Total Drama Big Brother 2
by Jtstill423
Summary: 16 new houseguests move into the Big Brother House for a chance at another 500,000, but a twisted summer is coming in to land and a special seventeeth houseguest is returning. Julie and Chris are hosting this season again so strap on in, because this is gonna be a drama filled ride.
1. Chapter 1- Ready, Set, Drama! Part 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the first episode of Total Drama Big Brother 2! I just wanna start by thanking everyone who submitted an OC for this season and thanks for understanding that I'm in college and might not be able to upload all the time. However, when I have the free time, I will be writing. Anyway, let's get right to this!**

 **Chapter 1- Ready, Set, Drama! Part 1**

Chris was filing some paperwork away into a filing cabinet near his desk. He turned around in his chair as he sighed. He was so bored that he would want to watch paint dry. At least, it was something to do. Total Drama Big Brother had come to an end last summer and he was so sad to see it go. A joint season comes and goes just like that. ( **A/N: Since the first season is still going on, we'll obviously avoid spoilers and add extra details later.** )

Julie had called him to thank him for working a season with him and reported that it boosted ratings for both programs. He was glad he got the ratings and even happier he got the rights to his show back. However, he had to promise to tone down the content as a bargain.

"I'm so bored! I can't even think of new ideas for another season." Chris complained.

Chef walked in with lunch for his boss/best friend. He pulled the top off to reveal it to be T-Bone Steak with a few ribs on the side. Chris immediately sat up at the smell of his dish.

"Lunch is served, sir." Chef stated.

"Thanks Chef. You know, you do a lot for me and I don't ever have to repay you back." Chris explained as he started cutting his steak.

"It's the thought that counts." Chef stated.

"I've really learned a lot about myself ever since last summer. I lost the rights to my show and yet it's gotten so big. However, I felt like I was changing a little." Chris explained.

"What do you mean?" Chef asked.

"I'm so ego-driven and greedy. I put so many lives in danger all for the sake of making my show exciting. I guess I got a little over creative." Chris replied.

"It's natural. People affected by star power get a little crazy sometimes." Chef explained.

"More like insane. I think I'm going to start trying to be a better person for now on. I'll even start by giving you a raise." Chris stated with a smile.

"You serious?" Chef asked with a slight gasp.

"Yeah! Ya know what, take a vacation as well. You do a lot for me." Chris replied.

"Oh, thank you, Chris!" Chef exclaimed as he hugged Chris.

Chris felt his spine and a few other bones break from the muscle grip Chef had on him. However, he felt his heart soar as he had done a good deed. It was the least he could do for Chef since he was there when he lost the rights to his show.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chef was putting his suitcases inside of the taxi trunk. He was heading to the Bahamas for a few weeks and Chris would pay him for relaxing. Chef finished packing as he slammed the trunk shut. He was revealed to be wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt and black dress pants. He was also wearing sunglasses and a straw hat ready for the beach. He turned to Chris, who stuck out his hand.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, partner." Chris stated.

"Thanks again for this Chris. It's sure great to hear how much you respect me." Chef explained.

"You've done a lot for me when I was down and out. You kept me going, dude. Consider this my thanks." Chris stated.

"Well, I'm off. See ya later." Chef finished as he entered the taxi cab lowering the window to wave bye to Chris.

Chris waved bye as the taxi sped off towards the airport where Chef would fly out to his promised vacation spot. Chris was gonna miss having his partner in crime, but it was about time to let him be on his own for awhile.

"He deserves it. He has done so much and I neglected him this whole time." Chris muttered.

Chris heard a buzzing noise from his pocket as he grabbed his phone out. He answered the call and started talking.

"This is Chris. What do you need?" Chris asked.

A mumbling male voice could heard over the phone.

"Oh, hey Tom. Thanks for not telling me about my show being given away." Chris remarked.

The mumbling became serious as Tom seemed to not like Chris's tone.

"Okay, okay, I overstepped my boundaries. So what's up?" Chris asked.

The mumbling calmed down and started explaining something to Chris.

"Another season with Big Brother? Hundreds of applicants? You bet I'm in!" Chris exclaimed with a smile.

The mumbling continued explaining as Chris got more excited.

"I'll head over there first thing in the morning, sir. You won't be disappointed." Chris promised as he ended the call.

Chris ran back to his condo as it seemed he was going to once again co-host another season with Julie Chen. Tom informed him that a new season of the joint show was being greenlit and hundreds of possible houseguests had already sent in auditions. 16 new contestants had been chosen and Chris was ecstatic. This surely killed his boredom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cameras were rolling as Julie Chen came on screen with an orange dress on. The audience was silent so she could speak.

"Welcome to yet another summer of the joint show known as Total Drama Big Brother. Last summer, it was 16 former Total Drama contestants entering the Big Brother House for a chance at half a million dollars. That was just the beginning point in a three month race for half a million dollars. In the next two nights, we start a new journey with 16 new houseguests as they battle it out in the house for another $500,000." Julie explained.

Chris comes out from the side of the stage as the crowd turns their attention to him.

"It's going to be just like last season or it could be a whole new adventure of drama. So stick to your seats and watch the fireworks as we get ready for season of Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie exclaimed.

The crowd cheered as the cameras were rolling and the lights were shining on the new stage. Let the games begin as they say.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _Mana flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 _Pierce flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while Brady points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The show came back on as the crowd cheers. Julie and Chris stand in front of the house as they the crowd noise die down.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother! Over the next two nights, we will have 16 new houseguests enter the fray and compete for half a million dollars." Julie explained.

"So who are the new houseguest competing this season? Well, let's just show you. Big Brother producers sent out keys to the applicants that made it on the show. Let's see there reaction." Chris continued as he turned to the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Conor kicks through a wooden board in the hands of his_ _instructor. They bow to each other while Conor goes off to his gym bag. He sees something on top of it and it was a silver key with the Total Drama Big Brother logo on it._

" _You can't be serious." Conor gasped with a smile as he grabbed the key._

 _The screen shifts to Ellie's room as she heads inside and she sees something wrapped around the neck of one of her teddy bears. She picked it up and saw it was the same silver key. She gasps with excitement._

" _OMG! Dad, I got on!" Ellie exclaimed as she ran out of her room to show her father._

 _The screen shifts to see Chowa and Mana coming through the door to their apartment. They see two silver keys hanging on the coat racks and they grab them hugging each other._

" _I can't believe we got on!" Chowa exclaimed._

" _This is so exciting!" Mana exclaimed._

 _Arnold was playing on the XBOX One when he noticed something on the side of the television. He paused his game and went over to pick up his own silver key. He sighed._

" _Might as well win this thing." Arnold stated._

 _Joseph was at his work table when he spotted something on his table lamp. Wrapped around it was a silver key and smiled real big._

" _I can't believe I actually got on. This is great!" Joseph exclaimed._

 _Jose was ducking into an alley near his home as a police car rolled past his way. He hopped onto a dumpster to catch his breath when he caught eye of a silver key attached to the side of the dumpster. He hopped off and grabbed it smirking that he was picked._

 _Chasi was doing backflips as she stopped on the football field. She turned around to see a silver key attached to one of the benches on the field. She picked it up and saw the logo._

" _Yes! I got picked!" Chasi cheered._

 _Conor was seen at his house packing some things up like some dumbells._

 _ **Conor: My name is Conor Fox and I live in Memphis, Tennessee. My real true passion is martial arts. I grew up watching some of my idols and now I have mastered a whole lot of techniques.**_

 _Ellie was packing some of her cosplay costumes and some stuffed animals._

 _ **Ellie: My name is Ellie Woods from San Diego, California and I'm a cosplayer. I go to all conventions and all Comic-Cons I can with my girls. I just hope the house doesn't think I'm playing dress-up.**_

 _Chowa and Mana were packing different clothes as they were excited for the chance._

 _ **Chowa: My name is Chowa. Mana: And my name is Mana. Chowa: We're twin sisters from Toronto, Canada, but we were both born in Japan. Mana: We've been there most of our lives so we consider that our home country.**_

 _Jose had notified his gang of getting on the show and he was currently packing his things._

 _ **Jose: My name is Jose Mendoza, but I prefer if you called me Razor. I'm from Phoenix, Arizona and I'm a street thug mostly. I ride with my gang, because they are the only family I have right now. I'm really hoping to rope in some suckers and get to the end of the game.**_

 _Joseph was packing some clothes along with his toolkit._

 _ **Joseph: Hi, my name is Joseph Hawkins, but you can call me Joey. I live in Seattle, Washington with my beautiful wife and 14 kids. I'm an inventor so I'm usually in my office working on many different things. Hopefully, I can sell my inventions to many people who need them and make a change for the world. I need my toolkit with me at all times, because you never know when I might get an idea.**_

 _Chasi was packing some cute dresses and some of her favorite outfits._

 _ **Chasi: My name is Chasi Hara and I'm from Miami, Florida. I'm looking to bring some exciting new experiences to the competition maybe even get a cute boy to like. You just never know with reality television.**_

 _Arnold is packing up his clothes and he looks moderately disappointed._

 _ **Arnold: My name is Arnold Napolilli and I'm formerly from Venice, Italy, but I moved to Toronto, Canada. I'm not really a people's person, but I guess I have to be since this is a big social game. My sister, Dana, is coming to, but they told me she wasn't gonna be in the game yet. Uncle Ben said he pulled a few strings so I don't know what to expect.**_

 _Each houseguest packed up their things moving out of the residencies to start their gameplay._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie and Chris appeared on stage as Julie began to announce the arrival of the first eight new houseguests.

"Please welcome Arnold, Chasi, Joseph, Jose, Chowa, Mana, Ellie and Conor!" Julie announced.

The eight new houseguests came onstage as the crowd cheered for them. They all stopped near Chris and Julie as the two hosts turned to them.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. This is where your summer takes an interesting turn as you eight will battle for the half million dollar prize. It's gonna be hard, but it's time to say goodbye to the outside world." Julie explained.

"I expect high betrayals and drama in there. We have a reputation." Chris added.

"Let's get you all settled in. The first four houseguests moving into the house are...Conor, Chasi, Arnold and Ellie." Julie announced.

The four aforementioned houseguests went inside the house. Arnold opened the door as everyone was stunned in amazement of the house. They all searched around for their beds and rooms. Chasi and Ellie decided to bunk in the Pink Room.

"Hi, my name is Chasi." Chasi greeted.

"I'm Ellie. It's very nice to meet to you." Ellie greeted as she hugged Chasi.

 **Ellie: It's so exciting being in the Big Brother House. I've watched this show and Total Drama all the time. I think I also just made a new friend in Chasi.**

Arnold made his way into the Nature Room as he set his bag down. He saw the tree designs and decided he would fit right into this room.

 **Arnold: I really love animals so I felt that the Nature Room would fit right up my ally.**

Arnold sat on one of the four beds in the room relaxing. Conor was looking into the Rock n Roll Room as he liked what he saw. He sat down his bag on one of the beds before going back outside.

 **Conor: It's different being in a house with my parents and older brother compared to the seven other houseguests I'm sharing this house. I need to find the right people to align myself with so I don't go out early.**

Conor walks into the living room and sees Chasi standing in the kitchen checking it out. He saw how beautiful she was and blushed a little. Chasi turned to see him and giggled.

"Hey there. I'm Chasi." Chasi greeted as she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Conor." Conor greeted, shaking her hand.

 **Conor: I have to say...Chasi is really cute and beautiful. I may even have to start a showmance while I'm here.**

 **Chasi: Conor looks pretty fit so I assume he must hit the gym a lot which I find pretty attractive. He's very handsome as well.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back outside, Julie lets the four other houseguests into the house.

"Chowa, Mana, Jose and Joseph...you four may head inside the house." Julie announced.

The four houseguests grab their bags and head inside the house. Jose opens the door and the four are in awe at the house.

 **Joseph: This house is much bigger than it looks on TV so I'm very amazed at the architecture put into making this house.**

Joseph ducked into the Nature Room as he saw Arnold laying with his eyes closed. He concluded Arnold must be sleeping so he decided to not bother him. Jose took a look at the rooms and settled for the Shadow Room. He set a bag down on one of the beds.

 **Jose: I really liked the Shadow Room, because you can't see very much in that room. Just the way I like it.**

Chowa and Mana went inside the Pink Room as they saw Chasi and Ellie. The fours girls got to know and meet each other.

"My name is Ellie. Nice to meet you both." Ellie greeted.

"My name is Chowa and this is my twin sister, Mana. It's nice to meet you both." Chowa greeted, shaking Ellie's hand.

"You both look so much alike." Chasi observed.

"We get that a lot." Chowa stated.

 **Chowa: Being inside the Big Brother House is a slight adjustment. It's sure bigger than our apartment back home.**

 **Ellie: Chowa and Mana seem like they could be good competitors in this game so that's who I want to align myself with to keep myself in this game. Chasi can even join since she fits the bill as well.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie and Chris appeared back onstage as the crowd cheered loudly.

"The first 8 houseguests have been moved into the house and the game has yet to begin. We already have a possible showmance brewing and a possible alliance starting to form." Julie explained.

"It's good to see they are taking this chance to align themselves. However, what will they think when they see that there will be sixteen houseguests." Chris stated.

The camera zoomed in on the monitor as it showed the dining table.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The eight houseguests saw the dining room table with sixteen plates, knives, forks, spoons and chairs. They started getting skeptical.

 **Chowa: There's sixteen of everything around that table and that stands to say that there will be more people moving in here.**

"There's gonna be more people." Joseph explained.

 **Jose: These people are so paranoid of more houseguests coming in. I'm sitting back and enjoying the show, because it will be easy to pick these people off.**

"Who do you think might come in?" Chasi asked.

"Maybe veterans from last season?" Conor suggested.

 **Conor: It would suck to have eight veterans come back, because they have it easy to pick all of us off one by one. Noah, Alejandro, Anne Maria were some of the ruthless competitors last year and they can pick us off easy.**

"I hope no veterans come back." Ellie stated.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this." Joseph suggested.

"We need to stick together if that happens." Chasi stated.

Arnold felt a tap on his back and saw Jose motioning him into the spare lounge area.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold and Jose sat down as Jose began the talk.

"So you're Arnold?" Jose asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Arnold replied.

"I'm Jose, but I prefer to be called Razor if you don't mind. I just you and felt an instant connection." Jose explained.

"Why?" Arnold asked.

"I felt we're alike in some ways. I feel we can get to the end of this game if we stick together." Jose replied.

"Why should I work with you?" Arnold asked.

"I'm a loyal guy. I have my own crew that I run with back home and I would never turn on them. I won't turn on you." Jose replied.

 **Arnold: Razor puts an offer on the table to work with him, but he seems very shady to me so I might not trust him fully. However, I think it's in my best interest to get an ally just til my sister gets in the house.**

"What are your promises?" Arnold asked.

"I'll get you to the finals if I can. I won't ever put you up if I win HOH." Jose replied.

"That's all I wanted. I don't want to be put up and leave so quickly." Arnold stated.

"I promise you as long as we win HOH, we'll be golden." Jose promised.

"So I guess we're in an alliance?" Arnold asked.

"I guess so." Jose replied.

"What should we call ourselves?" Arnold asked.

Arnold and Jose thought for a moment to see what they should call themselves.

"How about Striker's Galore?" Jose asked.

"I like it." Arnold replied.

 _ **#Striker'sGalore**_

Arnold and Jose shook hands as they have formed the first alliance of the season.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on the TV Screen as she had a few announcements.

"Houseguests, please report to the living room." Julie requested.

The eight houseguests reported to the living room seating on the couches.

"Well, I just want to say yet again welcome to the Big Brother House. Now, as you all should know, Big Brother's motto is to expect the unexpected. Which means there will be a twist around every corner and turning point. There is also the highest position in Big Brother known as Head Of Household. The houseguest that wins that position is automatically safe for the week and has to put two houseguests up for eviction. However, this season brings back a competition known as Battle Of The Block. That's right...this twist is originated from Season 16 and 17 so it makes it's return starting tonight. That means over the next few weeks, there will be two Heads Of Household. The two HOH's will nominate two nominees each and those four nominees will battle it out for safety. Whichever pair of nominees wins, they will dethrone the HOH who nominated them." Julie announced.

 **Ellie: Battle of the Block?! This means more than two people are going up on the block so it's very crucial to win Head Of Household.**

 **Jose: Things just keep getting interesting. This means me and Arnold can both hold the power bringing me closer to the half million dollars.**

The houseguests were shocked by the return of the Battle Of The Block twist.

"Speaking of HOH, it's time for the first Head Of Household competition of the summer. Everyone get changed into your swimsuits and head to the backyard." Julie requested.

Everyone got up and headed for their rooms to get their swimsuits. Once they were ready, they headed towards the backyard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests came out into the backyard as it was decorated with a movable wall with eight platforms attached to it. Each houseguest climbed the ladder to the platform turning their backs to the wall. There was eight buckets placed on the ground under the platforms. Eight catapults were also shown as Julie's voice came over the intercom.

"Hello houseguests, welcome to the first Head Of Household competition of the summer. This competition is called Rotten Tomatoes. You each are standing on your platforms and you'll be pelted by tomatoes. You must catch the tomatoes with your mouth and drop them into your bucket below. However, this won't be easy as your platforms will shake disturbing your balance. The first houseguest to put 10 tomatoes in their bucket will become the first Head Of Household of the summer. Let's begin." Julie explained.

The catapults started revving up as the flying of tomatoes began and the platforms started shaking a little. Conor got one after being pelted with one dropping it below into his basket. Chowa was next to get one giving her one in her basket.

 **Chowa: It's a little hard since we only use our teeth to grab the tomatoes with. I just need to be in the perfect position to grab the tomatoes and drop them in the bucket.**

Ellie caught one and dropped it into her basket. Conor was able to get another one and drop it into his basket giving him the lead.

 **Conor: I have mastered various martial arts techniques which means I have a form of precise catching. Wha-cha!**

Arnold caught one and dropped it into his bucket giving him one. Chasi was able to catch one dropping it into her bucket. Joseph got one as well and dropped it into his bucket.

 **Joseph: I'm very used to my inventions catching stuff for me so this is only going to be a win by pure luck.**

Mana caught one and dropped it in her bucket giving her one. She caught another one real quick dropping it into her bucket. Chowa gets her second one and drops it down into her bucket tying with Conor and her sister. Joseph caught another tomato and dropped another in his bucket. Mana took the lead dropping another into her basket.

 **Jose: So it seems this is second nature to everyone, but me. That poses a problem and I only hope me and Arnold can pull out a win.**

Mana caught another one and put a fourth tomato in her bucket. Arnold caught his second tomato and dropped it in his bucket. Mana caught her fifth tomato as she dropped it in her bucket with Chowa cheering her sister on. Arnold started catching up as he dropped his third tomato in his bucket. Arnold caught another one and dropped it into his basket. A few minutes later, Arnold caught another one and dropped it into his basket tying with Mana.

 **Jose: So right out of the blue...Arnold starts catching three tomatoes in a row. I don't know what's gotten into him, but he needs to keep it up so I can stay safe.**

Chasi gotten another one dropping it into her bucket making her total two. Conor got his third one in as he had to pick up the pace. Joseph got his third one and dropped it into his bucket. Chasi gets her third one and drops it down into her bucket tying with Conor and Joseph. Conor pushes through with four tomatoes in his bucket. Mana takes the lead with her sixth tomato in her bucket.

 **Mana: I see Arnold catching up and I need to keep my pace up if I want to keep me and my sister safe this week. I can't let anyone else get ahead.**

Arnold catches another one and drops it in his bucket. Conor gets his fifth tomato and drops it into his bucket. Joseph caught his fourth tomato dropping it into his bucket. Conor gets his sixth tomato tying with Mana and Arnold. Jose finally got his first tomato in, but he was hoping Arnold could still win it. Ellie got her second tomato in and dropped it into her bucket. Arnold caught his seventh tomato and dropped it into his basket. Chasi caught her fourth tomato and dropped it into her bucket. Ellie caught her third tomato and dropped it into her basket.

 **Ellie: I really hope Mana wins, because I can talk with her into keeping me and Chasi safe. I really don't want to be on the block the first week.**

Joseph caught his fifth tomato and dropped it into his bucket. Conor pulls into a tie with Arnold as he gets his seventh tomato. Arnold pulls back into the lead with eight tomatoes. Mana gets her seventh tomato in the bucket. Conor pulls back into a tie with 8 tomatoes. Mana makes it a three way tie as they are neck and neck.

"You got this, Mana!" Chowa exclaimed.

Arnold pulls ahead after a few minutes and dropped his ninth tomato in his bucket. Mana gets her ninth tomato into her basket tying with Arnold. Conor pulls back into the tie with his ninth tomato making this a three way tie. Mana gets her last tomato in her mouth and spits it out into her bucket causing a bell to ring.

"Congratulations, Mana, you are the first Head Of Household of the summer!" Julie exclaimed.

Everyone climbed down as Chowa ran over to hug her sister tight. Mana was handed her HOH Key as she raised it proudly. Jose was mad that Arnold never won meaning that they would be vulnerable for eviction.

"Mana has risen to the top and with the Battle Of The Block returning, how will her nominations affect the house? We shall see in due time. On another note, you might've heard Arnold saying his sister, Dana, will be joining the game soon. This is the second twist of the summer. Dana will be giving Arnold helpful advice to advance him through the game. If he can make it through the first five evictions, Dana can enter the game as a houseguest. How will this twist shake up the summer? Only time will tell. Join us tomorrow night as eight new houseguests join the game and move in. We will also crown a second Head Of Household. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie explained as the crowd cheered loudly.

The last image was Mana grabbing a towel to clean herself as various people give her hugs and congratulate her on winning. Jose and Arnold head inside as they had some serious strategizing to do.

 **A/N: So how did I do for the first episode? How do you like the pairing of Conor x Chasi? I think they could very well be the new Tyler and Lindsay. Also, how do you like Striker's Galore consisting of Jose and Arnold. Leave a review if you liked it and I'll see you for the next chapter of Total...Drama...Big Brother 2!**


	2. Chapter 2- Ready, Set, Drama! Part 2

**A/N: Welcome all to a new chapter of Total Drama Big Brother 2. This will be the second part of the first episode so I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the positive feedback!**

Julie and Chris appeared on screen with the monitor behind them showing the faces of the first eight houseguests.

"Eight strangers moved into the Big Brother House last night and we already have alliances forming from the get-go. We also saw the return of the Battle Of The Block twist." Julie began.

"Mana successfully got the tomatoes to secure her place as HOH, but man did Conor and Arnold want it just as bad." Chris stated.

"A three-way tie may have paved the way for Mana and her nominations, but we still have yet to crown a second Head Of Household. Tonight, eight other strangers will enter the house for their shot to claim power for the week. Also, a mystery seventeenth houseguest enters the house tonight." Julie explained.

"We're only getting started on this journey to the money. So get set and man your positions for this episode of Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the crowd started cheering.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Eight new houseguests moved into the Big Brother House. Immediately, Conor was looking at a possible showmance with Chasi. Ellie was in the talks of a possible girls alliance with Chasi, Chowa and Mana. Razor pulled Arnold into an early alliance known as Striker's Galore. Arnold knows of Razor's shadiness, but decided to trust him until his sister would enter the game. Julie revealed that the Battle Of The Block competition would be back in play which means for the next few weeks two Heads Of Household would be in power. At the first Head Of Household competition of the summer, Mana overcame the odds allowing her to take the power for the week. Tonight, eight new houseguests come into the house and compete for the power. Also, a mystery houseguest joins the game and shakes things up. Who will it be and who will be crowned the second Head Of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _Mana flashes a peace sign at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 _Pierce flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while Brady points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2- Ready, Set, Drama! Part 2**

Julie and Chris came back on the screen as the crowd cheered loudly. Julie took the forefront as she smiled.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. Tonight, we see the rest of the new houseguests gather in tonight and we crown a second Head Of Household as Battle Of The Block is back in play." Julie explained.

"First, who are these other houseguests? We're so glad you asked." Chris stated as he looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _We see Jela reading a book in her living room and she looked up for a second to see a silver key around a corner of her TV. She smirked and grabbed it from her TV._

" _I knew I would get chosen. Time to cause some mischief." Jela stated._

 _Pierce was going out for a run on the busy Los Angeles streets as he stopped to catch his breath. He looked at his watch and saw his time for his run. He turned to see a silver key hanging off the chain-link fence. Pierce grabbed the key and brought it to the air._

" _It's time to go for the big one!" Pierce cheered._

 _Derek was lifting weights as he got finished with a set. He turned to look at the window seeing a silver key hanging off it. He grabbed it and managed a small smile._

" _I guess we're in business now." Derek stated._

 _Brady was coming out to his car when he saw something hanging off the hood. He grabbed it and saw it was a silver key as he smiled._

" _That's what I'm talking about! I'm going to win this!" Brady exclaimed._

 _Tep was just finishing a comedy show as he went back to his dressing room. He sat down at his mirror until he looked in his reflection seeing something on the door handle. It was a silver key and he turned around in his chair grabbing it._

" _I lost that bet, but I'm gonna win the money. I wonder if the house will like my sense of humor." Tep stated._

 _Dottie was inside Aperture Laboratories doing her daily observations of the turrets. One of the turrets came through with a silver key and she saw it. She grabbed the turrets and put it over on a table. He took the key off and inspected it._

" _Looks like I got in. How did this even come through?" Dottie questioned._

 _She shrugged her shoulders and put the turret back on the assembly line. She took her key and proceeded to exit the lab._

 _Kimberly was balancing on a beam and she gets to the end to raise her hands high. She flips off the beam and sees a silver key on the end of the beam. She grabs it and smiles as she hugs the key close._

" _I just knew that I would get in!" Kimberly exclaimed._

 _Sayde was in the library with her brother, Dakota, and they were checking out books. Sayde went to get one of her favorite books and opened it to find a silver key._

" _I didn't actually think this was possible, but I'll give it a shot." Sayde stated._

 _Jela is seen packing her bags and thinking of how to influence the game._

 _ **Jela: My name is Jela Roberts and I come from Wichita, Kansas. I can be your best ally or your worst nightmare and I'm coming to TDBB to stir up that house. My motto for this season will be to make them believe everything I tell them and pick them off one by one.**_

 _Pierce is packing up his things as he is excited._

 _ **Pierce: I'm Pierce Blackling from Los Angeles, California. I'm a avid Total Drama fan and I can't to get inside that house to meet new people and win some cash.**_

 _Derek packs his weights and a gym clothes._

 _ **Derek: I'm Derek Higgins from Cambridge, Massachusetts. I'm really hoping with the exercise I've been doing I can make it through to the end of this game. I just hope all goes well for me.**_

 _Brady packing a few clothes as well and he was psyched._

 _ **Brady: What's up! It's your boy, Brady Watterson! I'm from Los Angeles and I have a great track record with winning. Losing isn't an option and people are going to find that the hard way when they are out the door one after the other.**_

 _Yep packing a few clothes and books as his wife kisses him on his cheek._

 _ **Tep: I'm Tep Freese-Hill and I come from Sin City Las Vegas! I do comedy gigs at casinos and theaters all around. I just hope I can bust a few guts in that house.**_

 _Dottie packs her supplies for research and sneaks in a few mechanical parts?_ __

 _ **Dottie: My name is Dottie Johnson and I'm from Los Angeles, California. I work with Aperture Laboratories and we are trying to rebuild old test chambers. It's going as good as I expected, but we could still use the money to rebuild. I think my smarts can get me through this game.**_

 _Kimberly packs her clothes and various makeup accessories._

 _ **Kimberly: My name is Kimberly Oliver from Panama Beach, Florida. I'm a gymnast so obviously I like doing gymnastics. I think my flexible figure will give me a edge in the competition and I also have the smarts to keep me in for long.**_

 _Sayde was packing her suitcase and zipped it shut._

 _ **Sayde: M-my name is Sayde Holmes and I'm from Pinson, Alabama. I-I'm really nervous of going on this show, but I'm also very excited I guess. I-I-I just hope I do well.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie and Chris reappear on the stage as the crowd cheers.

"Please welcome Jela, Brady, Tep, Kimberly, Derek, Sayde, Dottie and Pierce." Julie announced.

The eight other new houseguests come up to the stage with their bags in tow. They all stood next to each other as Julie began explaining.

"This is a big moment for you all, but it requires you to leave the outside world for three entire months. You'll be locked inside until one of you is evicted or one of you wins the cash money at the end." Julie explained.

"I can't wait to see this! All this drama under one roof is excellent!" Chris exclaimed.

"The first four houseguests to enter the house are Brady, Sayde, Dottie and Tep." Julie announced.

The four houseguests grabbed their bags and ran towards the door. Tep opened the door letting everyone in. They were in amazement at the size of the house and they saw the other eight houseguests.

"The party has arrived!" Brady exclaimed.

Ellie and Chasi ran over to meet with the four new houseguests.

 **Ellie: All of a sudden, we have four new players coming in and something tells me their the other half of the dining table.**

"I'm Ellie. It's nice to meet you." Ellie greeted, shaking Dottie's hand.

"Thank you. I'm Dottie and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Dottie greeted.

 **Dottie: This house is a lot bigger than I imagined. I've seen multiple blueprints for many houses and they fail in comparison to the size of this house.**

Brady grabbed his bags and started looking for a room to bunk in. He stopped in the Shadow Room where Jose was in his bed.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Brady asked as he tried the lightswitch, but not surprisingly, it didn't work.

"Who's there?" Jose asked.

"The name's Brady. I'm one of the new houseguests." Brady replied.

"Whew...at least, you're not a veteran." Jose stated.

 **Brady: I meet this guy who thinks I was a veteran. He probably thought previous players from last season was going to join us, but it wouldn't matter, because they couldn't take me down.**

"I usually like it dark anyway so I'll gonna Room with you." Brady stated as he placed his bag down on a bed.

"What's your name?" Conor asked.

"My name is Tep, but you can call me T cause that sounds cool. Oh wait, call me Darth Revan...on second thought, you might not get that reference." Tep replied.

"Well, whoever you are, I'm Conor." Conor greeted as he stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Tep greeted as he shook hands.

"You can bunk with me if you want. There's three beds left in there." Conor offered.

"Why sure...just no homo." Tep stated as he grabbed his bag.

Conor stared at him funny and followed him.

 **Conor: He didn't think I meant it that way, did he?**

Sayde was hanging with Ellie and Chasi as she set her stuff in the Nature Room.

"This is a peaceful room." Sayde commented as she looked around the place.

"Sorry you couldn't bunk with us. We would totally enjoy having you in our room." Chasi apologized.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm Sayde by the way." Sayde greeted.

"I'm Ellie. It's so nice to meet you." Ellie greeted.

 **Sayde: I'm surprised at how Ellie and Chasi really warmed up to me. I really didn't know what the people would be like, but I guess I was worried for nothing.**

"So it looks like you'll be competing for the second HOH spot?" Chasi asked.

"HOH Spot?" Sayde asked.

"You'll probably hear it from Julie, but she brought back Battle Of The Block. Each week, there will be two HOH's and they'll put up two nominees each. Then, those nominees battle each other and whichever pair wins gets safety and dethrones the HOH who put them up." Ellie replied.

"That's sounds really complicated." Sayde stated.

"It doesn't sound so bad. Mana won the first HOH spot and I don't think she would put any of us up. Maybe you'll win too." Chasi explained.

 **Sayde: Winning HOH would be nice, but with this twist, you're not entirely safe so if I do win, I need to put up the weak players so I can stay in power and put up a stronger target if the Veto is won.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie and Chris stood outside the house with the last four new houseguests.

"Pierce, Jela, Derek and Kimberly, you may enter the house." Julie announced.

The four houseguests grab their bags and head over to the door. Derek opened the door and they immediately sprint inside. They hugged some houseguests and went off to find somewhere to put their bags down.

 **Jela: It's such an honor to be in the Big Brother House, because it's time to see who I can find that is so gullible.**

Jela came into the living room and sat down with Joseph and Arnold.

"Hi guys. My name is Jela and I'm so excited to be playing this season." Jela greeted as he sat down.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jela. I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joey." Joseph greeted as stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Joey. Who's your friend?" Jela asked.

"My name is Arnold. I'm not really a people's person, but my uncle made me come on this show. He only wants it so his jewelry store will get more business." Arnold replied.

"Exploiting your appearance for business? That hardly seems uncle-like." Joseph stated.

"I'm sure it's just something in the quirks. He probably wanted you to make new friends." Jela suggested.

"I guess so. I'm usually more inclined to be friends with animals and my sister." Arnold explained.

"I love animals!" Jela exclaimed.

 **Arnold: I've been making friends left and right since I got inside this house. First, it's Razor with our alliance then me and Joseph kinda connected then Jela loves animals like I do. Maybe it's not going to be so bad as I thought.**

 **Jela: Arnold is the social outcast from what I've observed and that's great for my game. I can string him along and then pick him off when I have no use for him.**

"So what's your favorite animal?" Jela asked.

"I don't necessarily have a favorite. All animals are equal to me and none can be separated." Arnold replied.

"That's how I feel. I can't choose which one I like better. Dogs, cats, birds, fishes, I love them all!" Jela exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with a good cat. They are moderately smarter than their canine counterparts." Arnold explained.

"That doesn't mean dogs don't have brains. They can be very smart." Jela retorted.

Joseph saw Arnold getting along with Jela, but there was something nagging in his brain about Jela. He shook his head and thought nothing of it. It could be just a headache.

 **Joseph: It's weird, but Jela seems very different on the inside than the outside. It could be my nerves, but I have a great sense of character. I don't know what it is about her, but it could be something good or bad.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek settled in the Rock n Roll Room with Conor and Tep. He got to know them a little better.

"You lift, bro?" Tep asked.

"That's right. A good workout is always handy for the competition." Derek replied.

"However, they say laughter is the best medicine." Tep retorted.

"Tep is a comedian." Conor added.

"Oh really? Can you spit a joke, little man?" Derek asked.

"Not as much as that spit coming from your mouth. I swear my face feels like it's melting from that acid." Tep joked.

Derek and Conor chuckled a little bit at Tep's joke.

"I guess you're a little brutally honest." Derek observed.

"Also, brutally challenged. I'm sure I can make it through this competition just fine." Tep stated.

 **Tep: I'm going to leave out the part where I had to audition, because I lost a bet with my wife. That's so embarrassing and I don't need anyone knowing about it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly wandered into the Shadow Room and tried the lightswitch to no avail.

"Why is it dark here?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, well, well, I guess the hotties came to us." Brady remarked as he checked Kimberly out.

"There's only one way to respond to that and it's in your dreams." Kimberly stated.

"Hey now, we don't need to get sassy. I was just making conversation." Brady retorted as he held his hands up in defense.

"I think I should go to another room." Kimberly stated as she turned around to leave.

Brady grabbed her arm causing her to turn around in annoyance.

"Wait...I know I may seem like some same kind of dude that hits on every girl, but I promise I won't try anything on you." Brady promised while holding crossed fingers behind his back.

"I'm not sure if I should trust you." Kimberly stated.

"I'm a man of my word." Brady promised.

"Fine. You better keep your distance though, because my knee is inches from your tool down there." Kimberly threatened.

Brady stepped aside allowing Kimberly into the room. He smirked as she had her back turned to him.

 **Brady: I may have struck out in the first inning, but we still got the whole summer before I'm out of the game completely. Kimmy is going to be falling for me by the end of the season.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce walked into the Nature Room and set his bag down. He laid in his bed and closed his eyes taking in the peacefulness of the room.

"It's very peaceful, yes?" A voice asked.

Pierce looked up to see Joseph coming into the room.

"It's one of the more peaceful rooms in this house. I'm Pierce." Pierce replied as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joey." Joseph greeted as he shook Pierce's hand.

"So why did you come on the show?" Pierce asked.

"My smarts are my greatest ally and I think they can get me through this game. I don't know how well I'll do, but I can only hope to compete greatly." Joseph replied.

"I want the same thing. No one wants to be booted early on." Pierce stated.

"Where are you from?" Joseph asked.

"I'm from Los Angeles. It's not too far from where these studios are." Pierce replied.

"Ah, does it get busy around here?" Joseph asked.

"It does. The streets are hectic to get through and the sidewalks are bad enough on their own." Pierce replied.

"I imagine as much. I'm from Seattle and it can be busy as well." Joseph stated.

"I guess the big city just ain't for the two of us." Pierce added with a chuckle.

 **Pierce: I really like Joey and from what I heard, he's an inventor so I can get tips on how to make some cool stuff. He also seems really smart which could make him a great ally for me to get together with.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on screen as some of the houseguests caught eye of her.

"Houseguests, please report to the living room." Julie requested.

The sixteen houseguests all came in at once sitting on the couches with Mana and Chowa sitting in the nomination chairs.

"I would like to welcome the other eight houseguests to the game. Now, I'm sure you've all gotten the chance to settle in, but it's time for the second Head Of Household competition. The battle for power starts now. The only houseguests competing are the ones that just moved in so get changed and go to the backyard." Julie announced.

The sixteen houseguests decided to get a move on and head to the backyard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The eight new houseguests were in black jumpsuits as Ellie, Jose, Arnold, Joseph, Mana, Chowa, Chasi and Conor sat off to the side. There was eight UFO platforms as each of the new eight houseguests stood on one. Julie's voice came over the intercom.

"Welcome to the second Head Of Household competition. This one is called Out Of This World. Each of you will stand on your UFO as it will start to spin. Every five minutes, the UFO's will get faster and faster. If you fall off, your eliminated. The last houseguest on their UFO will become the second Head Of Household of the summer." Julie explained.

 **Chowa: I really won't be surprised if barf starts to settle in. Spinning really fast can cause an upset stomach.**

 **Ellie: It's basically like a merry-go-round only it will go by fast and fast. I hope these guys know how to balance.**

Each of the eight houseguests go on their UFO's as they were ready.

 **Sayde: I really need to win HOH this week so I won't be seen as a threat so early on. My plan is to put up weak players that can't win and then put up the target as a replacement when the Veto is used.**

 **Jela: Winning HOH would be helpful for my game, because everyone would have to suck up to me in order to stay safe.**

"The competition begins now." Julie announced as the UFO's started spinning.

Right now, it was slow starting so they wouldn't fall off right now, but the first five minutes passed and they were going to go faster. Another five minutes passed before Julie came over the loudspeaker.

"It seems everyone has managed to stay on so far, but that's about to change with some alien slime." Julie announced.

Just then, green slime shot out at the contestants as they were starting to lose balance. Jela lost her balance and fell off her UFO.

 **Jela: I am the first one to fall off of the UFO, because Julie had to slime us. It's ok. It's only a minor lost and I still have my charms to get me through this week.**

Kimberly couldn't see with the slime in her eyes so she let go of her handle as the UFO's started going faster. She wiped her eyes, but that disturbed her balance and she fell off.

 **Kimberly: Most of the times, I have pretty good balance, but I couldn't concentrate with the slime in my eyes and that just cost me the power for this week.**

Jela and Kimberly head over with everyone else as they are handed towels.

"I'll win for you, babe!" Brady yelled as Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"You two hitting it off?" Jela asked.

"He wishes." Kimberly replied.

The UFO's were getting faster and more slime was hurled at the houseguests. Derek felt himself slipping and fell off his UFO sighing.

 **Derek: The slime got me in the end and the UFO was going to fast for me to recover so I decided to take the loss. I don't think I have anything to worry about though.**

Five remained as the UFO's were going faster and faster. More slime was hurled towards the houseguests making it even more difficult. Dottie couldn't hold on for much longer and fell off her UFO.

 **Dottie: I was just covered to the hilt in slime and I couldn't take it anymore. I lost my balance and fell off, but I didn't want to pose much as a physical threat so I should be good for the week.**

Pierce, Brady, Tep and Sayde all stayed on as more slime hurled on them. Tep lost his balance and he fell off cursing himself.

 **Tep: Aw man! I thought for sure I had this competition in the bag, but I screwed up at the end. It was all because of the stupid slime.**

"You did great, Tep." Conor encouraged.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would." Derek added.

Pierce, Sayde and Brady held on for dear life as neither wanted to lose this competition. More slime came down and the UFO's went faster than ever. Pierce got nauseous and fell off as he wanted to prevent himself from hurling.

 **Pierce: Oh god! It felt like I was about to blow chunks!**

Brady smirked as he thought he had this in the bag and Sayde just hung on for dear life not wanting to lose her first week. Brady felt more slime come and he was getting dizzy so he decided enough was enough calling it quits.

"Congratulations, Sayde, you are the second Head Of Household of the summer!" Julie announced.

Sayde put her hands in the air and stepped off her UFO. She was extremely dizzy so Chasi and Ellie ran over to help her maintain balance. She was given her key as Mana hugged her and they would have all the power this week.

"Mana and Sayde have becomes the Heads Of Household for the week and will be tasked with nominating two houseguests each for eviction. Up next, the final twist of the night when a special seventeenth houseguest enters the game. Stay with us." Julie stated.

The crowd cheered as they were all anxious to know who the mystery houseguest would be.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the camera zoomed in on Julie and Chris.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother. We just saw Sayde become the second Head Of Household of the summer and she plus Mana will be tasked with nominating two houseguests for eviction. However, right now, it's time for our mystery houseguests to make their appearance in the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

"I'll chime in with this as I know this houseguest particularly well. He was two seasons of Total Drama and is a very requested fan favorite so I thought he would fit in with the other nutcases in the house. Let's head to the living room to fill the other houseguests in." Chris stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris appeared on the TV as everyone was gathered in the living room with Mana and Sayde in the nomination chairs.

"Hello esteemed houseguests. I would first like to congratulate Sayde on becoming the second Head Of Household of the season." Chris began.

Sayde blushed as everyone clapped for her.

"However, from power comes total unexpected twists. There is going to be one more houseguest joining you for the summer." Chris revealed.

Everyone gasped as someone else would be entering the game to play.

"That's right. I thought it wouldn't be right to not include them in this season, but he was requested by the producers since they love them so much. So, you're new housemate will be waiting at the front door...right about now." Chris stated.

Just then, the doorbell rang as everyone went to crowd around the front door. The door began to slowly creep open as a figure began stepping through. The houseguests gasped as to who they saw.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" The figure asked.

The figures revealed a teenage boy with short, brown hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt with two brown stripes and a big yellow stripe in the middle. He had on jeans and white/red sneakers. It was Cody from Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour.

"I can't believe it! It's Cody!" Chasi exclaimed.

"Oh this so rocks!" Pierce added.

Cody smiled as he began talking with his fellow houseguests. They hugged him and he got to know them more as he sat down in the living room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie turned towards the cameras to address the audience.

"Cody has joined the game and the season has been set. Tune in Sunday at 8/7c to see who Mana and Sayde nominate for eviction and which pair of nominees will win the Battle Of The Block. Then, Wednesday is when the Power Of Veto will be up for grabs and it could be used to save one of the two nominees. Then join us Thursday when we have our first live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced as the crowd began to cheer.

The last image was Cody getting to know each other as many of the female houseguests sat by him. It was noticeable that Cody could be the ladies man of the season.

 **A/N: So Cody has returned to the game. Yeah, I know he wasn't in last season, but it didn't have to be someone from last season and I felt Cody was underrated and deserved to have his own game plan for a season. I don't know if he'll win, but he's going to get a chance and that's how it is. Mana and Sayde get power for the week, but one of them will be dethroned in the next episode. Who will that be and will Brady ever get Kimberly to start liking him. I'm kinda stretching the characters out a little bit so I hope that's alright. More to come next time on Total Drama Big Brother 2!**


	3. Chapter 3- A Balancing Act

**A/N: Alright, we got introductions out of the way. It's time to really get this game going. Battle Of The Block is in session and four houseguests will be nominated for eviction. It's time to see what Mana and Sayde have up their sleeves. It's time to get ready for this episode of Total Drama Big Brother 2!**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Eight new houseguests entered the house and friendships had started to brew. Sayde seemed to be aligning herself with Chasi and Ellie and Brady seemed to be getting flirty with Kimberly, but she wasn't having any of it. Jela was trying to start a possible alliance with Arnold by using her nice girl act, but it seems Joseph may be on to her. In the second HOH competition of the premiere, the houseguests were blasted into outer space and Sayde successfully claimed her spot on top of the mountain. In the final twist of the night, Cody from the first generation of Total Drama returned to play in the game. Who will Mana and Sayde nominate for eviction and who will win the Battle Of The Block? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _Mana flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 _Pierce flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while Brady points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3- A Balancing Act**

Cody had made his way into the house and everyone gathered in the living room to see how he got in.

"So how did you get into the game?" Derek asked.

"Well, I just got a call from the studios and they wanted me as a special returnee for this season." Cody replied.

"You are one of my favorites! I still can't believe I'll be playing with you this season!" Ellie exclaimed.

 **Cody: The Codemeister is back! It's such a relief to be getting the chance to play for myself again. I like Sierra and all, but she's not exactly fun to be around. I heard what happened to Cameron and I had to set Sierra straight. We had to move on after that and we don't really talk much. This chance in the game is just what I need to lift my spirits and take my mind off her for awhile.**

Jela and Jose were eyeing Cody with different glances. Jela with an angry glare and Jose with an interested glance.

 **Jela: Ugh...of course they have to give undeserving contestants the spotlight. Cody has only gotten so far, because Team Amazon barely lost any challenges and Sierra literally dragged him to the Final 4. After that, he was easy pickings to kick off. I'll make sure he is out before he reaches Jury.**

 **Jose: It's interesting that Cody is back in the game. This makes another player I can use to get far in this game. I'll have to get him alone and talk with Arnold on this subject.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody was figuring out which room he should choose to stay in until Jose bumped into him.

"Oof! Watch where you're going please!" Jose exclaimed.

"Sorry dude, but I think you bumped into me." Cody stated.

"Oh, my bad, dude. Didn't see where I was going. I'm Jose, but I prefer to be called Razor." Jose greeted as he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Razor. I assume you know who I am?" Cody asked.

"How can I forget the Codemeister? You're a Total Drama icon, bro." Jose replied.

"I wouldn't go that far. So how far are you guys into the game?" Cody asked.

"We already have the Battle Of The Block announced and we crowned two Heads Of Household already." Jose replied.

"I was notified of the Battle Of The Block. I just hope I don't go up the first week. I am a huge target since I am a veteran." Cody stated.

"That's actually something I wanted to speak with you about. I have an alliance with someone else, but I was wondering if you wanted to join us." Jose offered.

"An alliance? I could use one." Cody stated.

"Come with me and we'll talk with my alliance partner." Jose encouraged as he walked down the hall.

"I guess I could set up my stuff in that room." Cody stated as he followed Jose.

 **Cody: Jose offered me to be in an alliance with him, but I don't know whether to trust him or not. He didn't exactly strike me as the loyal type. Maybe I'm overthinking things since I'm not around people like Heather and Al. I could give this shot.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose lead Cody into the Nature Room where Arnold was currently on his bed. Cody set his bag on the last available bed.

"You staying in here, Razor?" Cody asked.

"No, I'm in the Shadow Room. I brought you in here to meet Arnold. He's in my alliance, Striker's Galore." Jose replied.

"So about your alliance...is it like a Final 3 deal?" Cody asked.

"In a sense. You're a good player and I figured we might all have strengths that could help us out." Jose replied.

 **Jose: The plan will be to chuck Cody once we hit the Final 3 and the Jury Vote will go to me. I have to get better at different competitions and win a few times while also laying low.**

"We will keep you safe. We just have to hope none of us are up for the first week." Jose explained.

"This seems like a good idea. I do need some allies." Cody stated.

 **Arnold: It's really neat to meet Cody, but I plan on chucking him and Jose once Dana get in here. Now that I think about it...those two just might be our first targets, because we know they'll come after us once I leave.**

"So what do you say?" Jose asked with his hand out.

Cody thought about it and realized he needed allies so he shook Jose's hand.

"You got a deal! I'm so in!" Cody exclaimed.

"That's what I like to hear." Jose stated.

 **Jose: So now I have two suckers in my alliance. That's all I need until I need another pawn. It's risky taking two possible great players to the finals, but I can just cast them off if need be at anytime.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mana and Sayde came through the Diary Room door.

"Who wants to see our HOH Room?!" They both yelled.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they all went up the stairs. Mana unlocked the door and they were surprised to see two sides of the HOH Room. There was a red side and a blue side, a private bathroom along with a private shower. Two gift baskets set on a coffee table as Mana and Sayde looked at the things they got.

"I got some cake!" Mana exclaimed.

Chowa and Mana saw a big chocolate cake with white frosting saying 'Congratulations, girls!" and a letter from their landlady. Sayde looked in her basket seeing her favorite book series, Harry Potter, her notepad and a picture of Molly, her family's dog.

"Who's that?" Chasi asked.

"It's Molly. She's the family dog back home." Sayde replied.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Ellie squealed.

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #2): It's really great of my family to send me gifts and stuff. It really means a lot and it's like a part of home right here so I don't get homesick.**

Mana and Sayde sat down each with letters from home. Mana decided to go first and open her letter.

" _Dear Mana and Chowa, I'm so proud of you two getting on TDBB. I know it's been a dream for you two to compete on Total Drama and I'm so glad that you two have finally made it. I've also decided to bake a chocolate cake for you and your new friends. I'll be watching on the TV and live feeds so you know I'm always with you. Love, Misa._ " Mana read.

A few houseguests cooed at the letter as Chowa hugged her sister.

 **Mana(Head Of Household #1): Its really heartwarming for Misa to send us a cake and a letter, because I know she loves us and she's always been there for us. It's just great hearing from her again.**

Sayde then saw it was her cue to open her letter. She reveals the contents and gets ready to read hers.

" _Hey sis, I'm so proud of you for becoming HOH. Me and the family are all back here rooting for you and hoping you will be the winner at the end. I've sent a few of your favorite books, your notepad and a picture of our dog, Molly. All in all, you're a great person and I know you can win this thing. See ya on the flipside, Dakota._ " Sayde read.

A few houseguests coped at her letter hugging Sayde as she was feeling a little homesick after reading her letter.

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #2): It's great from my brother, because he's my best friend and he has always been there for me. It's really hard reading this letter and being away from home, but they have faith in me so I know I can do this.**

Everyone was checking out the different sides of the room and were amazed by the private bathroom that was installed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela was walking around the house until she reached the Nature Room where she saw Arnold on his bed. She decided to further an alliance with him as she walked on in.

"Hey Arnold!" Jela greeted.

"Huh? Oh Jela, how's things going?" Arnold asked.

"You know, things are going fine for now. I really wish I won Head Of Household though. I have a chance of being voted off first." Jela replied.

"I'm sure that's not the case. Maybe people have a bigger target they can go for." Arnold stated.

"I fell off my UFO first and I'm just scared people might not see me as a legitimate competitor." Jela stated as she sat down on Arnold's bed.

 **Jela: If I can get an alliance with Arnold, that's a vote for me to stay should I get nominated. I really don't want to embarrassed by being voted out the first week.**

"I'm pretty sure I'm a much bigger target than you. I was close to winning the first HOH." Arnold stated.

"Then you could be going the first week too." Jela reminded.

 **Arnold: Thanks for stating the obvious. Luckily, I have two votes to keep me in this game.**

"Maybe we should pair up to keep each other from going out." Jela offered.

"Like an alliance?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah. I need an ally and you look like you could use an ally so we be perfect." Jela replied.

Arnold thought this over for a second. He had his alliance with Jose and Cody, but maybe having a secret second alliance wouldn't be so bad.

 **Arnold: It's probably a better situation to have a second alliance to fall back on just in case Razor or Cody end up heading out early. Jela seems like she knows this game backwards and forwards which makes her the perfect first target for me and Dana.**

"I'm in." Arnold decided.

"That's great. We just need to think of a name." Jela stated.

Jela and Arnold thought of names for their alliance until Jela came up with one.

"How about The Sneaky Twos?" Jela suggested.

"That works for me. It works out in our favor." Arnold agreed.

"Great! Well, I gotta get going, but we will be talking some game later." Jela stated as she walked out of the room.

 **Jela: Now that I have an ally, I can work on trying to convince Mana or Sayde to put Cody up. He's a veteran and he made it farther when he last competed. That makes him a huge threat so hopefully I can convince them.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde, Mana and Chowa were in the HOH Room discussing which nominees they wanted to put up.

"I want to put two weak players up so I can stay Head Of Household. That way I can figure out who's the biggest target in this house." Sayde explained.

"I think going after the stronger players first would be a better option." Mana suggested.

"It might not be wise. They have a better shot at winning the BoB and dethroning you." Sayde warned.

"I honestly think it wouldn't be a bad idea unless one of those nominees won HOH next week. Plus, if Mana gets dethroned, we know you wouldn't put her or me up." Chowa stated.

"I wouldn't, because you two are my strongest allies right now." Sayde explained.

 **Chowa: I would like to take Mana to the Final 2 with me, but it might be hard should she go for the stronger players. We are also a duo in this house so that's twice the threat on our backs.**

"So who were you thinking for your nominees?" Mana asked.

"I'm thinking maybe Jela and Kimberly since they fell off their UFO's first. It will be just to set a standard on the search for a threat." Sayde replied.

"I could put up Conor and Arnold. They proved they can be strong physical threats to my game." Mana stated.

 **Mana(Head Of Household #1): It would be wise to go after the stronger players, because that is an easy threat out the door and I don't want to jeopardize mine and Chowa's games.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Chasi were in the hammock in the backyard laying together.

 **Conor: Me and Chasi have grown close ever since we came into the house. I think I might have a chance to get with her.**

"Did you ride horses in Tennessee?" Chasi asked.

"Sometimes. I've spent most of my times mastering my martial arts training." Conor replied.

"I would really like to head over to Tennessee. See the open fields and the horses especially." Chasi explained.

"I could take you when we get out of the house." Conor offered.

"That would be really nice and sweet of you. I'd love that." Chasi stated as she snuggled more into him.

 **Chasi: It's too early to tell where we are, but I say me and Conor are going to get along just fine while we're here. He seems really nice and kind and he also is a martial artist which means he keeps in shape.**

Chasi and Conor look up at the bright blue sky as they smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela walked up to the HOH Room and knocked on it being let in by Mana.

"Hey girls." Jela greeted.

"Hey Jela. What's up with you?" Chowa asked.

"I just came up here to tell you something concerning Cody." Jela replied

"What's that?" Sayde asked.

"Well, he's a veteran and all. I think he's gonna try and use someone to get him to the finals." Jela replied.

"Where did you hear this from?" Mana asked.

"I was walking past the living room and I heard how he used Sierra in TDWT. He only used her to get to the finals." Jela replied.

 **Chowa: Cody using Sierra? That doesn't sound like what happened.**

 **Mana(Head Of Household #1): The only time Cody actually did something bad to Sierra was when the Amazon team lost the challenge in, ironically, the Amazon. He voted Sierra out of the game. She didn't speak to him at all until the end of the Paris challenge.**

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" Chowa asked.

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but there's a chance it could happen again. He did like bragging about it." Jela replied.

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #2): Cody isn't the type to use anyone and he spent more time getting away from Sierra then using her.**

"Cody may have been trying to get away from Sierra, but it was all an act. We don't know what goes on off the cameras." Jela stated.

"That is true. Thanks for telling us about this." Sayde praised.

"You're welcome. I didn't want you guys out of the loop since you have to make the tough decisions." Jela stated as she walked out of the room.

 **Jela: I think I was able to plant some seeds of doubt in the roots of their brains. How long it goes before someone notices something is up is the problem. I guess I'll have to silent a few people before that happens.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly walked out of the bathroom as Brady entered when she got out of the shower.

"Hey there, Kimmy." Brady greeted.

"You again? I thought I gave you the hint to back off me." Kimberly stayed with a hand on her hip.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not winning the HOH competition." Brady apologized.

"Why are you sorry about that? I didn't tell you to win." Kimberly explained.

"I wanted to win to keep you and I safe for the week. You seem pretty smart and I wanted to work with you." Brady explained.

"You wanted to work with me? Why? So you could flirt with me more?" Kimberly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I realized I came on too strong and only thought of getting with you. You seem like you could actually go far in this game and I wanted to work with that." Brady replied.

 **Kimberly: He wanted to work with me? I don't know whether I should actually believe him or not. I certainly don't trust him.**

 **Brady: This is the number one step to getting the girl and that's letting them hear what they want to hear. Obviously, she wants to get far in this game so in turn she becomes my ally and I help her get there. Let her get comfortable before I lay my cards on the table.**

"You want to get me far in this game?" Kimberly asked.

"It's the least I can do to make up for what I did." Brady replied.

"I guess we could make something work, but it's just an alliance and nothing more." Kimberly stated.

"Sure. No problem." Brady promised, but he had his fingers tied behind his back.

 **Brady: She won't know what hit her and I just gotta keep up this nice guy routine. Just got to get her as far as I can before she falls right into my lap.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela saw Cody sitting back on the couches in the backyard and decided to stir the pot even more.

"Hey Cody. Can we talk?" Jela asked.

"Sure. You're-" Cody began as he was banking on Jela's name.

"Jela." Jela answered.

"Right. So what's up?" Cody asked.

"Well, I went up to the HOH Room to make sure I was safe for the week and they were talking about putting you up as one of the nominees." Jela replied.

"Huh? Why me? I just got here." Cody stated.

"You're a veteran and can really get far in the game. They don't want to be unlucky one you use to get to the finals." Jela explained.

"That's not true. I would never use anyone to get far." Cody retorted.

"Apparently, they think you being afraid of Sierra was just a trick. You actually used her to get to the Final 3. They then told me you would dump her and get to the finals with Heather." Jela explained.

"That's so not true!" Cody exclaimed.

 **Cody: I'm not even in this house for one week and I have people already targeting me. So much for a warm welcome.**

"They really seemed to like me." Cody stated.

"Don't worry. You'll have the Battle Of The Block to gain safety and you can win HOH next week and put them up." Jela encouraged.

 **Jela: Hehehehehehehehe...I really am proud of myself for my acting skills. Those classes really paid off.**

 **Cody: Sayde and Mana would really think that about me? I guess it's true what they say about the quiet ones being the sneakinest. This won't be any cakewalk.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde and Mana walked across the living room with the TV displaying ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. Sayde and Mana looked at the Memory Wall and then nodded toward each other on who was going up. They went up to the HOH Room and opened it to find two eggs. Sayde picked up the card on the table.

"Here on the two eggs that will determine who nominated first. Inside the eggs are the numbers 1 and 2. You both will pick an eggs revealing which number you got. Whoever has number 1 will go first." Sayde read.

They both picked an egg opening to reveal Sayde having 1 and Mana having 2. Sayde took the keys to her side of the HOH Room and started pulling the two keys she wanted out.

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #2): The plan for me is to stick two weak players up there so I can set a standard for who I see as the bigger threat. I'm just hoping for no backlash on these picks and things go smoothly.**

Mana took her turn and got out the two keys she wanted. She inserted them into the nomination block.

 **Mana(Head Of Household #1): If I can put two stronger threats on the block and get one of them out the first week, that means me and my sister have a stepping stone on the road to the money.**

Mana finished her nominations as she and Sayde were ready to start. Everyone started coming into the dining room as they sat down around the table. Mana and Sayde came out to the dining room holding their nomination blocks.

"This is the nomination ceremony. Me and Mana have been tasked with the duty of nominating two houseguests each for eviction. One at a time, we will reveal our nominations and they will appear on the Memory Wall. Due to a random draw, I shall go first. The first houseguest I nominate for eviction is…" Sayde began as she turned the first key.

Kimberly's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she glared at that decision.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Sayde continued as she turned the other key.

Jela's picture appeared on the Memory Wall as Jela but her lip.

"I've nominated you, Kimberly, and you, Jela, for eviction. You two fell off your UFO's first so that's my reason for you Kimberly. Jela, you came into the HOH Room with information that I can not take lightly. I can't make a mistake just in case I get dethroned so that's why you're on the block, but I wish you both the best of luck in the BoB." Sayde explained.

Mana then stepped up and started her nominations.

"The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Mana began before turning her first key.

Conor's face appeared on the Memory Wall as Conor drew a sigh. Chasi was a little mad at that decision.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Mana continued as she turned her second key.

Arnold's face appeared on the Memory Wall as Arnold just stared at Mana.

"I've nominated you, Conor, and you, Arnold, for eviction. You two were tied with me in the HOH competition giving me the impression that you two are major competitors which is bad for my game. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Mana concluded.

 **Arnold(Nominee): I knew something like this was going to happen. I'm a fierce competitor and I knew I would be targeted. However, I have three alliance members that can get me out of trouble.**

 **Conor(Nominee): This is probably one of the worst days of my life. I've been nominated the first week in the Big Brother House. That really sucks.**

 **Jela(Nominee): I saw this coming from a mile away, but I know how to get myself out of this situation. Win Battle Of The Block and get a plan to backdoor Cody.**

 **Kimberly(Nominee): It's a little embarrassing as I've been nominated the very first week for something I had no control over. I would like to think I'm a pawn and that the real target is Jela. Hopefully, that's the case.**

"I'm really sorry about this." Mana apologized as she hugged Conor.

"No, it's alright. It's a game move. I totally understand." Conor stated as he hugged Mana.

Jose gathered with Arnold and hugged him closely.

 **Jose: I know this was gonna happen so me and Cody have to be ready to win Veto to keep Arnold here another week.**

Cody was surprised he wasn't put up right away, but there must be something else in the clouds.

 **Cody: I didn't get nominated, but there's still the Veto and whether it's going to be used. I really need to win it so I can stay safe this week and figure out my next course of action.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Chasi were in the Rock N Roll Room as Chasi was a little sad that Conor got nominated.

"I really hate it that you got nominated." Chasi stated.

"It's alright. There's always Battle Of The Block and the Veto." Conor assured.

"I just really hope you don't get sent out first. We're just starting to get to know each other." Chasi stated.

"Don't worry, me and Arnold will win the Battle Of The Block so I can stay in this house." Conor promised as he hugged his crush.

 **Conor(Nominee): I'm on the block, because I'm seen as a huge physical threat to Mana's game. That's understandable game wise and I hope nothing against her for that. However, I'm not too keen on being on the block for the first week. I need to win safety and make sure I stay in this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep came out in a construction worker outfit as he addressed the house.

"Hey everyone! It's time for the Battle Of The Block competition! Get changed and meet me in the backyard!" Tep ordered.

Conor, Arnold, Jela and Kimberly got changed in construction gear consisting of green vests with orange/white outline and yellow hard hats. Everyone came out and stood at the side of the house. The backyard was decorated like a construction site. There was two long red balance beams. Two sets of blueprints for each team and ten blue building blocks for each team. Tep stood on a podium to read the instructions.

"It's been a really hard day, but there's still one more thing to build. On my go, you each will grab a block and carefully move across the balance beam to the other side where you will begin construction on your building. If you fall off, you must take your piece and lug all the way back and start again. You must stack all ten blocks on top of each other for three seconds. The team to successfully build their buildings will win safety for the week and dethrone Mana or Sayde. It's time to Stack'em and Pack'em!" Tep explained.

 **Kimberly(Nominee): Winning this BoB is crucial for me to stay in this house. Luckily, I have experience with balance beams so me and Jela have the advantage.**

 **Arnold(Nominee): I wouldn't mind losing this competition, because I have Razor, Cody and Jela to save me with the Veto. They will all live to regret that decision should they choose to.**

"Ready, set, build!" Tep announced.

Jela and Conor started off with their first piece as they walked on the balance beam very slowly. They both reached the end and placed their first block on the other side. They jumped off as Arnold and Kimberly were next. Kimberly used her balance to her advantage while Arnold moved very slow.

"Be careful, Arnold!" Conor warned.

Arnold and Kimberly seemed to be neck and neck for the moment. Kimberly managed to get to the her side first and place the second block down before jumping off. Arnold made it a few seconds later placing the second block down. Jela started making her way across the balance beam while Conor followed behind her shortly.

 **Conor(Nominee): It's really nerve wracking watching Arnold walking so slow. Almost makes it look like he wants to throw this competition.**

Jela and Conor made it to the end extending the pace back to a tie. They placed their third block on and jumped off allowing their partners to go next. Once again, nobody fell, but Kimberly finished first placing her fourth block on the tower cueing Jela to go. Arnold made it across and did the same thing. Conor had to make up for a few seconds as he and Jela balanced on the beam. Jela lost her balance and fell off allowing Conor to take the lead.

 **Jela(Nominee): Just as it looked like me and Kimberly had this thing wrapped up, I accidentally lose my balance and have to start again.**

"That didn't go as planned." Jela stated as she grabbed her block.

Conor finished first and placed his fifth block on as Arnold grabbed the next block going slowly as he could to balance. Jela got her fifth block on the other side as Kimberly took her sixth and tried to catch up. Arnold made it across and placed the sixth block on the tower while Kimberly cleared the way getting to the other side. Conor and Jela grabbed the seventh block taking off on the beams. They both clear it and allow their partners to take off. Kimberly maintains a steady lead as Arnold focuses on his balance. They both make it across, but Jela already does a sprint as she grabbed her ninth block ready to roll. Conor gets his ninth block and starts balancing on the beam. They both clear it with Jela in a clear lead as Kimberly and Arnold are on the homestretch. They both start balancing and trying to move fast. Kimberly makes it across as she places her block on the top making it stay for three seconds.

"Congratulations, Jela and Kimberly, you both have won safety for the week!" Tep announced.

 **Kimberly: That's right! Experience for the win and that's how we do it back home!**

"Sorry, Sayde, but you have been dethroned." Tep announced.

A plastic wrecking ball came down and knocked Sayde to a mat below. Mana smiled as she was the sole HOH for the week.

 **Conor(Nominee): It's really disappointing to not win the Battle Of The Block, but I think there's more behind it since Arnold was going so slow.**

 **Arnold(Nominee): Obviously I was just maintaining my balance and that ended up costing us the BoB. It was never my intention to throw this competition, but it looks like the Veto will have to save me now.**

 **Jela: I'm so grateful that I had a decent partner to keep me safe this week and that means my backdoor plan to get Cody out is still alive.**

 **Cody: I really think there is a plan to backdoor me and I ain't taking any chances of trusting everyone. I will win the Veto in order to keep myself here for the week.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Conor or Arnold from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	4. Chapter 4- Filrtsided

**A/N: Hey! What's up, guys?! Welcome back to another chapter of Total Drama Big Brother 2. Arnold and Conor remain on the block after losing the Battle Of The Block. We now see if they can win the Veto and save themselves for the week. Also, new alliances have been made as the game starts to heat up. It's time to start this episode off right so let's get right to it.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Sayde and Mana had their targets set up as the power was about to be tested. Jela tried convince them to put up Cody after telling a lie about him. She then formed a secret alliance with Arnold called the Sneaky Twos and Arnold had plans of his own when his sister got into the house. Jose coaxed Cody into Arnold's other alliance Striker's Galore as another puppet to manipulate. Jela warned Cody of a possible plan to put him on the block. At the nomination ceremony, Sayde went after Jela and Kimberly while Mana tended to Conor and Arnold. At the BoB competition, the girls came out on time bringing Sayde's reign to a wrecking halt. Tonight, the Veto is on the line and it could change things up. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Arnold or Conor from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _Mana flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 _Pierce flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while Brady points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4- Filrtsided**

Everyone started to come in from the Battle Of The Block competition. Conor and Chasi were off to the side as Conor had his head in his hands.

"You're not going home. I won't let that happen." Chasi promised.

"It's just really weird how Arnold was going so slow. You can get the job done by going at a reasonable pace." Conor stated.

"You think he was purposefully trying to throw the competition?" Chasi asked.

"That's a possibility and that would mean Mana told him to do so. Maybe Chowa has something to do without as well." Conor replied.

 **Conor(Nominee): I think I'm being lead into believing that I'm the target this week which I hope isn't the case, because I don't really want to be the first one out the door.**

Chasi walked off and up the stairs as she was going to get to the bottom of things. Conor walked off to get changed back into normal clothes.

 **Chasi: Chowa and Mana are a duo in this house so they would have a say in how their game is played. They probably want Conor out the door this week and I have to convince them otherwise.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chasi knocked on the HOH Room door and was let in by Chowa. Mana was on her bed as Chasi sat down on the couch.

"What's up, Chasi?" Chowa asked.

"Conor is really having a hard time still being on the block. He thinks he's the target." Chasi replied.

"I put him up there, because I think he's a physical target." Mana explained.

"He's not an actual mental threat. He hasn't really gotten a chance to up his social game." Chasi stated.

 **Mana(Head Of Household): Chasi has a point and Arnold may be more inclined to start his social game up. It's as they say: it's always the quiet one.**

"I think I may have Arnold as my target. He's super quiet, but he's probably got alliances right now." Mana stated.

"That's true. We don't really know what's going on with him." Chowa stated.

 **Chowa: Arnold is usually quiet around us so he may be hiding some secret alliance he made with a few people in the house. What could he be hiding?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold, Jose and Cody were all in the living room chatting to themselves.

"We already decided that if you can't win the Veto, me or Cody can take you down." Jose explained.

"I figured that much." Arnold stated as he crossed his arms.

"Who should we go after? I really don't think Conor deserves to go home." Cody replied.

"He's not much of a threat to us yet. However, finding someone to boot is a hard affair. We haven't really made any enemies." Jose explained.

"What about the loud, braggy one?" Arnold asked.

"You mean Brady?" Cody asked.

"Yes. I've seen him flirting around Kimberly and she seems quite annoyed. Maybe we could do her a favor and coax her into our alliance." Arnold suggested.

"What if their working together?" Jose asked.

"Then she will be the next to go." Arnold replied.

"That's if she doesn't win Head Of Household next week. We better tread carefully on this decision." Cody stated.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Razor and Cody are right when we have to be careful, but I can tell by emotions that Kimberly wants nothing to do with Brady period. If we can coax her over to our side, we have a better chance of getting further and plus, one more target for me and Dana to conquer.**

 **Jose: While more people would be great, I don't want to start making too many promises to people. I've got my own game to worry about.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Joesph and Dottie were in the kitchen working on different devices. Dottie was working on a remote control and Joseph was tinkering with a model car.

"So you dabble in the mechanical field?" Dottie asked.

"Yes I do. I'm an inventor and I love making all sorts of gadgets." Joseph replied.

"Anything to help the world today?" Dottie asked.

"I would suppose some of my latest inventions could be useful in helping the world. That might make me very famous." Joseph replied.

"I believe with being on this show, you have already acquired fame." Dottie stated as she pushed her glasses up her face.

 **Joseph: I have a good friendship with Dottie, because she looks like a person that can help me with my inventions. Great minds think alike and I believe we may even influence this game going forward.**

 **Dottie: I don't want to get too attached to Joseph with him being married. However, he could really be useful for me going forward. I just need to take logical steps and approach every move I make carefully. Don't want to get kicked out the door early.**

Ellie walked by and she saw Dottie and Joseph working on different devices. She came over to join them.

"What's up, guys?" Ellie greeted.

"Oh hello Ellie. Me and Dottie were just explaining our share loved of inventions." Joseph explained.

"Are you a scientist?" Ellie asked.

"Not technically. I may come off that based on my appearance, but I work for Aperture Laboratories." Dottie replied.

"Aperture Laboratories? Do you always have to where that special suit?" Ellie asked as she pointed at the tuxedo on Dottie's body.

"It's what I refer to as my casual wear." Dottie replied.

 **Ellie: That's weird. Who wears a formal tuxedo on a normal day?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela saw Arnold in the Nature Room so she decided to meet with him.

"Sorry you're still on the block." Jela apologized.

"You and Kimberly were clearly the better players. There is always next time." Arnold stated.

"I just feel so bad that you might be evicted first." Jela stated.

"It isn't your fault. This is a game." Arnold explained.

 **Jela: Hehehehehe...I swear he's falling for this nice girl act real easily. You don't have to practice to be nice. You just put a smile on your face and maintain your innocence.**

"Well, I will use the Veto if I win and pull you off. I want Cody gone this week." Jela explained.

"Yes, he's a serious threat since he is a veteran. He could easily float his way to the finals." Arnold stated.

 **Arnold(Nominee): He's also in my alliance that I can't turn my back on just yet. Knowing when my sister enters the game, I will play both alliances so all three people involved go home.**

"After the Veto, we need to get Mana to put Cody up. I don't know about the votes to send him home, but I'm sure we could rope some people in." Jela stated.

"Then I suppose Cody shall be our first target." Arnold added.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Jela stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A shot of the slop for the week was shown. It was titled "Meat Salad" which was different deli meat in bowls with green leaves. Everyone caught wind of it and knew what this was.

"Time to determine have nots." Sayde stated.

 **Sayde: I knew when I saw the meat salads that it was time for have nots to be selected.**

Mana grabbed the card ripping it open and began reading the contents.

"Dear houseguests, this season is just getting started, but we are going to have four unlucky houseguests eating slop for the week. The Head Of Household will choose four houseguests to be on slop, take cold showers and sleep in uncomfortable conditions." Mana read.

Mana looked up and saw that nobody was excited to be a have not.

"I'll just choose four random people. Kimberly, Tep, Joey and Derek." Mana chose.

The four aforementioned houseguests were looking at each other in discomfort.

 **Kimberly: I can't believe that I have to be a have not. Those uncomfortable living conditions are going to hurt my back.**

 **Tep: Pfft...I can handle eating slop and taking cold showers. Sleeping uncomfortably ain't a problem either has my ex-wife, Karen, gave me more discomfort than all three conditions combined.**

 **Joseph: I supposed a meat and slop diet doesn't sound too bad, but cold showers and sleeping in uncomfortable conditions might be a challenge of their own.**

 **Derek: Meat can help me build up my muscles so that's not a problem and my muscles keep me warm from the coldness of the showers. I don't really see what's so bad about being a have not.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mana came out of the Diary Room with a box full of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time to choose people for the Veto competition!" Mana exclaimed.

Everyone came into the room and sat down on the couches. Arnold and Conor sat down in the nomination chairs. Mana stood up front and read the rules.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected at random draw. Will the nominees join me up here." Mana instructed.

Arnold and Conor joined Mana up front as she continued reading.

"As Head Of Household, I shall choose first." Mana read.

 **Mana(Head Of Household): I'm really hoping to get Chowa so I am keep nominations the same to send Arnold out the door this week. He's too dangerous to keep in since he's so quiet.**

" **Dottie**." Mana announced.

Dottie smiled and joined the others up front. Conor took his turn.

 **Conor(Nominee): I hope I can choose Chasi since she will save me. I don't have very many allies in this house so I need her to come through.**

" **Kimberly**." Conor announced.

Kimberly clapped her hands as she got up and joined the others up front. Arnold wanted any of his alliance members to have a better chance of getting off the block.

" **Chowa**." Arnold announced.

Chowa laughed as she got up and hugged her sister.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is ready. Good luck to everyone!" Mana exclaimed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly and Brady were heading into the Shadow Room to talk.

"I'm glad you got chosen for the Veto. This way we both can stay safe when you win." Brady stated.

"This doesn't mean you're safe. If I win, I could decide to take someone off and Mana could put you up." Kimberly explained.

"Like that's going to happen. You promised we are working together." Brady scoffed.

"Yeah, but I don't have to have complete loyalty to you. You promised to get me far." Kimberly stated.

"You mean I'm just a puppet to you?" Brady asked.

"No, it certainly doesn't mean that. I agreed to work with you, but it's not exactly a full blown alliance." Kimberly replied.

 **Brady: Kimmy is really trying to test me and tease me for her affection. I think it's starting to work and the charm will be coming soon.**

"So it could be something more?" Brady asked.

"It depends on how far you get me. We'll just have to wait and see." Kimberly replied as she entered the room.

 **Brady: I really hope that Kimberly will be willing to not use the Veto. If I can get her as far as possible in this game then I will have something going for me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela went up to the HOH Room as she knocked on the door and Chowa let her in.

"Hey Jela." Mana greeted.

"Hey guys. Look I know you guys might not trust what I said, but I only live to tell the truth." Jela explained.

"It's not that we don't trust what you said. It's about Sayde. She's the one who nominated you." Chowa reminded.

"I understand. Cody is still a serious threat to consider." Jela warned.

"I agree with you. It's a good chance when he becomes HOH, he'll come after us." Mana stated.

"That goes for anyone winning HOH." Chowa corrected.

 **Chowa: Me and my sister are major threats in this game since we came in as a duo. There is a chance someone in this house will take a shot at us when they become HOH.**

"I'll consider putting Cody up. I'm all about putting up the stronger players." Mana stated.

 **Mana(Head Of Household): Taking a shot at Cody very early in the game is very risky. I would want him as an ally to get me and my sister farther in this game. Jela is digging her own grave.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela came out from the Diary Room dress in a green jumpsuit.

"Hey everyone! It's time for the Veto competition! Get changed and head to the backyard!" Jela ordered.

Everyone not competing filed into the backyard and stood over to the side. The backyard was transformed into a land dump with trash bags everywhere. The six Veto players came out dressed in green jumpsuits like Jela as they stood at the edge of the landfill dump.

"It's time to get to work as we have trash to pick up. You six will each jump into the landfill racing over to a trash bag. Inside each trash bag is a letter. You must get to your plaque and place the letter on there. You must spell out a word on your plaque. First houseguest with the highest correctly spelled word will win the Power Of Veto. Let's play Talking Veto!" Jela explained as everyone clapped.

 **Conor(Nominee): I need to win this Veto more than anyone right now if I want to remain in this game. It's time to put all my training to good use.**

 **Kimberly: I want to win this Veto in order to pull someone off and put Brady on the block. I know he will keep flirting with me and that will be a distraction on my game.**

An air horn went off as the six Veto players went straight first into the landfill starting to search in different trash bags.

 **Dottie: My word that I want to spell is mechanic. I figured it's a long enough word and a word that can give me the win. I want to make a big impact in this game and what a better way to start than winning the Veto.**

Dottie and Conor were fast to get back to their plaques putting their letters on first.

 **Conor(Nominee): My word has to be the longest so I start thinking of all the long words I can and it hits me.**

Everyone started to gather their letters as Arnold was taking his time.

 **Arnold(Nominee): My word is sibling and I want to take my time, because the others that are going fast will most likely not spell their words right. That gives me a huge advantage so I need to do some good searching.**

Everyone kept at it as more letters appeared on their plaques.

"You all have about thirty seconds left." Jela announced.

Everyone was searching through the different trash bags. The others from the sidelines caught with the stink from the garbage.

 **Cody: Whew-wee! I thought Owen was bad.**

 **Joseph: What would they even stick into those bags to make them smell revolting?**

 **Brady: Bro, why would they torture us like this?**

Kimberly, Dottie and Conor got their last letters. Chowa was having trouble navigating around the bags and she kept getting stuck.

 **Chowa: It's not so easy to get around these bags and either my arm or leg gets stuck inside.**

"This really sucks." Chowa stated.

Arnold lifted a bag out of his way as he ran back to his plaque while everyone was rearranging their words. Kimberly, Conor and Dottie pressed their buzzard to lock in their words, Arnold did this as well just as time was about to run out. Mana and Chowa had to go with what they had with five seconds left.

"Time is up! It's time to get to the results!" Jela announced.

Everyone stood up front ready to show off their words.

"Mana, what is your word?" Jela asked.

Mana opened up her plaque revealing her word to be spiritual, but she was missing a u and a r.

"I tried spelling spiritual, but I failed." Mana revealed.

"I'm sorry, Mana, but that is an incorrectly spelled word." Jela announced.

 **Mana(Head Of Household): I didn't have enough time to rearrange the words so I had to do what I could.**

"Arnold, what's is your word?" Jela asked.

Arnold revealed his word to be sibling, but he wasn't able to get his letters rearranged in time.

"My word was sibling, but time ran out on me." Arnold replied.

"I'm sorry, Arnold, but that is an incorrectly spelled word." Jela explained.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Time was running out and I figured I could try and rearrange my letters real fast, but the smell from the trash was flowing through my nostrils making it hard to concentrate.**

"Dottie, what is your word?" Jela asked.

Dottie revealed her word to be mechanic spelled correctly.

"My word is mechanic." Dottie replied.

"Mechanic is a correctly spelled eight letter word. Dottie, you are currently in the lead." Jela announced.

Dottie announced as she smiling.

"Conor, what is your word?" Jela asked.

Conor revealed his word to be superhero spelled correctly.

"My word is superhero." Conor replied.

"Superhero is a correctly spelled nine letter word. Conor takes the lead and Dottie is eliminated." Jela announced.

Conor clapped his hands as Dottie nodded in disappointment.

"Chowa, what is your word?" Jela asked.

Chowa revealed her word to ghost, but due to her being stuck for majority of the competition, she was unable to get all the letters.

"I was trying to spell ghost, but I couldn't find all those letters." Chowa replied.

"I'm sorry, Chowa, but that is an incorrectly spelled word." Jela announced.

 **Chowa: If I didn't get stuck, I could've won the Veto and kept nominations the same. I wanted to keep blood off our hands and now, we're pretty much screwed.**

"Kimberly, what is your word?" Jela asked.

Kimberly revealed her word to by gymnastics, but she didn't spell it right. She had the m and n switched.

"I spelled gymnastics." Kimberly replied.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly, that is a incorrectly spelled word. You had the m and n switched. Congratulations, Conor, you have won the Power Of Veto!" Jela exclaimed.

Conor jumped up in joy as he ran over to Jela. She placed the Veto around his neck.

 **Conor(Nominee/Veto Holder): I have this around my neck and I'm not going home this week. That's right! I hope that Mana and Chowa are listening carefully, because they are going to feel my wrath.**

Everyone began heading inside as Mana and Chowa were smiling.

 **Chowa: Conor isn't our target and Arnold is still on the block. Hopefully, we have enough votes to send him home. I just wonder who should go up beside him.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly was sneaking upstairs as she knocks on the HOH Room door. Chowa lets her in as she starts coming in to sit on the couch.

"What do you need, Kim?" Mana asked.

"I just wanted to get your opinion about maybe putting up Brady." Kimberly replied.

"He's got a big ego from what I heard." Chowa stated.

"He does. That's the problem. He wants to get together with me and it's not going to happen. I agreed to work with him to get far, but I just don't see any use in getting further with him around." Kimberly explained.

"You were leading him on?" Mana asked.

"I guess in a way you could say that, but it's the only thing I could do to keep him guessing." Kimberly replied.

 **Kimberly: I don't want to lead anyone on, but it was the only way to keep Brady off his game. This way I could get him on the block and out of my life.**

"Plus, he almost won HOH and you are about putting up the stronger players." Kimberly added.

"That is true. He does seem like a strong player." Mana stated.

"It's not something to overthink on. This would be helping all of our games to get Brady out the first week." Kimberly added.

 **Mana(Head Of Household): I was thinking about going for Cody in order for the votes to go to Arnold, but Brady is stronger from the last HOH he was in. Maybe this could be a great chance to get rid of some competition.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor walked out of the Diary Room across the living room and stood in front of the Memory Wall. He grabbed the Veto and stuck it around his neck. He looked at the pictures as the camera zoomed in on Mana's face.

 **Mana(Head Of Household): Brady and Arnold are both dangerous to keep in this house. The decision to get rid of one decides on who the house sides with more.**

The camera zoomed in on Brady's face.

 **Brady: I know Kimberly didn't win, but I think I won't be going up unless Kimmy sold me out. I hope to stay this week and find out the truth in that regard.**

The camera zoomed in on Kimberly's face.

 **Kimberly: I was on the block this week before the Battle Of The Block and I bet Brady would've loved it if I went out the same week. He's also a good physical player which means he's going down.**

Conor opened the door to the backyard to alert everyone.

"Everyone, it's time for the Veto meeting." Conor announced.

Everyone came inside as they all sat on the couches. Arnold sat in one of the nomination chairs. Conor stood where he would've sat.

"This is the Veto meeting. Me and Arnold have been nominated for eviction. However, I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Arnold, you're a great guy I'm sure, but I'm using the Veto to save myself." Conor explained.

Conor came off the block before turning to Mana.

"Mana, since I've vetoed one of your nominations, you must choose a replacement nominee to take my place." Conor stated before he sat down.

Mana chose to stand at the front of the living room before facing the house.

"I hope it didn't come to this and I'm all about going after the stronger players so I hope this person understands this is strictly a game move. Brady, you've been trying to influence the game a little and I can't have that. Please have a seat." Mana decided.

Brady was shocked as he took a seat next to Arnold. Conor came forward and stared at everyone.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned." Conor concluded as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Arnold and Brady were permanently on the block.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Case in point. This was the plan for the annoying flirt to head out the door and he was deceived of this chance to play the game by the gymnast. Excellent work I'd say.**

Brady was angry as he was about to bust.

 **Brady(Nominee): I guess Kimmy was lying and she has shown that she can't be loyal to anyone, but herself. I'm not out yet and I don't plan to be. Brady is staying and Kimmy will be going home next week!**

Kimberly snickered as she couldn't hold it in.

 **Kimberly: Don't mess with me and this won't happen to anyone else. Brady has dug his own grave and he has to pay for his crimes.**

 _Who will be the first houseguest evicted from Total Drama Big Brother: Arnold or Brady? Who will become the new Heads Of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c On Big Brother!_


	5. Chapter 5- No Trust

**A/N: It's certainly been a few days since I got to this story, but I'm making up for it now. So Arnold or Brady could be the first houseguest leaving tonight. This will certainly be a wild ride so let's not waste anymore time.**

Julie and Chris stood in front of the monitor where it showed Arnold and Brady on the block.

"It's been a crazy first week in the Big Brother House. Arnold has been in two alliances so far, but he has racked up potential threats to get out of the game once his possibly joins. Brady has gotten his flirt game on being blindsided by Kimberly." Julie explained.

"Kimberly is sneaky. I really love it." Chris added.

"Tonight, one of these men will be the first houseguest evicted from Big Brother. Arnold has also been shown with his sister, Dana, in the Diary Room taking advice for the game. We'll get to more on that later as we proceed with the night." Julie announced.

"We shall be having what will be the most shocking eviction night yet since it's the first one of the season. Right here on Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the crowd cheered and the camera zoomed in on the door.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Mana and Chowa made their mark to go after Arnold, but Kimberly had other plans. Jela was still on her warpath to get Cody out of the house, but everyone could see straight through her. Conor feared for his life as he was all alone in winning the Veto to save himself. At a spelling and smelly Veto competition, Conor won the Veto and saved himself from the first eviction. Kimberly hatched the plan to send Brady out the door before he could ruin her game. Mana was sold on the idea and put Brady on the block next to Arnold. Who will be the first houseguest evicted from Total Drama Big Brother: Arnold or Brady? Also, we will crown two new Heads Of Household! All this right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _Mana flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 _Pierce flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while Brady points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie and Chris appeared on screen as the crowd cheered for the start of Total Drama Big Brother.

"Welcome to Big Brother. It's been a rollercoaster of a week. We had 16 new houseguests enter the game with Cody returning to play as a mystery 17th houseguest. We also had the return of the Battle Of The Block. Mana has become the sole HOH of the week and Brady and Arnold are her current targets." Julie explained.

"Arnold is the prime target, but will he get the votes to be sent packing? That remains to be seen." Chris added.

"Arnold has been involved within two alliances. Striker's Galore and The Sneaky Twos. He has expressed ditching them when his sister enters the game, but will he be forced to align with one should the time come?" Julie asked as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor finished the Veto meeting by closing the box and every started to get up. Brady was angry and he stormed off to the Shadow Room.

 **Brady(Nominee): This is the most sneakiest move ever! Me and Kimberly were supposed to be aligned together, but I guess she had other plans. Well, don't count the B man out! I'm on the warpath for revenge.**

Arnold just sat there in the nomination chair as he had a sly smirk across his face.

 **Arnold(Nominee): It's great to see the annoying flirt on the block next to me, because he's the target so that means less votes for me to go and more votes for him to head out.**

Kimberly was gathering with Mana and Chowa in the storage room as they high-fives each other.

"Thanks for doing this, Mana. I want that creep gone." Kimberly stated.

"I did what you wanted. We should have the votes for Brady to go home." Mana assured.

 **Mana(Head Of Household): However, I want Arnold gone since I view him as a big threat. I'm going after the strong players and Arnold and Jela are at the top of the list.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold and Joseph were laying on their beds in the Nature Room.

"It must be troubling being on the block the first week." Joseph stated.

"I'm quite fine. It give me a chance to plead my case of staying here. I assure you that the annoying flirt is heading home." Arnold explained.

"How are you so sure?" Joseph asked.

"I'm very confident that Brady is the one going home. Kimberly has hatched a plan to get him out." Arnold replied.

 **Joseph: While Brady is annoying with his constant slang, Arnold seemed really close with Jela back in the living room when those other eight moved in. There's something going on between them.**

"Have you gotten closer with Jela?" Joseph asked.

"She's merely my friend. There's nothing more there." Arnold replied.

"I just see you guys together a lot and thought you two might be dating or something." Joseph explained.

Arnold stared at the inventor wide-eyed for a split second.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Me and Jela? There's no way that it could ever work. The game is the first priority and the only girl I will ever need in this game is Dana. She'll help me get rid of everyone in here.**

"Me and Jela are not compatible. Thus, we can never be together." Arnold stated.

"You never know unless you try. She might really like you." Joseph suggested.

"My focus is one the game and love is a natural feeling. I have the love of nature itself to sooth me." Arnold explained.

 **Joseph: There's nothing wrong with having a girlfriend. My wife and I were young ourselves once and we had a blast. She had a knack for my quirky habits.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brady, Dottie and Ellie were in the kitchen as Ellie was cooking some grilled cheese.

"How do you think your chances are looking?" Dottie asked.

"Pretty bleak, but I just hope everyone sees Arnold as a big threat. He's a pretty sneaky guy." Brady replied.

"I say it's a very logical conclusion to say the least." Dottie explained.

 **Brady(Nominee): I really didn't think that I would be the one on the block the very first week. Kimmy did this to me and I'll make sure she goes on the block.**

"It sure was a twisted move to get you on the block." Ellie commented.

"I know! We even had an alliance going." Brady stated.

"An alliance?" Dottie asked with a hand to her chin.

"That's right. We had something going and I was hoping to score her, but she only used me to get further in the game." Brady replied.

"That's horrible." Ellie explained as she had a concerned look.

"That's why I need to stay and get her out." Brady stated.

 **Ellie: Brady had his sights set on a girl and she tore his heart apart. I'm voting for him to stay so we can work on getting Kimberly out of the house. That's just wrong.**

 **Dottie: Brady has revealed a potential threat in the house. He may have been wronged, but he was still part of a big alliance which means he himself is a threat to my game. I think it's time to send him packing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Joseph and Pierce were in the backyard near the hammock. Pierce was laying on it while Joseph was sitting in a lawn chair.

"I really wish there was more to do around here." Pierce stated.

"It is quite eventless around here." Joseph added.

"What kind of inventions have you made?" Pierce asked.

"Just some gidgets and gadgets. Nothing really too special." Joseph replied.

"You could really change the world and maybe win the Nobel Peace Prize." Pierce suggested.

"You're too kind." Joseph commented with a smile.

 **Pierce: I really feel close to Joey, because he's like father figure to me and feel like someone I can talk to about anything. My father was around until I told him about me coming out. Joey just feels right while I'm inside this house.**

"So are you gay if you don't mind me asking?" Joseph asked.

"Yes. I came out to my parents and my dad wasn't too keen on it. He left us and moved out further. My mom was slowly accepting it." Pierce replied.

"Hmmm...your father sure is a close-minded person." Joseph stated.

"I just really wish he was more understanding." Pierce explained.

 **Joseph: Pierce's father should have accepted his own son for who he was. I really hope Pierce and his father can reconnect after this game is over.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera panned to the kitchen where Derek was eating a meat salad. Arnold settled for a normal salad and he took this opportunity to talk with Derek.

"Who are you voting for?" Arnold asked.

"Maybe Brady. He came close to becoming HOH and he's more of a threat than you are." Derek replied.

"This was all the gymnast's idea to get rid of Brady." Arnold explained.

"That was apparent at the Veto meeting. I saw the amused look on her face like she wanted it to happen." Derek stated.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Kimberly is very sneaky and that's the kind of firepower I want on my side. I will need to convince her to be in my alliance.**

Chowa came through and she saw Arnold talking with Derek. She strolled along nothing was happening.

 **Chowa: Derek and Arnold were just talking no doubt talking about trying to get out Brady. I may need Derek's attention to draw him over to our side on voting out Arnold.**

Arnold placed his dish in the sink while Chowa grabbed Derek by his shirt.

"I wanna talk with you upstairs." Chowa encouraged as Derek followed her to the spiral staircase.

They went up to the HOH Room where Mana let them in. Kimberly was also in the room on the couch.

"What's up?" Mana asked.

"Arnold was talking to Derek down in the kitchen and I think Arnold was trying to save his skin by manipulating Derek." Chowa replied.

"He just asked me who I was voting for and I said Brady." Derek explained.

"That's who we want out this week." Kimberly added.

"He's not a real threat like Arnold is. Arnold is usually quiet and he might have a great social game if we don't take him out early." Mana argued.

"Brady was the closest to winning HOH. You two are a duo in this house. Do you wanna go home, because of him?" Kimberly asked.

"The same thing can be said for Arnold. Really anybody." Chowa replied.

 **Derek: It's true that anyone can go after the twins since they are a duo in this game so it might be beneficial to us to gang up and get them out.**

 **Kimberly: I need the votes to send Brady home. The longer he's here, the more my sanity will try to break me. I need complete focus on this game and I don't need any distractions.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brady went up the stairs as he knocked on the HOH Room door where Mana let him in.

"What do you need?" Mana asked as she climbed back into her bed.

"I need to know why I was put up in the first place." Brady replied.

"You were mentioned as a strong target by Kimberly. She told me to put you up as you are a big distraction." Mana explained.

 **Brady(Nominee): It's always comes back to Kimmy trying to get rid of your boy! This girl is only out for herself and I just can't have that in this game.**

"I just don't wanna go home first." Brady stated.

"Arnold is going home this week I promise you. Kimberly will be the next one to go home if she uses people like this." Mana explained.

 **Mana(Head Of Household): I'm not confident in the eviction votes, but I just hope enough people are on board with sending Arnold home. He's dangerous and he could easily manipulate himself to the finals.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as Arnold's picture came on the monitor.

"Arnold has been talking about his sister, Dana, and the new twist involving her. If Arnold can survive this eviction and four others, she will be able to enter the game. Over the course of the week, she has been giving Arnold advice to help him in the game. Let's look at what she's had to say." Julie announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold sneaks into the Diary Room and he enters the hallway corresponding the two doorways. He entered and saw his sister, Dana, sitting on the chair. She scooted over and gave him room to sit down.

"I never thought you would be this stupid to get yourself on the block." Dana scoffed.

"They perceive me as a threat, but I have allies willing to keep me." Arnold stated.

"Who do you have?" Dana asked.

"I have Jose, who likes to be called Razor, Cody and Jela." Arnold replied.

"Cody? From the first generation of the Total Drama?" Dana asked.

"Yes. He was brought in as a surprise houseguest and he is playing the game." Arnold replied.

"Interesting….hmmm….stick with him. These other two are questionable for now, but Cody has the experience. He'll get you to the top three." Dana explained.

"That would be a good plan. Razor and Jela are expendable. They are my targets when you get in there." Arnold explained.

"Nice planning ahead, bro. You just need to keep with them, but follow Cody's lead. He'll lead you down further." Dana advised.

"Very well. I shall take the advice you have given me." Arnold stated.

Arnold and Dana nodded at each other as they went their separate ways.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as she looked at the camera. The monitor showed all 17 houseguests in the living room with Arnold and Brady in the nomination chairs.

"Let's go to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV as everyone gave her their undivided attention.

"Hello houseguests, it's been one wild week, but it's about to get a lot wilder with the first love eviction just moments away. Dottie, tell me how this week as gone for you." Julie requested.

"It's been quite an interesting feat to meet each and everyone of these people. They have shown me nothing, but kindness. However, it's Total Drama where you keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Dottie explained.

"Pierce, you've been quiet recently. What are your thoughts are the game so far?" Julie asked.

"Well, I really like everyone mostly Joey over there. I think this game is starting out well, but it's bound to get crazy after this week." Pierce replied.

"Ellie, you seem real good at cooking. What's it like being in this house and already establishing yourself as head cook?" Julie asked.

"I really love cooking and it's just something I love to do especially for other people. I can make some meals that are the bomb so I can't wait to put my skills to the test this summer." Ellie replied.

"Joey, how does it feel to be a have not for the week?" Julie asked.

"It's really not so bad once you're use to it, but it's painful sleeping on slabs." Joseph replied.

"Well, it's time for the first live eviction. Arnold, Brady, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict. You each now have a chance to sway their votes one last time with a brief statement. Arnold, you may go first." Julie announced.

Arnold nodded and stood up to address the house.

"I've been the nicest person in this house and the only one to be at with nature. I haven't done anything to anyone yet and Mana is being paranoid, because of one competition. This one beside me is the one you're after so make sure you remember that." Arnold stated as he sat back down.

Brady got up as he pleaded his case.

"I just want to thank everyone for hearing me out and to tell Kimmy that you are a snake. Don't trust her, because she will stab you in the back. That's all I got to say other than vote to keep me and she'll be gone quick." Brady stated as he sat down.

"Alright, the two nominees are not allowed to vote. Mana, as current HOH, you aren't allowed to vote either. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Tep, you're up first." Julie announced.

Tep nodded and got up to head for the Diary Room.

"Tep hasn't gotten to bond with Brady or Arnold so where does his vote lay? Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie. This is room looks like a bad acid trip I had once." Tep greeted.

"Thank you for that. Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Brady." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. Jose has an alliance with Arnold so it would be surprising to see him ditch his partner this early. Hello Jose." Julie greeted.

"It's Razor." Jose corrected.

"Very well. Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Brady." Jose voted.

"Thank you, Razor. Jela also has an alliance with Arnold so her vote should go the other way. Hello Jela." Julie greeted.

"What's up, Julie?" Jela greeted with a smile.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Brady." Jela voted.

"Thank you, Jela. Sayde nominated Kimberly this week and knowing the new information, will she vote to keep him in the house? Hello Sayde." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sayde greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Brady." Sayde voted.

"Thank you, Sayde. Kimberly is eager to see Brady go out so her vote should be obvious. Hello Kimberly." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie!" Kimberly greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I happily vote to evict Brady." Kimberly voted.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Chowa and her sister waned Arnold gone so will she stick by her vote? Hello Chowa." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Chowa greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Chowa voted.

"Thank you, Chowa. Joey has gotten to bond with Arnold, but where does his vote stand? Hello Joey." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Joseph greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie greeted.

"I'm sorry to evict Brady this week." Joseph voted.

"Thank you, Joey. Cody also has an alliance with Arnold so he should vote the other way. Hello Cody." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Cody greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Brady. Sorry dude." Cody voted.

"Thank you, Cody. It's official. With seven votes to evict, Brady will be leaving the house tonight, but let's see where the other votes stand. Hello Conor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Conor greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Conor voted.

"Thank you, Conor. Chasi should vote the same way with Conor tonight. Hello Chasi." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Chasi greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Chasi voted.

"Thank you, Chasi. Derek has stated his vote for Brady so it should be obvious. Hello Derek." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Derek greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Brady." Derek voted.

"Thank you, Derek. Ellie has stated her intent to vote Arnold out tonight so her vote is obvious. Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"What's up, Julie?" Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. Pierce has been on the sidelines with this one so where does he lie? Hello Pierce." Julie greeted.

"Why hello Miss Julie." Pierce greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Brady." Pierce voted.

"Thank you, Pierce. Dottie has told us that she would vote for Brady so her vote should be obvious. Hello Dottie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dottie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Brady." Dottie voted.

"Thank you, Dottie." Julie praised.

Dottie got up and headed for the living room. She sat back down on the couch.

"The results are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV screen as everyone gave her their attention.

"Houseguests, the results are in. When I give the vote, the evicted houseguest will say their goodbyes, gather his belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 10-4, Brady...you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Brady sighed as he got up and started hugging other people. He went to the front and got his bag glaring at Kimberly before heading out the front door. The crowd cheered as Brady did some poses before making his way over to Julie and Chris. He hugged them before sitting down. The other houseguests gathered around the Memory Wall as Brady's picture fades to black and white.

"It must be hard to walk out the first one, doesn't it?" Julie asked.

"You bet it does. I didn't want my stay to end like this." Brady replied.

"It seems the males will fall for anything the girls tell them. You really needed to play smarter." Chris commented.

"I just started to realize that when I was on the block." Brady stated.

"Why do you think Kimberly did what she did?" Julie asked.

"Mainly because I flirted with her. I threw her off the game early and she needed me out. I could've taken her far." Brady replied.

"Well, obviously she didn't believe you and here you are." Chris stated.

"She better be out the door next." Brady stated.

"Who do you think voted to keep you safe? There was 4 votes." Julie replied.

"I know Chowa, because her sister told me they was gunning for her. I don't know who else." Brady replied.

"It was Chowa, Ellie, Conor and Chasi." Chris revealed.

"A few shockers in that list. I thought I get way more votes." Brady stated.

"Well, in the event you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie announced as the three turned to the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jela: Brady, I didn't want to do this, but Arnold is better for my game to keep and get far. I have nothing personal against you and I hope you have tremendous luck on the outside.**

 **Arnold: You were flirting with the enemy and that's why you're where you are. Spend more time playing the game next time and you will last longer.**

 **Cody: It was great knowing you for the time we did have, but I have to stick by my alliance. This is only a game move so I hope you have better luck with ladies on the outside.**

 **Kimberly: You decided to flirt with who you knew you had no chance of getting with. I thought of maybe making it work, but I guess you lucked out. So long sweetheart. *blows kiss and giggles mischievously***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's such a little devil." Brady commented.

"We thank you for playing, Brady. I'll talk with Brady more tomorrow on the view. Up next, we crown two new Heads Of Household right after this." Julie announced.

The crowd and Brady clapped as the camera zoomed out and to commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie returns to the screen as the camera zooms in on her while the crowd cheered.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time to crown two new Heads Of Household. Let's head to the backyard." Julie announced.

The backyard was decorated in the form of a puzzle with different puzzle pieces hanging from the walls and on the floor. Eight platforms with different puzzle pieces were in place.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live Head Of Household competition. Mana, as outgoing HOH, you're not allowed to compete. This competition is called "Puzzled" and here is how it works. We will start with the ladies and then it will be the guys turn. Each of you will attempt to figure out your puzzle. The first two houseguests to solve their puzzles will become the new Heads Of Household. Ladies, you're up first." Julie announced.

The girls went up to seven of the puzzles and got in position. An air horn blew as each girl began to solve their puzzle. Each puzzle was different so it was unique from the other ones. It was going by fast with a three way tie between Kimberly, Sayde and Chowa fighting for the power. However, Sayde was able to get her puzzle done first as she cheered.

"Congratulations, Sayde, you are the first Head Of Household of the week!" Julie announced.

Several girls hugged Sayde as she won her second HOH of the summer. Kimberly hugged as she was so close to obtaining the power.

"Alright, it's now the guys turn to play." Julie announced.

The guys got over to the eight puzzles as the air horn sounded and they started to solve their way to the power. Pierce and Joseph seemed to have it down, but Pierce solved it faster as he started to cheer.

"Congratulations, Pierce, you are the second Head Of Household for the week!" Julie announced.

Pierce and Sayde had the power as they hugged each other. Mana handed over the key and the two celebrated their victory. Julie turned to the audience.

"What will happen now that Sayde and Pierce are in power? Find out Sunday as they each out two nominees in the block and those very nominees battle for safety in the Battle Of The Block. Next, the Power Of Veto is on the line as it could save one of the nominees. That's for Wednesday 8/7c and then join us next Thursday for another live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

Sayde and Pierce were hugging others as they were the ones in power this week. Joseph was also congratulated as he came close to winning.


	6. Chapter 6- Divide and Conquer

**A/N: Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother 2 and we had our first eviction where Brady's flirting skills landed him right out the door. This proves that you don't let personal feelings get in the way of the game. However, things will be different as the second twist of the season implements itself. Also, I'm thinking of doing an Aftermath so let me know if you want to see the Aftermath show. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Previously On Big Brother:**_ **Kimberly sought to get rid of Brady in a sneaky move. Brady went on the path of saving himself gaining support and enemies. A little altercation between Kimberly and the twins may have put the twins on notice that they were next out of the game. Arnold met with his sister, Dana, for advice on the game and she told him to listen to his alliances, but mainly veteran Cody as he could sink Arnold in the Final 3. At the live eviction, Brady was unlucky number 1 out of the house and Sayde and Pierce rose to the top as the new HOH's of the week. Tonight, the second twist of the summer rocks the house and the Battle Of The Block is on the prowl. Who will be nominated for eviction and who will win the Battle Of The Block? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _Mana flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 _Pierce flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 6- Divide and Conquer**

Everyone came inside after the HOH competitions where Sayde and Pierce got the power. One of them would be dethroned tomorrow so they had to make some big decisions.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household #2): It feels so exciting to be the HOH for once and hold the fate of so many around you. I'm gonna play smart though in order to make sure someone I find as a huge threat goes home.**

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #1): I'm back in power which means I have a second chance to make the correct decisions. I'm sticking to putting up the weak players and finding a big threat out of the two.**

Everyone gathered in the living room as Pierce noticed an envelope on the table.

"Whats this?" Pierce asked.

"It's a letter from Big Brother." Sayde replied as she picked up the letter.

Everyone sat down on the couches while Pierce sat in one of the nomination chairs. Sayde stood up front and ripped open the envelope.

" _Houseguests, since Brady has been evicted, we now have an equal number of girls and boys in the house. It's time to bring back a tradition of Total Drama and split everyone up into two teams._ " Sayde read.

Some of the houseguests were surprised at this twist while Jose and Jela smirked.

 **Jela: The old two teams gimmick from Total Drama finds a way into the Big Brother game. I should like this twist if Cody gets on my team.**

 **Jose: I need Cody and Arnold on my team and that way it will make it easier for us to get to the finals.**

" _Sayde and Pierce will act as the team captains this summer and will pick who they want on their team. The Heads Of Household will only nominate two houseguests from the opposing team. Whoever wins the Battle Of The Block, those nominees and the entire team win safety for the week. The Veto and the live eviction will play out as normal._ " Sayde finished.

"That's crazy." Ellie commented.

"This puts the game on a whole new level." Kimberly added.

 **Conor: Teams are coming into the house and I don't really think I can afford to trust any of these people. I swear that all of them wanted me out of this house so I have to play for me and Chasi to make sure we stay. I don't trust anyone to save us.**

Pierce came up as he and Sayde stood on opposite sides. The houseguests were waiting for which team they would be on.

"My first teammate is Mana." Sayde chose. Mana smiled as she stood next to Sayde.

"Well, I choose Chowa then." Pierce stated.

Chowa and Mana gasped as they were both being separated. Chowa frowned as she stood next to Pierce.

"I choose Dottie." Sayde decided.

Dottie nodded and stood next to Sayde pushing her glasses up her face.

"I choose Conor." Pierce decided.

Conor stood up and stood next to Pierce.

"I choose Jose." Sayde decided.

Jose stood next to Sayde as he hoped his alliance would be on the same team.

"I choose Kimberly." Pierce decided.

Kimberly shrugged and stood next to Pierce.

"I choose Chasi." Sayde decided.

Chasi frowned as she looked at Conor as she walked over to Sayde's team.

"I can't forget about Joey." Pierce chose.

Joseph smiled and nodded at his friend standing beside him.

"I choose Ellie." Sayde decided.

Ellie smiled as she ran up to Sayde's side.

"I choose Tep." Pierce chose.

Tep nodded and stood next to Pierce.

"Derek." Sayde decided.

Derek came up next to Sayde's side.

"I want Jela." Pierce chose.

Jela stood next to Pierce's side.

"I choose Arnold." Sayde chose.

Arnold came up next to Sayde as Cody went up to Pierce.

 **Teams:**

 **Sayde, Mana, Dottie, Jose, Chasi, Ellie, Derek and Arnold**

 **Pierce, Chowa, Conor, Joseph, Tep, Jela, Kimberly and Cody**

Sayde and Pierce conversed with their new teammates trying to figure out team names.

"We will be called The Soaring Eagles." Sayde decided.

A yellow logo of a bald eagle appeared on the screen.

"We will be called the Fierce Fighters." Pierce decided.

A red logo of a person doing martial arts appeared on the screen. The teams were set for the rest of the summer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Kimberly were in the spare lounge area as she called him in.

"Alright, I believe since we are on the same team, we need to form an alliance. We were both put up on the block last time. We need to stick together." Kimberly whispered.

"How can I trust you? Looks what you did to Brady." Conor argued.

"That was a move made, because he annoyed me. I didn't want him to endlessly flirt with me all season." Kimberly stated.

"Alright, but what's to say you won't try the same thing with me?" Conor asked.

"As long as you don't get in the way, we can easily make the final 2." Kimberly replied.

"That's a tough promise to keep." Conor warned.

"We are physical players in this game. You saw how I won the last BoB. We have the skills to make it far." Kimberly explained.

 **Conor: Kimberly has a point that we are the better physical players in the house, but her actions have proved that she's very conniving. I can trust her for now, but when we aren't teams anymore, I'm going after her.**

"Alright, we can have alliance." Conor stated.

 **Kimberly: I need an ally while I'm on this team. I'm a big target ever since I made the move to get rid of Brady. I'm most likely a target for the week, but that's why there's the BoB.**

"That's great. Thanks for aligning with me." Kimberly praised.

"As long as you stick to the deal." Conor stated.

"I will. You have my back and I have yours." Kimberly assured.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde and Chowa were in the Pink Room and Chowa wanted to make sure she was safe.

"You don't view me and Mana as threats, right?" Chowa asked.

"Of course not. However, I am concerned about your sister going after the strongest players." Sayde replied.

"Yeah, that is a big problem." Chowa agreed.

 **Chowa: It was a big mistake for my sis to go after Arnold and Conor, because they are too big of threats. We need to start out small and she has only increased our chances of eviction.**

"Who should I put up? I want to put up two weak players to keep myself in power." Sayde explained.

"You should target Kimberly. She's very sly in her game moves. Also, maybe put Jela up since we know she lied about Cody." Chowa suggested.

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #1): Jela and Kimberly were the last people I put up for eviction last time and they won. I need to think of a different strategy to keep the power this week.**

"I was thinking maybe Joseph and Tep. They are pawns and that way I could keep the power this week." Sayde stated.

 **Chowa: Sayde putting Joey and Tep up would be a dumb move, because that would cause everyone to go after her. I know she wants the weak players up, but putting the threats up is a smarter move.**

Conor then stood outside the door as he heard the conversation.

 **Conor: Chowa conversing with Sayde on nominations. Hmmm...not really a smart move considering they are on different teams. Maybe I could tell Pierce and we can focus on getting one of the twins out this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose, Dottie and Kimberly were in the kitchen having some late night dinner.

"That was some pretty slick move you did against Brady. He was sure annoying me." Jose complimented.

"I couldn't take it anymore. He was flirting with me every chance he got." Kimberly stated as she sat down.

"He also didn't seem to mind mentioning an alliance between the two of you." Dottie stated.

"What alliance?" Kimberly asked.

"Brady mentioned you two were aligned together and that you two would be going far in his game." Dottie replied.

"That's crazy talk! I would never work with that idiot!" Kimberly exclaimed.

 **Kimberly: Dottie thinks she knows everything and that she can use those smarts of hers to win this game. Ain't gonna happen, because she just made an enemy out of me. Maybe I could convince Pierce to put her up.**

Jose was smirking from seeing this looking at possibly his next two victims.

 **Jose: Everything just falls in my lap like it's Christmas. Dottie and Kimberly going at it makes the perfect plan to get rid of them. Arnold and me can handle Dottie over on our team while Cody convinces his team to drop Kimberly. All we need is a little chaos to stir the pot.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde and Pierce came through the Diary Room to the living room with their keys.

"Who wants to see our HOH Room?!" They shouted.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they all went up the spiral staircase. Pierce unlocked the door as he went over to the right side to claim his bed. The Fighters joined him on his side as the Eagles joined Sayde on her side. Pierce saw that he got candy from his basket.

"I hope you all don't mind a little sugar rush." Pierce stated.

Pierce got a letter from his mom as he sat on his bed so he could read it.

" _Hey Pierce, I miss you! If you're getting this, that means that you won HOH, which is amazing!  
I hope you come home soon, but not too soon, as that would mean that you were eliminated towards the beginning. ... I'm probably rambling now.  
Your dad says hi and that he's happy for you. Other than that he hasn't said much. All for now Love you! Bye!_" Pierce read as he started chuckling.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household #2): It's great to hear from my dad after so long. We haven't talked ever since he left us and he's usually too busy. I'm just glad that he's happy for me.**

Pierce started digging into the Skittles, Milk Duds, Smarties and any candy he could get his hands on. Sayde ripped open the letter that was left for her.

" _Dear Bug,AGH GJ ON WINNING 2MD HOH DAMN GIRL Sorry but your brother was working and he told me to write but SLAY queen ILY, Sincerely Day_." Sayde read.

"What did it say?" Ellie asked.

"Just a special friend from back home." Sayde replied with a giggle.

 **Ellie: I couldn't really understand what was said in that letter at all.**

Jose pulled Arnold into the hallway to tell him about his plan.

"Alright, everyone's distracted so we need to make this quick." Jose stated.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked.

"We need to keep you off the block. You're a major target right now. Luckily, Dottie and Kimberly are at odds right now which means we can slip them out the door very quickly." Jose replied.

"Dottie is a threat since she has her smarts. She could very well make it far in this game." Arnold explained.

"Kimberly is also a sly devil. She needs to get out too. There's just too many people in this house that can pull the wool over our eyes." Jose stated.

 **Arnold: Dottie and Kimberly are very likely to make it far should they be left alone. However, Kimberly can be useful in our alliance. All we need is for Cody to coax her in and we are all set.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly went up to the HOH Room and Sayde let her in. She sat down on the couch and started talking some game.

"So what are you thinking?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm thinking Joey and Tep for nominations. That way I can stay in power and find out who's a target from there." Sayde replied.

"Who's your target as of right now?" Kimberly asked.

"I would probably say Jela. She's been saying stuff left and right." Sayde replied.

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #1): Jela is someone who likes to manipulate a lot of people and puts up this act. She wants Cody gone, because he's the veteran and could win this entire game.**

"She's scared of Cody." Sayde stated.

"Yeah, I've seen that look on her face when she's staring at him. She could also secretly like him." Kimberly suggested.

"She's a threat and she probably needs to go, but I don't want to give her an opportunity." Sayde explained.

"I see what you're planning." Kimberly stated.

The two girls heard a knock and Chowa came in sitting on the couch on Sayde's side of the room.

"What's up, girls?" Chowa asked.

"Just discussing who Sayde is locked on for her target." Kimberly replied.

"It's gonna be Jela." Sayde added.

"What about Arnold?" Chowa asked.

"What about him?" Sayde asked.

"He's very quiet. He was trying to throw the BoB to keep Conor on the block." Chowa replied.

"He's not a problem, but him being quiet does make him likely to socialize better." Kimberly stated.

"Arnold and Jela want to run this game and keeping hem around doesn't do us any justice." Chowa warned.

 **Kimberly: Arnold and Jela do seem sketchy. It would be worth to see what happens in the coming week. However, I'm convinced that Dottie is a target on her own. Brady has the biggest mouth known to man.**

Kimberly went to leave and opened the door to see Jela outside. She stepped outside and addressed her teammate.

"They are talking about getting rid of you in there." Kimberly whispered.

"What? Why?" Jela asked.

"It's about what you said about Cody. What did you say exactly?" Kimberly asked.

"Just that Cody could use any of us to get to the finals. You know he had to be latching into Sierra just to get to the finals." Jela replied.

"What makes you say that?" Kimberly asked.

"Why else would she still be around? Sure, there was Courtney and Heather on their team, but Cody wanted someone he could easily get to the finals with. Sierra was his puppet." Jela replied.

"That is true. That would explain how he was able to stay in the game for so long." Kimberly realized.

 **Jela: Kimberly is easily a great puppet for me, but that would mean getting involved in an alliance with her. I'll need to check with Arnold and see if he wouldn't mind three people.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody was walking through the living room when he saw Chasi. He saw she was a little bit sad so he decided to sit next to her.

"What's wrong, Chasi?" Cody asked.

"Just a little bummed out that me and Conor aren't on the same team. I've found myself missing him a lot lately." Chasi replied.

"You like him?" Cody asked.

"A little. We've gotten close ever since getting into this house. He's just so cool." Chasi replied.

"It's natural. I was the same way with Gwen." Cody explained.

"Did you ever get over her?" Chasi asked.

"I had to. She got back with Trent and I'm cool with just being friends." Cody replied.

"Was there anyone you were interested in?" Chasi asked.

"There was Lindsay, but she was mostly into Tyler." Cody replied.

"What about Beth? She seemed to like you." Chasi suggested.

"She wasn't really my type. She's a good person though." Cody explained.

 **Chasi: Cody is a pretty great guy and I feel bad that he wasn't able to score a girl during his time on Total Drama. Maybe he can find true love within the house. I'm sure there's someone for him.**

"You know...I could help you and Conor get together. I did help Gwen and Trent." Cody offered.

"You really do that? For me?" Chasi asked.

"Yeah. I can tell you two care for each other. It's the least I can do." Cody replied.

"Thanks Cody, that's really nice of you." Chasi praised.

 **Cody: It's the least I can do. I think I'm more of a matchmaker than an actual boyfriend. I'm just going to focus on the game for now.**

 **Chasi: That was really sweet of Cody to help me out with Conor. I don't know what he would think, but I'm going to help him out too.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep, Joseph and Pierce were all in the kitchen as Conor came over to them.

"It seems like Chowa ain't being such a team player." Conor stated.

"What's up with her?" Pierce asked.

"She was talking with Sayde in the HOH Room earlier trying to save herself. Sayde even brought up putting Joseph and Tep up considering them weak players." Conor replied.

"What? I ain't weak! My muscles are the hot stuff and I ain't taken steroids like Derek has, let's be real about those fake muscles, but I sure can play this game." Tep argued.

"I thought Chowa was a good person. She called me weak?" Joseph pondered.

"Then there was talk of either Jela or Kimberly going home. Looks like she's trying to keep Mana safe." Conor explained.

"I say put her sister up and let her know we on our A-Game!" Tep exclaimed.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household #2): Chowa doesn't like to play fair and that's very crucial to damaging my team. I need to think over my nominations carefully and put up who I think needs to be there.**

 **Tep: Chowa was separated from her sister, because those two are powerful together so let's get rid of half the problem while we are at it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde and Pierce walked across the living room with the TV Screen displaying ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. They walked over to the Memory Wall and gathered the keys. They walked up to the HOH Room as they came across two eggs. They picked up the eggs and each revealed a number to each other. Sayde got '1' and Pierce got '2'. Sayde went to her side and began inserting the keys for her nominations.

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #1): I'm certain that my strategy from last week didn't work since I picked the wrong players. I am sure that this time will be different and I can work on fixing what I did wrong.**

Pierce took the keys he wanted and inserted them into his nomination block.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household #2): Chowa is on thin ice with the Fighters and she is going to pay dearly. However, I need to send the warning shots for her to stay in line. Let's hope I can keep maximum blood off my hands this week.**

Everyone came inside as the nomination ceremony was about to begin. They seated themselves around the dining table as Sayde and Pierce came out with their nomination blocks.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Heads Of Household, me and Pierce have to nominate two houseguests each for eviction. Due to a random draw, I shall reveal my nominees first. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Sayde began as she turned the first key.

Joseph's face appeared on the Memory Wall as Joseph lowered his head.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Sayde stated as she turned the second key.

Tep's face appeared on the Memory Wall as Tep muttered "Maple Syrup s**t" under his breath.

"I've nominated you, Joey, and you, Tep, for eviction. You two seem like floaters right now and I plan on making a threat head out the door this week so I need some people on there to prevent them from safety."

Pierce stepped forward and proceeded with his nominations.

"The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Pierce began as he turned the first key.

Arnold's face appeared on the Memory Wall as Arnold nodded.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Pierce began as he turned the second key.

Mana's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she sunk in her chair.

"I've nominated you, Arnold, and you, Mana, for eviction. Arnold, you're too quiet for my liking so it may be best that you are there. Mana, your sister is acting very naughty so you are up there as a warning to behave herself. Whether you win or not, we are targeting you two this week. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Pierce concluded.

Everyone got up as Mana hugged her sister.

 **Chowa: That was freakin' rude of Pierce to call me out like that and take it out on my poor sister. He is gonna pay big time.**

 **Mana(Nominee): *sniffs* I just don't get why Pierce would be mean like that *wipes her eyes* I never nominated him and he just called me out like I'm a bad person.**

Conor met up with Joseph and Tep patting them on the backs.

"It ain't over, guys. You can do this." Conor promised.

 **Conor: It's great seeing Chowa and Mana scared for their lives. Maybe they should behave themselves if they want to stay.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold and Tep were walking back to their rooms when Jela stopped Arnold by the Nature Room.

"What do you need?" Arnold asked.

"You have just been hitting the unlucky stick. I think I can get another vote on our side." Jela replied.

"I'm listening." Arnold stated.

"Kimberly is a great ally to us. She's a great strategist and could easily take us far." Jela explained.

"Why the sudden addition? We are the Sneaky Twos." Arnold reminded.

"She doesn't need to know about our alliance per se. I can just approach her with an offer to help her and ease her into it." Jela explained.

"Hmmm...we are on separate teams, though? What makes it certain she won't blab to Pierce?" Arnold asked.

"That's a problem, but it can be fixed. Just focus on the BoB and save yourself. It seems Pierce has another fish to fry." Jela replied.

"Very well." Arnold stated before disappearing into the Nature Room.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Jela wants a huge alliance from the looks of it and it only makes it better for my game. More targets to kick out of the house when Dana enters. She will be pleased with this new information.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chowa was going through the kitchen when she see saw Pierce talking to Ellie.

"You're a jerk!" Chowa exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Pierce asked.

"You called me and my sister out in the most cowardly way possible! You are a monster!" Chowa accused.

"You was being sneaky. Going behind the team's back." Pierce shot back.

"I was trying to get some threats out. That's how we play the game." Chowa protested.

"They were on our team. You can't just do something like that." Pierce argued.

"You are so going down! You are heading home when I become HOH!" Chowa exclaimed as she stormed off.

Pierce sighed as he heard the door slam.

 **Ellie: That was really something to see. Pierce did go overboard on his nomination speech, but Chowa shouldn't be going behind her team's back. I just hope none of this affects the Eagles.**

"I just don't know why she did what she did." Pierce stated.

"That was very low calling both of them out like that. She's got every reason to be mad." Ellie defended.

"I get that I was harsh, but I have to keep my team in line. I am the leader." Pierce stated.

"Well, maybe handle it better next time. Mana looked really sad." Ellie advised.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household #2): That was a jerk move with what I did. Chowa is still a target for going behind my back and making deals with Sayde, but to put more pressure on Mana when she didn't do anything was wrong. I have some serious apologizing to do.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mana was crying her eyes out as Joseph sat down next to her to try and calm her down.

"It'll be alright, dear." Joseph promised.

"I *sniffle* just can't believe *coughs* he said those things to me." Mana cried.

"Pierce was rough, but he just let the game get in front of friendship. He's not a bad person overall." Joseph explained.

 **Joseph(Nominee): Pierce was a little rough going on Mana and he should be more careful. This is a game, but we all need limits.**

Conor came into the Pink Room and sat down next to Joseph and Mana.

"You hanging in there, Mana?" Conor asked.

Mana sat up and slowly nodded while finishing her sobs.

"Everything will be alright." Conor promised as he hugged her.

Mana hugged him back, but in her mind, she didn't know if she could trust the two Fighters.

 **Mana(Nominee): It just seemed like everyone on the Fighters is out to get me and Chowa. I didn't do anything and I get most of the blame. I'm not a bad person. Joey seems nice enough, but him and Conor could be buttering me up into a false sense of security. I need to win safety and keep playing my heart out.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek came through the Diary Room door dressed as a director.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Battle Of The Block competition! Get dressed and meet me in the backyard!" Derek requested from a megaphone.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they headed outside of the house. The backyard was decorated like a film lot with cameras everywhere. In the middle of the backyard was nine cameras all pointing in different directions. There was two white screens at the right end of the backyard blank. Derek was seated in a director's chair while Tep, Joseph, Arnold and Mana all wore black shirts and gray dress pants.

"Alright, quiet on the set! The crew has brought in the cameras, but they have placed them in the wrong order for the shoot. Your job is to place each of the nine cameras at an angle so that they are in direct shot of the screen. The first pair of interns to successfully get the film on screen will win safety for the week and dethrone the failing director who shunned them." Derek announced as he pointed as Sayde and Pierce on planks that hung over a barrel of water.

"Let's play Lights, Camera, Oops!" Derek announced as everyone clapped and cheered.

 **Tep(Nominee): Here comes Roids thinking he's the director and more superior over us. I didn't think Arnold Schwarzenegger came into the house. Then again…..**

"Well, let's not waste any more time. Lights, camera, action!" Derek exclaimed.

The four nominees began working with their partner to try and fix the camera angles. Tep and Joseph decided to work on two at a time.

 **Joseph(Nominee): I've worked with plenty of technology so me and Tep have a bit of an advantage in this competition. It just comes down to how well our teamwork is.**

Mana and Arnold seemed to have some trouble as Arnold seemed to be placing them far away from the screen so there was no chance.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Mana nominated me last week and I almost went out because of her. It's time to make her feel my wrath.**

Mana saw what Arnold was doing and tried to recorder the cameras. Joseph and Tep had already gotten onto their third and fourth cameras. Mana and Arnold started making some leeway.

 **Mana(Nominee): I know Arnold might throw this competition, because I'm on the block with him. That means I have to win this by myself and hope that he can't do it again.**

Teams were neck and neck somehow as Mana rushed to try and fix the cameras Arnold turned away. Joseph and Tep began on their fifth and sixth camera figuring out the puzzle to this competition.

 **Tep(Nominee): Placing these cameras is like trying to get out of a maze. You run into some dead ends, but at least I ain't pulling the dead weight like Edward Cullen over there.**

Arnold was shown turning different cameras in the opposite direction they were put in. Joseph and Tep were working on their last two cameras. Mana was starting to panic. Joseph and Tep were able to get the cameras facing the screen as Tep turned them on showing film on the blank white screen. Sayde was dumped into the barrel as Joseph and Tep cheered.

"Congratulations, Tep and Joseph, you both have won the Battle Of The Block!" Derek announced.

 **Tep: That's right! I had the Einstein with me and it saved me from having to being humiliated by my wife when I got evicted. At least it wouldn't be bad than Karen humiliating me.**

Mana was distraught as she was in danger of leaving. She cried into her sister's embrace.

 **Mana(Nominee): This can't be happening right now *wipes eyes* I can't be going home. I need to fight and get off the block. I need to stay stronger *cries***

Pierce hugged Tep and Cody as the Fierce Fighters won immunity for the week.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household): I have the power this week and it couldn't be any sweeter. Chowa is off limits this week, but Mana is still up there and I may have the votes to send her home. I just need to do some damage control first.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Mana or Arnold from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c On Big Brother!_


	7. Chapter 7- Twin Attack!

**A/N: Total Drama Big Brother 2 is back on as the first season has been dealt with. Gwen won as you all could tell and her season is over. However, we need to move on and I still have this season to get through. Also, I gained a helper in this story and his name is TheProtectorOfHim as he will be doing After Dark and the Aftermath Show for me. It was his idea so follow and fav him. Anyway, we also have teams this season so just in case you all forgot:**

 **The Soaring Eagles: Sayde, Mana, Dottie, Jose, Chasi, Ellie, Derek, Arnold**

 **The Fierce Fighters: Pierce, Chowa, Conor, Joseph, Tep, Jela, Kimberly and Cody**

 **Anyway, let's get to the episode.**

 _ **Previously On Big Brother:**_ **Pierce and Sayde has to divide the house up into two teams. The Soaring Eagles and The Fierce Fighters. Chowa started making deals behind her team's back to benefit her and Mana staying. Conor was on to her and made it known to Pierce which caused her the twins to be the target in the team's eyes. Kimberly and Conor decided to make an alliance to keep each other in the house until they were the last two. Drama started up between Kimberly and Dottie which prompted Jose to tell Arnold about. At nominations, Pierce set his sights on Mana and Chowa calling them both out. As drama stirred between Pierce and Chowa, Arnold was making new alliances left and right. At the Battle Of The Block, Joseph and Tep won their team safety and Sayde was dethroned. The Power Of Veto is up for grabs as a last resort for Arnold and Mana. Who will win it and what drama will happen next right here on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _Mana flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 _Pierce flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 7- Twin Attack!**

Everyone started coming in from the Battle Of The Block. Tep hugged his teammates as they won immunity.

 **Tep: I'm free from the block and Mana is still up there. We need to make sure that one of these sisters goes, but I'm a little ticked off we can't go after the traitor since she basically threw us out to the wolves.**

Chowa hugged her sister and glared at Pierce as Conor hugged Chasi.

 **Chasi: I really feel bad for Mana as she doesn't really deserve this. Pierce took it too far calling them out like that and I understand his frustrations, but Mana is still a good friend of mine and I don't take kindly to bullies.**

Arnold shut the door as he came in and walked across the living room.

 **Arnold(Nominee): I'm still here on the block, but I have the votes to stay with all the allies I've managed to rack up. Mana has no chance of staying this week.**

Sayde hugged Mana and Chowa as she felt some of this was her fault too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold went straight up to the HOH Room and knocked on the door. Dottie opened it as she was just leaving.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dottie apologized.

"There is no need to be sorry. I was in your way." Arnold stated as he stepped aside to let Dottie out.

"What's up, Arnold?" Pierce asked.

"What were you and Dottie talking about?" Arnold asked.

"Just on who to evict should the nominations stay the same." Pierce replied.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Very secretive on who to get rid of? They could've easily been talking about me so I think I need to put the target on someone else's back.**

"Kimberly and Dottie have been at odds." Arnold stated.

"What's the matter with them?" Pierce asked as he ate some Whoppers.

"They have been arguing about Kimberly's secret alliance with Brady." Arnold replied.

"Kimberly had an alliance with Brady?" Pierce asked.

"That's right. Brady promised to get her through to the finals as long as he kept with her." Arnold replied.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household): So that's why Brady was being evicted. That was a very sly move on Kim's part and she could be a threat. I'll have to look more into this.**

"What does this have to do with Dottie?" Pierce asked.

"When you give it some thought, Dottie might have the chance to exploit this on your team." Arnold replied.

"Dottie would really do that?" Pierce asked.

"It's just a thought so don't give it too much concern. Just be careful in your decision on a replacement nominee." Arnold replied.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Planting seeds means a new flower blooms and soon I will suck out that sweet nectar that is Dottie. It is all in the plan that Jose told me about.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mana and Sayde were in the backyard on the lounge chairs.

"You feeling any better Mana?" Sayde asked.

"I am. I just wish Pierce wasn't such a jerk." Mana replied.

"That was a low blow to you and Chowa. She didn't throw anyone under the bus." Sayde stated.

 **Mana(Nominee): I need this Veto more than ever and I need to win HOH next week. Pierce crossed a line coming after me and my sister which means he is gonna pay big time.**

"I wonder what pushed Pierce to do something like that. He must've at least had someone look in on it." Sayde stated.

"Like someone from his team?" Mana asked.

"It's worth a discussion. He might've had someone check on Chowa. He doesn't really trust you two." Sayde replied.

 **Sayde: Honestly, it could be that Pierce was trying to check on different players to see how they react. It's really dangerous considering he's the team leader. Our best bet is to get him out when we can.**

"Do you think we should maybe tell Cody? He's one of the nice ones on the team and the only one really trustworthy." Mana suggested.

"It might be worth it. It could also give us an extra vote if one of his members go up for eviction." Sayde stated.

 **Mana(Nominee): Cody needs to know about this, because he is well within the line of fire in the Fierce Fighters. He needs to be brief on what Pierce is doing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor, Jose and Cody were playing pool as Conor took his turn.

"I hear there has been some trouble with Chowa." Jose stated.

"She has been really aiding with the other team. She's a mole." Conor explained.

"I only saw Pierce call her and Mana out at the nomination ceremony. What's really going on?" Cody asked.

"She went behind the team's back throwing out Kimberly, Joey and Tep under the bus." Conor replied.

 **Cody: Why would Chowa throw her own team under the bus? Sure, her and Mana are basically a duo in this game, but would that really be any reason to turn on us like that? Hmmmmm….**

Jose sunk a striped ball and took his next turn.

"So Conor, how are you and Chasi getting along?" Cody asked.

"We're doing fine, but I don't think she might be into me. She just has that friend zone factor in her voice." Conor replied.

"Well, you can always keep trying. I did the same thing with Gwen, but it just turned out she was more into Trent then Duncan then Trent again." Cody stated.

Conor and Jose looked puzzled at Cody as he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

 **Cody: I'm sure no help when it comes to relationship advice.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce came through the Diary Room door with a box full of names.

"Houseguests, it's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Pierce called.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they entered the living room. Arnold and Mana sat down in the nomination chairs.

"There will be only six players playing in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the two nominees and three random houseguests chosen by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here." Pierce instructed.

Arnold and Mana obeyed as they stood up front.

"As Head Of Household, I shall choose first." Pierce stated as he reached into the bag.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household): I really need someone on my team in the Veto competition so I can keep nominations the same. I can't let Mana have a chance of getting off the block.**

" **Chowa.** " Pierce groaned.

Chowa giggles a little as Mana's eyes lit up. Chowa stood next to her sister. Mana went next and searched around in the box.

" **Houseguest Choice.** I choose Sayde." Mana stated.

Sayde cheered as she stood next to Chowa. Arnold went next hoping for any of his alliance members.

" **Derek.** " Arnold announced.

Derek clapped as he joined the others up front.

"Big Brother will announce when it's time for the competition to start. Good luck!" Pierce exclaimed.

 **Chowa: It was really satisfying seeing Pierce groan when choosing my name. My sister now has a better chance of coming off the block and we can work on sending Arnold home.**

 **Conor: Chowa competing isn't a good thing since she would use the Veto on her sister. Pierce better wins this or we could be in for a rude awakening next week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela and Dottie were in the kitchen as Jela was making some lunch.

"I heard you got into a fight with Kimberly." Jela stated, bringing over grilled cheese.

"She was the one who started it. It was a mere confrontation on my part." Dottie explained.

"What was it about?" Jela asked.

"She was in an alliance with Brady and then turned on him. I'm not taking up for Brady, but her actions proves she can't be trusted. Anyone she aligns herself with is at risk of heading home." Dottie explained.

"Hmmmm...that is troublesome." Jela stated.

 **Jela: Can you imagine it? Me, Arnold and Kimberly in the same alliance meddling in the house. This just might be the best course to take to the Final 3. I just need to get Kim onboard and we're sold.**

"It is. I would advise the next time you win HOH, you put her up on the block." Dottie stated.

"She's a pretty good physical competitor." Jela stated.

"Then I'll volunteer for nominations. I will make sure I slow her down so she stays on the block." Dottie explained.

 **Dottie: Volunteering for possible elimination would be a hasty move, but I'm sure I have allies to save me should the worse come.**

 **Jela: Dottie and Kimberly on the block? That's an interesting thought to keep in mind.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Chowa were in the spare lounge room.

"So why did you call me in for?" Chowa asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm all for Arnold going home, but I really need Mana to stay on the block." Conor replied.

"What?! Why?!" Chowa demanded.

"Think of it like this. Mana has got many friends in this house which means she has enough votes to stay. We win the Veto and keep everything the same, Arnold goes home on Thursday." Conor replied.

 **Chowa: That's got to be a pretty dumb plan. Mana has the best chance of going home thanks to Pierce. Grgh! Also, Conor wants her to stay on the block? That's so dumb!**

"I'm sorry, Conor, but Mana has too much of a risk going home." Chowa stated.

"Arnold is a big threat himself. Everyone will vote him out." Conor explained.

"Maybe when the stakes aren't so high." Chowa suggested as she walked out of the room.

 **Conor: So I tried to have Chowa not use the Veto if she wins, but that was a flawed plan. However, there is another outside and his name is Derek. He wins by any chance...I might be able to sway him my way.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie came out of the Diary Room dresses like Sherlock Holmes.

"Hello, super sleuths! It's time for the Veto competition!" Dottie exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Dottie continued.

"Please meet me in the backyard." Dottie ordered.

The houseguests came into the backyard that was decorated to look like a manor. The six Veto players dressed in different detective clothing as the other houseguests stood over to the side. Dottie was waiting in front of a scoreboard.

"Welcome to the BB Mystery Manor. It's time to put your sleuthing skills to the test. You will each be handed a Veto card and you must hide it somewhere in the house. Once all five cards are hidden, each player will then enter the house one by one to try and find a Veto card. You will have five minutes in the house to try and find a card. If you find a card, place it on the board. The last houseguest with their card still hidden will win the Golden Power Of Veto! Let's play Hide and Go Veto!" Dottie announced.

 **Mana(Nominee): It's really now or never for me. I have many chances to win the Veto and get off the block. Let's my luck stands by me.**

 **Arnold(Nominee): I can only trust myself to win the Veto and I have to pick a spot where it's the last place anyone would think to look.**

"You will each now have a chance to hide your cards. Pierce, as HOH, I'll let you go first." Dottie explained.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household): I have to find the greatest place no one would think of looking. It hit me to hide it in the Shadow Room since it's completely dark in there.**

Pierce his the card under one the beds and came back out.

Sayde went inside next as she decided to hide her card on a coat rack hidden behind some extra clothes.

Arnold went inside right after and hid his inside his pillowcase.

Mana went in and hid hers in Chowa's sweater.

Chowa went in and she hid her card behind the Memory Wall.

Derek was last to go in as he went to the Rock n Roll Room in the guitar case left open.

"Alright, it's time to start this competition. Pierce, you can go first." Dottie stated.

Pierce nodded as he goes inside and goes around trying to find a Veto card.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household): So I have to think of where everyone could've put their cards. I know they won't be in plain sight so I have to be careful.**

Pierce found a card instantly and went back out where he was cheered. He put the card on the scoreboard.

"Alright, Mana, you'll be up next." Pierce stated.

Mana went inside as she started her search for a card.

 **Mana(Nominee): Pierce finding a card rather quickly really means bad news for us. It could be any of our cards so I need to do the same thing.**

Mana found a card and she rushed back outside. Chowa cheered her sister on as she put the card on the scoreboard.

"Finding these rather quickly. Arnold, you may go ahead." Dottie explained.

Arnold entered the house started searching the front ends first.

 **Arnold(Nominee): It's crucial I find a card otherwise I may have a disadvantage come eviction night. However, I refuse to acknowledge I'm going home. I have other ways to make myself stay.**

The competition went on for another 10 minutes or so before Chowa found a card bringing it out putting it on the scoreboard.

"Chowa has found another Veto card. Sayde, you're up next to search." Dottie announced.

The competition had some no-gos in the search department till Pierce found another card. He brought it out and put it on the scoreboard.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household): Things are getting crucial with Mana and Chowa. I need the Veto to send Mana home this week. I can't compete in the HOH so I have to convince my team to lose the next BoB in order to get Chowa out.**

A few minutes later Chowa found the last card and put it on the scoreboard putting an end to the competition.

"It's now time to see whose cards you all found. Pierce, you found the first card which was…." Dottie began as she revealed the first card.

 **Sayde**

"Sayde, your card was found first." Dottie announced.

Sayde lowered her head, but nodded.

"Mana, you found the next card which was…" Dottie began as she revealed the card.

 **Arnold**

"Arnold, your card was found second." Dottie announced.

Arnold only nodded.

"Chowa, you found the third card which was…" Dottie announced, revealing the contents.

 **Mana**

"Mana, your card was found third." Dottie announced.

Mana swallowed sadness, but hoped her sister could still win.

"Pierce, you found the fourth card which was…" Dottie continued as she revealed the card.

 **Chowa**

Chowa glared at Pierce as Pierce giggled a little.

"Chowa, you found the final card which was…" Dottie continued as she revealed the card.

 **Derek**

"Derek, your card was found last. This means, Pierce, you've won the Power Of Veto!" Dottie announced.

Pierce cheered as Conor and Tep high-fived. Pierce was awarded the Veto around his neck.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household/Veto Holder): I did it! I actually beat the twins and one of them is officially headed home this week. This is what karma is like in this house.**

Mana cried into her sister's shoulder.

 **Mana(Nominee): Pierce is a terrible person! I don't want to be in this house anymore!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone came inside when they saw the slop for the week which was plates of Black Licorice. The houseguests stumbled when they saw what they were having.

 **Joseph: Well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise to have plates of this awful candy in front of us.**

 **Ellie: I don't even like regular licorice. I hope I'm not picked for a Have Not.**

"Houseguests, this is the second week of slop and the HOH must choose four have nots from the losing team. This week's slop is black licorice since we have dark souls in this game." Pierce stated.

 **Chowa: I can tell who has a clear dark soul in this house.**

"Let's see...Arnold, Chasi, Ellie and Derek. You all are have nots for the week." Pierce announced.

 **Arnold(Nominee): It is going to be a challenge on it's own not to eat my vegetables. I hope I will last long enough to see them again.**

 **Chasi: Just great. I'm on the Have Not team for the week. This couldn't possibly be any worse.**

 **Ellie: I hope this wouldn't happen, but I guess there's no stopping it now.**

 **Derek: Last week it was meat salad and this week it's black licorice. Could be worse in my opinion.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela, Arnold and Conor were in the living room as Jela leaned back on Arnold's lap.

"What are you doing?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, I'm just taking a snooze." Jela replied.

"On his lap?" Conor asked.

"Like you wouldn't be doing the same thing with Chasi." Jela replied.

"Well, once we got to know each other better." Conor stated.

 **Jela: Boys are really clueless when girls like them. Of course Chasi likes Conor, they are polar opposites. I don't like Arnold, but I just decided to take break on his lap. It's comfortable.**

 **Arnold(Nominee): My number one priority is to win this game. My uncle told me to at least get a girlfriend while I'm here, but I have no time for love. Jela is a nice girl, but she is very sneaky so she could be playing her way through the game.**

"You guys are so meant for each other." Conor remarked.

"What? Can't a girl just lay back?" Jela asked.

"It's just an observation. You seem to clearly like him." Conor stated.

"I do not! He's just a friend to me." Jela protested.

"Our feelings are friendly so it's not wrong to say we just friends." Arnold added.

"Whatever you lovebirds say." Conor stated as he walked away.

Jela and Arnold looked at each other and shook their heads.

 **Jela: Totally don't like each other like that *blushes as she looks away***

 **Arnold(Nominee): Not thinking about her *puts his gaze up to the ceiling thinking of Jela***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chasi and Dottie were in the hammock in the backyard. They were swinging as Chasi looked over at Dottie.

"You ever get the feeling you just miss someone so much it hurts?" Chasi asked.

"I don't really feel too much emotion." Dottie replied.

"I just really miss Conor." Chasi stated.

"Really? You have been getting close lately." Dottie observed.

"He's just a person I can talk to. He understands me so well." Chasi stated.

 **Dottie: Chasi and Conor seem like a good match for each other. Maybe she needs to start talking about her feelings towards him. I know girls don't normally do that with guys they like, but it would do her some good. Same goes for Conor.**

"Why don't you tell him you miss him?" Dottie asked.

"What if he doesn't like me back? Yeah, we're getting close, but he's probably just being friendly." Chasi replied.

"He is stunned seeing you all around the house. I can tell." Dottie explained.

"How?" Chasi asked.

"It's in his facial expression. He has a smile on his face and he's really excited when you come into the room." Dottie replied.

 **Chasi: That's really surprising. Conor does like me, huh? I guess I could give it a shot, but where will things go? Will the game affect this? Should we wait til after the game? There's too many things to consider.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce walked through the living room towards the Memory Wall. He grabbed the Veto as he stared at the familiar faces. The camera zoomed in on Mana's face.

 **Mana(Nominee): Pierce is a terrible person for what he has done. Calling me and my sister out when we didn't do anything to him. Didn't nominate him, didn't target him, nothing!**

The camera zoomed in on Chowa's face.

 **Chowa: If Mana goes home this week, Pierce will follow next week. I'm going to win HOH and make sure that happens.**

Pierce opened the backdoor to the backyard.

"Hey, everyone...it's time for the Veto meeting." Pierce announced.

Everyone came in as they crowded around the couches. Mana and Arnold sat in the nomination chairs.

"This is the Veto meeting. Mana and Arnold have been nominated by me, but I have the chance to change one of those nominations. I'll give you both a chance to tell me why I should use the Veto on you." Pierce explained.

Mana just scoffed as Arnold got up.

"Pierce, I believe you have been wronged by one of your own and that they will have a small price to pay. I don't want you to use the Veto on me as I'm sure the vote would be very solid and surprising. Just go with your conscience since this is your HOH reign." Arnold stated as he sat back down.

"Well, it wasn't a very tough decision as I thought. I have decided to…...not use the Power Of Veto." Pierce decided as he placed the Veto in the box.

Mana and Arnold were sealed in as the final nominees for the week.

"This Veto Meeting is adjourned." Pierce finished as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Mana cried into her sister's shoulder.

 **Mana(Nominee): *cries* *sniffle***

Chowa glared at Pierce while consoling her sister.

 **Chowa: You won't be in power for much longer you sniveling snake! I will have revenge for my sister and I. I'm going to make you regret ever coming in this show.**

Pierce walked up to the HOH Room.

 **Pierce(Head Of Household): I really hope Mana goes home, because I don't need two angry twins to deal with. I just have to hope the votes are in the majority's favor.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Mana or Arnold? Also, which two houseguests will become the new Heads Of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c On Total Drama Big Brother!_


	8. Chapter 8- Uneasy Situation

The monitor showed Mana and Arnold in the nomination chairs. Julie and Chris appeared onscreen to address the crowd.

"It's been a week of backstab and betrayal as the twin team find themselves in boiling hot water." Julie began.

"Going behind your team to throw everyone else under the bus really sucks. You shouldn't really do that." Chris stated.

"Fatal circumstances land Mana in the hot seat, but she still has one last chance to get a main threat out of the house. Who will be evicted tonight and which two houseguests will become the new Heads Of Household? Find out right now…" Julie began.

"Right here on Total...Drama…" Chris continued.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the crowd began cheering loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _Mana flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 _Pierce flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 8- Uneasy Situation**

Julie came back on screen as the crowd clapped and cheered loudly for the show beginning.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. Week 2 has already begun with its surprises. Battle Of The Block has been in full effect and the team twist has also settled in, but Mana and Arnold are ultimately the ones on the chopping block. Chowa has acted disloyal to her own teammates and thrown a few of them under the bus. Pierce has been dead set on getting her and Mana out so will it work tonight?" Julie announced as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone got up after Pierce closed the box with the Veto inside. Mana hugged her sister crying her eyes out.

 **Chowa: My sister is now stuck on the block which really sucks. It's bad for our game and increases the chances of us not even making it to Jury. I need to rally as many votes as possible for my sister before Thursday.**

Dottie hugged Mana and Chowa as she glared at Pierce.

 **Dottie: Pierce has been playing a really bad game. He's not taking on bigger threats like Kimberly and Arnold. Mana and Chowa are a team, but it is proven that bigger threats have a greater chance of winning the game. It's all in the statistics. Dr. Will, Dan Gheesling, Derrick, they played with people and they won their respective seasons. Pierce may be copying them soon enough.**

Chasi and Conor hugged before she went to the Pink Room.

 **Chasi: I feel bad for Mana and I really want Arnold to head home this week. He is a dangerous threat to this game and he will kick us off one by one if we aren't careful.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody and Derek were hanging out in the Nature Room.

"What do you think of all this?" Cody asked.

"About Pierce and Chowa? It's a bad situation for all of us." Derek replied.

"How so?" Cody asked.

"We're all in this house and having them in here ruins our games. We can't be too careful with this going on." Derek replied.

"That's true. This is just like when Courtney was going after Gwen. She tried making our team lose so she could send Gwen home. Even when we did, it was a tie between her and Courtney. We should've sent Courtney home." Cody explained.

"That had to be the most stupid plan ever. She made herself look bad." Derek stated.

 **Cody: It's like I'm stuck in a situation no matter where I'm competing. Island, I was voted off, because my team didn't find me useful. I could understand that and respect that. World Tour, Sierra carried me that far and even though I did vote her off half the time, I respect her for that. Only if we made the Final 2 together, I could've probably had a better chance to win.**

"So who are you voting for?" Cody asked.

"Mana. It's probably not the right thing to do, but it gets rid of one of them." Derek replied.

"Yeah, I agree with you there." Cody stated.

Sayde came into the room as she looked at Derek.

"Mind if I talk to Cody alone?" Sayde asked.

"I was heading out anyway. Have your chat." Derek replied.

Derek headed out as Sayde sat down on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about, Sayde?" Cody asked.

"About the eviction. Look, I know what Chowa did wasn't right, but don't take it out on Mana by voting her off." Sayde replied.

"I know I shouldn't. However, I can't just let this twin team hero the finals. It's nothing personal, but a game decision." Cody stated.

"Forget the game, Cody. You need to help us get rid of Pierce." Sayde explained.

"He's on my team and a good friend of mine. I really have no reason to get rid of him." Cody retorted.

"He has every reason to get rid of you. You competed in two seasons and got to the Final 3 last time. He may be plotting to get you out." Sayde suggested.

 **Cody: She brings up a good point, but that literally goes for everyone in this house. I suspect Sayde is trying to throw me off guard and vote out Arnold. I can't be paranoid. I have to stand up for myself.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie and Chowa were getting ready for bed in the bathroom.

"So can I have vote for Mana?" Chowa asked.

"Of course. I have wanted Arnold out since he got into this house." Dottie replied.

 **Dottie: Arnold being quiet is very dangerous. He could be very sociable when we're not around and he could have allies in this house. Even with Kimberly.**

"Who do you think he has ties with in here?" Chowa asked.

"Maybe Kimberly and Jela. I have no idea who else." Dottie replied.

"Jela did lie about how Cody was using Sierra. Kimberly did try and get rid of Brady succeeding. Those are plausible candidates." Chowa stated.

 **Chowa: Jela and Kimberly are just as untrustworthy as Arnold is. Those three can make the finals which is very dangerous. They'll take out the competition as much as possible.**

"We need to go after them after Arnold leaves the house. We need to win Heads Of Household." Dottie explained.

Chowa nodded as she applied her makeup.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mana was crying in the Pink Room wrapped in a blanket. Derek saw her and came in putting an arm around her.

"You doing ok?" Derek asked.

"No! Pierce is such a jerk!" Mana exclaimed through sobs.

"Yeah, he did a pretty bad thing to you and your sister." Derek stated.

"Don't remind me. I'm on the verge of heading home, because of him." Mana retorted.

"I'm sure you'll stay. Arnold is a bigger threat than you." Derek stated.

 **Mana(Nominee): Why doesn't that make me feel better? Chowa is getting all the blame yet I'm the one sitting on the block. I didn't even do anything this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Sayde were in the backyard as they thought about the upcoming eviction.

"So who are you voting out?" Sayde asked.

"Arnold. Wanted him out last week." Conor replied.

"He's been really quiet and hasn't done anything really evil." Sayde noticed.

"That makes things even worse. He's probably planning his moves for next week." Conor stated.

"Imagine if he wins HOH, we're in trouble." Sayde explained.

 **Conor: Arnold is bad, but it's a stronger move to take out the twin team. I rather it be Chowa heading home, but you have to stick with what you got.**

"Do you think there is anyone else that's going behind our teams' back?" Sayde asked.

"Hard to tell, because no one is showing their true colors. It's all a matter of time before something happens." Conor replied.

"Jela did want to get rid of Cody. She believed he used Sierra to get to the finale in World Tour." Sayde explained.

"Cody? He's cool. He only got far, because his team barely lost. Even then, Sierra kept him in the game until she was eliminated before the final 3." Conor stated.

 **Conor: Jela wanting Cody gone is a serious problem for the team. We really don't need that kind of distraction here. I think it's time we put out to pasture.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody and Kimberly were in the spare lounge area as they were drinking some Pepsi.

"So have you aligned yourself with anyone?" Cody asked.

"I've been keeping my distance. Brady is gone so that leaves a whole lot of opportunities open." Kimberly replied.

"People don't really trust you after what you did to him." Cody stated.

"Oh for the love of-all I did was make him look bad, because I didn't want him flirting with me...and no, I couldn't just ask him to leave me alone. Men are always persistent." Kimberly explained.

"Got me there." Cody stated.

 **Kimberly: I can't focus on getting a boyfriend right now. I've got this game to win and my alliance with Conor can get me very far. I just have to play my cards right and I'm secured for the finals. However, it's going to be difficult since there is a target on my back.**

"Has anyone tried going for you yet?" Kimberly asked.

"It could be this whole house for all I know. I'm the biggest target here." Cody replied.

"Being a veteran sure sucks." Kimberly stated.

"You ain't telling me nothing new." Cody stated.

 **Cody: Being a vet in this house paints a bad picture in my light. It's even worse since I made the Final 3. I don't think I will make it very far unless I align myself with the right people and trust them that I'll be going far. I really hope I stand a chance this time with all these newbies. Some of them are serious threats that need to be dealt.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Joseph, Mana and Chowa were in the living room just relaxing. Mana was eating some soup that Joseph made for her while Chasi hugged her.

"Thanks again for the soup, Joey." Chasi praised.

"I'm happy to be of service. I don't condone Pierce's actions and his agenda against Chowa got in the way." Joseph stated.

"It was just so wrong to take it out on Mana. She didn't do nothing. She didn't even nominate him for eviction." Chasi explained.

"Well, he went off the notion that both her and Chowa are a team. She also went after the stronger threats so that's two reasons." Joseph stated.

"That doesn't mean he should've been harsh." Chasi argued.

"He could've handled it better, but Chowa did throw me and Tep under the bus. I don't respect her for that." Joseph stated.

 **Chasi: Chowa and Pierce did things that were over the top, but they need to stop and think of who was getting involved in everything. Mana is shivering at the thought she might be going home. It's too much for her to take. Maybe we should do her a favor and save her from the nightmare.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on stage as Mana and Arnold were shown in the nomination chairs.

"As Arnold faces eviction once again, he retreats to his sister, Dana, for advice on how to play people in the house and how he should get Kimberly on his side. Let's take a look." Julie stated as she looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold snuck into the Diary Room heading to meet Dana for the second week. She wasn't pleased to see him.

"How do you expect to get me in there when you're on the block?" Dana asked.

"The sister is the target so I should be safe." Arnold replied.

"You get evicted and I'll turn your head inside out. So what's new?" Dana asked.

"I've managed to strike up a new ally in Kimberly. Her mischievous in the last eviction was quite admirable and could prove useful until you come in." Arnold replied.

"Very interesting. However, we need to remain careful around her. Mischievous people often have their own agenda so that's something to worry about." Dana warned.

"That is true, but we could ease her into it. It won't be much of a problem." Arnold assured.

"Your confidence fills me with concern. You always end up trusting the wrong people." Dana stated.

"When you get in, we'll clear out this house faster than anyone that came in." Arnold promised.

"Just try to get as much allies as you can and remember to stay by Cody's side." Dana stated.

Arnold nodded as he left the Diary Room with the new advice his sister gave him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back onscreen while the living room was shown on the monitor behind her.

"Up next, Mana and Arnold are fighting for their lives. Who will the house send packing? Find out when we return." Julie stated as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the camera zoomed in on a smiling Julie. The crowd applauded and cheered as they died the noise down.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother. It's time for the live eviction. Let's head to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen as the houseguests stopped chatting to give her their attention.

"Hello houseguests. It's time for the live eviction. Mana, Arnold, in just a few moments, your fellow housemates will cast their votes to evict. You both may now have one last chance to sway their votes. Mana, you may go first." Julie announced.

"Okay. I like thank my sister and Julie for letting me be here. I also want to thank my friends for being here with me in support. I just want to say that it's been exciting being in the game and in this house. I really hope I can stay, but I did make a mistake going after strong players out of the get go. That'll be my regret and I'll hold my head high heading out the door." Mana stated.

"Thank you, Mana. Arnold, you're up next." Julie explained.

Arnold nodded as he got up on his feet.

"It's certainly been a drama filled week which we can't get enough of. Drama is in the name, but you have to keep playing so take it for what it is worth. Houseguests, make the decision to further your game whomever you vote for. You need to keep that reason in mind so I just hope you all vote the right way tonight." Arnold stated as he sat back down.

"Alright, thank you, Arnold. The two nominees are allowed to vote. Pierce, as current HOH, you are not allowed to vote either. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your votes to evict. Cody, you're up first." Julie announced.

Cody sighed as he heads to the Diary Room.

"Cody is aligned with Arnold, but could his feelings affect his vote? Hello." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Cody greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict Mana." Cody voted.

"Thank you, Cody. Sayde has made the plan to keep Mana so her vote should be obvious. Hello Sayde." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sayde greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Sayde voted.

"Thank you, Sayde. Joseph was thrown under the bus by Chowa so will this affect his vote? Hello Joey." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Joseph greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I didn't want to, but I sadly vote to evict my dear friend, Mana." Joseph voted.

"Thank you, Joseph. Ellie is a good friend of Mana so will she vote for her to stay? Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie!" Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Arnold. I love you, Josh! Hope you are doing great in college!" Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. Jose is aligned with Arnold so it would be surprising to see him vote out one of his own allies. Hello Razor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jose greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Mana." Jose voted.

"Thank you, Jose. Tep is another teammate that Chowa through under the bus so will he vote with his feelings? Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Hey there, Julie." Tep greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Mana." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. Jela is also aligned with Arnold so her vote should stick with him. Hello Jela." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jela greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Mana." Jela voted.

"Thank you, Jela. Kimberly has been wondering who she should vote for. What is her decision? Hello Kimberly?" Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Kimberly greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Mana." Kimberly voted.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Derek has stated that he would be voting Mana out so let's make it official. Hello Derek." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Derek greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"It's only a game move. I vote to evict Mana." Derek voted.

"It's official. With seven votes to evict, Mana will be leaving the house tonight. Let's see where the other votes lay. Hello Conor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Conor greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Mana." Conor voted.

"Thank you, Conor. Chasi is friends for Mana, but cares about her well-being as well. Hello Chasi." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Chasi greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict Mana." Chasi voted.

"Thank you, Chasi. Dottie has joined Team Mana so her vote should go the other way. Hello Dottie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dottie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Dottie voted.

"Thank you, Dottie. Chowa is aligned with her sister so her vote should go the other way. Hello Chowa." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Chowa greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict...Arnold." Chowa voted.

"Thank you, Chowa." Julie praised.

Chowa got up and headed back to the living room.

"The votes are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared back on the TV as the houseguests gave her their attention.

"Houseguests, the votes are in. When I read the results, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 9-4, Mana, you have been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Mana nodded as she got up hugging Chowa and her friends. Cody hugged her tight as she made her way to the lobby. She grabbed her bag before waving goodbye and heading out the door. She got a big cheer and ran over to hug Julie and Chris. The houseguests stood around the Memory Wall watching Mana's picture fade to black and white.

"Well, that had to be expected. How are you feeling?" Julie asked.

"I feel awful. I mean...I don't what to say." Mana replied.

"That was really harsh what they did to you. All because of your sister." Chris stated.

"Pierce is a glorified jerk and he doesn't deserve to win this game. I hope Chowa beats his butt." Mana stated.

"Why do you honestly think you were the target?" Julie asked.

"It was, because I was the next closest thing to Chowa and they wanted us out since we are a team in this game." Mana replied.

"That seems logical. It's a big game move, because you both became threats." Chris stated.

"I respect the people that didn't vote me out, because of Pierce's doing. It was for their game and that's what this game is all about." Mana explained.

"Well, in the event you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ellie: Mana, I'm sorry this happened, but I wouldn't worry, because we will carry Chowa with us to the finals. Arnold, Pierce and anyone else that crosses us has a taste of girl power coming for them. Booyah!**

 **Cody: I respect you a whole lot and you're easily one of the friendlier people in this house. I'm playing the game and it looked to be your time so I hope you have a great time on the outside.**

 **Pierce: I didn't want you to go, but my game was in jeopardy with two of you here so if not Chowa, I had to get you out. You're a great person and please don't hold it against me when we get out of here.**

 **Chowa: I promise to fight with my hardest in this house, because you always kept me going. I love you and I'll miss you so much! I can't wait to see you again hopefully at the finals when I win the money for us.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for playing, Mana. Up next, two houseguests will get the power for the week. We crown two new Heads Of Household when we return." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered one last time for Mana as Big Brother went to a commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie reappeared onscreen as the crowd cheered very loudly. The camera zoomed in on her as the 'HOH-Head Of Household' logo showed up on the monitor.

"Welcome back. It's now time for the Head Of Household competition. Let's head to the backyard where the houseguests are waiting." Julie stated.

The houseguests were in the backyard as it was transformed into an arcade setting. Pierce was sitting to the side. There was 55 yellow containers each with a number on them ranging from 1-55. Each houseguest was holding a brown ball.

"Houseguests, the power is once again up for grabs. Pierce, as outgoing HOH, you're not allowed to compete. This game is called "Slingball" and here's how it works. Each houseguest will step up to the slingshot with their ball and launch it into one of the containers. What container you land in is how many points you have scored. The two houseguests with the highest scores will become the new Heads Of Household. Since the Fierce Fighters won BoB this week, they will go first. Kimberly, please step forward." Julie announced.

Kimberly stepped up placing her ball into the slingshot and she pulled back releasing it. The ball was going inside the #41 container.

"Kimberly, you scored 41 points which puts you in the lead. Please step down and stand off to the side." Julie announced.

Kimberly stepped off and stepped over to a red platform with a screen showing 41 points.

"Tep, you're up next." Julie announced.

Tep stepped up placing his ball in the slingshot. He launched his ball high as it landed in the #46 container.

"Tep, you scored 46 points which puts you in the lead. I'm sorry, Kimberly, you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Kimberly huffed as she stepped down as Tep got on the platform with the screen showing 46 points.

"Jela, you're up next." Julie announced.

Jela stepped up putting her ball in the slingshot pulling it back and letting it go. The ball went high landing in the #34 container.

"Jela, you've scored 34 points, but that's enough to take the lead. You've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Jela sighed as she stepped down.

"Conor, you're up next." Julie announced.

Conor stepped up and placed his ball in the slingshot as he pulled back letting it fly. It landed in the #26 container.

"Conor, you've scored 26 points. That's bought enough to take the lead so you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Conor shrugged as he stepped down.

"Joey, you're up next." Julie announced.

Joseph came up and sat his ball in the slingshot. He pulled back and launched it landing it in the #39 container.

"Joey, you've scored 39 points, but it won't be enough to take the lead. You've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Joseph nodded and stepped down.

"Chowa, you're up next." Julie announced.

Chowa got up and sat her ball in the slingshot beginning to pull back. She launched it and it landed in the #1 container.

"Chowa, you've scored 1 point. That's not enough to take the lead so you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Chowa stomped her feet as she stepped down.

"Cody, you're up next. You need at least 47 points to win." Julie announced.

Cody stepped up and flipped it in the air. He caught it rubbing it on his shirt. The ball was placed in the slingshot and Cody pulled back. He launched it and it landed in the #43 container.

"Cody, you've scored 43 points. Close, but not enough. That means, congratulations to Tep! You are the first Head Of Household of the week!" Julie exclaimed.

Tep cheered and hugged Joseph, Conor and Cody. Chowa sighed as she held her head in her hands.

"It's now time for the Soaring Eagles to get their shot. Arnold, you are first up." Julie announced.

Arnold stepped up as he placed his ball in the slingshot. He pulled back as he launched it into the #20 container.

"Arnold, you've scored 20 points. Please step down and over on the platform." Julie announced.

Arnold stepped over on the left where there was a yellow platform. The screen showed 20 points.

"Chasi, you're up next." Julie announced.

Chasi came up and placed her ball inside the slingshot. She pulled back launches it far into the #1 container.

"Chasi, you've scored 1 point, but it's not enough to take the lead. You've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Chasi frowned as she stepped down.

"Dottie, you're up." Julie announced.

Dottie stepped up and calculated her angle. She pulled back and launched the ball into the #11 container.

"I'm sorry, Dottie, but you scored 11 points. That's not enough to take the lead. You've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Dottie frowned as she also stepped down.

"Ellie, you're up next." Julie announced.

Ellie skipped up to the platform and she put her ball in. She pulled back letting it fly into the #3 container.

"Ellie, you've scored 3 points, but it's not enough to take the lead. Please step down." Julie announced.

Ellie sighed as she stepped down.

"Sayde, you're up next." Julie announced.

Sayde stepped up and placed her ball in the slingshot. She angled it and pulled back launching it into the #17 container.

"Sayde, you're scored 17 points, but that is not enough to take the lead. You've been eliminated." Julie announced.

"Razor, please step up." Julie announced.

Jose stepped up and placed his ball into the slingshot. He pulled back and let it go with it landing in the #10 container.

"Razor, you've scored 10 points, but that's not enough for the lead. Please step down." Julie announced.

Razor growled as he stepped down.

"Derek, you're up. You need at least 21 points to win." Julie announced.

Derek nodded as he placed his ball into the slingshot. He pulled back and let it go letting it land in the #44 container.

"Derek, you've scored 44 points. That means you are the second Head Of Household of the week!" Julie announced.

Derek cheered as Ellie and Sayde hugged him. Pierce looked a little worried of what might happen with Derek in charge, but he chose to focus on Tep's reign.

"What will happen now with Tep and Derek in control? Find out Sunday at 8/7c when they both nominate two houseguests each for eviction and the Battle Of The Block returns. Then, Wednesday, the Power Of Veto is up for grabs as it could save one of the nominees. Then join us next Thursday 9/8c as we have another houseguest leave the house. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julia announced.

Derek and Tep were shown being handed their keys. They celebrated with their own teams as Chowa hoped she wasn't going home next week.


	9. Chapter 9- Setting The Revenge Plan

**A/N: Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Big Brother 2. I just wanted to say that TheProtectorOfHim is working very hard on After Dark and the Aftermath Show. After Dark will be posted on his profile while the Aftermath Show will be on mine profile. Full credit goes to him for both and also, submit an OC for Total Drama Survivor. He's hoping to get on that series soon. It's Fans vs Favorites. Support him and support me with this story. Anyways, here we go.**

 _ **Previously On Big Brother:**_ **Things we're getting heated between Pierce and the Daniels sisters. Cody realized he needed to gain as much help for him as possible. Arnold got the same advice from his sister, Dana, to get as much allies as possible and stay close to**

 **Cody. Kimberly seemed to start aligning herself with Cody as well talking a bit of game with him. At the live eviction, Mana was sent home due to her ties with her sister making the strongest team weaker. At a flying HOH competition, Tep and Derek proved they were the best slingers from their team. Tonight, they will each nominate two houseguests for eviction and the Battle Of The Block becomes more important than ever. Who will be nominated for eviction and who will win the Battle Of The Block? Also, will Chowa and Pierce flare at each other tonight? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 _Pierce flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 9- Setting The Revenge Plan**

Tep came in the house first excited he was one of the Heads Of Household for the week.

 **Tep(Head Of Household #1): I'm so stoked to be one of the Heads Of Household for the week. I need to make sure, however, we lose this next Battle Of The Block to make sure Chowa goes right out, because she is trouble to our team.**

Derek came in hugging Sayde and then Ellie.

 **Derek(Head Of Household #2): Arnold became really close to becoming HOH and taking a shot at either of us. I know how he likes to cost people competitions and he's part of the reason Mana went out the door. I need to make sure he goes home this week.**

"I think we're golden this week." Sayde told Ellie.

"Derek is sure to nominate Arnold for eviction. We have the numbers to send him home." Ellie stated.

 **Sayde: Mana was evicted earlier and it wasn't right. We may have Arnold as the target for the week, but I definitely want to take a shot at Pierce. He's dangerous and he could do damage furthering his game to spite us.**

Joseph and Cody came in followed by Kimberly in the back.

 **Joseph: I know I'm in good graces with Derek, but his mind could be on taking us off one by one since we are a strong team. I need to guarantee safety by talking with him to see where his head's at.**

Dottie came in and shut the door as she glared at Kimberly.

 **Dottie: Derek is in the perfect position to make a big move and get Kimberly out. She's lied, cheated and manipulated her way through this game so far. She could have the whole house as allies. Except me of course, because I'm smarter than that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose and Arnold are in the Shadow Room as Jose is on his bed.

"Why are we here?" Arnold asked.

"I do my best thinking in dark places. You need to stay off the block." Jose replied.

"How though? I'm up every time someone that is not me, you or Cody wins HOH." Arnold replied.

"We don't need HOH to keep you off. Tep will probably want to go after Chowa so maybe we can convince him to put someone like Dottie or Chasi. If it's a physical or mental challenge for BoB, we can win it easily." Jose explained.

 **Arnold: That's true, but Tep will probably put me up just to have me win so his team loses and votes out Chowa. However, I can't risk something like that happening.**

"I have very powerful persuasion skills. They are a particular set of skills I've acquired with my gang back home." Jose stated.

"Interesting. You think you can get through to Tep?" Arnold asked.

"Only time can tell. Trust me, you won't be up this week." Jose replied.

 **Jose: Arnold needs to stay with me to get me and Cody far. I want us in the finale and increasing my chances of victory for the end.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chowa, Joseph and Sayde were all in the Pink Room as Chowa sighed.

"Well, you already know who's heading home. I wish they could just let me leave." Chowa stated.

"Don't give up yet. Derek is an understandable guy so I'm sure he wouldn't put you up." Sayde retorted.

"What makes you say that?" Chowa asked.

"Derek is on our side and we have the moral support advantage. We can tell him to put Pierce up." Sayde replied.

"He still needs a second nominee." Chowa stated.

"I'm sure it won't be trouble for me going up." Joseph volunteered.

"Why you? Weren't you part of his entourage?" Chowa asked.

"Pierce is acting reckless so I think me slowing him down will be all the more easier taking him down." Joseph replied.

"We also have the votes for him to stay." Sayde added.

 **Chowa: Joey would really go up in my place for me? That's such a sweet thing to do. Pierce is definitely in for it now. Look out, because Chowa is coming for revenge.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde took Conor into the spare lounge area where they sat down.

 **Sayde: I figured that if I want Pierce gone, I need his team on board with the idea. Conor is a person I need to convince.**

"Joseph was thinking of going on the block against Pierce. Would that be alright?" Sayde asked.

"Why Joey?" Conor asked.

"He would be a pawn. We both agree that Pierce is acting reckless in his gameplay." Sayde replied.

 **Conor: Okay, hold up! Sayde, you need to mind your own business and mind your words. You and Chowa are trying to break the team up. I hope you have a fun time escaping eviction with that attitude.**

"I mean I guess it's cool." Conor replied.

"You don't seem convinced." Sayde stated.

"Chowa was throwing this team under the bus. You are trying to do the same thing." Conor explained.

"I'm just saying Pierce is a threat. You need to understand that." Sayde stated.

 **Conor: I understand that you guys just want to get far in this game. Maybe you have something on the guys that we don't know about. Let's see you try escaping this one.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep and Derek came through the Diary Room with their HOH Keys.

"Who wants to see our HOH Room?!" They Both screamed.

The houseguests all cheered and clapped going up the stairs. Tep unlocked the door as they went for the gift baskets. Tep saw pictures from his gigs he had at various comedy clubs and his wife. Derek had his first football trophy there.

 **Derek(Head Of Household #2): I played a lot of football in high school so it was nice to see a little reminder at home. I have a lot of endurance and it's great knowing the team is rooting for me.**

"This is my football trophy from high school." Derek stated, showing off his trophy.

 **Conor: I have to say that Derek has that build for a football player. He may even rival me in endurance competitions.**

Tep sat down with his letter and opened it for him to read.

" _Hey there, honey! I must say I am proud you made it past the first two weeks. I thought your bad comedy would be your downfall. Anyways, we are pulling for you back home, but don't get eliminated otherwise this letter was pointless to write. Love you always, Laura._ " Tep read.

 **Ellie: Tep and his wife sure have a stranger relationship. I don't know how they handle it in that household.**

 **Jose: Tep sure has a sarcastic wife. Sounds like me and her would get along.**

Derek took his turn to sit down and read his letter. He ripped open the envelope and read aloud.

" _Hi Derek! I miss you sooo much! Let's hope you can kick some butt on this show. Everyone misses you! Love, Danielle!"_ Derek read.

The girls cooed as Derek smiled a little after reading that.

 **Derek(Head Of Household #2): It was nice to hear from Danielle and I'm glad I have so much support back home. Don't worry, guys. I won't come home too early.**

Everyone filed out as the game began for the week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela was walking across the living room as Conor came around the corner.

"Hey Conor." Jela greeted.

"Hey Jela. What's up?" Conor asked.

"Just passing by." Jela replied.

"You know, you've been really quiet around us the last couple weeks. You don't like this team?" Conor asked.

"I'm kinda an introvert and keep to myself a lot. Sorry if that's offensive." Jela replied.

"It's alright. You need to talk to some people and you'll warm up to talking." Conor stated as he went in the opposite direction.

 **Jela: Heh...that guy has no idea that I'm really just playing the 'nice girl'. I can't let too much silp by otherwise I'll be evicted pretty early. I have Arnold and working on getting Kimberly in the alliance. There has to be someone else willing to be my puppet.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose and Cody were in the Nature Room discussing what's been going on recently.

"Man, this house is getting turned upside down and its plays right into our favor." Jose stated.

"It's getting dangerous. We need to stray carefully." Cody explained.

"Pfft...we'll be fine. Chowa and Pierce made this all about themselves so they are paying the price. The teams are colliding just like the good ol' days." Jose stated.

 **Cody: He's wrong. If anything, the teams imploded themselves. Just remember World Tour. Alejandro had his hands over every elimination and Courtney tried booting Gwen at every second.**

"We might just skate by to Jury on this whole bandwagon, but we need a few HOH wins to secure the deal." Jose explained.

"What about Arnold? He's probably considered to go up again." Cody stated.

"Oh you reminded me of something. I need to take care of some business." Jose explained.

Jose walked out of the room and Sayde, Ellie and Chowa came in.

"Hey girls. What's up?" Cody asked.

"We just came to warn you about Pierce. We're dead serious when we say he's a ticking time bomb of trouble." Sayde replied.

"He's probably coming after you to. It would be logical." Chowa added.

"We just don't want to see you get eliminated so early. You got robbed last time." Ellie stated.

"Pierce has been acting strange lately. He's a little paranoid if you ask me." Cody explained.

 **Sayde: If we can convince Cody of getting rid of Pierce, we can get him out of the house. We need this next BoB and the next Veto so we can send that friend wrecker home. We are just getting started with taking out the strong players.**

 **Chowa: Getting Cody on board is a smart move. I just hope we can convince him. He isn't the same old Cody that fawns over women to get what he wants.**

"We don't want to see anyone else fall to Pierce. You be doing us a big favor." Sayde stated as she grabbed Cody's hand.

Cody blushed, but shook it off.

"I don't like what's going on and I'm all for the right thing. So you need strong players on the block to win BoB." Cody advised.

"Alright, so me and Arnold are viable candidates, but he would just make us lose." Sayde stated.

"How about Dottie? She's very smart and can help out should the challenge be mental." Cody suggested.

"That's a good idea. You guys could win easily." Ellie stated.

 **Sayde: It's nerve wracking going on the block, but it's for the good of the game. Me and Dottie need to win this next BoB so Pierce stays where he is. He gets off and there goes the plan for the week. Chowa will be put up and sent home, because of that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose went inside the HOH Room and sat down on the long couch.

"Hey there, Vader." Tep stated.

"It's Razor." Jose corrected.

"Well, that hoodie suggests otherwise. What do you want?" Tep asked.

"We need to talk on nominations. Who are you thinking about putting up?" Jose asked.

"Maybe some weak players. However, I'm thinking of some strong players. I want Chowa gone this week, but I'm not sure. Your team doesn't have a lot to go by." Tep replied.

"Dottie is sure a threat since her brain power proves it." Jose stated.

"That's a thought. There's also that Sayde girl. She's won two HOH's so far and she's on steroids like Derek. Drugs don't have a place in the household...unless it's a bong then I'm taking a hit." Tep explained.

"Me and you need to hang out. We have a lot in common than we think." Jose suggested.

"I'm down for that. However, the last time I hung out with someone random, they underestimated my high drive." Tep stated.

 **Jose: My crew should really look into getting this guy in. A drug addict is perfect for blaming our crimes on. Unless he's joking since he's a comedian. I have no idea, but I'll recommend him.**

 **Tep: Vader sure has a way of sucking up to people, but hooded people can't be trusted. Just look at the history books and you'll see hooded people have a lot to hide. Even those with a certain letter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep and Derek walked across the living room with the TV displaying ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. They went over to the Memory Wall and looked at the faces.

 **Tep(Head Of Household #1): I know what needs to be done, because Chowa is the one I want gone, but it makes it hard, because she's on my team. I need to think these nominations through and hope we lose to make what I want happen.**

 **Derek(Head Of Household #2): Sayde has talked with me on who should go up and I'll follow through with what she wants. However, I still have my own game to worry about.**

They each went up to the HOH Room and grabbed a ball. They revealed their numbers to each other. '1' for Derek and '2' for Tep. Derek went to his side of the room and made his nominations sticking two keys in the nomination block. Tep did the same thing as he sticks two keys not sure if he's making the right decision. Everyone came inside for the nomination ceremony as they sat around the dining table. Tep and Derek came into the room with their boxes setting them down.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As the Heads Of Household, me and Tep have the task of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The keys in the boxes are the houseguests we have nominated and their faces will show up on the Memory Wall. Due to a random draw, I shall reveal my nominations first. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Derek began as he turned the first key.

Joseph's face appeared on the Memory Wall. Joseph nodded.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Derek continued as he turned the second key.

Pierce's face appeared on the Memory Wall as Pierce closed his eyes.

"I've nominated you, Joey, and you, Pierce, for eviction. Joey, you're a nice guy and I respect you so this is only a game move and Pierce, you've caused a lot of trouble so you are a threat to my game as well. That's it for me." Derek explained.

"The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Tep began as he turned the first key.

Sayde's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she frowned.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Tep continued as he turned the second key.

Dottie's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she adjusted her glasses.

"I've nominated you, Sayde, and you, Dottie, for eviction. Sayde, you this position twice so it's obvious why I decided you're here and Dottie, playing Einstein gets you here and that's why you're up. I don't have much else to stay, but that this nomination ceremony is adjourned." Tep concluded.

Dottie and Sayde got up hugging each other from what happened.

 **Dottie(Nominee): I didn't expect this at all, but I hope my smarts can get me off the block. I really don't want to be right where I am.**

 **Sayde(Nominee): Not the most ideal plan and not where I want to be, but it was the only way to guarantee that Pierce would be going up. I just need to win BoB and he'll be staying there.**

Pierce got up hugging Cody and Conor.

 **Pierce(Nominee): Obviously someone wanted me up here and her name is Sayde. She's being very naughty when it comes to playing teams. Just another name to add to the list of targets.**

Joseph hugged Dottie whispering apologies.

 **Joseph(Nominee): I need to throw this challenge so Pierce stays up with me. We have this chance now and we can't let it slide. I'm not going down without a fight.**

Kimberly went into the living room smirking to herself.

 **Kimberly: Dottie is on the block so that means free reign to get her out. I just hope she doesn't win BoB and then I can win the next Veto shoving it in her face.**

Tep went up to the HOH Room followed by Derek.

 **Tep(Head Of Household #1): I went with what I think could make us lose so that's why I picked who I did. Sayde and Dottie are easily the best duo to pick for BoB so they better not lose.**

 **Derek(Head Of Household #2): It looks like I'll be set to become the sole HOH for the week, but this doesn't mean I still don't have anything planned. Arnold is on the radar and he could be going up.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie and Dottie were in the pool as Dottie sat near while Ellie threw a beach ball around.

"Don't look so down, Dottie. I'm sure you can win this next BoB." Ellie assured.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one fighting for your safety." Dottie stated.

"Well, I ain't, but that doesn't mean you should be down on yourself. I believe in you." Ellie retorted.

 **Ellie: I hate seeing people sad and Dottie really thinks she's going home. She needs to believe in herself and fight as if it was her last week in this house.**

Dottie sticks her feet inside the pool which confuses Ellie.

"Why would you ruin your suit?" Ellie asked.

"This is my swim suit. I always go swimming like this." Dottie replied.

 **Dottie(Nominee): Ellie is quite suspicious of me and that's not hard to expect. She can't know of my secret and neither can the others. It'll make things even worse for me in this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly, Cody and Sayde were in the living room as Sayde took a seat in one of the nomination chairs. Kimberly and Cody were on the couches.

"You feeling okay?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering if I made the right decision." Sayde replied.

"Pierce is on the block and it's totally fine. We just need to make sure that it's kept that way." Cody stated.

"Easier said than done. He'll win the whole competition by himself if he has to." Kimberly stated.

 **Kimberly: Pierce is a formidable foe, but that can only get him so far. It'll take a lot more than just him to cost me the prize money. Of course, Cody is a valuable asset. I need to align with him for the rest of the game. I just need some way of staying before I'm cited as a threat.**

"Well, in case the worst happens, you have my vote to stay. Dottie is too much of a threat to keep." Kimberly stated.

"Yeah, her brains does hold wing over us, but I'm sure we'll be fine. Just win and we focus on the plan for the week." Cody assured with a smile.

 **Cody: I like assuring people their safety and Pierce has been playing dirty. Maybe it's just in his nature, but he seriously need to shapen up if he wants to stay.**

 **Sayde(Nominee):Cody and Kimberly have me their vote and they also expect me to win. I don't want to lose and have Dottie go home for it, because she doesn't deserve that. We just**

 **have to win and work together doing it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie was walking in the kitchen as she got something before BoB. Cody came into the kitchen when Dottie spotted him.

"Hey there, Cody." Dottie greeted.

"Oh hello, Dottie. Good luck in the BoB." Cody stated.

"Luck won't have anything to with it. I need to get off the block so I'm not sent home. Kimberly will have her way if that doesn't happen." Dottie explained.

"Kimberly? You've been talking about her a lot lately." Cody stated.

"She had an alliance with Brady and she's been making deals where she shouldn't. I would not trust her within an inch of my life." Dottie stated.

"She does seem to hide a lot." Cody figured.

"Just watch your back around her. She could be anywhere and she could lead you into feeling false hope. She wants me out, because I saw through her scheme." Dottie stated.

 **Cody: Kim is someone to watch out for and I'll definitely will need to keep an eye on her. Something tells me there is more evil on our team than the other team.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chowa came out of the Diary Room in a party dress.

"Hey party-goers! It's time for the Battle Of The Block competition! Get changed and get ready for the raddest party of the summer!" Chowa exclaimed.

Everyone stepped into the backyard as it looked liked a major party went on back here. Chowa was dancing to the music that was playing. Sayde, Dottie, Joseph and Pierce came out into the backyard.

"Welcome to the sickest party ever! Here's out things are gonna work out. One at a time, you'll each take a spin on the Dizzy Wheel. You'll then drunkenly head over to the Towel Racket. You must put a medium ping-pong ball on the towel and fling it into the bucket on the other end. When one team member scores a point, the other member we'll take their turn. The first pair to score ten points will win their team safety for the week and dethrone the HOH that nominated them. Let's play Ditzy Sphere!" Chowa exclaimed.

 **Sayde(Nominee): Me and Dottie need to win real bad otherwise we are stuck on the block and there's no way Pierce goes home. The only viable candidates would be Dottie or Arnold. I don't want it to come to that.**

 **Pierce(Nominee): I know Chowa organized these nominations so I would be going home, but I'm not stupid. She'll wish she didn't do that.**

Pierce and Dottie would start their turn as the wheel started spinning. It would be 30 seconds before they could get off.

"I'm gonna get sick." Pierce complained.

"My mind is racing." Dottie added.

An air horn sounded as the two came off the Dizzy Wheel. They stumbled as Pierce face planted on the grass. Dottie made it to the towel first and started flinging her ball only for her to miss. Pierce came up and started flinging his first ball as he scored. Joseph took his turn and got on the wheel. Dottie scored a point as Sayde took her turn. They both stopped spinning as Joseph fell off the wheel. Sayde ran towards the towel tripping onto the grass.

 **Sayde(Nominee): I never drank before so I wouldn't know what being drunk would be like. I know it would be trippy to say the least.**

Sayde started flinging her first ball which missed and Joseph managed to get to his feet only to fall again.

 **Joseph(Nominee): The youth sure have a different idea of parties. I can't tell which hand is mine. I'm seeing triple even quadruple.**

Sayde tried again and she sunk it in allowing Dottie to take her turn. Joseph got to the towel and placed his first ball in the grip of the towel. He shot the ball and it sunk. He stumbled back on the grass as Pierce took his next turn. Dottie ran and stumbled, but made it to the towel and started flinging balls. She sunk one and Sayde took her next turn. Pierce was just flinging his next ball and made it in as Joseph made his way to the wheel. Sayde ran to the towel and flung her next ball. It missed, but she flung another ball. She missed again as Joseph came up to the towel, but he went to his knees. Sayde still missed as she was getting frustrated and Joseph took his first fling. He managed to get it in as Pierce took his next turn.

 **Sayde(Nominee): Pierce takes the lead and this worries me as I can't seem to sink this fourth ball. He wins and it might be over for me or Dottie.**

Sayde launches another ball finally sinking it as Pierce got to his towel. He launched his first ball and he sunk it as Joseph had to take a breather. Dottie took her next turn and stumbled off the wheel towards the towel. She launched a ball and it missed. Joseph got on the wheel and he got off before he vomited on the grass.

 **Joseph(Nominee): At my age, you really aren't supposed to be doing stuff like this. I just hope I don't grow weary from any of this.**

Dottie shot another ball as she missed again. Joseph sat down on the grass as Ellie and Cody ran over to him.

"I can't go no further. You have to do this on your own Pierce." Joseph stated.

Dottie launched another ball, but it missed. Pierce took his next turn and he stumbled towards the towel.

( **A/N: I'm gonna speed this up since we already know who's left in the game.** )

The teams are stuck at nine each as Sayde and Pierce took their final spins. They ran towards the towels and started launching balls until one would get it. Sayde sunk her last ball as she cheered hugging Dottie.

"Congratulations, Dottie and Sayde, you both have won the Battle Of The Block and the Soaring Eagles won safety for the week." Chowa announced.

A jug of blue Gatorade dumped itself on Tep dethroning him from his position as HOH. Pierce took a seat on the grass as he groaned.

 **Pierce(Nominee): I'm still on the block thanks to Joey's incompetence to keep his vomit in. It's very disgusting, but the bad taste in my mouth is my team losing. This isn't over.**

Sayde and Dottie hugged various team members.

 **Dottie: I'm safe for the week and this couldn't be better. Kimberly's team lost so this means I have a chance to convince them to drop her.**

 **Sayde: Everything is in position. Pierce is on the block where he should be and the Fighters have lost. We have the votes for Pierce to go so the next step is to win the Veto.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Pierce or Joseph from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	10. Chapter 10- BitterVery Bitter

**A/N: Now its time to get back to Total Drama Big Brother. It's been awhile, but don't think I've lost my touch. I've reviewed the other chapter and I'm all memorized with everything. Pierce is looking at eviction if he doesn't somehow win the Veto, but there's only time that can tell. Let's get right into the episode.**

 _ **Previously On Big Brother:**_ **Tep and the rest of the Fighters were on the side of having Chowa leave next, but Sayde had other plans to save her friends. Sayde has the plan to volunteer herself for eviction along with Dottie in order to prevent Pierce from getting off the block. Joseph betrayed the Fighters and volunteered to be the second nominee for Derek. Everyone decided Cody was a valuable asset planning to use him to get far in the game, but Dottie warned him of Kimberly. At the sickest party of the summer, Pierce was on his own as Joseph was put out of commission. Sayde and Dottie found themselves saved for the week as well as their team. Tonight, the gamble of life is on as the Power Of Veto is up for grabs. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Pierce or Joseph from eviction? Also, the first luxury competition of the summer gets started. Stay tuned right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 10-Bitter...Very Bitter**

Everyone started coming into the house after the last Battle Of The Block competition. Ellie and Cody helped Joseph into the living room to lay on the couch. Ellie went to fetch him a glass of water.

 **Dottie: I felt bad for Joey, because he really tried out there. He's not fit for a competition like that and that really gave Pierce the disadvantage he needed. We just have to win the Veto and keep the nominations the same.**

Chowa hugged Sayde whispering that she was proud of her.

 **Chowa: Hahahahahahahaha! Pierce is in trouble now and since he's lost the BoB, he's one step closer to being out the door. We just need the Veto and everything's set.**

Pierce went to the bathroom where Conor hugged him.

 **Pierce(Nominee): I guess playing hard was not the best decision and Joey has decided where his true allegiance lays. I need Conor and possibly some other people on my team to help me out.**

"This should've been an easy victory." Pierce stated as he wiped himself off with a towel.

"Don't worry, man. We can win the Veto and Chowa goes up." Conor promised.

"I know me, you and Tep would save me, but everyone else is a wild card." Pierce whispered.

 **Conor: There's only two people that would save Pierce and that's me and Tep. We have the numbers game if we both get in the Veto competition. It makes us big targets and I might have to evacuate over to Kimberly for protection.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The living room was Dottie watching over Joseph and Tep sitting on one of the couches.

"You did your best, man." Tep encouraged.

"I'm not as young as I used to be. I'm no party animal either." Joseph stated.

 **Joseph(Nominee): I'm still nominated for eviction, but this works out in my favor. Pierce is slated as the bad guy to go home and I feel safe knowing there are the votes. However, the Veto is another story.**

"You think you'll be able to pull through in the Veto competition?" Dottie asked.

"That remains to be seen." Joseph replied.

"Ah, he can do it. I have faith in my team to get the job done when necessary." Tep stated.

 **Tep: Phase 1 worked like a charm, but I know Sayde and Dottie want Pierce out. Well, I'm not going to let them run how this team is supposed to go. I'll have to play second-in-command to get everyone to vote out Chowa. I have to get her on the block so that my main game problem is out.**

"We need to talk." Dottie stated as she sat by Tep.

"What's there to talk about? I can't decide nothing since I'm not HOH." Tep explained.

"No, but you have your vote. I need you to help get Kimberly out of the game. She's a sneaky devil." Dottie whispered.

"Kimmy, huh? It's tempting." Tep stated.

 **Tep: As in tempting blackmail. See...this is why I'm smarter than most people think. Playing both sides of the house gets you far in this game. I have to play my cards right, but this will ensure the downfall of the Eagles next week.**

 **Dottie: Meddling with the other team can seem distasteful, but I have priorities to set. Kimberly is not a person to trust and the more she stays, the more she can control. I know she's plotting something sinister as I speak.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie and Chasi were talking in the backyard on the couches.

"I need to rally some votes up to get rid of Kimberly. Are you in?" Dottie asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Chasi replied.

"She informed me she was in an alliance with Brady and she went behind his back to get rid of him." Dottie replied.

"That's sneaky even if he was an annoying person." Chasi stated.

"Now she's coming after me. I know I'm a threat already with my brain power, but I don't use underhanded tactics in order to win this game." Dottie explained.

 **Chasi: I have to say that Dottie makes a point. We already have Jela and Arnold as targets so what's one more in Kimberly. There are so many people to get out if we stand a chance in this house.**

"There are so many threats in this house it's unreal how many people we need to get out." Chasi stated.

Shots of Jela doing her makeup in the bathroom, Arnold sitting in the living room and Kimberly eating dinner in the kitchen are shown.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela went up to the HOH Room to talk with Derek. She knocked on the door and he let her in.

 **Jela: I figured talking with Derek about who to put up would work and it isn't Cody unfortunately. However, since we are starting to cheery girls out of the house, the next best option is Chowa.**

"So what do you need?" Derek asked.

"I need to talk about getting Chowa out. I can tell that there is a big following in this house of cheery girls. There's Chowa, Sayde, Dottie, Ellie and Chasi. That's five people that can become mere threats to us and can get to the Final 5 if we let them." Jela replied.

"That is a problem, but they don't really pose a threat to me right now." Derek stated.

"Tep has the right idea. If you know what's good for you, you boot one of them this week. Their numbers won't stand a chance against us." Jela suggested.

 **Derek(Head Of Household): I'm really not convinced on Jela's assumption of this cheery girl alliance, but that doesn't mean it's not something looking into to. However, four of all those girls is on my team so if need be, Chowa would be the only option from that alliance.**

"We don't need a numbers advantage in this house. They will go after people like me, because I'm a very social player." Jela stated.

"I can look into it and see what I can come up with." Derek explained.

"Also, remember this. I've even heard them considering taking Cody with them. If his actions in World Tour are anything to go by, you'll consider him too." Jela stated.

"Why Cody?" Derek asked.

"If those girls can take him far, he'll use each one just like he used Sierra. Everyone on his team is distracted that he's the vet and he can get them far. However, they'll be in for a rude awakening once they're out there with Julie." Jela replied.

"That makes sense I suppose." Derek figured.

"Get rid of him and you have one problem gone." Jela suggested as she left the room.

Derek thought it over and maybe should follow Jela's advice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone started gathering in the kitchen as they saw three glasses of brown slop. They gasped at the sight of the glasses and knew what they were.

 **Ellie: It's Slop Smoothies! These were the second course of slop from last season.**

Derek grabbed the card and began to read it aloud.

"There's nothing like a good smoothie to chug down after an awesome party. In addition to the slop, you will have complimentary slop smoothies. Three houseguests will be only allowed this and cold showers for the week." Derek read.

Three of them would get the punishment this time so Derek chose his three.

"I choose Jela, Conor and Chowa." Derek chose.

The three houseguests looked at each other as they were going to be stuck in the same living space.

 **Jela: Well, I didn't expect to get chosen, but it's nothing I can't handle. What I'll probably be enjoying the most is the bickering between Conor and Chowa.**

 **Conor: Derek probably made the worst mistake of his life. Chowa is going to give it to me good.**

 **Chowa: *holds up a pair of scissors and Conor's picture and proceeds to cut it in half***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie came out dressed in her Sakura cosplay costume from Cardcaptor Sakura has Pierce squealed at how cute she looked.

"You look marvelous, Ellie!" Pierce exclaimed.

"Thanks! This is one of my favorite costumes ever!" Ellie stated.

 **Ellie: I figured I let the house see some of my cute cosplay costumes. Sakura is one I wear to a lot of conventions, because it makes me look adorable.**

"So how many costumes do you have? I might want to try some on." Pierce stated.

"I have plenty from a lot of anime. They are all so cute." Ellie explained.

"This one makes you look like an adorable little girl. You look so cute that I want to pinch your cheeks!" Pierce complimented.

Ellie giggled at Pierce fanboying over her costume as Cody stared at Ellie. He blushed as he saw her turn around slowly to capture her beauty. Cody looked away as his face flushed red.

"Something wrong, Cody?" Ellie asked.

"Ah...no...I'm good, El. Just a little hot in here. I think I'll go take a shower...heh." Cody replied, nervously.

Cody got out of the living room as quick as possible as he hid in the Diary Room.

 **Cody: *starts to sweat profusely* I thought Gwen and Lindsay were hot, but Ellie…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek came out of the Diary Room with a box of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Derek exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they came out onto the couches. Pierce and Joseph sat down on the nomination chairs as Derek stood up front.

"Only six players will play in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests chosen at random draw. Will the two nominees please join me up here." Derek ordered.

Pierce and Joseph came up to the front as Derek continued.

"As Head Of Household, I'll choose first." Derek stated as he reached into the bag.

 **Chowa: I have to get picked for this competition so I can make sure Pierce stays on the block. We can't have him getting any chances at getting off the block.**

 **Conor: Me or Tep need to be in this competition to get Pierce out of trouble and get Chowa on where she needs to be. We have the votes to get her out so we need to confirm it.**

" **Chasi**." Derek chose.

Chasi came up with a bright smile as Pierce reached into the box crossing his fingers.

" **Dottie**." Pierce chose.

Dottie smiled as she joined the others up front. Joseph was hoping to seal the deal on Pierce.

" **Kimberly**." Joseph chose.

Kimberly joined the others up front as Pierce sighed with disappointment.

"Big Brother will announce when it's time for the competition to start. Good luck!" Derek announced.

 **Pierce(Nominee): Karma has brought her wrath upon me as Chasi and Dottie are playing, but Kimberly can be swayed as long as it helps her game. I'm still alive in this.**

 **Sayde: We have some girls that can help get Pierce out of this game and that's fine with me and Chowa. This will teach him to not shoot himself in the foot.**

 **Kimberly: I'm going to win this Veto, because I know Dottie wants me on the block. I'll win this to secure my safety, because I know I'm a choice going up if I don't win.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie saw Ellie near the pool as she sat down in the grass next to her.

"Hello Ellie." Dottie greeted.

"Hey there, Dottie." Ellie greeted.

"Listen, I may need your help in getting Kimberly out of the house." Dottie stated.

"Is this because of what she did to Brady?" Ellie asked.

"She's sneaky. She can say all she likes, but I'm not buying it. She's got a good social game going on." Dottie replied.

 **Ellie: Kim and Dottie have really been going at it ever since Brady was evicted. I honestly think that they should just stop and play the game. Kimberly obviously needed a way to get rid of an annoyance to her game. Doesn't mean she would do it to any of us.**

"I think you guys should put your differences aside. We may be on different teams, but we are all still individuals." Ellie stated.

"I'm not working with her. It's too risky." Dottie retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Just don't obsess over getting her evicted. That's gonna happen to you." Ellie advised.

 **Dottie: I can convince Derek to put Kim up, but whoever isn't willing to get rid of her is stupid. Pierce doesn't go behind others back and Chowa did the same thing. While I don't like Pierce, Kimberly is too sneaky to keep around.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie was dressed in a casino worker's uniform.

"Hey everybody! It's time for the Veto competition! Meet me out in the backyard to test your luck!" Ellie exclaimed.

The backyard was decorated to be like Las Vegas. Dice, Poker Tables and a giant Roulette Wheel. The houseguests came out as they liked their surroundings. Ellie stood at the top of the Roulette Wheel.

"Welcome to the BB Casino where you will test your luck on the Roulette Wheel. Each contestant must push their ball into the Roulette Wheel watching it spin. If it stop on a number, you score that many points. The houseguest with the highest number of points will win the Power Of Veto! Let's play Las Veto!" Ellie explained.

 **Dottie: This is all about luck and if the BoB was anything to go by, I have an advantage to win this Veto and make sure Kim goes up. I can't let her get to the live eviction unscathed.**

 **Kimberly: Dottie is eyeing me and I'm getting more determined to put her in her place. Just you wait, Four Eyes, I'll get you next week.**

"We shall go in alphabetical order. This means Chasi will go first." Ellie announced.

Chasi stepped up as she pushed the ball into the Roulette Wheel. She crossed her fingers for a good score as the ball landed in the #6 slot.

"Chasi, you've scored a 6 so you're currently in the lead." Ellie announced.

Chasi stepped down as she stepped on the orange platform hoping for a miracle.

 **Chasi: A 6? Not my best chance.**

"We have Derek going next. Come on up!" Ellie exclaimed.

Derek got up on the platform as he pushes the ball into the Wheel. He crossed his fingers as the ball landed in the #3 slot.

"Derek, you've scored a 3. I'm sorry, but that's not enough to take the lead. You've been eliminated." Ellie announced.

Derek stepped down as some houseguests snickered.

 **Derek(Head Of Household): I can't believe that actually happened. A 3? What's wrong with me?**

"Dottie is going next." Ellie announced.

Dottie got on the Wheel and pushed her ball in. It started turning fast and it landed inside the #10 slot.

"Dottie, you've scored 10 points which means you take the lead. Chasi, I'm sorry, but you are eliminated." Ellie announced.

Chasi stepped down as Dottie took her place hoping to maintain her lead.

"Joey, you're up." Ellie announced.

Joseph helped himself up the stairs as he pushed the white ball into the Roulette Wheel. It rolled real fast and slowed down inside the #9 slot.

"Joey, you scored 9 points which isn't enough to take over the lead so you've been eliminated." Ellie announced.

Joseph sighed as he stepped down from the Wheel.

 **Joseph(Nominee): I'm sad to not win the Veto, but I'm sure I'm safe for the week. I don't know who to really trust though.**

"Kimberly, you're up next." Ellie announced.

Kimberly got up as she pushed the ball into the Wheel as it rolled and stopped into the #3. She was shocked as Dottie laughed.

"Kimberly, you've scored a 3 which is not enough to take the lead so you've been eliminated." Ellie announced.

 **Kimberly: Argh! Ugh! No!**

Pierce came up as he prayed he could win this Veto and pushed the ball into the Wheel. The ball rolled as everyone was on edge to see what Peirce would get. The ball continued to roll until it stopped in the #6 slot.

"Pierce, you've scored a 6, but that's not enough to take the lead. Congratulations, Dottie, you've won the Power Of Veto!" Ellie announced.

Dottie clapped her hands together as she ran over to Ellie. She was crowned with the Veto as a Sayde ran up to hug her best friend.

 **Dottie(Veto Holder): I have the power and this means Kimberly is going up. I can't believe I actually won this.**

 **Kimberly: This can't be happening! Four Eyes won't the Veto and now I have the best possible chance of going up. I need to do some convincing or I could be the next one out. Brady wouldn't let me live it down.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the HOH Room, Dottie, Derek and Arnold were in there. Derek and Dottie laying on the bed while Arnold was reading a book on the couch.

"I need you to put Kimberly up." Dottie whispered.

"Why so?" Derek asked.

"She's sneaky and manipulative. She got Brady out after serving her word to him in a secret alliance." Dottie replied.

"Here I thought she just didn't like the guy." Derek stated.

"She doesn't care about anyone else in this house, but herself." Dottie added.

Arnold lowered his book to stare at the scientist.

 **Arnold: Dottie wishes to see Kimberly out the door and she possibly wants me as well. It would be wise to dispatch of her early so I won't need to deal with her in the finale.**

Conor came in as he sat down on the couch far away from Arnold. He had his thought about the group.

 **Conor: Dottie, Arnold and Derek in the same room. That's weird beyond certain standards. I just came up here for a little detective work and I think I already made a big discovery.**

"What's up, guys?" Conor asked.

"There's not much up here. Just talking about the game." Derek replied.

 **Derek(Head Of Household): Conor just walked right in here like he owned the place and that's suspicious to me. He must've came up, because of something concerning Dottie. I know he's willing to campaign for Pierce which might lead to him going up.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie and Sayde were out in the hammock together as they were rocking back and forth.

"You gonna use the Veto?" Sayde asked.

"I'm using it on Joseph. He deserves it after helping us win." Dottie replied.

"I just hope you remember we want Pierce out this week." Sayde stated.

"I told Derek to put Kimberly up. That should show her who she's messing with." Dottie added.

 **Sayde: There is hostility between Dottie and Kimberly, but the main person is Pierce. I just hope that Dottie doesn't go into eviction night focusing on the wrong person.**

"You think he'll go against it?" Dottie asked.

"He can put up anyone, but the main target needs to be Pierce." Sayde replied.

 **Dottie(Head Of Household): We have a chance to get rid of Kim this week and I need to take that chance. I started thinking about this ever since the first time me and Kimberly squared. I'm definitely in her sights if she stays.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold and Joseph were relaxing in the Nature Room. Arnold enjoyed Joseph's presence as he continued to blossom a friendship with the inventor.

"I really enjoy spending time together, youngin." Joseph stated.

"I enjoy you too." Arnold added.

"So make any advances with Jela yet?" Joseph asked.

"No. We are merely individuals in this game." Arnold replied.

"There has to be some sort of sparks. You two like talking with each other." Joseph stated.

 **Arnold: Talking strategy doesn't equate as flirting. I'm just setting the record straight for Joey. I like the man and respect him, but teasing me over my cru-I mean Jela is annoying.**

"She's a friend. That's it." Arnold promised.

"Sure she is. I see you lovebirds making faces at each other." Joseph stated with a chuckle.

 **Joseph(Nominee): Arnold and Jela sure do fit well together. I don't trust Jela, but she's coming around in my books. Maybe I can even give Arnold some advice for dating.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose was walking through the living room when the TV changed displayed ' **LUXURY COMPETITION** '. He saw this as he smirked.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Jose called to the others in the kitchen.

Everyone spiraled down to the living room as they saw the TV nervous as to what this competition could be.

 **Pierce(Nominee): Luxury competitions are a rare entity in Big Brother so this could be for anything. A new truck? A possible trip to France?**

The TV changed displays as it said ' **HEAD TO THE BACKYARD** '. As if on cue, every houseguest headed for the backyard as four podiums were there. Derek headed for the podiums before reaching for the card.

"Hello houseguests, welcome to the first luxury competition of the summer. The only participants will be the houseguests to have won competitions for this week. Derek, Tep, Sayde and Dottie will be competing for a grand prize called a Norwegian Cruise for three to the Bahamas." Derek announced.

The other three houseguests cheered that they were competing for the luxury.

 **Tep: Heh, this is going to be a sweet prize for me and my wife when I not only win this cruise, but the money at the end. She'll be shutting that mouth of hers from now on.**

 **Sayde: OMG! A cruise for me three! Dakota will be so excited when I win it for us and whoever else wants to come!**

"The objective of this competition is simple. We each pull a name out of the bucket in front of us. The houseguest's name that is pulled out the most will be eliminated. Last houseguest standing wins the cruise." Derek stated.

Sayde, Dottie, Tep and Derek all nodded as took their places at the podiums. In Round 1, they reached into the bucket and showed the cameras their picks.

Derek- **Derek**

Tep- **Tep**

Sayde- **Dottie**

Dottie- **Tep**

Yep saw that he was eliminated as he stepped down from his podium. The three remaining houseguests reached back inside the bucket to grab different names. They got them out and revealed them to the audience.

Derek- **Derek**

Sayde- **Sayde**

Dottie- **Sayde**

Sayde saw she was eliminated which bummed her leaving the HOH and Veto Holder. Derek and Dottie reached into the bucket to pull out the last names.

Derek- **Derek**

Dottie- **Derek**

Derek saw his name as he laughed and hugged Dottie.

"Congratulations, Dottie, you have won this luxury competition." Derek congratulated.

 **Dottie(Veto Holder): So I win the Golden Veto and this cruise for after the show. This has to be the best day of my life and all that left is for Kimberly to head on the block then out the door.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie opened the Diary Room as she walked across the living room. She walked over to the Memory Wall and grabbed the Veto putting it around her neck. She looked at the pictures as the camera zoomed in on Pierce's picture.

 **Pierce(Nominee): Dottie must have some kind of fan club for being the hero in this little tale. I'm going to fight hard to keep myself here and I will exterminate Chowa, Sayde, Dottie and anyone else that dares to cross me.**

The camera zoomed in on Kimberly's face.

 **Kimberly: Dottie sure has some nerve to try and get me on the block. I have no purpose going home and Pierce is basically the sitting duck. Nice try, but you can't fool everyone.**

The camera zoomed in on Conor's face.

 **Conor: Dottie, Derek and Arnold must be in a secret alliance. I've reported them to Pierce and Tep so we have to make sure we are golden for the week before cracking at that trio.**

Dottie opened the backdoor to the backyard as she stuck her head out.

"Everyone, it's time for the Veto meeting." Dottie announced.

Everyone came inside as they look their seats on the couches. Pierce and Joseph sat down in the nomination chairs.

"This is the Veto meeting. Pierce and Joseph have been nominated for eviction. However, I have the power to Veto one of the nominations. I'll give you both a chance to explain why I should use the Veto on you." Dottie explained.

Pierce got up as he looked at Dottie with an innocent look.

"Sweet Dottie, I know you will make the right decision and make sure the right person goes home. You have this Veto and I know you will want whoever you want gone." Pierce stated as he sat down.

Joseph got up as he rubbed his hands together.

"Dottie, I don't expect anything from you and you need to use the Veto on me. Just do whatever you need to do to make sure that Pierce stays here on the block where he belongs." Joseph stated as he sat down.

Conor and Tep glared at Joseph as he clearly switched sides.

"Well, thank you both. I have decided to….not use the Power Of Veto." Dottie decided.

Dottie took the Veto and put it in the box. Pierce and Joseph were stunned at her decision while Kimberly raised an eyebrow.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Dottie finished as she closed the box.

Pierce and Joseph got up hugging everyone that they could.

 **Pierce(Nominee): I'm surprised that Dottie didn't use the Veto as she had the chance to get someone she hated on the block. Looks like I'm going on as one of the nominees, but don't think I'm going out just yet.**

 **Joseph(Nominee): Very surprising, but she's doing what she needs to for her game. I should be safe this week, but anything could happen from here to Thursday.**

 **Kimberly: Not using the Veto is probably Dottie's biggest mistake. She is going to pay for everything when I win HOH and put her butt up on the block where it should be.**

 **Dottie: I didn't use the Veto, because it wouldn't even matter. Pierce is the bigger threat so I don't think I would get enough votes against Kimberly. I just hope this doesn't come back to haunt me.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Pierce or Joseph? Also, who will become the new Heads Of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c On Big Brother!_


	11. Chapter 11- Convinced

**A/N: Here's another episode and the thrilling conclusion to the drama that has been stirring this week. Will Pierce be evicted or will a blindside happen tonight when the votes go the other way? Well, I won't want to waste half of the chapter explaining everything so here we go.**

Julie and Chris stand in front of the monitor showing Pierce and Joseph on the block.

"As another week in the Big Brother House is coming to an end, so may bring the end to Pierce as he finds himself on the block against unfavorable odds." Julie explained.

"Everyone knows if you do play strong, you're having an early exit. It's the way the game is supposed to be play and it's not suppose to be fair." Chris added.

"It's going to be an explosive night filled with twists and turns. We crown two new Heads Of Household as part of the Battle Of The Block twist." Julie stated.

"So strap yourselves in for what is sure to be a very exciting edition of Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

 _ **Previously On Big Brother:**_ **Dottie was the MVP as she won both the Veto and a luxury cruise. She was looking to make sure that Kimberly went up on the block with getting most votes from everyone she could find. Jela warmed Derek of possibly nominating Cody for a replacement or he considered Conor since he went up to spy on them. Arnold was encouraged by Joseph to possibly further his feelings for Jela, but Arnold tried to deny any feelings for the girl. Cody noticed the beauty in Ellie and started to develop some feelings for her. At the Veto meeting, Dottie decided to go with the house and not use it furthering sealing Pierce in. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Pierce or Joseph? Who will become the new Heads Of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 _Pierce flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back onstage as the crowd cheered as the show was getting started.

"Welcome to Big Brother. Pierce has made himself the big target in the house and his chances have sunk since the beginning of the week. The house seems set on throwing out their biggest problem. However, Dottie was having a change of heart to get rid of her enemy, Kimberly. What will change tonight and will a blindside happen to shock the house? We'll find out later, but right now, Pierce as to make sure he can talk to the right people to secure safety." Julie explained as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 11-Convinced**

Dottie closed the box ending the Veto meeting as Pierce sunk in his seat. He got up hugging Jela and then Joseph.

 **Pierce(Nominee): I'm pretty sure I'm going home this week, because these people think I'm the total bad guy. I need to find people I can make deals with and make sure I can stay this week.**

Joseph hugged Dottie as he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. You made the right choice not using it." Joseph whispered.

Dottie nodded and hugged Sayde feeling guilty.

 **Dottie: I really feel awful not using the Veto to save Joey. He doesn't deserve to be up there, but he was nice enough to sacrifice himself to get up we need out. I just hope the votes still stand where they are.**

 **Joseph(Nominee): I know Dottie wanted to use the Veto on me, but Pierce has to be the main focus. I'm a pawn so she shouldn't worry about anyone else at the moment that hinders her game. We'll all get who we need out.**

Conor and Tep hugged Pierce as they promised he was gonna be saved.

 **Conor: I'm surprised at Dottie's decision, because she could've made a big game move. Looks like it's time to cut Joey out to pasture. Don't wanna do it, but me and Tep need the allies necessary to go far in this game.**

 **Tep: Well, It seems Dottie isn't so smart. She should've used the Veto and then we could have something to work with. It's whatever I guess. We still have Joey, but making home look bad is tough since the guy isn't a threat.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek, Sayde and Dottie were all in the living room. Sayde was laying on the bed with Derek and Dottie sat on the couch.

"I say we win this week as Pierce is going home." Sayde cheered.

"How do we know he's actually heading home? He could have other people on his team voting with him." Derek stated.

"That is trouble. We need at least 7 votes to secure the deal and if there's a tie, we know you would get rid of Pierce." Sayde explained.

"That's right. However, we want a straightforward vote. That way no one else has to decide." Derek stated.

 **Derek(Head Of Household): I'm all for getting Pierce out, but something tells me there are people in here that have their own agenda to deal with that doesn't fall into ours. It just looks like we'll need someone else to vote alongside us.**

"Who else can there be to vote our way?" Dottie asked.

"So the votes for Pierce would be you, me, Ellie, Chasi and Chowa...that's five votes already." Sayde replied.

"That means you need three other people to vote your way." Derek stated.

 **Sayde:Finding someone else to vote with us is tough. The villains in here have their own way of doing things so they are wildcards. Out of the Fighters, Chowa and Joseph seems to be the only ones that really want Pierce out. It's anyone's guess what could happen.**

"We could try talking with Cody. He would surely vote our way." Dottie recommended.

"That's right. Maybe Kimberly too?" Sayde asked.

Dottie's eyebrow twitched, but she kept calm.

"I suppose. That means we need at least one more person. We only have enough to put it in a tie, but I don't want Derek have to be manipulated if it comes to that." Dottie replied.

"Hmmm...it's very tough." Sayde stated.

 **Dottie: I don't really want Kimberly voting with us, but that will have to wait til next week. One more person is all we need and it might just have to be a tie. We know Derek would vote Pierce out for us.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep and Chowa were washing dishes when Chowa looked his way.

"Why would you defend Pierce after all he's done?" Chowa asked.

"At least he didn't go behind anyone's back and basically insulted me." Tep replied.

"Oh, get over it. Sayde needed weak players to go up and you aren't exactly a strong competitor." Chowa remarked.

"Listen here. I won HOH this week, but I wanted to lose it in order for you to go home. Now, that's not gonna happen." Tep stated.

 **Tep: This sucks. The plan to backdoor Chowa is gone and she's staying another week. This is just perfect. I'm totally winning HOH and making sure that the other person knows what I want.**

"You went behind the team's back and made an alliance with Sayde. I say we get rid of you for betraying the team." Tep stated.

"You should rise up against Pierce. He called my sister out." Chowa retorted.

"Not that I don't care for your sister, but you two are a team in this game so it's better to scoot you both out the door early." Tep explained.

 **Chowa: Talking to Tep is like talking to a brick wall. He needs to be on my side with getting Pierce out. I understand I'm a threat, but Pierce is dangerous to keep. Why won't he listen? He's so stubborn.**

 **Tep: I ain't stubborn. I have a full package, but that's besides the point. Chowa wants to turn me on Conor and Pierce. It's her fault this whole thing started.**

"Good luck with that, sweet cheeks. You're going down and I'll make sure it happens." Tep stated as he walked away.

"Great, another person to deal with." Chowa muttered as she put her head on the counter.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep and Conor was spending time in the storage room hanging out.

"Things are going to be hectic after this next eviction, man. Like people are going to be at each other's throats." Tep stated.

"Chowa is definitely going next week. We'll have to lose again in the BoB, but it'll be worth it." Conor declared.

"Let's focus on getting Pierce off the block first. So there's me and you for votes against Joey. Who else can we convince?" Tep asked.

"Cody will need to be on our side. I know he doesn't like being caught up in a hostile situation." Cody replied.

"Plus, we don't want to f**k with him. He knocked Duncan on his a**." Tep added.

"That was pretty rad. He should get into martial arts. I can teach him a few things." Conor stated.

 **Conor: Teaching Cody martial arts would rock and it would teach him how to be a better fighter. He's pretty much one of my favorites next to Trent.**

"I'm sure we can get him on board. Who else is there?" Tep asked.

"Everyone is a wildcard. I'm sure the girls have Derek in their hands. We are pretty short in getting enough votes." Conor replied.

Jela came in as she seen the two men talking.

"Hey there, fellas." Jela greeted.

"Hey Jello." Tep greeted.

"Uh...it's Jela." Jela corrected with a puzzled look.

"Nevermind name corrections. We need your help with something." Conor stated.

"What's up?" Jela asked.

"Some bit**es want Pierce gone and we need to keep him in to get rid of Chowa." Tep replied.

"That's not very nice." Jela stated.

"Forget about him. We was hoping you would vote our way." Conor offered.

"Hmmm...what's in it for me?" Jela asked.

"Seriously? Why would you need anything?" Conor asked.

"I negotiate in terms of gameplay. Keeping me safe would be a nice consolation." Jela replied.

"Fine. We'll keep you safe if you get on the block. This includes using the Veto on you and voting for the other nominee." Conor agreed.

Jela shook Conor's hand eagerly as she kept her fingers crossed.

 **Jela: I like to think I'm the female Alejandro. I make people think I'm on their side when in secret, I'm a huge backstabber. This will help tremendously should I be up against Cody on the block. That twerp won't know what hit him.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie and Ellie were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast as they were the first ones up.

"So what's happening with Cody?" Dottie asked.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" Ellie asked, concerned.

"He's been acting weird so to speak. He gets flushed and I catch him staring at you sometimes." Dottie replied.

"Me? Why?" Ellie asked.

"I've tried to talk to him, but he avoids it. I think he has a little crush on you." Dottie replied, trying to hold her laughter in.

"Crush on me? No, we're just good friends." Ellie stated.

"Oh really? You're not the slightest bit interested in him?" Dottie asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure. I mean I am in a friendly way, but...I'm not sure how to say it." Ellie replied.

"You're thinking something and I want to know. I won't tell Cody I promise." Dottie promised.

"He's handsome and he's cute in a good way. I mean that's just compliments not to mention he's nice and caring." Ellie explained.

"Well, it's up to you how you feel." Dottie stated.

 **Ellie: Do I like Cody? Yes. As a friend? Of course. However, when it comes to dating, maybe a tiny bit. I mean, he's grown a lot since Season 3 and he's no longer obsessing over Gwen. I guess Sierra's obsession over him got to him.**

"I'll need to think it over and spend more time with him." Ellie stated.

"That's perfectly reasonable." Dottie added.

 **Dottie: Ellie is a nice fit for Cody and hey would get along great together. To when or if it happens, that's up to Ellie. I'm sure Cody is well onboard for trying it, but Ellie's a completely different story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce heads up into the HOH Room to talk with Derek before the live eviction.

"Hello." Pierce greeted.

"Hey man. What's up?" Derek asked.

"I was just wondering where your mind is at on the eviction." Pierce replied.

"My mind is that if it's not a tie, it's out of my hands." Derek stated.

"It's not completely out of your hands. You need to start thinking if it becomes a tie." Pierce explained.

"How so?" Derek asked.

"Think about it. It's a 6-6 vote and you have the deciding factor. You choose me or Joseph and you have to tell yourself who benefits you more in this game." Pierce replied.

"We aren't on the same team though." Derek reminded.

"However, your team has influenced your decision in trying to get rid of me. You have some choice in the matter, but only if it's a tie. You have to continually think as you go in this game." Pierce explained.

 **Derek(Head Of Household): Pierce is trying all he can to stay in this game and I respect him for that, but I can't just be swayed by anyone. It takes a lot of convincing to get through to me.**

Chasi knocked on the door as Pierce let her in and scooted out the door.

"Just think about it." Pierce stated.

Pierce closed the door as Derek looked at Chasi.

"What was that all about?" Chasi asked.

"We were just talking game. He wants me to think about who I should vote out if the vote is a tie." Derek replied.

"No matter how much he comes up here and pressures you, you have to vote out Pierce." Chasi stated.

"I know. It's a tough decision." Derek remarked.

 **Chasi: Pierce is getting in Derek's head and that's not good. I need to stir him back on the girls' side before he ends making a huge game mistake.**

"You need to stay on course and vote out Pierce. You made an agreement with Sayde and can't go back on it." Chasi reminded.

"I know. I need to stick with my word." Derek added.

"He's a threat and you can't let him stay. He can't win this week so his time is coming." Chasi stated.

 **Derek(Head Of Household): I can't go back on my agreement with Sayde, because it will make me look like the bad guy and make me the target for next week. I can't have that hindering game so I'll have to keep it under wraps til then.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared onstage as a picture of Arnold was shown onscreen.

"Over the last couple weeks, Arnold has been seeking advice from his twin sister, Dana. For those just tuning in, if Arnold survives the first five evictions, Dana will get the chance to come into the game. This week, Dana already has a plan formed for Arnold next week. Let's see." Julie explained as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold snuck inside the Diary Room as he saw Dana sitting on the chair.

 **Dana: About time you got off the block. I was starting to think you wouldn't make it this far.**

 _ **Arnold: So I've been sticking by Cody's side in my alliance, but I don't want to make it too obvious that I have two alliances at the same time.**_

 **Dana: That's good. Anyway, I have a plan you can test drive next week.**

 _ **Arnold: I'm all ears with you sister.**_

 **Dana: Okay, so this plan works whether your HOH or not so you don't have to worry about winning anything important before executing this plan otherwise it won't go through at all. First of all, confide with your two alliances on specific targets on each teams. For the Eagles, it seems Dottie can't seem to get a hang on trying to get out Kimberly so you'll have to target her. As for on the Fighters, Kimberly seems your best bet to get rid of.**

 _ **Arnold: However, I wanted to possibly recruit Kimberly into The Sneaky Two's alliance with Jela.**_

 **Dana: That's where she'll reveal you two for the couple of snakes you are. We can't have her bringing you down so she's one reason to go. Second of all, this should bring your alliances closer and closer to revealing themselves to one another. The more anger, the better. Razor and Jela will be distracted getting each other out to notice me walking in the house. We take them out together and eliminate four problems in the span of a couple weeks.**

 _ **Arnold: What if I'm blamed for all of this?**_

 **Dana: Just make sure you don't, doofus. Make it seem like you were forced into each alliance.**

 _ **Arnold: Ah, that seems to be more logical.**_

 **Dana: What would you do without me?**

 _ **Arnold: Apparently not much judging from my standing in the house.**_

 **Dana: Don't worry about those other preppy and happy girls. I'll take care of them for us.**

Arnold nodded as he got up and headed back to the living room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared onscreen again with the monitor showing Pierce and Joseph in the chairs.

"We see Pierce and Joseph in trouble as the trail of convincing continues. How will the supporters of each nominee plead their case to the rest of the house? Find out when we return." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as both nominees looked nervous to be where they are.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared onstage once more after the commercial break. The crowd cheered loudly as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother. Pierce and Joseph have gained some allies before the eviction tonight. How are their supporters campaigning for them? Who are they trying to convince? Let's see." Julie stated as she looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor, Tep, Sayde and Dottie were running around the house trying to find votes for their respective nominee.

 **Conor: It's important for Pierce to stay in this house, because we will have a power advantage over the other team with the best players to triumph over them. These girls are just mad, because Pierce made one mistake. What he did to Mana was harsh, but we look at it as a game move. Getting rid of one of the strongest adversaries.**

Sayde and Dottie meet up with Chowa in the kitchen to confirm her vote.

"You got my vote. That backstabber will pay for what he did to my sister." Chowa stated, making a fist.

Tep and Conor met up with Ellie after telling her what they wanted.

"I don't know guys. Joey is really sweet and kind. I just don't really have the heart to vote for him if he doesn't deserve it." Ellie stated.

 **Tep: Okay, so this harder than we thought. Chowa is going to get her way in getting rid of Pierce, who is our team leader. This will be like when Trent went out early in Action for the Grips. Well, history does have a way of repeating itself.**

Conor and Tep met with Derek on what happens if the vote ends in a tie.

"Guys, I'm sorry to say that my decision is final if it ends up in a tie." Derek stated.

Conor and Tep just weren't having the best of luck. They were afraid this was going to end in Pierce going home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Coming up next, Pierce or Joseph will be heading out of the house. The live eviction is next." Julie stated.

The crowd cheered as tweets started forming on the screen. There was even some tweets from TDBB alumni

 _Duncan aka punkboy612: Things are getting heated up in the BB House. Hopefully, that rat Pierce heads home. #exterminate_

 _Anne Maria aka badshoregirl: I'm rooting for my girl Jela to win HOH tonight! You better not lose to Cody!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as Julie appeared for the audience to cheer.

"Welcome back. It's time for the live eviction. Let's head to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV for everyone to see.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live eviction to begin. Joseph, Pierce, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict. You both may now have a brief statement to sway their votes one last time. Pierce, you may go first." Julie announced.

Pierce smiled as he got up and cleared his throat.

"I just want to say hi Mom! I love you and I love all you guys! What I did to Mana and Chowa was a big mistake, but understand that Chowa went behind my team's back and threw people under the bus. You all need to get her out before Jury so she doesn't have a chance to decide the winner. She's sneaky like some other people in here so keeping me assures that Chowa is my target for the remainder of our time here." Pierce stated as he sat down.

Joseph got up and straightened out his blue tie.

"Alright, first off, I just want to say I love you to my beautiful wife, Isabelle. I also want to say I love you to my kids: Aaron, Adam, Aiden, Ash, Sophie, Samantha, Nathan, Nicholas, William, Louise, Michael, Finn, Harriet and Maddie. I want to thank God for this opportunity and it's been fun getting to know each and everyone of you. I hope we can all be friends outside this house and eventually invite you all over for Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner." Joseph stated as he sat back down.

"Okay, thank you to you both. The two nominees are not allowed to vote and Derek, as current HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Jela, you're up first." Julie announced.

Jela nodded and got up to head into the Diary Room.

"Jela made a deal with Conor and Tep to vote out Joseph, but will she stand by it? Hello Jela." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Jela greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Joey." Jela voted.

"Thank you, Jela. Ellie was a sure vote to get rid of Pierce so she should stick by it. Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Pierce." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. Chasi should vote with the girls tonight. Hello Chasi." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Chasi greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Pierce." Chasi voted.

"Thank you, Chasi. The same goes with Sayde. Hello Sayde." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sayde greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I obviously vote to evict Pierce." Sayde voted.

"Thank you, Sayde. Dottie should vote with the girls tonight. Hello Dottie." Julie greeted.

"Greetings Julie." Dottie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Pierce." Dottie greeted.

"Thank you, Dottie. Conor is allies with Pierce and should vote to keep him. Hello Conor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Conor greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote for evict Joey sadly." Conor voted.

"Thank you, Conor. Kimberly has been spoken on who she will vote for so let's find out. Hello Kimberly." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Kimberly greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Sorry to do this, but I vote to evict Pierce." Kimberly voted.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Chowa has been itching to get Pierce out of the game ever since Mana's departure. Hello Chowa." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie. I'll skip right to the chase. I vote to evict Pierce. Bye-bye!" Chowa stated.

"Well, thank you, Chowa. Jose hasn't revealed his vote so who does he see as the threat going. Hello Razor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jose greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Joey." Jose voted.

"Thank you, Razor. Cody has been spilt on who to vote out so who has he decided on? Hello Cody." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Cody greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"It's only a game move. I vote to evict Pierce." Cody voted.

"Thank you, Cody. It's official. With seven votes to evict, Pierce will be leaving the house. Let's see how the other votes stand. Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Tep greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Joey." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. Arnold has yet to tell us who he's voting for. Hello Arnold." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Arnold greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Pierce." Arnold voted.

"Thank you, Arnold." Julie praised.

Arnold got up as he left the Diary Room and back into the living room.

"The results are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared back on the TV as everyone looked at her.

"Houseguests, the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 8-4, Pierce, you have been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Pierce sighed, but nodded as he got up to hug everyone who came to him. Chowa, Sayde and Dottie kept their distance as they hugged each other. Pierce went to the lobby to get his bag saying a final few goodbyes before opening the door. Pierce got a big cheer as he ran over to Julie and Chris excitedly hugging them both before taking a seat. Everyone gathered around the Memory Wall to see Pierce's picture fade to black and white.

"So you made a big mistake which ended up costing you the game." Julie asked.

"I should've picked Mana for my team and it was stupid to pick Chowa." Pierce replied.

"Well, technically, you didn't have a choice since Sayde picked Mana. I guess you could blame her." Chris stated.

"Do you feel that what you did was justified against the sisters?" Julie asked.

"In a way, yes. It was a game move getting rid of Mana, but I knew it would come bite me in the butt eventually." Pierce replied.

"Man, Chowa hates your guts. That's awesome Tv right there." Chris stated.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. It was fun playing the game." Pierce added.

"So would you have done anything differently if given another chance at the game?" Julie asked.

"Keep my mouth shut and make the right deals. That way blood is off my hand and I'm not making too many enemies." Pierce replied.

"Well Pierce, in the event you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three turned towards the monitors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sayde: Pierce, you started out as a cool guy, but once you called Mana and Chowa out, you hit the all-new low. I don't think you're a bad person overall, but this game is dangerous with you here so I hope you understand.**

 **Conor: Sorry, we could secure the votes to help ya out. Me and Tep tried our best, but you're alright in my books and let's get together outside of the house.**

 **Cody: I didn't want to vote out Joey, because he didn't do anything wrong. You're a great person Pierce, but you did something that was considered unforgivable. I can't let that get in the way of the game so I hope you have a great rest of the summer.**

 **Chowa: You caused all of this and then you expect forgiveness when you're caught. Don't give me the sympathy crap when you attacked Mana for no reason. Have fun outside where I'll be the winner of this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for playing, Pierce. Up next, the power is up for grabs. Two new Heads Of Household will be crowned when we return. Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as they cheered Pierce as he made his exit from Big Brother.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie returned on screen as Big Brother went live again. The crowd cheered for its return as the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back. It's now time for the Head Of Household competition. Earlier we had the houseguests memorize a compilation of dance images on the Memory Wall that they will need to know. Let's check it out." Julie announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests were relaxing waiting for the HOH competition. The Memory Wall suddenly turned to a bunch of images. There was ten of them act depicting various houseguests' heads taped to animated figures doing crazy stuff.

 _ **Cody and Derek getting down on the rainbow- colored dance floor under a blue disco ball.**_

 _ **Jela, Ellie and Joseph sipping red punch from the punch table.**_

 _ **Dottie and Joseph working on a mechanical dancing male robot.**_

 _ **Brady and Sayde playing an intense game of ping pong showing Brady diving for the ball.**_

 _ **Jela tried attacking Cody, but Derek tackles her to the wall to stop the fight.**_

 _ **Mana and Chowa boogieing down on the floor slapping hips together.**_

 _ **Pierce grinding on Arnold, who looks disturbed while Ellie takes a picture.**_

 _ **Chasi and Conor doing a little salsa dancing with Chasi in a pink dress and Conor is in a black suit.**_

 _ **Pierce and Brady are doing karaoke as Pierce has on a gold crown.**_

 _ **Conor was dragged to the dance floor by Kimberly, wearing a red dress, and Arnold was surprised to see this while he wore a white disco outfit.**_

Everyone stood in shock at what they were staring at. They had a few seconds to see each image flashing by.

 **Jela: So we are seeing each of these images go by on the Memory Wall of us dancing in a disco era dance party. I'm shown trying to hurt Cody which means it won't settle well with people. I'm gonna need HOH to make sure nothing happens.**

 **Kimberly: I don't know why I'm dragging Conor to the dance floor since I've stated that I'm not going to be into boys this season.**

Chasi saw the one of her and Conor dancing as they shyly looked away from each other blushing. Cody smiled at that as Ellie came up to him very nervous.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cooed at the two showmances forming as Julie smiled.

"Let's head to the backyard where the Soaring Eagles are waiting." Julie announced.

The Eagles stood at six booths and Derek sat on a bench as Julie's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Hello houseguests. Welcome to the Head Of Household competition. Derek, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called "Dance Fever" and here's how it works. You all were supposed to memorize the 10 images of the disco pictures shown to you on the Memory Wall. I'll ask you all a series of questions regarding those images. You will be given two choices and you must answer 'A' or 'B'. Those that get the question correct will move on and those that get it incorrect must step down. The last houseguests standing will become the first Head Of Household of the week. Let's begin." Julie explained.

The six houseguests got in position as they prepared for the first question.

"Question 1: Who broke up the fight between Jela and Cody? Is it A: Sayde or B: Derek? Answers please." Julie announced.

Chasi, Arnold and Jose answered a while Ellie, Sayde and Dottie answered B.

"The correct answer is B: Derek. Chasi, Razor and Arnold, reset and step down please." Julie requested.

The three houseguests reset their blocks and stepped down. The three girls remaining reset their blocks as well.

"Question 2: Which houseguest was grinding on Arnold's crotch? Is it A: Pierce or B: Chowa? Answers please." Julie announced.

Ellie and Dottie answered B while Sayde answered A.

"The correct answer is A: Pierce. Congratulations, Sayde, you are the first Head Of Household of the week!" Julie announced.

Ellie and Dottie hugged Sayde as she won her third HOH of the summer. Julie turned to the audience and she addressed them.

"Sayde has now taken the first HOH spot of the week. It is now time to see which of the fighters will rise to stardom." Julie stated.

Seven booths were now in place as Cody, Conor, Tep, Jela, Kimberly, Chowa and Joseph were at the podiums. Julie read over the rules one more time as she went onto the first question.

"Question 1: Who broke up the fight between Jela and Cody? Is it A: Sayde or B: Derek? Answers please." Julie announced.

Cody, Conor, Tep and Jela chose B while Kimberly, Chowa and Joseph chose A.

"The correct answer is B: Derek. Kimberly, Chowa and Joey, reset and step down." Julie requested.

The three houseguests stepped down after resetting. Cody, Tep, Conor and Jela reset as well ready for the next question.

"Question 2: Which houseguest was grinding on Arnold's crotch? Is it A: Pierce or B: Chowa? Answers please." Julie announced.

Cody, Tep and Jela answered A while Conor answered B.

"The correct answer is A: Pierce. Conor, please reset and step down." Julie requested.

Conor reset and stepped down from his podium. The remaining three houseguests rest as well.

"Question 3: What color suit was Conor wearing in the two images where he was dancing with Chasi and getting dragged by Kimberly? Is it A: White or B: Black? Answers please." Julie announced.

Cody and Jela answered B while Tep answered A.

"The correct answer is B: Black. Tep, please reset and step down." Julie announced.

Tep reset and stepped down from his podium as Cody and Jela reset their plaques.

"Question 4: Who was Brady playing against in the intense game of ping pong? Is it A:Sayde or B:Kimberly? Answers please." Julie announced.

Cody and Jela both answer A.

"The correct answer is A:Sayde. Both of you...please reset." Julie requested.

Cody and Jela both reset as they prepared for the next question.

"Question 5: During the karaoke image, Pierce was wearing what color crown? Is it A:Silver or B:Gold? Answers please." Julie announced.

Cody answered B while Jela answered A.

"The correct answer is...B:Gold. Congratulations, Cody, you are the second Head Of Household of the week!" Julie announced.

Cody cheered as Conor and Tep hugged him tight. Jela scowled as she stepped down almost winning HOH. Derek passed the keys onto Sayde and Cody as they got with their teams to celebrate. Arnold and Jose hugged each other since one of their own won HOH.

"Cody and Sayde win HOH for the week, but only one of them will reign by the end of it. Tune in Sunday 8/7c for the Battle Of The Block where Cody and Sayde might be dethroned. Then, the Power Of Veto will be on the line once more Wednesday and then join us next Thursday for the next live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie announced.

Cody and Sayde hugged as they were sharing power of the week, but no one noticed Ellie being a little jealous, but she forced a smile for the duo.

 **A/N: Two couples advanced in this story. This chapter questions Ellie's feelings towards Cody and puts an image for Conor and Chasi for the future. Stay tuned for the Aftermath Show by TheProtectorOfHim whenever he gets the time to do it. Anyway, I'm out of here. Oh, Pokémon FTW, please don't hurt me.**


	12. Chapter 12-Sick Exit and Side Changes

_**Previously On Big Brother:**_ **Joseph and Pierce were both at the front of danger of being evicted causing their supporters to go out for votes. Sayde and Dottie had a great lead with most people siding against Pierce, but Conor and Tep didn't give up as they gained a vote from Jela. A blooming romance seems to be starting between Cody and Ellie, but Ellie is really unsure of her feelings. At the live eviction, Pierce was trashed and canned third back to where he came from. During a funky and groovy HOH competition, Sayde won her third HOH in a row while Cody took the spot for his team. Tonight, the BoB will be a battle that everyone needs to win and Cody has some words he would like to say. Who will be nominated for eviction and who will win Battle Of The Block? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _Joseph tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 12-Sick Exit and Side Changes**

Everyone was coming in from the HOH competition as Cody and Sayde went to their teams.

 **Cody(Head Of Household #2): Whew! I never thought I would actually win big this season. Now, me, Arnold and Jose are basically safe for the week since I have power. I just need to figure out who from their team I need to put up.**

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #1): I won HOH again! I'm going to be working hard to actually stay in power this time and I want to work with Cody on possibly getting Conor or Tep out of the game next. They aligned themselves with Pierce so that makes them big targets.**

Joseph was starting to limp a little as he held his head.

"Is everything alright, Joey?" Chasi asked.

"Yes, dear. Things are okay. Just felt a little lightheaded for a second." Joseph replied with a smile.

"You looked like you were about to pass out." Conor stated.

"I'm fine. Just need to go lay down I suppose." Joseph explained.

 **Conor: I know I should probably hate the guy for getting Pierce out, but he's probably gonna be sick.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Joseph was tossing and turning in his nap. He got up and held his stomach. He ran for the bathroom and into the toilet where he started to puke uncontrollably. Some houseguests heard the puking from the kitchen and Chowa went to go see how he was. She ran into the bathroom quickly to see Joseph passed out on the wall.

"Joey! Guys, Joey's passed out!" Chowa screamed.

Several houseguests came back(Arnold, Jela and Tep) as they went over to check on Joey. Kimberly opened the Diary Room door to go get the medical staff. The medical officers came back with a stretcher and some first-aid. Jela and Kimberly helped the medical staff lift Joey on the stretcher as he was escorted out.

"I hope he's going to be okay." Chasi stated as she hugged Conor.

"I'm sure he will be. He just needs to get some rest." Sayde explained.

 **Arnold: That was probably one of the most scary experiences anyone has ever had to experience. Joey was a good friend of mine that I consider dear to my heart. I hope everything bodes well for him in recovery.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone gathered in the living room as they were about to hear an update on Joseph's condition. Sayde and Cody went up front with Cody reading the card.

"Houseguests, due to medical reasons, Joseph will not be competing anymore this season. He has come down with a combination of motion sickness and heat exhaustion. He was transported to the nearest hospital with his family and is currently recovering." Cody read.

 **Chasi: It's really shocking and sad that this happened to poor Joey. He was like a father figure to me and he brought me up in his spirits. He was an overall cool guy.**

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #1): I really hope Joey gets better from this illness. I wished he could have played more, but there's always next season. I hope he's doing alright.**

 **Arnold: Joey was probably my best friend in the house which was very special to me. I promise that I will remember him every time I enter the Nature Room and pray for his recovery.**

Everyone was shocked by the news as Chasi was held by Conor. Ellie and Dottie hugged each other as Cody hugged Sayde as well.

 **Jose: Didn't really know the guy much, but he was chill. Wish I could've known him more.**

 **Conor: We were against each other, but that's in the game spectrum. Outside, Joey's a cool guy and he's an inventor so that's double the fun.**

 **Cody(Head Of Household #2): I'm really sad to see Joey go so quick. He had so much potential to make it far, but I guess he could've been going much sooner. Whatever the case, I hope he does well for himself back home.**

Jela hugged Arnold as she knew Arnold was best friend Joseph. Jose just kept his hoodie down and Tep crosses his arms in sadness.

 **Chowa: It's really sad seeing a great guy like Joey go, but I'm glad to see he'll be alright and he'll have his family supporting him.**

 **Derek: Great guy and a great person overall. I really hope he gets the treatment he needs.**

 **Tep: I'm really sad to hear of this news, but I hope he gets the rest he needs. He and his family are welcomed to any of the gigs I do back in Nevada.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde and Cody come out of the Diary Room with their keys.

"Who wants to see our HOH Room?!" They Both shouted.

Everyone cheered as the all headed up to the HOH Room. Sayde unlocked the door as they piled in. They went for the baskets which Sayde got homage chocolate chip pie, Camila Cabela's new album and the Percy Jackson series.

"Oh my god! I got Camila Cabello's latest album! We can listen to this guys!" Sayde exclaimed as she hugged her girlfriends.

"I got barbecue potato chips and a few new clothes." Cody added.

Sayde and Cody grabbed their letters from home as they down to read. Sayde read hers first.

" _Dear Sayde,Good Job winning HoH I'm so proud hope your don't be dethroned Lol but good job making final 13 and hope you make it farther. I can not wait to see you but not too soon and hope you enjoy your summer. I love you and cheers from the outside. I'm cheering for you._ _Love Dakota._ " Sayde read as she choked up with tears.

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #1): I can honestly say that my brother is my best friend. We have been a team since we were born and it's just great hearing from him on the outside.**

Cody saw it was his turn and opened his letter finding it was from his mom.

" _Dear Cody, I hope you won HOH so I can send this letter. I'm very proud that you are doing so well in the game and making interesting friends who I would love to meet. Even your new girlfriend, Ellie. I hope you two hit it off. Anyway, good luck and love you so much! Love Mom."_ Cody read as he blushed.

 **Cody(Head Of Household #2): Mom, did you have to include the part about El?**

 **Ellie: So Cody's mom thinks me and Cody are dating? That's really strange since I for sure only like Cody as a friend…*blushes***

Everyone hung out in the room for another hour before it was time to get back to the game.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chasi and Conor were hanging out in the hammock in the backyard when Ellie came out to sit on the grass beside them.

"How's it going, El?" Chasi asked as she looked up at the cosplayer.

"I'm really dealing with some sort of a crisis." Ellie replied.

"What's wrong?" Chasi asked.

"I think it be better for us to have our conversation over there." Ellie replied as she pointed towards the pool table.

"You don't mind, do you?" Chasi asked Conor.

"Nah, go ahead and take care of business." Conor replied as he held in laughter.

Chasi followed Ellie to the pool table as they started talking.

"So what's wrong?" Chasi asked.

"It's a love thing." Ellie replied.

"Oooh! That's so cute! Who's the lucky fella?!" Chasi asked.

"It's not confirmed as of yet, but it's Cody." Ellie replied.

"Oh, how cute! You guys go great together." Chasi cooed.

"Well, the problem is that...I don't know if I should approach him and get to know him. He could be hooked up on Sierra or some other girl." Ellie replied.

"Cody talked to me awhile back and he told me he got over Gwen, Lindsay and Sierra. Plus, I think he would be totally into you." Chasi stated.

"You think so?" Ellie asked.

"That's just my opinion, but he seems to get along with you. Give it a shot and why don't you put on one of your costumes." Chasi suggested.

"That doesn't sound so bad. I'll do it!" Ellie exclaimed.

 **Chasi: I think it's time I repay Cody for helping me out with Conor. Ellie seems to be the perfect match for him and they make such a cute couple. I hope this goes well.**

 **Ellie: I hope Cody likes me back...I mean, I hope we can become close. Yeah, that's what I meant. Anyway, I just need to find the right costume. I just wish my girls were here to help me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose and Cody were up in the HOH Room as they were to discuss the upcoming nominations.

"So you got some people you want to target?" Jose asked.

"I'm not sure who to choose. I haven't made any enemies lately." Cody replied.

"That's a problem. We need to put up who we think could be major threats." Jose stated.

 **Cody(Head Of Household #2): Who though? Chasi and Ellie are my friends, Dottie doesn't seem too much of a threat, Derek hasn't done anything bad yet and Razor and Arnold are in my alliance. Tough choices.**

"We could put up Dottie. She won the Veto and the luxury competition." Jose suggested.

"That's one. What about the other?" Cody asked.

"How about this? We put up a pawn...like Arnold. He goes up and costs Dottie and himself the BoB. One of us wins Veto and takes him off. Sayde goes on the block which means one girl goes home." Jose replied.

"That sure would work, but we should warn Arnold if this plan goes through." Cody stated.

"Duh! He's pretty much the first to know. I'm gonna go tell him now." Jose stated as he got up and walked out the door.

Dottie and Tep were in the kitchen when Jose came down the stairs. Tep saw his chance and decided to go up the stairs.

"Looking for a way out for you and Conor?" Dottie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Can you leave me alone? You're like my wife." Tep replied.

"Can't imagine anyone marrying you to be honest. You're pretty rude for comedian." Dottie insulted.

"Yo, step off my marriage! That has no business being brought up." Tep stated.

"You're the one who brought up your wife." Dottie retorted.

"No wonder you're annoying. Your brain fits that ego of yours." Tep stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dottie retorted as she crossed her hands and smirked.

"Know your boundaries, sweet cheeks. I'm one dangerous man and you won't want to see me angry." Tep stated.

"I thought you was supposed to be the comedy man. Can't crack a few jokes?" Dottie taunted.

"Okay, you asked for it, Four-Eyes. Pretty straightforward outfit you have considering you never take it off. Are you going to a convention or a wedding? Can't have the cake and eat it too. I swear I thought you were a boy the first time we met." Tep roasted.

"Well, that was pretty weak. I've heard better jokes from a trash can. At least he knows it's garbage." Dottie joked.

Tep gasped as he glared at Dottie while she walked off.

 **Tep: I'm really getting sick and tired of Einstein over here ruining my shtick. I think it's time me and Conor teach that girl a lesson. This will be a science class she won't ever forget.**

Jela saw Dottie walking past her having heard the argument. She smirked as she thought up a plan.

 **Jela: Hehehehehehe...it's like everything was destined to be controlled by me. This is the perfect way to start my revenge plan on those other girls. Chasi, Ellie, Dottie and Sayde will all go down like bowling pins. It's a shame Chowa might becoming to the merge with me, but I'll take her out when it's time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly and Derek were in the kitchen as Kimberly discarded her food in the garbage.

"So what's up with you and Dottie?" Derek asked.

"I don't know what her problem is. She claims it's because I was in a secret alliance with Brady, but I think she's just jealous." Kimberly replied.

"Whoa, so that's how Brady was evicted?" Derek asked.

"He was flirting with me. I can't have any distractions during this game if I want to win." Kimberly replied.

 **Derek: Although Brady pretty much screwed it up for himself, Kim did have a secret alliance with Brady so that means she could be hiding other alliances too. I'll have to keep my eye on her next time I'm HOH.**

"Listen, I know what I did was sketchy, but if a girl flirted with you and you wanted to get far in this game, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Kimberly asked.

"I guess, but couldn't you have let him down easily?" Derek suggested.

"He was constantly flirting with me. I think we were past the point of a rejection." Kimberly stated.

"Still, don't play someone just to get far in the game." Derek stated.

"Sometimes we don't have a choice. I promised him an alliance if he got me far. That's the only way I knew he would get evicted." Kimberly explained.

 **Derek: Very suspicious.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody and Sayde walked across the living room where the TV displayed " **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. They stopped at the Memory Wall as they looked up and down the wall. They went up stairs where they each took a ball. Cody got the '1' ball and Sayde got the '2' ball. Cody went inside as he opened the box containing the keys and thought over who to put up.

 **Cody(Head Of Household #2): It would be safe for me to stick to Jose's plan, but the consequences will be dire. Dottie seems to be the target this week, but I'm not sure if that is the route I would want to go should I be kept HOH.**

Cody locked in the two keys he wanted and Sayde took her turn searching for the two keys she wanted.

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #1): My third time doing this has to be right. I normally go for the week players so I have to be really careful choosing just anyone from the Fighters. I hope my nominations lose the BoB so I can remain in power for the week.**

Sayde locked in her nominations as the scene transitions to everyone sitting down at the dining table. Cody and Sayde brought out their nomination blocks setting them down on table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. Me and Sayde must complete the task of nominating two houseguests each for eviction. We will turn our keys to lock in our nominations and they will appear on the Memory Wall. Due to a random draw, I shall go first. The first houseguest I've nominated is…" Cody announced before turning the first key.

Arnold's face appeared on the Memory Wall as his alliance partner nodded.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Cody announced before turning the second key.

Dottie's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she gasped.

"I've nominated you, Arnold, and you, Dottie, for eviction. Arnold, you are a big threat in this game so this means you are a reasonable choice to go up. Dottie, you have proven to be a competitor throughout last week so let's see what you can do now." Cody explained.

Sayde stepped forward as she was going next.

"The first houseguest I've nominated is…" Sayde began as she turned the first key.

Conor's face appeared on the Memory Wall as Conor sighed and Chasi was annoyed.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Sayde continued as she turned the second key.

Tep's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he shook his head.

"I've obviously nominated Tep and Conor for eviction. You both were the biggest supporters of Pierce so this means you two are my new targets. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Sayde concluded.

 **Arnold(Nominee): I was warned about the plan to possibly have Dottie and Sayde on the block this week. That will work out well, but I still have my vendetta against Dottie so she will fall before me.**

 **Dottie(Nominee): I guess Cody didn't have very many chances, but he did nominate Arnold of all people to be my partner. I think I seriously need to win BoB and stay in this game one more week.**

 **Conor(Nominee): This my second time on the block and I'm glad I'm not with Arnold. Me and Tep should be good enough to bring the pain to these two and win invincibility for the team.**

 **Tep(Nominee): So Sayde decides me and Conor are the weak players for this one. Tough beans little girl, because I'm about to destroy the next BoB and watch you squirm being dethroned.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose was walking into the Rock N Roll Room seeing Conor on his bed. He took a seat on the next bed over and started the conversation.

"Tough break, man." Jose stated.

"Ah, it's alright. Me and Tep will win no doubt. Arnold is going to make sure Dottie loses and she's going home." Conor explained.

"Still it's not fun knowing you might be going home. You were pretty paranoid the first week." Jose reminded.

"That's because I didn't know if I was truly being targeted. I have a good feeling I'll make it through this week unscathed." Conor promised.

 **Jose: I need him too to advance part 2 of the plan. Arnold comes off the block and Sayde goes up as the replacement. Whoever goes home is up to the house, but that's one more threat out the door.**

Sayde walked by the door and saw Jose and Conor conversating. She ducked behind a wall and listened in.

"I can't believe this whole Pierce x Chowa/Mana feud has gone on for this long. They were a team in this game so we had to say bye to one of them." Conor stated.

"Well, Pierce did call out Mana at the nomination ceremony. He kinda asked for it." Jose retorted.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for, but Chowa completely sold us out to Sayde and the other girls." Conor explained.

"Really, huh? Yeah, backstabbers are scum and we should focus on getting the girls out." Jose stated.

"We? You can handle your side while me and Tep take out Chowa." Conor explained.

"Fair enough I suppose." Jose stated.

Sayde glared at Jose before slowly walking away.

 **Sayde(Head Of Household #1): It's obvious this is more than just taking out Chowa and Mana. The guys are after the girls and this doesn't bode well for us. I need to get with the others and warn them about this. Maybe I can get Cody to help us.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie and Derek were sitting in the living room as Dottie was worried.

"This is not good. Not good at all. Cody put me in the worst position imaginable." Dottie stated.

"Hey, it's alright." Derek assured.

"How is teaming up with Arnold good? You saw what happened with Conor and Mana. He cost them the BoB and Mana actually went home. I might be next." Dottie stated.

"It could be worse. You might be with someone not good at competitions. Besides, you're smart. I'm sure you have it figured out." Derek explained.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want to go home, because of Arnold." Dottie stated.

 **Derek: What was Cody thinking? I know he probably needed some people, but he had to put Dottie up with Arnold? A person who is known to throw competitions to keep his targets on the block.**

"Listen, even if you lose, you won't be going home. You have plenty of people in this house that will save you." Derek promised.

Dottie hugged Derek as she started crying tears.

 **Dottie(Nominee): I don't normally cry at times, but I just felt that I needed to. I just can't believe Cody would do something like this. I thought we were friends.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie was skipping happily in her Sailor Moon cosplay outfit. She was hoping Cody would notice her again to see his reaction. Not that she was expecting anything…

 **Ellie: Just a friend. Just a friend. Just. A. Friend. Or...maybe...I don't know.**

Jose came by when Ellie shoulder bumped him by mistake making him drop his pocket knife.

"Watch where you're going!" Jose yelled.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Ellie apologized.

"You better be. Any other day and I would be in one bad mood." Jose threatened.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Ellie asked as she backed up.

"It's national television. I can't do it even if I wanted to." Jose replied.

"You know, you could be try to be less of a meanie pants." Ellie stated.

"Well, you could be less perky." Jose retorted.

"You weren't very nice as a kid, were you?" Ellie asked.

"What does it matter to you? You're my competition!" Jose replied.

"We're on the same team." Ellie corrected.

"Not for long. Be sure to watch yourself." Jose stated as he walked away.

 **Ellie: Jeez...no wonder he stays in the dark.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek comes out of the Diary Room wearing an old rocker's outfit.

"Hey, all you rock fans! It's time for the Battle Of The Block! Meet me in the backyard so we can get our groove on!" Derek exclaimed.

The backyard was decorated to look like a rock concert as Derek stood on stage with an electric guitar. The others came out to it as Dottie and Arnold wore black T-Shirts and Conor and Tep wore white T-Shirts.

"Hello, rockers! In today's competition, your rock knowledge is gonna be put to the test. On the boards in front of you are five different years and your job to put the right hand in the year they formed. The pair to get all five bands right and hit their buzzer will win their team immunity for the week and dethroned the HOH who nominated them." Derek explained.

Sayde and Cody were placed under barrels of orange soda which would splash into one of them should they be dethroned.

"Let's play Rockin' Memory!" Derek yelled as he strummed his guitar.

Dottie, Arnold, Conor and Tep got ready as an air horn sounded letting them start.

 **Tep(Nominee): This is going to be tricky, but I should be able to help get me and Conor to victory. I need this rusty brain to start doing some magic for me.**

 **Dottie(Nominee): My smarts can help me here so if Arnold doesn't want to help then he can sit out, but next week, he won't be lucky.**

The five bands they had to work with was Aerosmith, Journey, The Beatles, Red Hot Chili Peppers and Gun N' Roses. Dottie started looking at them to see the years. She ran over as Tep put the Beatles over 1957. Aerosmith was placed over 1973 by Arnold as he knew what he had to do.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Dottie and me must lose since she should stay on the block. This will give the others the chance to use the Veto on me should they win it.**

Dottie knew it was only a matter of time so she put the Beatles over 1957 while Conor put Gun' N Roses over 1985. Tep put Red Hot Chili Peppers over 1983 while Arnold put Gun' N Roses over 1970. Dottie ran over and changed it over to 1985. Conor put Aerosmith over 1970 and Journey over 1973. Dottie hightailed it putting Journey over 1973 while Tep hit the buzzer as a bell rung.

"Congratulations, Conor and Tep, you've both won the Battle Of The Block!" Derek announced.

Dottie was slow to get to the board as she huffed. Arnold smirked heading back over to the other houseguests. Sayde's barrel dumped over her as she was dethroned for the third time this season and Cody was still in power.

 **Dottie(Nominee): Just as always, Arnold screws it up for us and I'm in the danger zone right now. I have the girls by my side though and hopefully, I can stay here another week.**

Sayde hugged Dottie as she got a towel.

 **Sayde: I've been dethroned for the third time and I can't take it. The guys were the wrong choices to put up and I should've put someone up to slow them down. Now, Dottie is on the block and I could be facing eviction before I know it.**

Cody hugged Arnold and Jose before Ellie nervously looked at him blushing.

 **Cody(Head Of Household): I'm not proud of my decision to nominate Dottie, but I just don't know who else poses a threat. Honestly, I think I may be on the radar for next week coming.**

 **Ellie: This house is going to spiral out of control soon and it won't be pretty. We need Cody on our side before Dottie becomes the evictee this week.**

 _Who will the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Dottie or Arnold from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c On Big Brother!_


	13. Chapter 13- Fiddle Me Veto

**A/N: Ho! Ho! Ho! Oh wait...not time yet. Anyway, I know it's been long, but I've gotten inspiration for doing RWBYPR and Card Guardians. Not to say this story won't be continued, because I promise this story will be completed even if it kills me. I'll try to update this as soon as I can so bear with me in the near future.**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Joseph had to make a sick exit due to being ill. After finding out he won't be able to compete for the rest of the summer, the houseguests said their goodbyes and wished him the best in recovery. Back to gameplay, Jose devised a plan with Cody to put Arnold up with Dottie so they would lose the BoB. Cody seemed hesitant, but followed through nominating Arnold and Dottie. Sayde wanted to try a reprise from last week and nominated Conor and step for eviction. Ellie's feelings for Cody seem to grow as the day progressed and she ended up asking Chasi for advice. At a rock n roll Battle of the Block, Conor and Tep had a great photo Memory dethroning Sayde for the third time. With Cody still in power, he must choose which side he is most loyal to. The Power of Veto could be his savior, but which side is he mostly on. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Arnold or Dottie from eviction? Find out right now Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 13-Fiddle Me Veto**

Everyone was starting to come in as Conor and Tep high-fives after winning.

 **Conor: Nothing could be better than sweet, sweet victory. Sayde is dethroned and the Fighters are saved which also means Chowa is still here for another week, but it's whatever. The girls are gonna be winding down this week when one of them heads home.**

Cody hugged Dottie and then Sayde whispering apologies as he knew he was responsible.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I'm still the HOH which is kinda bittersweet, because I don't want to have to cause a good ally to head home. Dottie could still win the POV which puts a bug in the plans. Arnold could get the votes to head home if I'm not careful.**

Dottie hugged Chasi as she started to cry.

 **Dottie(Nominee): So I'm still up for elimination, but I ain't going down. I can't just stand by and let the guys have their way. You better believe I'm working my butt off to get that Veto.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chowa was in the bathroom as Jela snuck on in hoping to play off the recent fights.

 **Jela: There's no better puppet than an angry and vengeful person. Chowa wants to get Conor and Tep out while I want Cody out. Maybe we can work some things out.**

"So how are you?" Jela asked, putting on an innocent smile.

"I could say I've been better, but I would be lying to myself." Chowa replied.

"That must be rough. I know how having those three on our team can be a dilemma." Jela stated.

"Three? Who are you referring to?" Chowa asked.

"Conor, Tep and Cody. It's obvious their gunning for you girls." Jela replied.

"Conor and Tep were just supporters of Pierce, but Cody never really took a side." Chowa stated.

"You don't know that. Cody is very secretive and he could be working against you guys." Jela suggested.

 **Chowa: Cody secretive? Nah, that's impossible. Joey was once a supporter of Pierce til he wished up so I doubt Cody would follow in the others footsteps.**

"I'm not sure I'm following you." Chowa stated.

"Why do you think he would nominate Dottie? He obviously got that idea from Conor or Tep." Jela concluded.

"You think so?" Chowa asked.

"They also put Arnold up to cover their tracks. No doubt he's coming off if one of them wins the Veto." Jela replied.

 **Chowa: Would Cody really work with our enemies? I don't want to fan too many flames, but something can't be right.**

 **Jela: Just have to sit back and watch the magic happen. This game will be in my favor and gets me a step closer to the finale.**

Jose was watching behind a wall as he started walking away.

 **Jose: So Jela wants to stir up trouble and get Cody out, eh? She's like Alejandro in a way considering Al didn't like Cody. Maybe this will be worth reporting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly saw Dottie on the couch in the living room and decided to head on over.

"What do you want?" Dottie asked as her sworn enemy sat down.

"Okay, look. I know we aren't buddy-buddy, but can we just end it?" Kimberly asked.

"What are you on about?" Dottie asked.

"Ugh...I'm not in any alliances. I'm my own woman from here on out. I don't even know the point of this stupid feud anymore." Kimberly replied.

"You're not trustworthy is the point." Dottie stated.

"All because I shoved a guy to the curb?" Kimberly asked.

"Because you've proven you're nothing, but a lying snake who deserves to go." Dottie replied as she stood up and left.

 **Kimberly: Tale a chill pill. I just wanted to make amends, but if she's alright with heading home, fine by me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dining table was filled with bowls of brown slop with various candy in them. The houseguests all came in and were disgusted by the sight. Cody got the card began reading it.

"Houseguests, this week's main course is Candy Soup which means four houseguests will have to endure the contents of tomato soup with candy cane croutons and skittle flakes." Cody read.

 **Conor: Talk about losing your appetite before lunch.**

 **Chasi: Please don't pick me, Cody. I don't want to have to eat that slip even if I have a sweet tooth.**

"I'll choose Kimberly, Conor, Jela and Chowa." Cody decided.

 **Kimberly: So I'm on slop this week. That's just great, because now I might as well starve.**

 **Conor: What was Cody thinkin'?! I don't want to be stuck on this stuff for the week. Bad news is I'm sharing a room with Chowa again.**

 **Jela: It's whatever. You get sugar and sweets out of the deal with the richness of tomato soup. What could be a better combination?**

 **Chowa: At least Conor is my roommate for this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold and Jose were in the spare lounge area as they started talking about Jela.

"Jela wants Cody out so she made a puppet out of Chowa to believe this theory that Cody, Conor and Tep are in alliance." Jose explained.

"Interesting. Why does she think that?" Arnold asked.

"I guess she has some vendetta since Cody is a vet in this game. This hurts us if we lose Cody, because that reveals our alliance with him." Jose replied.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Razor has no idea I'm working with Jela, but this will be reckless should Cody get evicted, because of her. Maybe I'll talk with her and see why she wants Cody gone.**

"Let's focus for now on saving me. I know I'll be going home should nominations stay the same." Arnold stated.

"That's probably better. We need this Veto win more than anything." Jose stated.

 **Jose: Jela isn't going to ruin my chances at the money so next week, she is the target, because I'm the one who's going to run this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde and Ellie were sitting in the bathroom waiting for people to get out.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Ellie asked.

"Sure." Sayde replied.

"Do you know about Cody's feelings?" Ellie asked.

"Hmm...I don't talk personal stuff with people much. I guess he isn't looking for anyone, but that's only because I haven't seen him flirting with anyone." Sayde replied.

"That's a relief." Ellie stated.

"Why is that?" Sayde asked.

"Uh! It's because, he needs to focus on the game?" Ellie replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh, I get it. You like him." Sayde stated with an amused smile.

"No! He's my friend!" Ellie interjected with a shade of red on her face.

"Hehehehe...no use in being embarrassed. Cody's a nice guy." Sayde stated.

"I just don't want to get my hopes up. I've never really crushed on many guys." Ellie explained.

"Well, I'm sure you'll feel better if you hang around him." Sayde suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ellie stated.

 **Ellie: I do like Cody and I have a big crush on him. He's handsome and nice and funny. I could go on and maybe I'll ask him to hang out in the house. Maybe even…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody came through the Diary Room with a box full of names.

"Hey everyone! Time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Cody called.

Everyone cheered as they came into the living room to sit down. Arnold and Dottie took their seats in the nomination chairs.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected at random draw. Will the two nominees please join me upfront." Cody requested.

The nominees obeyed and stood by Cody at the front of the living room.

"As Head of Household, I shall choose first." Cody decided as reached into the bag.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I really hope that Razor gets picked so we have better chances of taking Arnold off. Sayde is the replacement and Dottie is the target presumably. That's the plan we agreed on.**

" **Ellie**." Cody picked.

Ellie cheered and scooched in near Cody upfront with a goofy grin on her face.

Dottie chose next crossing her fingers for one of the girls.

" **Chasi**." Dottie picked.

Chasi smiled as she hugged Dottie and stood beside her. Arnold reached in last as he wondered what he could find. Jose was hoping he would get picked.

" **Jela**." Arnold chose.

Jela smirked as she joined Arnold upfront as she smiled innocently.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is ready. Good luck to all!" Cody announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose came out of the Diary Room dressed in a cowboy uniform.

"Saddle up, houseguests! It's time for the Veto competition!" Jose exclaimed.

 **Jose: I feel stupid and I look stupid. Great.**

The backyard was designed to be some sort of country music club. There was Johnny Cash and Toby Keith portraits hanging on the walls. The six Veto players came out dressed as cowpokes as Jose popped up on a podium.

"Country music is considered by far one of the popular music genres out there. One of the most preferred instruments for this genre is the fiddle. You'll see a series of notes for a country song and you'll be ask to play one note. If play the right note, you advance to the next round. Get it wrong and you're out, buckeroo. However, the cowpokes won't go away empty handed as their are six presents to which you can open. You can trade your present with someone else. The houseguest left standing with the Power of Veto wins! Let's play Hit The Notes!" Jose explained.

Everyone got their fiddles and began as the first sequence came on screen.

 _Sequence: Red, Blue, Green, Blue, Orange. Play the note after the first Blue._

The players played their first note and Cody's fiddle broke.

"Cody, you played the wrong note. That means, you've been eliminated. Please take a prize up front." Jose requested.

Cody stepped down as he opened the first present and he pulled out the Power of Veto. He put it around his neck and sat down.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I got the Veto, but it sucks to be out first. I hope Arnold wins, because he had a lot of competition to go through.**

"Here comes the second sequence." Jose announced.

 _Sequence: Orange, Blue, Green, Red, Green. Play the note between the two Greens._

The players played the note and Jela's fiddle broke.

"Jela, you played the wrong note which means you're out. Take a prize." Jose announced.

Jela opened the second box pulling out a paper fiddle called 'Penalty Vote'.

"Jela, you've won the Penalty Vote. This gives you the power to cancel two votes at the next live eviction." Jose explained.

 **Jela: I think I'll stick with this power, because this means I get to change the votes up. Unless someone even more sneakier wants to put a target on themselves.**

"Here comes the third sequence." Jose announced.

 _Sequence: Blue, Green, Red, Orange, Yellow. Play the third note in the sequence._

The players played the note and Chasi's fiddle broke.

"Chasi, you played the wrong note so you're out. Take the next prize." Jose explained.

Chasi opened the present and pulled a paper fiddle that says "Nashville".

"Chasi, you've won the prize of a trip for you and your family to Nashville, Tennessee." Jose explained.

"I'll trade this for the Veto." Chasi decided.

Chasi and Cody traded prizes as Chasi places the Veto around her neck.

 **Chasi: It's better to have the power than some vacation and Conor lives in Tennessee so I know where I'm spending the most time.**

"Here comes the fourth sequence." Jose announced.

 _Sequence: Red, Blue, Green, Orange, Green. Play the note between the two Greens._

The three players played the note and Ellie's fiddle broke as she stepped down.

"Ellie, you played the wrong note. Please take a prize." Jose announced.

Ellie opened the present and got out a paper fiddle called 'Utterly Adorable'.

"You won the Utterly Adorable prize of dressing up like a cow for the rest of the week." Jose announced.

"I'll trade for the Veto." Ellie decided.

Chasi pouted as she gave Ellie the Veto and she got the fiddle.

 **Ellie: Sorry Chas...might have to sleep with one eye open.**

"Here comes the last sequence." Jose announced.

 _Sequence: Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green. Play the note that is made up of Blue and Yellow._

Arnold and Dottie played the note, but Dottie's fiddle broke.

"Dottie, you played the wrong note. Please take the last prize." Jose stated.

Dottie opened the present and brought out a paper fiddle labeled '$5,000'.

"I'm think it's obvious what Arnold is going to do so I'll keep this." Dottie stated.

"Arnold, you have won so you open the last prize." Jose announced.

Arnold opened the last present and took out a paper fiddle called "On The Spot".

"Arnold, you have won the On The Spot fiddle. With this, a microphone sound will ring and you'll be called to sing a country song made up by you." Jose announced.

"I'll trade for the Veto." Arnold decided.

"Which means Ellie wins your prize and Arnold, you've won the Golden Power of Veto!" Jose announced.

Arnold placed the Veto around his neck as he smiled.

 **Arnold(Nominee/Veto Holder): Dottie is going down this week and I can't wait to see the look on her face when she watches my goodbye message.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chasi came out of the Diary Room blushing as she was dressed in a full body cow suit. Conor walked over and put his arm around her.

"I don't care if you're a cow, horse or pig. You still look beautiful just the same." Conor stated.

"Heh, thanks. It's just embarrassing that I'm on live TV as a cow." Chasi explained.

"It's only for the rest of the week. Think you can handle it?" Conor asked.

"I just hope no one in my family sees me on the live feed." Chasi replied.

 **Conor: I'm willing to stick up for my girl or soon-to-be my girl, Chasi. I don't know where we stand on the relationship scale, but I suppose we are close in a way. We hit it off when we got inside and became fast friends.**

 **Chasi: *blushing* Why couldn't Ellie do this? I don't feel comfortable dressing like a cow.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie and Kimberly were up on the balcony playing chess as Tep came up.

"What's up, ladies?" Tep asked.

"Just schooling this girl in chess." Kimberly replied with a snarky tone.

"I haven't really play so it's a no-brained you would win." Ellie interjected.

"It only gets better with experience." Kimberly added.

"So what is happening between you and Dottie? I've seen you guys literally not talking to each other." Tep stated.

"She's just sour, because I started an alliance with Brady and then backstabbed him when he went out. She now claims I'm untrustworthy." Kimberly explained.

"Why did you get Brady out?" Tep asked.

"He kept flirting with me. I'm not going to fall for some guy who can't take the hint. I tried working with him, but I did what I thought was best." Kimberly replied.

"So you wanna vote her out?" Tep asked.

"I tried making amends, but I guess it's bye-bye time for her." Kimberly replied.

 **Ellie: I feel bad for Dottie. She doesn't deserve to go home and she's literally my best friend in the house. I just hope she gets spared this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep entered the HOH Room seeing Jose in there. He searched around for Cody and found no one.

"Cody taken the doo-doo?" Tep asked.

"You're the biggest moron ever." Jose replied.

"Well, I like you. So what's been happening, Vader?" Tep asked.

"It's Razor and I've just been helping Cody think through nominations." Jose replied as he played with his switchblade.

"They allowed you to bring that in?" Tep asked as he took a look at the blade.

"No, but I snuck it in. This thing helps me take care of problems." Jose replied.

 **Tep: Shanking people is considered helping now. Man, I must be slow on time or time is catching up with me. My buddy, Death, will be knocking on my door soon. Oh lord.**

"So who's the perp going?" Tep asked.

"It don't really matter to me. Whatever helps my game in the long run. That's how I vote." Jose replied.

"Arnold's coming off so he is out. Who do you think Cody could put up?" Tep asked.

"I really don't care. Anyone on my team is Threat Central." Jose replied.

"I hope it's Sayde. That girl is getting annoying like my wife." Tep stated.

"You don't like your wife, do you?" Jose asked.

"If I didn't lose a bet, I wouldn't be here right now." Tep replied.

 **Jose: I know love is complicated, but I have to feel for Tep's wife. Having a loudmouth like him around must cost a fortune on painkillers.**

 **Tep: My wife is alright, but I'm stuck here in this house, because of her. I hope she doesn't make me sleep on the couch after I get outta here. Better win the money to make up for my mouth. Love you, dear!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold walked across the living room passed the opened box on the table. He looked at the Memory Wall as he put the Veto on his neck. The camera zoomed in on Dottie's face.

 **Dottie(Nominee): No use in convincing Arnold to go one way or the other. He will use it on himself and I'll be probably up against one of the girls.**

The camera zoomed in on Sayde's face.

 **Sayde: I'm most likely considered to be the replacement nominee. I just really hope that Cody can spare time that so I don't have to compete with Dottie.**

Arnold opened the backdoor as he stuck his head out.

"It's time for the Veto meeting." Arnold called.

Everyone gathered in the living room ready to listen to Arnold.

"This is the Veto meeting. Me and Dottie have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to Veto one of the nominations. I have chosen to use the Veto to save myself." Arnold decided.

Dottie frowned as Sayde crosses her fingers hoping she was facing the inevitable.

"Cody, since I have vetoed one of your nominations, you must choose a replacement nominee to take my place." Arnold announced.

Cody got up front as he stared at everyone with suspicion.

"I have been thinking this would happen so I kept everyone on the Eagles in mind. I have had reason to think for myself and I have reasons to nominate this person. They are a threat in my eyes so I believe that Derek should take it for the team." Cody explained.

Derek raised an eyebrow as Cody nodded. Derek sighed and took a seat next to Dottie which shocked the house. Everyone looked at each other in surprise.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Arnold concluded as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Derek hugged Dottie while the female scientist cried.

 **Dottie(Nominee): While I appreciate Cody not putting up any of the girls, I'm appalled he chose Derek to put up. I am competing against a very good friend of mine and I'm stuck in a grave decision.**

 **Derek(Nominee): I'm shocked that I was chosen and I guess Cody perceived me as a threat. It's probably, because I was in on the plan to get rid Pierce out the door. I'm gonna have to campaign hard even if it's hard.**

Jose talked to Cody about his decision, but Cody brushed him off.

 **Jose: Sayde was supposed to go up and Cody isn't telling me why Derek is up there. Mark my words that I will get what I want.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Derek or Dottie? Who will become the new Heads of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: What was Cody thinking putting up Derek? We'll find out later. Anyway, I'm looking for ideas on new twists that I can do, but please PM me the ideas, because I like pulling out surprises. Anyway, see ya later!**


	14. Chapter 14- Tables Have Turned

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Here's your gift, a new chapter of Total Drama Big Brother!**

The monitor shows Dottie in a beautiful purple dress while Derek wore a tuxedo. They held hands as the houseguests gathered around for the next live eviction. Julie appeared next to the monitor to address the audience.

"With the house divided, the girls are sure to be in trouble as Dottie faces her first live eviction of the summer. Cody has made a surprising decision in nominating Derek, but it seems that he could be a pawn in a secret plan to even the playing field." Julie explained.

"Cody was never this sneaky. Not as sneaky as some of our best players, but it's good to see some competitors actually trying." Chris stated.

"It's going to be a long night as the eviction and the HOH competition set in stone the direction for the next chapter of this game." Julie continued.

"So it's time to set the sail on this soon to be shipwrecked episode of Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The crowd cheered as the camera zoomed in on the door.

 ** _Previously on Big Brother:_ With the danger of her going home, Dottie shut down any chance of staying. Kimberly tried making amends with her, but to no avail and decided it was time for her to go. Ellie started to develop feelings for Cody as she talked with Sayde about it. Jose made the plan of getting Sayde or Dottie out of the house, but Jela decided she was going to include herself into the festivity of manipulation causing Jose to keep a close eye on her. At a fiddling Veto competition, Arnold played his way off the block while Ellie had to make up a country song and Chasi had to dress like a cow for the week. At the Veto meeting, Arnold saved himself and Cody made the bold move of setting Derek up against his close ally. What ramifications will come from this move? Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Derek or Dottie? Who will become the new Heads of Household? All of that answered right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 ** _Mana_** _flashes a peace sign at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while Dottie writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 ** _Joseph_** _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 14-Tables Have Turned**

The crowd cheers as Julie stand in front of the house.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. It's been a grueling week that has put Cody in the crosshairs of a boiling feud. Dottie and Derek are the presumed targets for the week and one has to wonder what made Cody go through with his decision." Julie explained.

The camera zoomed in on the monitor as Cody hugged Dottie whispering apologies.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody began walking back to the HOH Room and Jose regrouped with Arnold as he wondered what was going on.

 **Jose: So Cody goes rogue from the established plan of Sayde going up which possibly influences many of the house to vote Derek out. This is a very dangerous move for our game to stay.**

"The numbers aren't in our favor." Jose whispered.

Tep and Conor were surprised as well at Cody's decision.

 **Tep: I'm surprised Cody chose the safe route of things, but that puts getting the girls out one by one in jeopardy. I hope the Codemeister gets enough votes for Dottie out, because we can't risk the girls shutting us out.**

Chowa, Sayde and Ellie all sighed with relief Cody took pity on them.

 **Chowa: I don't want any of the girls on the block and I like Derek, but we need to keep the band together so I think it's time he heads out so we can go after Conor and Tep.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie got up and went to the kitchen as she hugged some people.

"I don't know why you're smiling. Cody made his choice, but you're still going." Kimberly stated.

"Why don't you back off?!" Sayde screamed.

"I'm just playing this game! You have no right to yell at me! Yell at her for throwing around accusations!" Kimberly yelled.

"It's your fault Brady went out the door! He wasn't the greatest guy, but it proves you would sink so low to get rid of your puppets!" Sayde explained.

"Give me a break! Brady was a dumba**! He flirted instead of planning so it's not my concern!" Kimberly exclaimed.

 **Dottie(Nominee): Kimberly really knows how to start trouble in this house with that mouth of hers. Whether I stay or go, I hope she's the next one out.**

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut!" Dottie interjected.

"Oh, you finally decide to talk! Finally, the woman can speak for herself!" Kimberly shot back.

"I have friends unlike you, princess!" Dottie exclaimed.

"Who needs friends when you have alliances! People stab each other in the back! Just think of that when you gals make the finals!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Kimberly walked away as Dottie shook her head and hugged Sayde.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor came up and knocked on the door to the HOH Room being let in by Cody. He took his seat on the couch.

"So what made you put up Derek?" Conor asked.

"Let me put this into perspective. I don't want to much blood on my hands. I'm a big threat being a veteran and it's a surprise I didn't go the first week. Derek was the best plan for a pawn." Cody replied.

"I just want to say that it puts a bit of trouble on Derek. The girls might want to stick together. That's going to be a lot of votes against Derek." Conor explained.

"Which means we need to convince at least two of the girls to vote our way." Cody added.

"Sayde and Chowa are out. They'll vote for Derek to save Dottie." Conor stated.

"So that means Chasi and Ellie are our votes. I don't know how well it's going to work out." Cody explained.

"Well, their crazy for us so I'm sure we can sway them to get rid of Dottie. I'm close with Chasi and Ellie has been speaking about you lately." Conor explained.

"She has?" Cody asked.

"Didn't hear it from me, but it looks like Ellie is crushing on you." Conor replied.

 **Cody(Head of Household): Ellie crushing on me? Well, that was unexpected to hear considering I didn't know she did. Honestly, I have wondered if she did or not...not that I'm actually really thinking about it...a lot….which I'm not.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie, Kimberly and Jela were doing their makeup in the bathroom. Ellie was thinking of what cosplay to where for the eviction ceremony.

"So what exactly are you doing?" Kimberly asked.

"It's called cosplaying. You basically dress up as any character from an anime or show you like." Ellie replied.

"What's this costume?" Kimberly asked as she looked at one of the costumes Ellie was holding.

"This is Ichigo Momomiya's dress clothes and cat girl uniform. I'm just deciding which one would impress Cody." Ellie replied.

"Cody?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, yeah, I want him to notice me. I have...a crush on him." Ellie replied.

Jela's ears perked as she listened in.

"Oh, you don't say? That's pretty cute. I bet he finds you adorable in that outfit." Kimberly stated.

"Yeah, this is one of the better costumes I have. It doesn't too Sakura's outfit, but this could be a close second." Ellie explained.

 **Jela: So the squirt has a crush on Cody? Hmmm….would be troublesome if someone were to mess that up for the both of them. Might even get Cody evicted from this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chasi was sitting in the Pink Room when Tep came in. Chasi looked up to see Tep sitting next to her on the bed.

"You're not coming in to crack a few jokes, are you?" Chasi asked.

"I could. I have a whole lot." Tep replied.

"I rather you not. It's humiliating." Chasi stated.

"You're right. The costume really makes you look ridiculous." Tep added.

"Well, Ellie gave me this costume. I would rather wear one of those cute costumes that she has." Chasi stated.

"Is she a movie star? Those costumes are really colorful." Tep wondered.

"She's a cosplayer." Chasi explained.

 **Tep: Cosplayer? Cosplayer? Cosplayer? What is a cosplayer?**

"So I just wondering who your vote goes to?" Tep asked.

"I don't know. They are both great people and I know a lot of the house wants me to make a game move." Chasi replied.

"You have to vote off Dottie. I know you're great friends with her, but in this house, friendship can break like a stick." Tep stated.

"I'm not sure." Chasi stated.

"Just do what you feel is the best move for you. You're one of the nice ones I like." Tep explained.

"Thanks Tep. You're not so bad." Chasi admitted with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm bad. Just mentally bad." Tep joked.

Chasi managed a little giggle from his joke. Yep rubbed her shoulder and got up walking out of the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dottie was in the storage room as Jela came in and decided to put on the charm.

"So are you feeling nervous about the eviction?" Jela asked as she came into the room.

"Nervous isn't a word to describe it." Dottie replied.

"It won't be so bad. You have so much support." Jela stated with a smile.

"Yeah, but I don't trust Conor or Tep. They'll surely turn the votes against me." Dottie added as she got out an apple.

"I won't vote against you. Don't forget that my Penalty Vote allows me to cancel two votes." Jela explained.

 **Jela: Which also means total control of the entire eviction. I could also help out Dottie, but maybe I could cancel out the votes she needs to win. However, I did promise not to vote against her and if I cancel the votes she needs, my cover's blown. Might as well be a girl of my word.**

"That's interesting. You need to cancel Tep's and Conor's vote for tonight." Dottie instructed.

"That's the plan I was thinking of." Jela stated.

 **Dottie(Nominee): I have to say that I was suspicious of Jela at first, but she's really grown on me especially helping me stay in the house. I hope this works out.**

 **Jela: *snickers* Sucker.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared onscreen as Arnold's picture came on the monitor.

"Arnold got off the block and now he has his weekly session with Dana on what to do on the last week before she can enter the game. Also, a new twist will include itself and will change the way Big Brother has been played. Stay with us." Julie announced.

Big Brother was going to a commercial break as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the crowd cheered very loudly. Julie smiled as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother. Arnold has been visiting her sister, Dana, in the Diary Room for advice on how to play his game. Arnold has to survive one more eviction before his sister can enter the game and play individually with him." Julie explained.

The camera zoomed in on the monitor showing Arnold sneaking into the Diary Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold opened the door to see Dana sitting on the chair.

"You did impressively well in the Veto competition. Honestly thought I was going to kick you in the crotch to give you motivation." Dana stated.

"It was trivial playing against amateurs." Arnold scoffed as he sat down next to his sister.

"Well, it seems we have quite the predicament on our hands with Jela." Dana stated.

"She beloved we are in an alliance, but she will soon learn I'm not who I am playing to be." Arnold explained.

"Honestly, she's the first target when I get in there. We need to be the ones ruling this house. That money is going to look good coming home." Dana explained.

"What about Striker's Galore?" Arnold asked.

"Jose is too sneaky for my liking. We might have to work on getting him out. He seems devious." Dana replied.

"Well, I want to at least make sure I take him to the finals. Not too early is all I'm saying." Arnold stated.

"Hmph...deal. However, if he becomes too much of a problem, he's gone." Dana stated.

"What about the girls?" Arnold asked.

"All I can say is hope you win HOH." Dana replied.

"Fair enough. Thank you, Dana." Arnold stated as he left the Diary Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on the screen with the living room appearing on the monitor.

"Let's go live to the living room and speak with the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV to talk with the houseguests.

"Hello houseguests. It's been quite the week inside that house. Derek, you haven't been speaking lately so what's your opinion on the chaos erupting so far?" Julie asked.

"It's really divided in here. You don't know who you can trust." Derek replied.

"Jela, you have some power this week. How does it feel?" Julie asked.

"I'm happy, because I can help out who needs helping and I know I'm preaching to the choir on this one, but no matter what happens, I have the most influence on this eviction." Jela replied.

"Conor, you were nominated for the second time this week. How did it feel compared to last time?" Julie asked.

"It wasn't so bad, because me and Tep worked great together to win the BoB so it was less stressful than the first week." Conor replied.

"Chasi, how does it feel being the cowgirl for this week?" Julie asked.

"Don't remind me, but it's over after the weekend so there's only powering through." Chasi replied.

"Well, I have something to tell you all. Next week, there won't be any have nots." Julie explained.

The houseguests app cheered that no one was living on slop, taking cold showers or sleeping uncomfortably for the week.

"However, there is also a new twist that will be unleashed on the house soon. This is the point in the game where thing are going to get interesting. See you soon, houseguests." Julie explained.

The houseguests were creeped out at that thought of the new twist.

"Coming up next, the live eviction and vote. Derek or Dottie will be heading out the door. Who will it be? Stay with us." Julie stated.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to a commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as Julie smiled when the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time for the live vote and eviction. Let's head to the living room and speak with the houseguests." Julie explained.

Julie appeared on the TV as the houseguests turned their attention to her.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live vote and eviction. Derek, Dottie, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict live. Before they do, you both may have one last chance to sway their votes. Dottie, you may go first." Julie explained.

"Thank you, Julie. I want to thank everyone for being so open and embracing. You each have a special place in my heart and I know there's a division in this house, but that didn't stop me from making great friends. Whatever happens, you guys are like family to me." Dottie stated as she sat down.

"Alright, I wanna thank you Julie and Chris for picking me and thank everyone here for keeping me. I wanna say hi to my family back home and I love you guys. I know there's bad blood here and everything's going to be ferocious, but try to get along and realize that this game will tear friendships apart." Derek stated as he sat down.

"Thank you, both. The two nominees are not allowed to vote and Cody, as current HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. However, before we begin, Jela, you won the power of the Penalty Vote. Whose votes will you cancel?" Julie asked.

"I'll cancel Conor's and Chowa's votes." Jela replied.

"Alright, Conor and Chowa will also sit out of tonight's vote. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Jela, you're up first." Julie announced.

Jela got up and headed for the Diary Room.

"Jela promised to not vote against Dottie so will she stick to her deal? Hello Jela." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jela greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dottie." Jela voted.

"Thank you, Jela. Tep has had a grudge against Dottie and the girls so he should vote against them. Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Tep greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I'm voting to evict Dottie." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. Kimberly has had it out for Dottie ever since a few weeks ago. Hello Kimberly." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Kimberly greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Dottie." Kimberly voted.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Arnold was in on Razor's plan to get out Dottie. Hello Arnold." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Arnold greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dottie." Arnold voted.

"Thank you, Arnold. Sayde is friends with Dottie so she should vote to keep her. Hello Sayde." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sayde greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Derek." Sayde voted.

"Thank you, Sayde. Razor came up with the plan to vote out Dottie so he should stick to his plan. Hello Razor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jose greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Going through with the plan, I vote to evict Dottie." Jose voted.

"Thank you, Razor. It's official. With 5 votes to evict, Dottie will be leaving the house tonight. Let's see how the other votes stand. Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict my dear friend, Dottie." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. Chasi has been laying low, but was her vote influenced enough. Hello Chasi." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Chasi greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dottie." Chasi voted.

"Thank you, Chasi." Julie praised.

Chasi got up and exited the Diary Room back into the living room.

"The results are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests," Julie stated. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his/her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 7-1, Dottie...you've been evicted from the Big Brother House."

Dottie smiled as she got up and hugged a lot of people. She went to the front and grabbed her bag before hugging Ellie, Chasi, Chowa and Sayde. She walked through the door and the crowd cheered as she did a surprised cheer. She walked over to hug Julie and Chris. She sat down as the other houseguests gathered around the Memory Wall to see Dottie's picture go black and white.

"What's going through your mind?" Julie asked.

"I feel betrayed in a way. However, I'm glad that there was one person who didn't vote for me. I'm pretty sure that was Sayde." Dottie replied.

"Why do you think Ellie and Chasi voted for you?" Julie asked.

"I think it was out of pity in a way, but they are my good friends and I'm rooting for them, Sayde and Chowa to make it to the end." Dottie replied.

"You were keeping a secret up in the house. Care to fill us in?" Chris asked.

"I rather not. At least not on live TV." Dottie replied.

"Let's talk about Kimberly. You guys hated each other. Do you think she was genuine when she tried to make amends?" Julie asked.

"I feel like she was, but I still didn't trust her, because of her secret alliance with Brady. She's very sneaky and I don't believe she should still be in the house. Hopefully, she is the next one out." Dottie replied.

"Talk about hate. You two seriously have it out for each other. Makes ratings all the more satisfying." Chris stated.

"Well, Dottie, in the event you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sayde: Dottie, you are a great person and sorry we couldn't keep you this week. We have a lot of jealous people in this game and they don't know what they're doing. You are one of my best friends in this house and I hope we can reconnect on the outside.**

 **Conor: Tables have turned! You got rid of Pierce so now you yourself are evicted. The girls will go out one by one and the next one just might be Sayde or Chowa.**

 **Cody: It wasn't personal. You are a great person and I hope you can understand this game move. I cherish the friendship we had in this house and you're a lot nicer than most people I've been around. Keep it real.**

 **Jose: I guess this won't be any secret. I was the one that decided to cut you loose. It's a good thing as well and that'll teach you for running your mouth when you shouldn't have. Bye-bye.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Razor was playing nasty. Your thoughts?" Julie asked.

"I had no idea. I can see why he keeps to himself." Dottie replied.

"Well, thank you for playing Dottie. Up next, two more Heads of Household will be crowned. Who will rise to power? Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered very loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as the crowd cheered very loudly.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother. It's now time for the live Head of Household competition. Let's head to the backyard to see who will rise to power." Julie stated.

The backyard was decorated like a hip-hop set as Cody sat on a bench. Conor and Derek were up at two podiums as Julie came through the loudspeaker.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live Head of Household competition. Cody, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called Hip-Hop Comp and here's how it works. You'll hear a hip-hop track of a past competition and you must buzz in with HOH, BoB or POV. The winner of the round will choose the next two players of the opposing team to go and so on. The last member for their team standing will become the new Heads of Household. Conor and Derek were chosen at random draw so let's get started." Julie explained.

 _Aliens! Smelly so slimy! Spinning makes me all rhymey!_

Conor presses HoH as soon as the song ended.

"That's correct, Conor. That song was describing the 'Out of this World' Head of Household competition. Derek, you're eliminated. Conor, choose two of the Eagles to go next." Julie ordered.

"I choose Ellie and Razor." Conor chose.

Ellie and Jose got on the podiums as the second song started to play.

 _Lights, Camera, Action! The bright of the flash makes me a brand new star!_

Jose chose BoB as the song ended.

"That's correct, Razor. The song was describing the 'Lights, Camera, Oops!' Battle of the Block competition. Ellie, you're eliminated. Razor, choose two of the Fighters to go." Julie announced.

"Jela and Tep." Jose chose.

Jela and Tep stepped up to the podiums as the next song played.

 _Down in the dumps flunking out of spelling! Cashing and trashing through the streets like winning!_

Tep buzzed in with POV.

"That's correct, Tep. The song was describing the 'Talking Veto' Power of Veto competition. Jela, you're eliminated. Tep, choose two Eagles to battle it out." Julie announced.

"Chasi and Vader." Tep chose.

Chasi and Jose got on the podiums as the next song came on.

 _Burning up the floor with the sick beats of disco! The ladies want a piece of the great Mumbo Jumbo!_

Jose buzzed in with HOH.

"That's correct, Razor. The song was describing the 'Dance Fever' Head of Household competition. Chasi, you're eliminated. Razor, choose two Fighters to go at it." Julie announced.

"Kimberly and Conor." Jose chose.

Kimberly and Conor got on the podiums as the next song came on.

 _Blast from the past in the world of rock! Strimmin' the air guitar to knock off your socks!_

Kimberly buzzed in with HOH.

"That's correct, Kimberly. That song was describing the 'Rockin' Memory' Battle of the Block competition. Conor, you're eliminated. Kimberly, choose two Eagles to go at it." Julie announced.

"Razor and Sayde." Kimberly chose.

Jose and Sayde made it to the podiums as the next song came on.

 _Party! Party! Party! The greatest party spinning the whole world around!_

Jose buzzed in with BoB.

"That's correct, Razor. That song was describing the 'Ditzy Sphere'. Sayde, you're eliminated. Razor, choose two Fighters to go at it." Julie announced.

"Kimberly and Tep." Jose chose.

Kimberly and Tep got up to the podiums as the next song came on.

 _Slingshot to the top of the game and rise to power! It takes a lot more than that to devour!_

Tep buzzed in with HoH.

"That's correct, Tep. The song was describing the 'Slingball' Head of Household competition. Kimberly, you're eliminated. Razor and Arnold, please step up." Julie announced.

Jose and Arnold got up on the podiums as the next song played.

 _Orange is the color of jailbirds flyin'! Dropping like the rain of the forgotten!_

Arnold buzzed in with HoH.

"That's correct, Arnold. That was the 'Rotten Tomatoes' Head of Household competition. Congratulations, Arnold, you are the first Head of Household of the week. Tep and Chowa, please step up." Julie announced.

Arnold shook hands with Jose as they sat down. Tep and Chowa stepped up for the last song.

 _Demolition! Demolition, man! My name is Demolition! That's the D-E-M-O-LITION! DEMOLITION!_

Chowa quickly buzzed in with BoB.

"That's correct, Chowa! The song was describing the 'Stack'em and Pack'em' Battle of the Block competition. Congratulations, Chowa, you're the second Head of Household for the week!" Julie exclaimed.

Chowa ran over to hug Sayde and Ellie. The girls were sure to be safe, but Arnold was in control as well.

"What will happen as Arnold and Chowa fuel the flames one more time as the house war continues? Find out Sunday at 8/7c for the addition of the new twist to the game. Then, Wednesday 8/7c, the Power of Veto is on the line as it could save one of the two nominees. Then join us next Thursday 9/8c for the next live eviction. However, a twist will soon linger in the Big Brother House and it's called America's Nominee. America will have the chance to influence the nominations. This means no one is safe as anyone, but the two current Heads of Household can be nominated. The nominee will be revealed after the Battle of the Block competition. There will be more on that Sunday. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie explained.

The last shot was Chowa with the girls and the key to the HoH Room. Arnold was celebrating to with his own key and talking with Jose and Cody.

 **A/N: Here are the rules for America's Nominee. Leave a review or PM me who you vote to be nominated for eviction and the nominee will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, I forgot about Ellie singing prize where she has to make up a country song every time a mic is sounded. I'll make that up in another chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15- Backstab

_**Previously On Big Brother:**_ **Striker's Galore was on the warpath to get one of the girls out of the house. Cody's action to put up Derek was a sneaky one, but he didn't want blood on his hands. Kimberly and Dottie got into it as they set the kitchen on fire with drama all around. Ellie confirmed her crush on Cody, but Jela was looking to exploit it in an attempt to get Cody out of the house. At the live eviction, Dottie was sent back to the lab and Arnold and Chowa rose to power as the new Heads of Household. Who will they nominate for eviction and who will be America's Nominee for the week? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 15- Backstab**

The TV in the living room was on as it showed an American Flag to the sounds of trumpets and fireworks. The letter in yellow bold were ' **AMERICA'S NOMINEE** '. Everyone was gasping at that thought as they sat down on the couches.

" _Houseguests, this is the new twist called America's Nominee. This is where we give America the chance to influence the nominations. They will vote for the next three weeks on who should go up on the block next to the remaining two nominees. If they win the Power of Veto, the second houseguest who got the highest number of votes will go up as a replacement nominee. The nominee will be revealed after the Battle of the Block competition._ " A voice over the TV announced.

Everyone was a little concerned about this twist as this could mess up their game.

 **Cody: America's Nominee?! That means no is safe and anyone can be going up this week. With how divided this house is, you know there is weakness outside of it.**

 **Conor: This is exactly what I was afraid of. It was gonna come to a point where none of us are safe. This means that the outside basically has the most power this week.**

Arnold and Chowa day in the nomination chairs looking at their teams. They knew this would affect their gameplay and they knew they had to choose wisely.

 **Arnold(Head of Household #1): With this new twist, that's a million people I can't convince to vote along with my alliance. I can't believe they are springing this upon us.**

 **Chowa(Head of Household): Hopefully, I can work around this to get Conor or Tep out of the house cause I know they had something to do with Dottie heading out last week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chowa and Sayde met in the storage room after the announcement of the new twist.

"I don't what to do. All the players I want gone are on my team." Chowa stated.

"That is a problem. I don't necessarily think you should be putting any of us up." Sayde explained.

"I need to put up weak players in order to stay this week. If America voted for Conor or Tep to go up, my two nominees will be pawns." Chowa explained.

"Then I would suggest Ellie and Chasi." Sayde suggested.

 **Chowa(Head of Household #2): Putting Chasi and Ellie assures me that they will throw the Battle of the Block to keep me in power. I assume the winning team still wins immunity unless America's Nominee is on there.**

"We need to convince them to throw the Battle of the Block. I can promise them safety and the Veto if either of us win it." Chowa explained.

"That's a good compromise." Says stated.

 **Sayde: I don't know how well this is gonna workout since I wouldn't recommend putting two of our own up, but we need full power his week so we'll have to wing it.**

Jela listened in on the conversation as she thought about this over.

 **Jela: It's confirmed Chowa left our team for her girlfriends, but that doesn't mean she isn't the perfect puppet. She'll do everything I tell her to do and I'll threaten her with eviction if she doesn't comply.**

Kimberly and Tep were in the kitchen as Jela came through. She needed to find Arnold and tell him about this.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie was cooking up dinner in her Ichigo costume as a microphone was sound. She knew what that meant.

"Aw yeah!" Conor exclaimed.

"Sing for us." Derek encouraged.

"Oh you don't want me to sing." Ellie teased.

"You'll do fine." Conor assured.

" _Cooking in the country of the Great Plains, fried bacon and eggs to start your day, it's great to be around the ones you love and I bet there's a special boy wanting to get some._ " Ellie sang.

"Oh!" Conor and Derek exclaimed as they clapped.

Jela, Sayde and Tep started clapping as well from the living room. Up in the HOH Room, Cody was drinking some wine as he felt woozy as he stumbled out the door to see what was going on.

"Hey everybody!" Cody exclaimed as he tripped onto the balcony.

"Cody...hehehe...you alright?" Tep asked.

"I'm fine. Although, my stomach wants me to puke." Cody replied.

"Eww, just don't aim for over the edge." Sayde stated with a disgusted look.

"Of course not, Taylor Swift. I won't ruin your concert." Cody retorted.

"Taylor Swift?" Sayde asked.

Cody came down the stairs laying against the railing. He slid down and tumbled on the last few stairs. Conor and Tep laughed as Ellie looks really worried. However, Cody was able to stand upright.

"What was that angelic voice I heard?" Cody asked.

Ellie blushed as she raised her hand. Cody walked over and try to put on a cool guy pose, but he leaning against the table.

"Are you drunk?" Ellie asked.

"No, I'm Brody. Totally different." Cody replied.

"I think you mean Cody, darling." Ellie stated.

"Who's Cody? He's a nice fella." Cody slurred.

"Here, let me help you back to bed." Ellie stated.

Ellie put an arm around Cody, but he sunk to one knee as she yelped in surprise.

"Darling...will you marry me?" Cody asked, still in his drunken spell.

Ellie blushed as she managed to stifle a giggle and try to keep herself from squealing with delight. Cody then curled up on the floor.

"I'm tired now. Goodnight." Cody stated as he sucked on his thumb and went to sleep.

 **Ellie: *blushes furiously* Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkk!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold and Chowa came from the Diary Room as they held their HOH keys.

"Who wants to see our HOH Room?!" Chowa yelled.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they went up to the HOH Room. Chowa unlocked the door as she went for her gift basket and Arnold went after his. Everyone sat around as Chowa opened her letter.

" _Dear sis, it's me, Mana. I just wanted to say that you re doing great and I hope you go all the way. I'm staying with our landlord for awhile and I'm watching you through the live feeds each week. I can't get wait to see you and hopefully, we see each other at the finale._ " Chowa read as she wiped away tears.

 **Chowa(Head of Household #2): It's really great to hear from Mana. I'm going to avenge her eviction by getting rid of all the pests that wanted her out or had affiliation with Pierce.**

Arnold ripped open his letter and began reading it.

" _Dear Arnold,_

 _Your Uncle Ben and I can't believe that you made HOH! You deserve it! Remember to advertise my jewelry store. Your dogs have been watching the show with us and your sister. Every time you are on they go nuts! Don't let anyone get you down! Best wishes! Also, Dana got a girlfriend! Anyways, have fun!_

 _Love, Uncle Neil._

 _P.S. Enclosed with this is a care package of all of your favorite desserts. Including chocolate covered peanut butter balls!_

 _P.S.S. We got you a cat! His name is Otto and he can't wait to meet you. We got you a cat ever since you talked about getting one before you left!_ " Arnold read.

"Aww, a little kitty cat!" Chasi squealed.

"I've always wanted one since I feel a close connection with nature." Arnold explained.

"Is your sister a lesbian?" Jela asked.

"Yes. She believes in equality and she feels more attraction to a woman." Arnold replied.

 **Cody: I wonder how Pierce would feel about this.**

 **Arnold(Head of Household #1): I feel like Dana would get along with Pierce since they were in the same boat. Maybe we could've made it further with each other. Oh well, there's always talks on the outside.**

Everyone cleared out as Jela whispered something in Arnold's ear.

"You need to think about nominations. I know you can't go for anyone on your team, but this is your time to make a big impact." Jela explained before leaving the room.

Chowa got glance of this and made a note to tell the Fighters later.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chasi was fully out of the cow costume as she was painting her nails. Kimberly came into the living room as Chasi blew on her nails.

 **Kimberly: Conor is an ally in this game and I'm afraid I might be an option for a nominee. I need to make nice in order to get another vote just in case.**

"Hey girl." Kimberly greeted.

"Hey Kim." Chasi greeted with a smile.

"So how are you and Conor?" Kimberly asked as she plopped down next to the cheerleader.

"We're great. I'm already going to Tennessee after the show and meet his parents." Chasi replied.

"That's pretty fast into the relationship. However, I guess it'll be a whole summer once you guys make it official." Kimberly explained.

"I'm waiting for him to make that move. It'll be much more romantic." Chasi stated.

 **Chasi: It's known that guys always make the first move. It's called Dating 101. I just hope Conor can make it special since I really like him.**

"So anyone you crushing on?" Chasi asked.

"No. I don't have time for boys. They are a distraction." Kimberly replied.

"Oh come on, you must have some guy crush." Chasi teased.

"Nope. Brady doesn't count either." Kimberly explained.

"Whatever. You'll cave in your feelings for someone eventually." Chasi stated with a smirk.

 **Kimberly: Ugh! Why does everyone need to date right now? We are in the middle of a game with money. Not saying money is everything, but you can't let anything distract you.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold was enjoying his peanut butter balls and he was halfway through his package. Sayde knocked on the door and she came in to sit on the couch.

"So I know we don't get along, but I need you to be careful with nominations." Sayde stated.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked.

"You need to put up Conor and Tep. I'm checked with Chowa on her putting up weak players to keep herself in power. However, you be doing this team a big favor putting those two up." Sayde replied.

"Why not put one of them up and backdoor the other as a last minute option?" Arnold asked.

"That's true. I say put Tep up first since I don't think he'll be good in physical competitions. He almost won against Chowa and he could be a serious threat down the line. Conor might go up as America's Nominee, but I think he's too likable." Sayde replied.

 **Sayde: I don't trust Arnold with making decisions like this, but the guy is all I can count on in the upcoming nominations. He's on my team and I chose him so I'll have to deal with it. However, I want Chowa to stay in power so we could at least get Arnold out if we need to.**

"Who was you thinking as a second nominee?" Sayde asked.

"Kimberly. She's been a little nuisance." Arnold replied.

"Yeah, Dottie thinks she can't be trusted." Sayde stated.

"I think I have this all down pat. I'll just sit here til it's time." Arnold added.

Sayde nodded and left the room leaving Arnold to do some thinking.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold and Chowa walk across the living room where the TV displays ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. They each go up to the Memory Wall to grab the keys and head up to the HOH Room. They enter to find two balls and they each open one. Chowa has #1 and Arnold has #2. Chowa takes her box over to her side and starts filling in her nominations.

 **Chowa(Head of Household #2): I'm going against my own team since Week 2. The house is divided and I don't feel comfortable with Arnold as the other HOH. I need full cooperation to stay in power this week.**

Arnold took his turn as he placed the keys he wanted in his box.

 **Arnold(Head of Household #1): If I can remain in power, Dana is confirmed to come into the house. We are going to start kicking out threat after threat after threat and become the final 2. I just need to keep a low profile til then.**

Everyone came into the dining room as they each sat down at the table. Arnold and Chowa came into the room with their boxes laying them on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Heads of Household, Arnold and I must nominate two houseguests each for eviction. We will turn the keys to lock in our nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. Due to a random draw, I will go first. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Chowa began as she turned the first key.

Chasi's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she frowned.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Chowa continued as she turned the key.

Ellie's face appeared on the Memory Wall as the cosplayer looked down.

"I've nominated you, Chasi, and you, Ellie, because you two have yet to be nominated and compete in the BoB. This isn't anything personal. I figured this be the best game move." Chowa stated.

"The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Arnold began as he turned the first key.

Tep's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he crossed his arms.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Arnold continued as he turned the second key.

Kimberly's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she chuckled.

"I've nominated Tep and Kimberly for eviction. Tep, you were one of Pierce's supporters and I believe you have the ability to save yourself if you win. Kimberly, you're untrustworthy from what I've heard and that's more than enough reason to put you up. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Arnold finished.

Everyone started to get up as Chasi hugged Conor and Tep hugged Cody.

 **Tep(Nominee): Third times the charm and I know I'm up because of Sayde. That girl doesn't keep her mouth shut and I'm going to get my revenge.**

 **Ellie(Nominee): First time on the chopping block is scary, but I was told by Sayde that I'm a pawn just to be up here. So she wants us to throw the BoB and I don't know if I should if it's going to result in me going home.**

"This is bull crap." Conor stated.

 **Conor: Chowa and Arnold are the worst HOH's ever right now. Chowa nominated my girl and Arnold nominates my boy. I have just as much as chance as being the third nominee. I hope this come up to haunt me so I can save one of them.**

 **Kimberly(Nominee): I'm up for the second time this summer, but if it's a physical comp, it's going to be a breeze. I can't go after Dottie, because my ego will be trashed.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chasi was sad that she was up when Cody came into the spare lounge room. She hugged her best friend as they sat down.

"I can't believe this. Chowa wants me and Ellie to throw the Battle of the Block." Chasi explained as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"She what?" Cody asked.

"She wants us to throw the BoB so she can remain in power." Chasi replied.

 **Cody: Chowa did what?! So is this what everyone has been complaining about considering her? I've been in a tug of war game that I didn't even know. Chasi's a great girl and she doesn't deserve this. This is so low of Chowa.**

"Listen, don't listen to her. Fight with all you have and try to win." Cody encouraged.

"I don't know if we can." Chasi stated as she wiped her eyes.

"You and Ellie are the bravest girls in this game. Give it your all." Cody encouraged with a smile.

 **Chasi(Nominee): Cody's right. I need to be strong on this and win to gain safety for the week. I don't want to lose and I'm not gonna.**

Kimberly heard this as she raised an eyebrow.

"Chowa is affecting the game a lot recently. No wonder she was sticking to Dottie's side." Kimberly stated as she left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody came through in Australian safari gear which looked like something Jasmine might wear.

"Aye mates! It's time for the Battle of the Block competition! Get changed and meet me in the backyard!" Cody exclaimed in his best Australian accent.

The backyard was decorated to look like the Outback. The four nominees were in the same gear as Cody as Arnold and Chowa stood over buckets filled with leaves and twigs. Cody popped up on a podium to explain the rules.

"Alright mates! Welcome to the Outback, home of all kinds of wildlife. However, you'll be putting your safari skills to the test. On your playing fields are six dominos each having one punishment on them. You have to line up your dominios and knock down three punishments that you will have to take for the week. The first duo to knock all their dominios down to hit their buzzard wins safety for the week and they will dethrone the HOH that nominated them. They will also, along with the remaining HOH, be treated to a dinner at Outback Steakhouse this coming Wednesday. Let's play 'From Down Under'!" Cody exclaimed.

 **Ellie(Nominee): So this won't be so bad as me and Chasi just need to focus on getting through this to win and get a free dinner for the week.**

 **Tep(Nominee): Me and Kim need to focus in order to stay safe this week. I was here last week and I can't afford to mess up right now. Plus, I could use the dinner away from this place.**

"On your marks, get set, go!" Cody exclaimed.

The four nominees began placing their dominos in order as Tep saw the punishments.

 **Tep(Nominee): I see 'Slop for two weeks'. I don't have any problem since I'll be getting the good dinner out so I place the dominios to hit that first.**

Ellie and Chasi places their first dominos on the board and kept seeing their first punishment called 'Can't play in next HoH.'

"We'll have to deal with it." Ellie muttered.

 **Conor: I see that Ellie and Chasi might not be able to play in the next HOH which worries me that they could be put up next week just as they were this week.**

Tep and Kimberly were making sure their dominos were straight as they made it to their second punishment.

 **Kimberly(Nominee): 'Can't play in the next HOH.' I'm not sure if I want to go through with that just in case I'm a target. I really want to win this competition, but would it be worth it?**

Ellie steadied their dominos as they made it to their second punishment which was 'Slop for two weeks.' The duos were making their way to their third punishment which was 'Handcuffed together for the week.'

 **Chasi(Nominee): I can deal with being handcuffed with my best friend in the house for the week. We can tolerate each other and we can be together all the time.**

Tep made sure the dominos were set up right as the other houseguests watched with tension.

"Come on, Chasi." Conor muttered.

Ellie and Chasi finished their path as they made their to the front. Ellie pushed the dominos down as they started tumbling, but the path cut out halfway.

"Oh no!" Chasi exclaimed as they went to fix their mess.

Tep felt sorry for doing this, but he and Kimberly ran back to push their dominos down, but their path cut out halfway as well. Both teams made sure their dominos were back to being straight.

 **Kimberly(Nominee): I'm following Tep's lead and I don't want to lose a chance to play in the next HOH so I'm placing the dominos as farther angles so they don't topple into each other.**

Tep and Kimberly finished as they ran back to the front. Kimberly pushed the dominos down as their path began and crumbled as Tep held his head.

"What the hell?!" Tep screamed.

Ellie and Chasi ran back over as they pushed their domino path down crossing their fingers. The path cut out a quarter towards the end as Ellie fell to her knees.

 **Cody: This is getting too close for comfort. I want Ellie and Chasi to come out of this so there's a chance of Chowa going up on the block. They didn't deserve this.**

Kimberly fixed the path as she and Tep ran back to the front. They pushed the dominos down as they crossed their fingers. Their path hit the buzzard as Arnold's bucket was dumped over him. Tep and Kimberly hugged and jumped for joy.

"Congratulations, Tep and Kimberly, you both have won the Battle of the Block!" Cody announced.

 **Chowa(Head of Household): I'm in full control for the week. This is so amazing! This means I can focus on getting whoever this third nominee is out.**

 **Tep: Third times the charm has done it and I've won my way off the block again. I'm gonna be on slop for the next two week, but that's alright with me. I get a free dinner.**

 **Chasi(Nominee): I'm stuck on the block and with my best friend no less. This is so not fair! Chowa is a liar and a bad friend!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone started coming as they saw the couch. Chasi and Ellie sat down on the couch as America's Nominee was displayed on the screen in big gold letters. Everyone sat down on the couches on the left and right as they were about to find out who was going to be nominated.

….

….

…..

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

 **Cody!**

" _Cody, you've been nominated for eviction by America. Please take a seat on the couch."_ The voice stated.

Cody nodded and took a seat next to Ellie, who hugged him. Everyone started to get up as Sayde felt very bad.

 **Sayde: This wasn't exactly how it was supposed to go and three of my allies are on the block. This is going to be a major problem.**

Cody hugged Tep and Kimberly as he was on the block for the first time.

 **Cody(Nominee): Being on the block next to my crush and one of my best friends. This is the worst outcome to ever happen. The rest of my team is safe for the week and now I have to suffer trying to stay in the game.**

Jela smirked as she crossed her arms.

 **Jela: Looks like the people at home made the right decision so this means I can start the plan to get Cody out of the house. I'll be one step closer to that money when he is.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Cody, Chasi or Ellie from eviction? Also, Chowa, Tep and Kimberly enjoy a night out for a steak dinner. Stay tuned Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: The last chapter of 2017 and it was a shocker of a cliffhanger. How will the three nominees get out of this? Well, happy New Years everyone and may you have a safe 2018!**


	16. Chapter 16- He's A SteakHouse

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **The Houseguests were notified of the new twist called America's Nominee where a third nominee would be put on the block for the next three weeks. Sayde and Chowa decided to make plans concerning nominations thinking it would be best to put their alliance members up to keep Chowa in power for the week. Cody was beginning to be suspicious of Chowa's actions recently and wanted to find out more. At the nomination ceremony, Chowa went through with her plan and Arnold nominated Tep and Kimberly. Tep and Kimberly won their way off the block dethroning Arnold. To make matters worse, America voted in Cody as the third nominee putting him peril as well. The Power of Veto is a must win for tonight and one houseguest has to win it. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Cody, Ellie or Chasi from eviction? Find out right on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 16- He's a Steak...House!**

Cody got up from the couch hugging Ellie and comforting her.

 **Cody(Nominee): I'm on the block for the first time and it feels suckish. I'm also worried about Ellie and Chasi, because they're stuck with me and now, we have to compete against each other for the Veto. Chowa proved she's not loyal to anyone, but herself.**

"That has to suck man." Conor stated.

"It does and it's bad enough my two best friends are on the block with me." Cody explained.

"Well, you don't really have the best chance of going home. Chasi or Ellie don't either. We'll win the Veto and make sure a threat goes home. Preferably Sayde." Conor explained.

"She seems to be the only person who should be on the block. There is Arnold as well." Cody stated.

 **Conor: Chasi's on the block and Cody's on the block. What the heck?! I know America voted for Cody, but Chowa made this situation ten times worse. Thanks dingus!**

Chowa hugged Ellie as she rubbed her back with comfort.

 **Chowa(Head of Household): Oops...didn't think this one through. It was my intention to be kept in power, but not for Cody to head up on the block. Why couldn't they have put Conor or Derek up?**

Chowa head up to the HOH Room to think what she was gonna do next.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie knocked on the HOH door as Chowa let her in to discuss what was going to happen.

"You really are stupid for doing what you did." Ellie stated.

"I know it wasn't a bright move, but there's no need for name calling." Chowa retorted.

"Sorry, but I'm in jeopardy of leaving, because of you." Ellie stated.

"You aren't going home. I'll use the Veto on you if I win. Chasi or Cody don't have the votes to head home." Chowa explained.

 **Ellie(Nominee): Chowa, what if Cody comes off the block and America's Nominee isn't someone that has a reason to go home either? That means me or Chasi are in trouble and it's your fault.**

"I'm honestly starting to regret an alliance with you." Ellie stated.

"Why?" Chowa asked.

"You know, Pierce was in the wrong for calling out Mana, but you went behind everyone's back." Ellie replied.

"Don't tell me you're switching sides." Chowa stated.

"I'm not picking sides. I'm just gonna stick by the people I care about and get as far as I can." Ellie explained as she got up.

"Ellie, come on, we're friends." Chowa urged.

"Not anymore. You did this to yourself." Ellie stated as she slammed the door.

Chowa just sighed as she sat down on her bed thinking what she just did. Ellie was storming down the hall when she bumped into Jose again.

"Are you gonna watch where you're going or do I have to give you directions?" Jose asked.

Ellie shook her head and continued down the hall as Jose scoffed continuing in his own direction.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chowa, Tep and Kimberly were heading out through the backyard for a steak dinner at Outback Steakhouse.

 **Tep: We needed this night out since me and Kim are gonna be stuck on slop and handcuffed to each other. That's gonna suck so that's why I want to make the most of tonight.**

"This is gonna be fun." Kimberly stated with an eager tone.

They were seated and their waiter came by with menus.

 **Chowa(Head of Household): I'm really glad Tep is deciding to put everything we've been through in the game so far aside so we can enjoy this night out. Might not even get it back.**

Kimberly was enjoying her steak dinner as was Chowa and Tep. They were enemies in the game, but they could consider themselves friends for the next half hour.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once the three houseguests came back, Tep and Kimberly were called into the Diary Room where the producers cuffed them together. They had to stay like this for the entire week.

 **Tep and** _ **Kimberly**_ **: This will be a long week and we'll have to sleep in the same bed.** _ **You're not gonna be a pervert, are you?**_ **While I admit you have a nice rack and body,** _ ***puts hand over his mouth* I got the idea. You've said enough.**_

"This is gonna be tortured. I have do my makeup next to him." Kimberly stated.

"I gotta crap with her beside me. See this is why women don't know anything about a men's privacy." Tep retorted.

"Being Ezekiel, are we?" Kimberly asked with a glare.

"At least he had some personality, buzzkill." Tep shot back.

 **Sayde: Are we gonna have to deal with these two bickering all week? It's bad enough we have to focus on the game, but these two are gonna be tough with all their arguing.**

"Since Tep and Kimberly are also on slop for two weeks, I have to choose two other houseguests to join them for this week. I'll choose...Jela and Chasi." Chowa explained.

Chasi hugged Conor tight and Jela smirked.

 **Chasi(Nominee): I guess Chowa is turning on me and focusing her wrath on me. I'm so going home I can feel it.**

 **Conor: You're making my list faster and faster, Chowa! I'm taking you down for good next week!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chasi was crying in the Have Not Room while Jela saw this as an opportunity to turn the house around.

"Hey Chasi, you're gonna be alright, girl." Jela promised as she hugged Chasi.

"Chowa is evil! I thought she was my friend." Chasi stated.

"Well, friendships don't last long in this game, but I'm sure she could be the next one." Jela added.

"You think I'm going this week?" Chasi asked.

"No, I'm sure Conor will fight hard to save you and there's always Sayde." Jela replied.

 **Chasi(Nominee): I'm glad that I had Jela there to comfort me and I'm going to fight hard for the Veto. I'm not ready to give up the big one yet.**

 **Jela: I'm going to use Chasi's hate for Chowa to my advantage. I'm going to get the house focus on getting Chowa and Chasi out without having to get my hands dirty with blood. Two more targets out the door right before Jury.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela headed up to the HOH Room and knocked on the door. Chowa let her in as she sat down on the couch.

"I've got some bad news." Jela stated.

"What's wrong?" Chowa asked.

"I was just in the Have Not Room and Chasi was telling me this. She, Ellie, Cody, Tep, Conor and Pierce all orchestrated the plan against you and Mana." Jela replied.

"What?" Chowa asked with wide eyes.

"Now, there were four votes against Arnold. Sayde and you were two, but how do you not get caught? By voting with the alliance." Jela replied.

"That's possible, but what reason would they have?" Chowa asked.

"To get further in this game. They are just coasting so they can kick off stronger players like you. You have three players up there that wants you gone and you have the chance to make sure they stay there." Jela replied.

 **Chowa(Head of Household): Jela wasn't trustworthy the first few times I interacted with her, but what she says makes sense. That's the whole reason Pierce got evicted in the first place.**

"So I shouldn't use the Veto if I win it?" Chowa asked.

"This is your chance to prove yourself and knock out some threats. The floaters don't have any right to play if they aren't going to put in the work." Jela replied.

 **Jela: If I keep this up, Chasi and Cody stay on the block. Then, the house can turn right around and vote out Chowa since she'll be hated.**

"Alright, thanks for the info." Chowa praised.

"Bye for now and remember...you are the next one out if you play the wrong hand." Jela warned, leaving the room.

 **Chowa(Head of Household): I trusts Chasi and Ellie with my friendship, but I guess if they don't want it then I'll take it back. They all just messed with the wrong sister.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chowa came down as Conor and Chasi were in the kitchen. Tep and Kimberly, being handcuffed together, were eating oatmeal as their breakfast.

"You must feel really proud." Conor stated.

"Don't start with me, Conor. Just don't." Chowa retorted as she placed her hands up in defense.

"I can start s**t with you, because you're a horrible person. You're only in this game for the fame." Conor stated.

"Conor, just please…" Chasi tried saying, but Chowa stepped in.

"Don't listen to this airhead, Chasi! Honestly, you can do better." Chowa retorted.

Conor came from behind the counter and tried getting in Chowa's face.

"Wanna start something, bi**h?! Wanna start something?! You've made life a living hell for the last few weeks, because of your little sister! You've made deals behind the backs of your teammates and turning on the people who fed you power!" Conor accused.

"Like you haven't ridden the coattails either!" Chowa shot back.

"I'm sticking up for Pierce, because he was right to send Mana home. The only mistake I'll say he made was choosing you for our team!" Conor exclaimed.

"A fat lot of good it does now. He's gone and you are going home as well. That goes for your girlfriend too, because she isn't loyal either. Nothing, but a blonde barbie reject!" Chowa exclaimed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! What did I do to you?! I was your friend!" Chasi screamed.

"You're just coasting to the finals. What a dumb move!" Chowa stated.

"I hate you! Go f**k yourself!" Chasi screamed as she broke down crying and ran into the Have Not Room.

"Cool down. Cool down." Tep urges as he got in Conor's way.

Chowa just continued on as she went to the Diary Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chowa came out with the box full of names as everyone knew it was time to pick to players for the Veto competition. They sat down on the couches while Cody, Ellie and Chasi sat down on the nomination couch.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the three nominees and two other houseguests selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up front." Chowa read.

The three nominees joined Chowa up front as she continued reading.

"As Head of Household, I'll choose the two other houseguests." Chowa read.

 **Sayde: I hope I'm in this Veto competition, because I'm saving Ellie from the block. Cody and Chasi should be fine as well since they have no reason to head home.**

" **Arnold**." Chowa chose.

Arnold nodded as he got up and stood next to Ellie.

" **Kimberly**. Since you'll be competing in this competition, you and Tep can be separated until the end." Chowa explained.

Kimberly nodded and joined the others up front.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is ready. Good luck!" Chowa announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor came out dressed like a squirrel as he held a card in his hand.

"Hey, you nuts! Make your way to the backyard for this week's Veto competition!" Conor exclaimed.

The backyard was dressed into a forest of some kind. The six Veto player came out in squirrel costumes while the rest of the houseguests stood off to the side. Conor came up on a tree stump and read the card he had.

"Welcome to the BB National Forest where your expedition is going to begin. Over on the other side of the river, there is an empty basket and you know you need to store food for the winter. On the go ahead, you all will launch nuts into the basket to stock up. The first houseguest to collect 10 nuts will win the Golden Power of Veto! Let's play 'Nuttin' To It!'" Conor announced.

The six Veto players got ready at their slingshots and were prepared.

 **Cody(Nominee): This is a must win, because Chowa doesn't seem keen on using the Veto after the meltdown that happened. I need this Veto most of all to keep some power away from Chowa.**

 **Arnold: I'm winning this Veto like I did last week and taking Cody off the block. This means our alliance stays whole and I won't be considered an option to go up.**

The air horn went off as the nuts started flying. Arnold and Chowa got in the early lead landing a nut in the basket. Chasi and Cody followed up with their first nuts. Arnold launched his second but getting it in taking the lead. Chowa ties it up getting her second nut in and Kimberly got her first in. Arnold gets his third nut in and Kimberly got her second nut in. Chowa and Kimberly tied it up as the three nominees were getting worried about falling behind. Arnold and Kimberly took the lead tying with four nuts. The leading duo got their fifth but in the basket as everyone else kept missing. Arnold got his sixth taking the lead while Cody and Chasi got their second. Kimberly got her sixth and Chowa got her fourth nut. Chowa was closing in with her fifth nut and Cody got his third nut. Kimberly took the lead with her seventh nut and Chasi got her third nut in her basket. Chowa got her sixth nut and Ellie got her first nut finally, but Kimberly kept the lead with her eighth nut. Kimberly needed one more sinking her ninth nut in while Arnold got his seventh. Kimberly sunk in her final nut as a bell rung.

"Congratulations, Kimberly, you have won the Golden Power of Veto!" Conor announced.

Conor awarded Kimberly her first Veto win of the season.

 **Kimberly(Veto Holder): I was the oddball going into this Veto comp and I made the upset of the week. This is good and this shows Chowa that she has more competition than just a few floaters.**

Chasi hugged Conor and Ellie hugged Cody.

 **Chasi(Nominee): I couldn't win Veto and this means I'm probably staying on the block. This really sucks, because I wanted to show Chowa up and I failed.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose was coming in when Chasi was crying her eyes out in the kitchen. He covered his ears, but looked over to her.

"You alright?" Jose asked.

"What do you think? I'm going home on Thursday and there's nothing I can do." Chasi replied.

"You're going home, because you're giving up. You ain't got no chance in this game if you're giving up now." Jose stated.

"I lost the Veto though." Chasi retorted.

"Campaigning is a thing. Look it up. You campaign for votes, you get to stay. It's the simplest rule in the book." Jose explained.

"Why are you helping me? Aren't you a loner?" Chasi asked.

"You let people win when they know they can beat you. Even if you get knocked down, you have to get back in there unless you know for sure you ain't gonna win." Jose replied.

"Wow, uh….thanks, Jose." Chasi praised.

"You're probably going home, but go out fighting." Jose stated.

 **Chasi(Nominee): Never took Jose for the motivator type. Maybe he's not a weirdo after all.**

 **Jose: Just for you people out there watching, she was annoying me so I had to pull out the 'crying shoulder' card and make her stop. I'm not nice, but I did what I had to.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold and Tep were in the kitchen when Kimberly was near. She had the Veto around her neck.

"I wouldn't use the Veto." Arnold stated.

"What makes you say?" Tep asked.

"Think about it. They are sitting ducks no matter what and you would only save one. Two of them don't even have votes to go and one is as good as gone." Arnold replied.

"Ellie and Chasi never did anything. Cody can stay on there, because he seems to not have any votes against him." Kimberly stated.

"Chasi was screaming at Chowa earlier. She might be too unstable in the future." Arnold retorted.

 **Tep: Arnold wants Chasi gone to save his own hide. I honestly think he knows he's an option to go up should the Veto get used and if Chowa uses that brain of hers, he goes up and out the door this week.**

"I think he wants to stay off the block." Tep whispered.

"Duh...he almost won and he would've kept the noms the same." Kimberly explained.

"Let's see how far he be willing to go if he gets up on the block." Tep stated with a smirk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly walked across the living room as she stopped at the Memory Wall and took the Veto. She secured it around her neck and looked at everyone. The camera zoomed in on Chasi's picture.

 **Chasi(Nominee): I have no idea where Kim's head is at. She's the wildcard in this Veto meeting and she probably has enough sense to keep one of us safe.**

The camera zoomed in on Cody's picture.

 **Cody(Nominee): I hope Kim keeps me on the block and Ellie or Chasi gets off. I have the votes to keep me and I know I'm not on anyone's radar.**

The camera zoomed in on Chowa's picture.

 **Chowa(Head of Household): I think Kim is gonna use the Veto and that will prompt me to name a replacement. I really wish I was on the other team, because I would have so many choices.**

"Hey everyone, time for the Veto meeting." Kimberly stated.

Everyone came inside as they around the living room and the three nominees sat on the couch.

"This is the Veto meeting. Cody, Ellie and Chasi were all nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I will give each of you a chance to explain to me why I should use the Veto on you." Kimberly explained.

Chasi decided to go first as she rubbed her hands together.

"Kim, we've known each other awhile now and I know you want to think strategically. Here's a strategic move to take me off and get rid of Chowa. It's your decision in the end, but just think of the big game move that could come." Chasi stated.

Ellie got up as she sighed.

"I don't have a good reason to say, but I never really did anything to be here. I might be a pawn, but the pawn usually goes home in situations like this so don't let me have to go through that." Ellie stated.

Cody got up and cleared his throat.

"I don't want to influence your decision, Kim. You'll do what's best for your game and I want Ellie or Chasi to continue on, because I know I'm guaranteed to stay here. So don't waste it on me." Cody explained.

"Thank you all. I've decided to use the Veto on…

….

….

….

….

….

….

"Ellie."

Ellie smiled as Kimberly put the Veto over her head.

"Chowa, since I've vetoed one of your nominations, you must put a replacement nominee up." Kimberly explained.

Chowa got up front and sighed.

"I know most people in this house don't want to see me here and a lot hate me for the moves I've made. I've decided that this person is one of the reasons for my outlash and they deserve this for what they created. Sayde, please take your rightful place." Chowa decided.

The house was shocked as Jose smirked thinking he could use this and Jela smirked as well. Sayde frowned and sat down near Cody and Chasi.

"This is Veto meeting is adjourned." Kimberly finished as she closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Sayde stood up.

"No, it's not. I have something to say." Sayde stated.

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Cody, Sayde or Chasi and what was said at the most explosive Veto meeting of the season? Who will become the new Heads of Household? Find out Thursday at 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Okay, artists, listen up! If you have a DeviantART account, I thought it might be cool if some of you could do some fanart of this show. You don't have to, but I thought it could be a cool thing to do. If you do, just send me a link and I'll check it out. See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17- With Or Against

"With the tides turn in this week, the game is sure to heat up even more. Cody, Chasi and Sayde all turned against each other trying to stay safe tonight." Julie stated.

"Chowa is pure Heather. She even turned on her own alliance member and best friend." Chris added.

"A house still divided as they are sure to target the one person who has stabbed many in the back. Chowa will need a lot of miracles to stay in the house one week longer." Julie stated.

"Chowa is really in for it and she can't even compete for power. Talk about being cornered...will she survive the oncoming onslaught right here on Total...Drama…" Chris began as he raised his hands.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The crowd cheered as the camera zoomed in on the door.

 _ **Previously On Big Brother:**_ **Chowa was called out for making bad nominations with Ellie turning on her. With nerves of going home, Chasi was distraught which prompted him to call out Chowa once more. A fierce argument ended the friendship of Chasi and Chowa making her more determined to win the Veto. At a nutty Veto competition, Kimberly became the dark horse winner and two opposing sides struggled for her decision. After acknowledging that Arnold could be up for nomination, Tep and Kimberly hoped Chowa would choose him. At the Veto meeting, Ellie was saved and Chowa made the biggest blindside in Big Brother History. She decided on Sayde to take the cosplayer's spot. Tonight, see what happened at an explosive Veto meeting and see who gets evicted. Who will rise to power in the Head of Household competition? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace at the camera while Chasi does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 17- With or Against**

"Welcome to Big Brother. Chowa has made herself public enemy to the house and everyone will be out for her. However, Chasi, Cody and Sayde find themselves in the worst position possible. They are on the block and they may head out the door tonight. We will also see the debut of Arnold's sister, Dana, since Arnold has survived five evictions. Dana will be able to become a houseguest and fight her way to the end. Who will be evicted and who will become the new Head of Household? We will find out soon." Julie explained.

The camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Kimberly used the Veto, Chowa chose Sayde to go up as a replacement. Kimberly closed the box and ended the ceremony, but Sayde stood up.

"I just one to say one thing. Why am I here?" Sayde asked.

"It was your idea, genius. So you can pay for it." Chowa replied.

"Wait...you told her to put us up?" Chasi asked.

"I suggested it to keep us in power. We needed you guys to throw the BoB and we would've saved you with the Veto." Sayde replied.

"Well, now I'm here thanks to both of you!" Chasi exclaimed as she stomped off crying with Conor following her.

 **Arnold: So Sayde and Chowa have been playing dirty behind the back of their teammates...I can guess the next two evictees to keep the target off my back.**

"Freakin' rats! I knew you two were trouble!" Tep exclaimed.

"Now Tep…" Sayde wanted to say, but Tep intervened.

"Chowa went behind our backs the second week and threw me along with Joey under the bus. Then, you pass Pierce off as some bad guy when you two were snakes all along!" Tep exclaimed.

"Because you guys suck." Chowa insulted.

"Don't talk to my team like that!" Cody yelled as he literally flew off the couch.

"What are you going to do? You've tried becoming the peacemaker in this whole situation, but you're just as scared as the rest of them." Chowa explained.

"I should've known you would turn out this way. I'm idiot for not voting to keep Pierce." Cody stated.

That struck nerves with Jose and Arnold a little bit.

 **Jose: Hey Cody...dial down that talk a little bit. You have an alliance over here.**

"Sayde, I thought we were friends." Cody stated.

"Cody, please just hear me out…" Sayde pleaded.

"I'm done talking to both of you. Just be hopeful you make it past next week." Cody stated as he walked off.

Sayde sat down on the couch and started to tear up knowing she made a mistake. Chowa rolled her eyes and left the room.

 **Chowa(Head of Household): Sayde made the mistake and suggested that very move to put Ellie and Chasi up. She's got nobody to blame, but herself.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor was coming out of the Pink Room after consoling Chasi. She laid down for a bit and Conor left the room. Sayde came by all messed up from crying.

"Why did you make that move?" Conor asked as he stopped her.

"I just wanted to stay safe. I thought it would be a good move at this stage in the game." Sayde replied.

"Well, I understand friendships aren't a safe haven, but Chasi felt really hurt." Conor stated.

"You're right. I'm an idiot." Sayde added.

"Well, you aren't an idiot. You just played the wrong cards." Conor explained as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Sayde asked.

"Just give her some time. Assuming she won't be evicted, you could started a connection with her." Conor replied.

"I really wish I could vote myself off. I don't deserve to be in this game." Sayde stated.

"Hey now! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Just wait to see how the vote turns out and see where things go from there." Conor explained.

Sayde nodded as she walked away.

 **Sayde: *sniffle* I deserve to be voted out after what I caused. I lost one of my best friends and made a deal with the devil. I deserve to go.**

 **Conor: What Sayde did was wrong, but I'm willing to forgive her after what Chowa put her through during the Veto meeting. Chowa is still the target for next week and the fact she can't win HoH is satisfying news.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela decided to stir up some more trouble as she was preparing some more dinner. Tep and Kimberly sat down as Jela served them some grilled cheese.

"Why is it called grilled cheese? Why do you need to grill it?" Tep asked as he picked up his piece.

"No idea, but it's so good." Kimberly replied as she ate a bite of her piece.

"Don't forget to credit me. So who are you guys voting for?" Jela asked.

"It's tough to say. I'm not going for Cody since voting him out is pretty pointless." Tep replied.

 **Jela: As much as I hate to say it, he's right, but the plan to move forward and get Chasi out of the house is still in effect. If I can get two more votes on my side, that should be enough.**

"What about Chasi? She seems very emotionally unstable." Jela suggested.

"That's only because Chowa basically turned her back on her." Kimberly retorted.

"See, that's what they want you to think. Too many people will put on the disguise of the 'victim' and use it to get far. Now that she knows Sayde is up there with her and what she did, she's gonna use that to stay this week." Jela explained.

"That may be possible,but I think it's more logical to vote out Sayde. They voted out our leader and so why not return the favor?" Tep asked.

"Well, Sayde may be a threat, but so is Chasi. She could be pulling the wool over your eyes." Jela stated.

" _Game's not over yet, Kimberly…"_

"Did you guys hear that?" Kimberly asked as she looked around.

"Hear what?" Tep countered.

"I heard like a faint voice." Kimberly replied.

"You're probably hearing things since you have a crush on that grilled cheese." Jela stated.

"I won't deny that." Kimberly added.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chasi was in the storage room while Jose headed inside.

"Hey Jose." Chasi greeted with a small smile.

"It's Razor, blondie." Jose corrected, not turning around.

"Whatever. I just wanted to thank you for the words yesterday." Chasi praised.

"Don't go making a big deal about it…" Jose stated.

"Well, it meant a lot to me. You really help me see past my weakness and allowed to buck up." Chasi explained.

 **Jose: Don't start pouring your heart out to me for a vote. I still have to play this game and I'm not going to join the pity party.**

"You're welcome I guess." Jose stated.

"Looks like someone needs a hug." Chasi teased.

"You touch me and it'll be the last thing you do." Jose threatened as he turned around.

"Oh really?" Chasi asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"I'm warning you." Jose added as he reached for his switchblade.

"I bet you're just a soft guy like Duncan who pretends to be bad." Chasi teased.

"Well, bad guys can have souls, too. Doesn't make them soft." Jose explained.

"Whatever you say." Chasi stated with a giggle.

 **Jose: Definitely voting her off. She creeps me out.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chasi was laying in the hammock with Jela as they started talking.

"So what's on your mind?" Chasi asked.

"About what?" Jela countered.

"About the eviction." Chasi replied.

"Not sure who I want to vote for. You all have equal reasons to go home." Jela explained.

"I would vote out Sayde. She's a traitor and she's a physical threat." Chasi suggested.

 **Jela: And you're unstable...someone like you would be bad for my game. Sayde will get out soon, but I need to focus on the target and get you out soon.**

"That's true, but I'm not entirely sure." Jela stated.

 **Chasi(Nominee): I'm trying my best to campaign for votes to stay in and I hope I have enough to send Sayde out the door. It should be common sense right. We're trying to get rid of the traitors.**

"Just think about it. It'll be the biggest move you make since this game started." Chasi stated.

Jela chuckled as she knew what she had to do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep and Kimberly walked into the living room to see Ellie curled up on the nomination couch.

"Suddenly miss it there?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"Nah, I just decided to take a nap on it." Ellie replied.

"We was hoping Arnold was going to be up there so we could've saved Chasi and Cody, but Chowa had to ruin it." Tep stated.

"What's wrong with her?" Ellie asked.

"She's deranged like my ex-wife, Karen." Tep replied.

Kimberly and Ellie looked at Tep with strange looks.

"Judgy about words, eh? I'm just saying." Tep stated.

 **Kimberly and** _ **Tep:**_ **This has been the longest week I've ever been attached to someone and it ain't even willingly.** _ **You knew what you were getting into by teaming with me.**_ **Like I had a choice, doofus.** _ **You could've campaigned to not get nominated.**_

"Do you know how unbearing it is to be near you right now?" Kimberly asked.

"I might as well be an accountant, because I've been told that plenty of times." Tep replied.

Kimberly facepalmed and Ellie giggled at the two fighting.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen with the monitor showing the living room.

"Coming up, we reveal an announcement to the house and the the live vote and eviction. Will Cody, Chasi or Sayde be evicted tonight? Stay with us." Julie explained.

The crowd cheered and clapped as Cody, Chasi and Sayde were shown with worried faces.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the crowd cheered and the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Let's head to the living room to talk with the houseguests." Julie stated as she turned to the monitor.

Julie's face appeared on the TV Screen catching the houseguests' attention.

"Hello houseguests. It's been a crucial week in the game and I have to say...it's been killer for most of you. Tep, how did it feel being chained to Kimberly for the week?" Julie asked.

"Torture." Tep replied.

The crowd laughed and even Julie chuckled as she moved on to someone else.

"Razor, you had some interesting moments with calming Chasi down about eviction. What made you do that?" Julie asked.

"The girl needed some reassurance on things and I thought I would help her out." Jose replied.

"Conor, you had a falling out with Chowa. What made you confront her?" Julie asked.

"She's a snake. She backstabbed her own team and then her best friend in the house. I don't like traitors and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she's sitting on that couch next week." Conor vowed as he pointed to the couch.

"Chowa, any response?" Julie asked.

"He dreams." Chowa replied with a snarky tone.

"Well, houseguests, it's that time in the game where good things must come to an end. The Battle of the Block twist is done. There will also be no more teams. Everyone is playing individually for the rest of the game. America's Nominee, however, is still in effect for two more weeks." Julie announced.

The house cheered that there wasn't going to be anymore teams. Conor, Tep and many other houseguests smirked at Chowa, who rolled her eyes.

"It's also time for the live vote and eviction. Cody, Chasi, Sayde, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict live. You three may now have one more chance to sway their votes with one brief statement." Julie announced.

Chasi got up and cleared her throat.

"So guys, it's been a wonderful experience so far and it's been fun knowing each and every one of you. Conor, you're a really great guy and I hope we spend more time together after this show is over. I hope I can stay this week and make sure Chowa goes home. However, I've had a lot of fun and here's to hoping it continues." Chasi stated as she sat back down.

Sayde got up and sighed.

"It's been a very emotional week for me and I'm sorry to anyone I've wronged. I didn't think and was only looking into furthering myself farther. Chowa, you've proven you aren't loyal and so, as of now, you are on your own. I want nothing to do with you and if I stay, pack your bags." Sayde stayed, sitting back down.

Cody got up and rubbed his hands together.

"It's been a classic game of tug-of-war surrounding me. I've finally opened my eyes to what I was doing and have noticed who's loyal and who's guilty. Keeping me assures you that the next target is Chowa. She reminds me of Heather back on the island. Only looking to further her own game. I would love to keep playing and make sure she gets what's coming to her." Cody stated as she sat back down.

"Okay, thank you all. As always, the three nominees are not allowed to vote. Chowa, as current HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Arnold, you are up first." Julie announced.

Arnold got up and headed for the Diary Room.

"Arnold has been enemies with both Chasi and Sayde. Who gets his vote? Hello Arnold." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Arnold greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Chasi." Arnold voted.

"Thank you, Arnold. Conor is in good graces with Chasi and Cody so will he vote one way or the other? Hello Conor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Conor greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Sayde. I can't go against my girl or my best friend." Conor voted.

"Kimberly has held thoughts on who she finds as a threat. Who will she pick? Hello Kimberly." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Kimberly greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"This is just strategical. I vote to evict Chasi." Kimberly voted.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Ellie faces a tough decision on who to vote out. Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Ellie greeted.

"Please cast our vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Hmmm...I vote to evict Sayde sadly." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. Tep has been enemies with Sayde so will he vote that way tonight. Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Tep greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie greeted.

"I vote to evict Sayde. Sorry." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. Razor is an alliance with Cody so who should he vote for? Hello Razor." Julie greeted.

"Hey there." Jose greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Chasi." Jose voted.

"Thank you, Razor. Jela has hatched a plan to get Chasi out of the house. Hello Jela." Julie greeted.

"Hey there, Julie!" Jela exclaimed.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Chasi." Jela voted.

"Thank you, Jela. Derek has stayed out of the limelight. Where will his vote shift? Hello Derek." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Derek greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Chasi." Derek voted.

"Thank you, Derek." Julie praised.

Derek nodded as he went back to the living room.

"The votes are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests," Julie announced as she appeared on the TV screen. "Houseguests, the votes are in. When I reveal the results, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front

door. With 0 votes to evict, Cody, you are safe." Julie announced.

Cody nodded as he was safe.

"That leaves Chasi and Sayde. By a vote of 5-3, Chasi, you have been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Chasi frowned as she got up and hugged everyone except Chowa. She kisses Conor on the cheek and gave him one last hug. She went out the door and got a big cheer as she made her way over to Julie and Chris. After hugging them both, she sat down on her chair. The houseguests gathered around the Memory Wall as Chasi's picture faded to black and white.

"You put in a great effort for your last week in the house. I just have a few questions. How did it feel to be the next one evicted?" Julie asked.

"It sucks. However, I gave it my all and Conor is still in there. Rooting for him to get rid of Chowa and win this game." Chasi replied.

"Would you forgive Sayde for what she did to you and Ellie?" Chris asked.

"She seemed pretty sincere and she can prove it to me by voting out Chowa next week." Chasi replied.

"Speaking of Chowa, how much respect would you hold for her?" Julie asked.

"None. She's a liar, a manipulator and she has bad hair. It's a personal attack, but I'm feeling free tonight!" Chasi exclaimed.

"Well, Chasi, in the event you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three turned towards the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chowa: What can I say? You brought it upon yourself when you decided to call me out. You're lucky I wasn't casting the deciding vote. See ya, blondie.**

 **Conor: Chasi, meeting you was the greatest moment of my life and I'm definitely taking you to Tennessee to meet my folks and my brother. Don't worry about Chowa. She'll be seeing Julie pretty soon.**

 **Jose: It's just gameplay, hun. I ain't got nothing against you other than your annoying crying. Keep a stiff upper lip and have fun.**

 **Jela: I'm so sorry this happened Chasi, but I guess these people are blind. You will always remain a good friend of mine and I promise to work with the house in Chowa's eviction. Bye sweetie!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for playing, Chasi. Up next, I reveal the twist that Dana will be entering the house and then we crown our first solo Head of Household. Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered and Chasi giggled as the cameras zoomed to commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the crowd cheered and the camera zoomed in on a smiling Julie.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Arnold has successfully survived five Evictions which means his sister, Dana, will be able to play with him as a houseguest. Let's reveal this twist to the house." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV screen. The houseguests turns their attention to her.

"Houseguests, there's one more surprise for tonight. Arnold has secretly been behind the scenes with someone special to him. They have been feeding him information on what to do and he has used it to survive the first five evictions. They now have the chance to play as a houseguest." Julie announced.

The houseguests were shocked as Jela and Jose looked at Arnold suspiciously.

"Here she is now." Julie stated.

The Diary Room door opened to reveal Arnold's sister, Dana. The houseguests were shocked and yelled in surprise.

"I'm here!" Dana exclaimed.

Arnold got up to hug his sister as they shared secret smirks to each other.

"That'll be all for tonight, houseguests. The HOH competition will be held in the morning." Julie announced as she disappeared off the TV leaving the houseguests to hold their heads.

Julie turned to the crowd.

"How will Dana shake up the game and who will become the first solo Head of Household? Also, don't forget to vote for America's next pick to be a special third nominee. That'll be all for tonight. For now let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced as the crowd cheered very loudly.

The last scene was everyone talking amongst themselves. Arnold and Dana went to the Nature Room to catch up and plan out their first attack.

 **A/N: So I need to talk with you guys concerning the next few months. My college schedule is gonna be killer so I might be slow at updating. This goes for any of my stories that are ongoing. Maybe I'll pop something quick here and there, but I'll mainly focus on Total Drama Big Brother 2. Anyway, don't forget to PM me your vote for America's Nominee or leave it in a review if you can't PM. Thanks guys!**


	18. Chapter 18-TDBB: Island Rewind

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Sayde called out Chowa for being unloyal to her after putting her on the block, but Chowa fired back that Sayde was the one who came up with putting Chasi and Ellie on the block in the first place turning some of the houseguests on Sayde. Looking to get votes to stay, Chasi tried convincing Jela to vote against Sayde, but Jela had her own plans made out for Chasi to be evicted. Tep and Kimberly reminisced on how their week of being locked together was overbearing for one another. Julie announced that the Battle of the Block was over and the teams were dispersed. At the live eviction, Chasi was voted out and sent home. Having survived five evictions, Dana would enter the game much to the shock of the house. Tonight, a familiar HOH competition rocks the house and seats fly with new drama. Plus, Bridgette and Geoff make a very special appearance and an important announcement. Who will be nominated for eviction and who did America vote in as their next target? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 18- Total Drama Big Brother:Island Rewind**

The houseguests were shocked as Dana hugged Arnold.

"Glad you made it in." Arnold stated.

"Just don't do anything until I'm settled in. We'll work on strategy later." Dana whispered.

Arnold nodded as he and his sister went into the hallway. The others looked at each other with shocked expressions.

 **Jose: Let me get this straight...Arnold had a sister this entire time and he never bothered to tell me. What happened to our alliance? We need to be truthful with one another now that the teams are gone.**

 **Kimberly: Something tells me Arnold and Dana are about to become the power duo for the next few weeks. Chowa is the dumbest player in this house!**

"This is all your fault this is happening." Conor stated as he stated at Chowa.

"What's the matter? Feeling sad your girlfriend is gone?" Chowa asked in a mocking tone.

"Yeah and very vengeful that your sorry behind will follow her out." Conor replied.

"Oh hush! I may not get to play this time around, but I can make deals where you can't." Chowa boasted.

"This whole house is against you and you think you're safe? That's the funniest joke I've ever heard." Tep stated.

"Joke's on you as you can compete either." Chowa taunted.

"I don't need HOH. You do! Oh that's right? You did and now your reign is gone. Better hope Conor or Cody don't win." Tep warned.

"Scare tactics? You people are really dull." Chowa scoffed as she walked off. Conor glared at her and promised to win for Chasi.

 **Conor: You won't get away with what you did Chowa. Chasi, this win is for you and I promise to not lose.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests enter the backyard and they were warned by Chris that the HOH competition was starting. The backyard was dressed like the campfire pit from Total Drama Island. Chowa, Tep and Kimberly sat off to the side as they weren't allowed to compete. The other eligible houseguests sat down as the man of the hour showed up.

"Welcome to today's HoH competition, housemates!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's midnight." Jela complained as she rubbed her eyes.

"Julie said the competition would be in the morning." Sayde added.

"Yeah, midnight is technically morning. Nothing like getting an early start." Chris stated.

 **Sayde: I think I understand how the contestants felt when Chris woke them up early for challenges. It really makes me want to hurt him and I'm very cranky when I'm tired.**

"So Chowa, as outgoing HOH, you're not allowed to compete and Kim and Tep, you both got the punishment of not competing this time. Way to go! Hope it worked out well for you." Chris explained.

Kimberly glared at Chris.

 **Kimberly: Of course I'm not competing which means I have a great chance of going up. I'm nobody's pawn in this game so no one should even think about it.**

"This competition is called the Awake-A-Thon 2.0! A classic from Season 1 and a personal favorite. The objective is really simple. Stay awake and you become HOH, but that doesn't mean I don't get to have some fun with you during this. Hehehehehe…" Chris explained.

 **Arnold: Me or Dana need to win this so we assure ourselves safe for the week. I would hate to explain to my uncle why Dana was sent home the week she got in.**

 **Dana: My first time competing and it's already hard as I could fall asleep any moment. I hope Chris doesn't make too hard on us.**

"This competition begins right now." Chris stated as he looked at his watch.

The houseguests sat down on the stumps as some were ready to quit right off the bat. Derek heads down and falls asleep.

"Derek's off to the dream village. Shocker there." Chris stated with a chuckle.

"I don't know if I can do this Cody. It's worth it to be safe, but I'm just so tired." Ellie explained as she cuddled up close to her crush.

"Just try to stay awake. We need to win this or Chowa gets off scotch free." Cody stated.

 **Cody: Chowa is a snake! She purposefully wanted Chasi to go home just because she confronted her on her lying. I know Sayde was technically the one who suggested Chasi and Ellie go up, but Chowa showed her true colors.**

Conor was trying to jog in place and keep his strength up.

 **Conor: If I keep my eyes on the prize, I'll be able to win this. I need this more than anything. Arnold can't win and neither can Dana, because Chowa could strike a deal with them to keep her safe. I need to outlast all of these houseguests.**

The houseguests were trying all various ways to stay up, but you could tell some were getting groggy. Jela fell asleep right then and there.

 **Jela: I didn't win, but I'm not on anyone's radar so it wouldn't have mattered if I won or lost. The plan for this week is to get Chowa out more than anything and I'll pull a few strings if I need that to happen.**

An hour had passed since the competition start as the houseguests were starting to wind down. Conor kept going, but he soon realized his exercising made himself very tired. He sank to his knees and fell on the grass.

 **Conor: I just couldn't keep my eyes open for very longer and I blame myself for why I lost. I was hoping to win and avenge Chasi, but I'll still do that if I'm not HOH.**

Tep sighed as he looked at Cody and Ellie.

 **Tep: Conor drops out of the challenge and that gets me worried. Arnold and Dana are still in along with Cody and Ellie. I rather have one of them win and make sure Chowa heads out the door. I don't trust Sayde as I much as I probably should, because she could still be in cahoots with Chowa to try and throw us off.**

Ellie and Cody were sitting near a rock as Ellie began closing her eyes in and out. She was snuggled on Cody's lap.

"You hanging in there?" Cody asked.

"I'm trying to. I want to win, but I don't know." Ellie replied.

"It's alright. As long as one of us wins, we assure that Chowa goes up and goes home." Cody assured.

"I think we should backdoor her. She would still have the Veto to win." Ellie stated.

 **Ellie: If you really want someone out, the best plan is to sneak in through the backway and take them out. They won't expect it and you can win very easily.**

"That's not a bad plan, El. We could definitely do that." Cody explained.

"Glad you agree. Hey Cody?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah?" Cody replied.

"We've known each other for a good while now and I'm gotten to spend more time with you. I feel so giddy and girly when I'm around you. It's stupid I know." Ellie explained.

"It's not. I feel great when I'm around you too. You're funny, cute, smart and very creative." Cody complimented.

"You really think I'm cute?" Ellie asked as she blushed.

"Well, why else would I say it?" Cody replied.

"Well…...I think….you're handsome…*squeal*." Ellie stated as she buried her face in Cody's lap.

"Thanks. Hey El?" Cody asked.

"Yes?" Ellie replied, poking one eye out.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Cody asked with a small smile while blushing.

Ellie covered her mouth as she sat up. She was exploding on the inside like fireworks, but she was speechless. She immediately hugged Cody really tight.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Ellie exclaimed as she caught Cody in a death grip.

"Good to...know. You're….choking me." Cody stated.

"Oh sorry...got carried away there." Ellie apologized with a blush.

Her eyes were getting heavy as she couldn't do it anymore.

"Cody, you'll need to carry on without me. I can't stay awake anymore. I believe in you, though. Carry us to victory." Ellie stated as she kissed Cody on the cheek and snuggled into his lap to sleep.

Cody, Sayde, Arnold, Dana and Jose were the only ones left in the competition.

"You better not lose this for us." Dana warned Arnold.

"We already agreed if we were the last two standing, I would pass the win off to you." Arnold stated.

"I know, but don't drop out before that time. We still have some major competition to go." Dana explained as she looked at the other three houseguests still awake.

"So who will you target once you're HoH?" Arnold asked.

"I was thinking of starting a plan on getting Jose out. He's very sneaky and Jela would make the perfect pawn to go up." Dana explained.

"They would think I put you up to it." Arnold stated.

"Not that you really should care. You don't have to stay loyal to them any more. Plus, you've been with two other alliances back to back." Dana explained.

 **Arnold: I understand that Dana wants to work together, but the plan should be taking Razor and Jela from the inside not putting them up directly. A good old fashioned backdoor plan should suffice.**

Dana yawned as she slowly started falling asleep as Arnold was too busy too noticed trying to keep himself awake.

"Hey Arnold, didn't your sister want to win? Why is she asleep?" Chris asked.

"Oh snap!" Arnold yelled as he looked at a awoken Dana.

"Dana's out. Four houseguests left." Chris announced.

 **Dana: Arnold was supposed to keep me awake and he didn't even nudge me. He better win or I'm gonna pound him so hard.**

Arnold's eyes felt heavy as he couldn't take it anymore and flopped to the ground falling asleep.

"The twins are out! We have Sayde, Razor and Cody left in the running." Chris announced.

Jose noticed this and he scooted over to Cody.

"Okay, we just need to outlast her and the game is ours. I'll pass off this competition to you." Jose explained.

"Okay. Then we are targeting Chowa, right?" Jose asked.

"Like there's anyone else?" Jose replied.

 **Jose: Trust me, there's plenty of other losers who I could plan against, but this one plan is falling perfectly into my lap. Chowa's going down and then I can focus on Jela.**

Jose was struggling to stay awake as he tried to keep himself in the game. However, it was fruitless as he took one for the team. Sayde saw this and was determined to win.

 **Sayde: I really need to win this and put Chowa on the block. Although she could try and make deals with various villains in the house to keep her safe so I'll need to think about that.**

Cody was trying his best to stay awake, but his eyes weren't cutting it. He looked over at Sayde and whispered.

"You know what to do." Cody stated as he fell asleep.

"Congratulations, Sayde, you are the new Head of Household. That makes your total wins 4." Chris reminded.

Sayde smiled as Chowa threw her the key and she caught it. Tep was a little mad, but hoped he could trust Sayde.

 **Sayde(Head of Household): Finally in power for the whole entire week. You don't know how long I've wanted this to happen. Now, I can execute the perfect plan to send Chowa out the door this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chowa was a little shocked that Sayde became the HOH and she knew she needed votes to keep her. She saw Arnold and pulled him off to the side.

"So it looks like I'm going to be going up. I know we aren't best friends, but we could work something out." Chowa suggested.

"What do you hope to gain out of this?" Arnold asked.

"Just your vote and Dana's vote. Keeping me around will assure you two get far." Chowa replied.

"Why should I trust you'll keep your word?" Arnold asked as he crossed his arms.

"This is for your benefit. You and me are probably on the radar." Chowa replied.

 **Arnold: Chowa really is desperate for coming to me for help. I'm one of the reasons her sister is gone and yet here she is making deals with a known backstabber. I guess I should feel sorry for her, but her being aligned with me could damper my chances of winning.**

"Hmmm...I'll talk to Dana about it. I can't make any promises." Arnold stated.

"I'm serious about this too. Otherwise, I wouldn't be caught dead coming to you." Chowa explained as she walked off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde came out of the Diary Room with her HOH Key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?" Sayde called.

The houseguests cheered and clapped as Chowa stated downstairs. The others went up and headed for the HOH Room. Sayde unlocked the door and headed inside as the room was now renovated into a singular style bedroom. It had tan color all over and a jacuzzi in the bathroom along with the standard things like drawers, TV, bed, couch, etc.

 **Cody: We walk in to see the HOH Room renovated into something more casual. At least there's no more wall in the middle of the room.**

Sayde laid down on the bed with Cody and Dana as they felt the bed. Conor, Arnold and Ellie flipped down on the couch as they relaxed.

 **Ellie: This room is awesome to be in, but I'm pretty sad Cody didn't win. I kinda wanted to cuddle up with Cody tonight. I can't believe he asked me to be his girlfriend.**

 **Conor: It is so sweet of Chowa to be petty and stay down while the rest of us have fun up in the greatest bedroom ever. Don't worry, honey. It'll all be over soon for you.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone went back down as Conor stated up in the HOH Room. He wanted to speak with Sayde.

"I know you probably didn't plan for any of this to happen, but you did double cross Chasi and Ellie." Conor stated.

"Reminding me won't make you less of a target." Sayde warned.

"Where's your head at?" Conor asked.

"Chowa is going up and I'm still figuring out a second nominee." Sayde replied.

"Put up Arnold or Dana." Conor stated.

"That's pretty easy, but they can compete for the Veto. I much rather get them where they won't be able to get off." Sayde explained.

"Then out a weak player. A floater like Derek. He's not doing much." Conor suggested.

"That's true. I'm going to avoid making the same mistake twice." Sayde stated.

 **Sayde(Head of Household): Derek will have to be the pawn this week so Chowa can get the unanimous vote this week. Whoever America nominated will be a factor, but I hope it's someone not already a threat.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody was in the storage room when Dana came inside. She was going to gather some votes just in case it was her or Arnold going up this week.

"Hey Cody." Dana greeted.

"Oh hey, Dana." Cody greeted.

"I'm a little worried that I'll be going up since I have such an advantage." Dana stated.

"What makes you say that?" Cody asked.

"Well, my idiot brother is a target and I'm afraid that'll add on more to me as a player." Dana replied.

"Well, I would say play your own game and show people you're different from your brother." Cody suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, but Arnold means well. He just got off on the wrong foot with some people." Dana explained.

"I don't know about him. I'm in an alliance with him and maybe you could join." Cody suggested.

"Do you really think so?" Dana asked.

"Sure. That way, you won't be alone in this game." Cody replied.

 **Dana: I think I may have just bought a ticket for the final three. There's Jose to worry about since he acts like the leader. It'll be only a matter of time before he's dethroned and I take over.**

 **Cody: It's the least I can do for Dana. Sure, she's sketchy, but I think she means well. No one should be playing this game alone, because that makes you a prime target. I just hope Razor will accept her in.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde was talking with Jela while Cody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sayde permitted.

Cody came in and Jela was shocked to see this.

 **Jela: Me and Sayde were talking about nominations when you-know-who walks in. Honestly, I believe this guy was a stalker with how much him and Sayde talk. Doesn't he have other people to talk to?**

"What's up, Cody?" Jela asked.

"I came to speak with Sayde in private if you don't mind." Cody replied.

"Not at all. We was finishing up our chat anyway." Jela stated as she exited the room.

Jela closed the door as she listened in on what the conversation was.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sayde asked.

"I was hopefully looking to form an alliance. There's no more teams which means limits are lifted." Cody replied.

"A two person alliance?" Sayde asked.

"Let's be honest...we all want Chowa out of the house this week. It's not gonna be two people. We need Ellie, Tep and Conor on board so we can get to the final five." Cody replied.

"They don't trust me." Sayde stated.

"As long as you can prove you are loyal to the alliance, we can get through this." Cody promised.

"Call them up." Sayde requested.

Jela heard her cue to leave and quickly ran down the stairs before Cody came out. Dana walked through the kitchen as she saw Jela running. She wondered what her hurry was about.

 **Dana: Jela was hurrying down those stairs for a reason. Could she be conspiring against me and Arnold? Maybe it's because she thinks we're in an alliance together. I'll have to work with this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde walked across the living room as the TV displayed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She went up to the Memory Wall as she started pulling keys and headed up to the HOH Room.

 **Sayde(Head of Household): If I want to regain some trust, I have to do what the house wants. It would suck for me to not make this move and not get out the most hated person in this game.**

The houseguests came into the kitchen and sat at the dining table. Sayde brought out the nomination block setting it down on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head of Household, I must nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will turn the keys in the nomination block to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguests I've nominated for eviction is…" Sayde announced as she turned the first key.

Chowa's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she snickered.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Sayde continued as she turned the second key.

Derek's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he looked sad.

"So I've nominated Derek and Chowa for eviction. Derek, you haven't done much game playing and it makes me question where you are at. You could hiding things from me and that scares me a little bit. Chowa, you are on obviously, because everyone hates you and you turned your back on the only friend you ever had in this house. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Sayde explained.

Everyone got up as Derek kept an eye on Sayde as she walked up the stairs.

 **Derek(Nominee): Not much game playing, huh? Who was responsible for getting Pierce out a few weeks ago? Is she serious about this?**

Chowa snickered as she rolled her eyes unfazed.

 **Chowa(Nominee): Yay! Finally on the block when people should've taken the shot sooner. Sayde can complain all she wants about unloyalty as she just wants to score some brownie points. Well, I'll win the Veto and prove her wrong.**

Cody hugs Ellie as they head out of the kitchen.

 **Cody:Part 1 of the plan to evict Chowa is in session so hopefully it stays that way. The whole house needs to win Veto to keep Chowa where she is. When we get her out, it'll be another threat gone.**

Sayde returned to the HOH Room and took a deep breath from what she did.

 **Sayde(Head of Household): I need to make sure Chowa heads out the door, because she's close to making Jury. That's a bitter vote for anyone that gets to the Final 2 including me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests were in various rooms when the doorbell rang. They were excited and shocked about what was coming through the door. The door opened to reveal Geoff and Bridgette as the houseguests screamed.

"What's up, dudes!" Geoff exclaimed as he was hugged by Cody.

 **Cody: Out of nowhere, Geoff and Bridgette are making their presence known in the house. This was completely unexpected.**

Bridgette hugged Ellie, Sayde, Chowa, Jela and even Dana.

 **Ellie: Ahhhhhh! I can't believe Bridgette is in the house! She's one of my favorite from Total Drama and she's a total queen! I've always wanted to meet her and now I have the chance to do so.**

"What are you guys doing here?" Conor asked.

"Well, this was Geoff's idea. We wanted to see the house our friends competed in last season so we made a special trip out here to be part of the episode." Bridgette replied.

"This is an awesome pad! I mean it's got everything!" Geoff exclaimed as he looked at the layout of the house.

 **Tep: I think someone should explain to Geoff that's this isn't Disneyland.**

"So real talk…there's another reason we're here." Geoff stated.

"I thought we was only here to see the house." Bridgette stated.

"Nah, I wanted this to be on live TV for a reason, babe." Geoff explained.

"So what's the other reason?" Arnold asked.

"Let's head to the backyard." Geoff replied as he ran for the door.

Bridgette and the other houseguests made their way out into the backyard to see lights hung up and a big heart in the middle of the grass. Geoff was standing there smiling with his hands behind his back.

"Geoff, what is this?" Bridgette asked.

"The perfect moment and a peak in our relationship. Bridgette, I've always loved you from the first time we met. There was just something about you that clicked and you're caring, friendly, smoking hot and my best friend." Geoff replied.

Geoff got down on one knee as the house gasped. Bridgette covered her mouth and began tearing up.

"Bridge...will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Geoff asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Bridgette was at a lost for words as she started crying. She nodded and kissed Geoff.

"This is so sweet!" Ellie cooed.

"They are a sweet couple." Derek added.

"Not gonna cry...not gonna cry…" Jose responded, but tears left his eyes.

 **Jose: For the record, I wasn't crying. I was running earlier and was having an aftersweat. Yeah...that made no sense.**

"You planned this all to propose to me?" Bridgette asked.

"You know it, babe! I thought this would be the perfect place to reconcile our love for each other." Geoff replied.

Geoff slipped the ring onto Bridgette finger as the couple could now say they were engaged. They started kissing again as the houseguests looked on. Ellie snuck a kiss on Cody's cheek causing the veteran to blush.

 **Cody: Ellie kissed me on the cheek? Is that moving too fast? Did I already get to first base?**

"So when's the wedding?" Dana asked.

"It's going to be in Malibu at the end of the summer and there's going to be a rocking party as always. Come on out! Yo Cody! Want to be my best man?!" Geoff asked.

"Me? What about Duncan or DJ?" Cody replied.

"DJ agreed to be the baker of the cake and Duncan is the ring barrier. Plus, Gwen recommended you." Geoff stated.

Cody blushed as his former crush turned best friend recommended him. Cody nodded as Geoff hugged his soon-to-be best man.

"Any girls want to volunteer as a bridesmaid?" Bridgette asked.

Sayde and Ellie raised their hands as Bridgette chuckled. She had some awesome fans and she would be sure to put them in as bridesmaids.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The familiar tune of America's Nominee appeared on the TV Screen. The houseguests talked with Geoff and Bridgette before they left. They headed to the living room to see who was next to be nominated. Chowa and Derek sat down on the couch as they pondered who would join them.

" _It's now time to reveal who America voted for to be their nominee. The votes have been calculated and the lucky winner is…_

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _.._

" _...Jela!"_

Jela was shocked as she swallows her pride and sat down on the couch. Dana smirked as her new foe was where she wanted her.

" _That will conclude the ceremony of America Nominee._ " The voice announced.

Everyone started to get up as Jela budged past everyone.

 **Jela(Nominee): I guess America saw me going after their beloved Cody and finally decided to put me up. That's not going to work America, because I'm winning the Veto and staying here.**

Chowa started laughing to herself as she found the situation humorous.

 **Chowa(Nominee): Their first mistake was putting me on the block and having Sayde as their little hero. Guess what? I have a chance to save myself and get revenge! They'll soon regret it come Wednesday.**

Derek hugged Sayde and whispered some things into her ear.

 **Derek(Nominee): I feel good sitting between these two ladies and I hope to win the Veto to save myself from elimination. I feel like I can do this and continue on to show I can play hard.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Jela, Chowa or Derek? Find out Wednesday 8/7c On Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Yes, the wedding will become a side story in the future. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and hope it brought new readers to the board. Leave a review telling me anything specific you want to see in future installments. Thank you and that is all.**

 **Confirmed Showmances:**

 **CodyxEllie**

 **Alliances:**

 **Striker's Galore-Jose, Arnold and Cody**

 **The Sneaky Twos-Arnold and Jela**


	19. Chapter 19- Dodge 'em Shots

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **The houseguests were put to the test in the return of the Awake-A-Thon for the power of Head of Household. Cody and Sayde were the last two standing, but Cody eventually drifted to DreamLand while Sayde won the power for the fourth time. Wanting to win some brownie points for the house, she would target Chowa for the week. Cody and Ellie finally confessed their feelings towards each other getting together and making the first showmance of the season. Chowa tried to make deals with Arnold to keep her safe while Dana tried to interfere in Striker's Galore to kick Jose out. Cody talked to Sayde about a possible final five alliance with Ellie, Tep and Conor. At the nomination ceremony, Derek would be the pawn up against the real threat, Chowa. Geoff and Bridgette decided to tie the knot with Geoff proposing to her. America decided to put Jela on thin ice for her gameplay as it seems. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Jela, Derek or Chowa from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 19- Dodg'em Shots**

Chowa, Jela and Derek all got off the couch as they found themselves in trouble.

 **Chowa(Nominee): Sayde puts me up and the house lights up like it's the Fourth of July. I'm the target, but I feel like I have a shot to keep myself safe by winning the Veto. I can't wait for that moment.**

Derek crossed his arms as he stood against the wall.

 **Derek(Nominee): Sayde says I don't pull my weight in this game, but what does that say about Arnold, who sits around all the time staring off into space. What does that say about Jela, who hasn't managed to win a competition yet. I've won HOH once and she's just a floater yet I'm the one not carrying any weight.**

Jela hugged Arnold as he whispered something in her ear.

"Don't worry, you won't go home." Arnold promised.

 **Jela(Nominee): I'm up on the block due to America. Well, I don't plan on going down that easily. I will win the Veto and I have the votes to stay so it was a wasted opportunity for my haters out there.**

"There are some petty people in this country." Jela muttered as she sat on her bed.

 **Cody: Chowa is on the block and this is the most opportune time to get rid of her. It's before Jury and she doesn't need to be deciding who wins this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody led Ellie, Conor and Tep up to the HOH Room to set up a meeting for a possible alliance.

"So what are we doing here?" Conor asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Me and Sayde were talking earlier about a possible alliance featuring us." Cody replied.

"I don't know. How can we trust Sayde?" Tep asked.

"I can assure you guys I'm clean. No more planning anything with Chowa." Sayde promised.

"I'm still not convinced. You still suggested Ellie and Chasi go up on the block." Conor reminded.

"Yeah, not exactly forgivable off the bat." Ellie added.

 **Cody: This is harder than I thought. These people are not convinced that Sayde has changed. Maybe a little motivation is in order.**

"We agreed I would lead." Cody stated.

"I'm all for an alliance with you, but she's a different story." Conor explained.

"I'm keeping her in check. To make sure she doesn't rat us out to anyone." Cody explained.

 **Tep: We could use someone like Sayde to keep us in power, but a five person alliance is hard to keep track of. You have to worry if the house finds out or if one of our own rats us out.**

 **Ellie: I'm not sure why Cody wants this alliance, because Sayde turned her back on me. I don't know if I can handle something like that again.**

"You can use me also. I can keep an eye out for any possible threats." Sayde explained.

"A bird's eye view? That's handy." Tep stated.

"I'm still not sure. You were partly responsible for Pierce and Chasi heading out the door." Conor reminded.

 **Sayde(Head of Household): I get it! I did bad things, but I'm good now! Will you just believe me?!**

"Those actions are in the past so leave it at that." Cody ordered.

"Okay. We're in then." Ellie stated.

Sayde sighed happily, but Tep got in her face.

"Just don't make us regret it." Tep warned.

"So what should we call ourselves?" Ellie asked.

"How about the Starter Pack?" Cody asked.

"That's kind of stupid, don't you think?" Tep asked.

"I'm cool with it. It has a nice ring to it." Conor replied.

"I really like the name. I'm so in!" Ellie added.

Cody smiled as he managed to form a big alliance, but that meant problems with his other alliance, Striker's Galore. He'll have to find out a way out of it soon before the Starter Pack is exposed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Ellie were in the storage room as Conor was grabbing some chips.

"I think Cody could be making a huge mistake for his game." Conor stated.

"I mean, I don't trust Sayde, but if she can help get Chowa out, then she'll gain my trust a little." Ellie explained.

"I don't know. She didn't exactly tell us her plans if she won the Veto. She uses it on Chowa and we'll know it was a ruse." Conor stated.

 **Conor: I have a hard time believing that being in an alliance with Sayde would work. I'm always skeptical about the girls ever since my bud, Pierce, got the boot.**

"I guess we'll have to see. I'm not using the Veto if I'm in." Ellie stated.

"Me either. Chowa is going home this week." Conor stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde turned to see the slop for the week as she called everyone in so she could determine have nots.

"This is the slop for the week. Tep and Kimberly got the punishment of being on slop for two weeks from the last Battle of the Block competition. This will be the last week that punishment is in effect. I will now choose the last two have nots." Sayde announced.

Everyone was nervous and hoped Sayde would take pity on them.

"Chowa and Conor." Sayde chose.

Both houseguests groaned that they would be sharing a bedroom again.

 **Conor: Why am I in the same room with Chowa for the third time?! Sayde, please, I know we've had our differences, but we're on the same page...sorta.**

 **Chowa(Nominee): I don't care that I'm in the Have Not Room. It's just Conor is annoying at nights. We fight in there 24/7 and he never stops snoring. How can Chasi stand this guy?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose met Cody in the storage room to talk about Dana.

"Are you mad at Arnold?" Cody asked.

"I'm pissed that he didn't tell me about his sister." Jose replied.

"Well, she came to me yesterday about wanting to join our alliance." Cody explained.

"What? Does Arnold know about this?" Jose asked.

"I don't know. He could've put her up to it." Cody replied.

 **Jose: I hate snakes in the group! Arnold has deceived the very people that are keeping him in this game for his sister. You gotta be kidding! After everything, this is the thanks I get.**

"So are we going after him?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, he has the audacity to turn on me when I pulled him through this game." Jose replied.

 **Cody: It looks like Arnold is going to be Razor's first target. This will be the perfect opportunity for my new alliance to strike. Getting Arnold out will be a big burden off everyone's back and will take away any possible power from Chowa.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody headed up to the HOH Room as he reached the door and Sayde let him in. He sat down on the couch ready to disclose some information.

"So what's up?" Sayde asked.

"I talked with Jose in the storage room and he's livid about Dana. He's going after Arnold and I think this will be a chance to put him on notice." Cody replied.

"He would be an easy replacement." Sayde stated.

"This would also expose Jose as well. I've been around the guy and he's being sneaky. Getting him out helps out our game." Cody explained.

 **Sayde(Head of Household): This could help out our game especially if a double eviction is coming up. Arnold and Jose could be the next two out the door if things work out this week with Chowa heading home.**

"We have the majority vote as well to send them home and then Dana will be next." Cody stated.

 **Cody: The only way to keep the Starter Pack a secret is to get rid of the old people. Arnold and Jose have been causing trouble since they came into the house so I guess it's time to send them on their way.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep was eating some oatmeal as he was a have not when Dana came by.

 **Dana: I need some votes to keep me and Arnold safe. That means actually socializing with the competition. I figured Tep could be a good start since Arnold said they weren't really enemies.**

"Hey Tep." Dana greeted.

"Ah, you're the youngblood." Tep stated as he turned around.

"I guess so. Must be pretty hard being on slop." Dana figured.

"It's not so bad. I mean, the cold showers make me feel like I'm trapped in the Arctic and the bed makes me feel like I'm in prison, but other than that, it's fine." Tep explained.

"So I heard Chowa is a pain in the butt to deal with?" Dana asked.

"That's putting it mildly." Tep replied.

"Well, I don't like her. She seems really sketchy and not afraid to speak her mind." Dana stated.

"Well, she has balls...wait...you know what I mean. She's not afraid of showing what a...wait...little kiddies are watching." Tep explained.

 **Dana: A comedian, huh? Well, he's not afraid of making me feel glum. I think I'm getting nowhere with him.**

"So any advice for this game?" Dana asked.

"Keep your brother in check and make sure that out is the last thing you wanna do." Tep replied.

Dana raised an eyebrow and just walked off into another room. Lots of weirdos around this place.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde came through the Diary Room with a bag full of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Sayde exclaimed.

The houseguests cheered and whistles as they went into the living room. Chowa, Derek and Jela sat down on the couch.

"Only six players will play in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the three nominees and two other houseguests selected at random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here." Sayde announced.

The three nominees joined Sayde up front as she began reading again.

"As Head of Household, I shall choose the remaining competitors." Sayde announced.

Sayde dug around in the bag and pulled out one name.

" **Tep**." Sayde announced.

Tep cheered as he joined the others up front smirking at Chowa.

" **Cody**." Sayde announced after pulling another name out.

Cody cheered as Ellie hugged him for luck and he joined Tep up front.

 **Cody: That's right! Three of the Starter Pack are in the Veto competition and Chowa should be shaking in her boots.**

 **Chowa(Nominee): I'm alone in this competition, but I don't care, because this Veto is going to be mine for the taking. Then some poor sap will go up in my place. I'll be laughing all the way into next week.**

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is ready. Good luck to everyone." Sayde announced the players cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly came out of the Diary Room in a referee shirt. She blew her whistle and got the house's attention.

"Listen up team! It's time for the Veto competition!" Kimberly yelled.

The players cheered and clapped their hands.

"Get dressed and meet me in the backyard!" Kimberly demanded.

The six players made their way to the backyard which was set up like a sports field. There was a giant platform with nets hanging from them in the shape of a pyramid. Each net had a point value ranging from 1-30. Kimberly took her place and stepped onto the field.

 **Derek(Nominee): A sports challenge? Yeah! This is going to be an easy one to win! I'll show Sayde I can carry my own weight!**

"Alright, this is the big game and you six are on the starting lineup. You will each take turns shooting a basketball through a hoop and you will earn a point value. The houseguest will the lowest score will be eliminated from the round. There will be six rounds and the last houseguests standing will win the Golden Power of Veto! Let's play 'Swishes Come True!'" Kimberly exclaimed.

 **Derek(Nominee): The week I go up...there's a sports challenge. I'll be able to swish those baskets like it's no tomorrow and win the Veto for sure.**

"Sayde, you're up first." Kimberly stated as he blew her whistle.

Sayde stepped up and took a basketball dribbling it shooting it up into the #26 basket.

"You scored 26 points, Sayde!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Cody was next as he dribbled the ball and shot it upwards into the #15 basket.

"Cody, you've scored 15 points." Kimberly stated.

Derek smirked as he got a ball and shot it upwards into the #8 basket.

"Derek, you only scored 8 points." Kimberly stated.

Chowa took her turn getting a ball and dribbling it before shooting it into the #2 basket. She glared at the ball and huffed.

"Chowa, you scored 2 points." Kimberly stated.

Jela took her turn and shot her ball into the #17 basket.

"Jela, you've scored 17 points." Kimberly stated.

Tep started dribbling and shot his ball into the #26 basket.

"Tep, you scored 26 points. Chowa, you are benched from the game." Kimberly stated as she blew her whistle.

Chowa crosses her arms as she down on the bench.

 **Chowa(Nominee): I can't believe I got out the first round. This can't be happening. This has got to be some kind of joke.**

The second round started as Sayde went first again. She scored 17 points to start off and Cody scored 4 points. Derek took his next turn and shot for the skies as he landed the ball in the #10 basket. Jela took her turn and shot the ball up into the #14 basket. Tep took his next turn and shot his ball making 26 points again.

"Cody, you are benched from the game." Kimberly announced as she blew her whistle.

 **Cody: I didn't need the Veto so I'm happy with getting out. Chowa got out first so that's all we needed to happen.**

Round 3 started as Sayde started her next turn scoring 21 points, Derek making 28 points, Jela scoring 8 points and Tep scoring 13 points.

"Jela, you've been benched." Kimberly announced as she blew her whistle.

 **Jela(Nominee): I couldn't even save myself from the block, but I shouldn't be considered for eviction so I think I'm good for the week.**

Sayde took her next turn and scored 5 points, Derek scored 17 points and Tep scored 27 points.

"Sayde, you've been benched from the game." Kimberly stated as she blew her whistle.

Tep vs Derek as Derek took his next turn scoring 13 points. Tep dribbled his ball and shot up into the basket scoring 12 points.

"Congratulations, Derek, you've won the Power of Veto!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Derek cheered as he was crowned the Power of Veto.

 **Derek(Nominee/Veto Holder): What did I tell you?! A sports challenge is the definite competition fit for me coming back! I showed Sayde up and that's all there is too it!**

Sayde hugged Derek as congratulations.

 **Sayde(Head of Household): I didn't think Derek had it in him so I guess I'll have to find someone else to put on the block. Well played.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose was in the Shadow Room flipping his switchblade. Ellie came in as she tried navigating through the dark room.

"How do you see in here?" Ellie asked as she found a bed to sit on.

"The point is not to see genius." Jose replied.

"Well, all your rudeness aside, I like to thank you for cheering Chasi up." Ellie stated.

"Oh just forget about it." Jose retorted.

"Oh come on, you totally brighten her day up. I just thought you were some bad boy, but you've got a soft side." Ellie explained.

"Soft? Yeah right! Who do you think you're talking to? Duncan?" Jose asked.

"At least he embraced it." Ellie replied.

"Whatever. Just go mack on your boyfriend." Jose stated as he turned on his side.

Ellie smirked playfully and hugged Jose causing the hoodlum to widen his eyes.

"Hehehehehehehe...I'm not gonna let you live this down." Ellie stated.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Jose asked.

"No, but I know I'm not scared of you, softie." Ellie teased.

"You are gonna get it." Jose threatened.

"Sure I am. I'm gonna get cuddles from my Codykins." Ellie stated as she walked out of the room.

 **Jose: That girl is so annoying! I'm not a softie and anyone that tells me otherwise is a dead person. I should've known better than to stick around my happy place.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody and Conor met in the spare lounge room as they sat down.

 **Cody: I wanted to make sure Conor was on board with a plan in the near future. We have five people in this alliance so we have a numbers game.**

"I was talking to Sayde about maybe booting Arnold and Jose. I've been around Jose and he's freaking' sneaky. He's the reason Dottie was evicted." Cody explained.

"So that's why you targeted her? Were you in an alliance with them?" Conor asked.

"No, I did what I did what was best for my game. He just manipulated me into putting up Dottie." Cody replied.

 **Conor: Jose, huh? Tep has told me about him and he even said he's shady. I guess we might have to focus on getting him out along with Arnold. With those two still here, that can't be good.**

"He's looking to get me, Arnold and himself to the final three. He also wants Jela gone from what I hear." Cody explained.

"That's not good. Jela is a nice girl and she didn't deserve to be on the block." Conor stated.

"We also need to focus on Dana. This way we have all the potential threats to go after and get out early." Cody explained.

"I think that's a good plan." Conor stated as he shook Cody's hand.

They left the lounge making sure nobody was around.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek walked across the living room and stared at the Memory Wall as he grabbed the Veto.

 **Derek(Nominee/Veto Holder): I don't know what's running through Sayde's mind, but I can tell this eviction will be easy. Chowa seems to be the favorite to leave so I hope that comes true.**

"Hey everyone. Time for the Veto meeting." Derek announced.

Everyone came inside as they sat down and Chowa plus Jela sat down on the nomination couch. Derek stood at his place where he would've normally sat.

"This is the Veto meeting. Myself, Chowa and Jela have been nominated for eviction, but I have the ability to Veto one of the nominations. It's going to be no surprise here and I am using the Veto to save myself." Derek stated.

Chowa rolled her eyes as Jela sighed.

"Sayde, since I've just vetoed one of your nominations, you must choose a replacement nominee to take my spot." Derek explained.

Sayde nodded as she got up front and looked at everyone.

"This nomination is not going to matter much since we know who's leaving. However, I have to put someone up so Arnold, I hope you don't mind being up here one more time." Sayde announced.

Arnold got up and sat down next to Chowa and Jela. He held Jela's hand as she blushed. Dana glared at those two then to Sayde. Derek came up front and looked at the box.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Derek explained as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up while Jela and Arnold hugged each other.

 **Arnold(Nominee): I fully expected to go up on the block, but I have no idea if this is a plan to get me out and leave Dana vulnerable. This won't go unpunished.**

 **Jela(Nominee): I think I'm the outcast in this row of nominees since I haven't revealed myself to the house. I think I should be good this week.**

Cody hugged Sayde and glared at Chowa.

 **Cody: Nanananananananana! Hey, hey, goodbye! *points fingers at the camera***

 **Chowa(Nominee): I'm stuck here and I'm probably out the door next. Don't count on it though, because I have other ways of saving myself.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Chowa, Arnold or Jela? Who will become the new Head of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c On Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Here's a trivia question if you want to answer it. Just for fun.**

 **Who were the five houseguests who didn't make it to Jury last season?**


	20. Chapter 20- On The Highway To Eviction

The screen on the monitor showing Chowa, Arnold and Jela on the nomination couch. The camera zoomed out to reveal Julie and Chris standing beside the monitor.

"Three houseguests who are all playing different games find themselves in jeopardy of being the next evictee of this game." Julie began.

"Chowa really has the best chance of going home. She's tore the house apart ever since Mana was evicted. Maybe that duct tape is starting to work." Chris suggested.

"Tonight, one of these three will be evicted and we will crown a new Head of Household." Julie continued.

"So will Chowa be the next gal to leave out the door or do the house plan on kicking another knowable threat to the curb? Find out right now on Total...Drama…" Chris began as he lifted his arms.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The crowd cheered as the camera zoomed in on the door.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **With eviction for Chowa looming, Cody decided to start a fatal five way alliance to take with him to the Final Five. He started the woodwork for the next few weeks targeting Jose and Arnold. Dana started campaigning for vote to keep herself and Arnold safe, but get weirded out by Tep instead. At a swishing Veto, Derek pulled his own weight and won his first Veto. While deciding who to put up on the block, Sayde saw it fit to put up Arnold since he was a known target. Tonight, three know threats face eviction. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House and who will become the new Head of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _Chowa shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 20- On The Highway To Eviction**

The crowd cheered as Julie appeared on the screen with a big smile.

"Welcome to Big Brother. Three known threats to the house are the chopping block and for one of them, it's their last night. Chowa seems to be the favorable candidate, but will the house have other plans and what will the Starter Pack do in order to advance in the game? Let's find out." Julie explained.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An orange circle in the wall opened up as Dottie stepped through. Her associates, Dipper and Shadow, came through as well. They were in plain sight, but due to their cloaks, they were not seen.

"So how exactly are we stopping Kimberly from winning?" Dipper asked.

"We have to influence this game somehow. I imagine she's safe for the week so we must make sure she doesn't win the next HOH competition." Dottie replied.

"What about getting her on the couch?" Shadow asked.

"We'll have to settle for the backdoor plan. We can't really influence any votes and she would have a chance at the Veto. However, we can make the others hate her and want her out." Dottie replied.

"That sounds plausible. What did you have in mind of sabotage?" Dipper asked.

"We have as much fun as we can." Dottie replied.

Dipper and Shadow smiled at each other. Knowing Dottie, she was going to make Kimberly's life hell. However, Dottie also had one more target in mind. A person who caused her eviction as well. Jose. She would get to him in due time, because she heard of double eviction.

"Perfect opportunity." Dottie muttered.

"Did you say something, Dottie?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, just mumbling the plans to myself." Dottie replied.

Soon...very soon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone started to get up as Arnold hugged Dana then Jela.

 **Arnold(Nominee): They just had to take the shot against me. I'm an easy target and I would go up just for the sake of having a nominee. I think Sayde has done enough troubles for my game so I will ensure she gets punished.**

Cody grabbed Sayde, Conor, Tep and Ellie dragging them into the spare lounge area.

"This is going great. Chowa is history." Conor stated.

"Thank god. I thought I never get used to seeing that idiot girl around." Tep added.

 **Cody: Chowa didn't win the Veto which means game over for her, but this begs the question of who there is to go after next besides Arnold and Jose. Those two need to split so they don't blow my alliance.**

"So the next targets are going to be Jose and Arnold. They find out about us and then the whole house is coming after us." Cody explained.

"What about Dana? She can't be trusted if she's in cahoots with Arnold." Ellie suggested.

"She'll be next for sure. I think the others are in the dark. We'll be good until we reach the final five." Cody stated.

 **Conor: Woohoo! Already, we have a list of victims to pick off. We just need to keep the wins up and it's smooth sailing to the finals.**

 **Ellie: This is really exciting! I need to start picking up wins though, because the others will see me as weak and kick me off. I hope Cody can take me with him to the Final two.**

"So we need to start back to back to back wins. We can't let up, because it's game from then on there." Cody explained.

Jela just happened to be listening as she smirked.

 **Jela(Nominee): I'm going to be sticking around for awhile and breaking up this power alliance is the number one thing on the to-do list. I won't fall to Cody or his minions.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela was walking into the bathroom just as Jose came out from the toilet stall.

"Well, it's certainly a surprise bumping into you." Jela stated as she put on her innocent smile.

"Cut the act! I'm onto to Jela." Jose states as he crossed his arms.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Jela asked.

"You are not some innocent, sweet girl. That's Ellie's role. You're something else." Jose replied.

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag." Jela stated with a glare.

"You may have the house fooled, but I have met a lot of fakers." Jose explained.

"Listen, bad boy...your tough guy image doesn't scare me. We're both playing some sneaky hands." Jela retorted as she got in his face.

"Only I'm better at mine." Jose stated with a smirk.

"In your dreams maybe. I'm going to make sure you're out of my way." Jela vowed.

"Good luck, because I have the allies on my side to make sure you're done for." Jose stated.

"Hmph...whatever you say, Jose." Jela retorted as she started the sink up.

Jose twitched as his real name was being used. He looked around for anything to use, but couldn't find anything. He then had an idea and pushed Jela's arms a little so water would splash in her face.

"Ahhhhh!" Jela screamed.

"Only a matter of time before you drown. Never play with fire if you can't handle a single match." Jose warned as he snickered.

Jela glared in his direction vowing revenge when she became HOH.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie went up to the HOH Room to make amends with Sayde. She knocked on the door with Sayde letting her in.

"We really haven't gotten the chance to talk yet." Ellie stated.

"I didn't think you would want to. Considering what I did." Sayde added.

"Well, it wasn't all bad. I didn't get evicted." Ellie stated.

"But Chasi did. It's my fault for that happening." Sayde reminded.

"Well, there's nothing to fret over this time. Chasi is gone and we have to move on with this game." Ellie explained.

 **Ellie: I really hate seeing people beat themselves up over something they had no control over. Chowa nominated Chasi and then turned on Sayde by nominating her. Chowa is the evil one, not Sayde.**

"I just wanted to make the big moves and get far." Sayde stated.

"We all lose ourselves sometimes. It's all better." Ellie explained as she held Sayde's left shoulder.

 **Sayde(Head of Household): The fact that Ellie can stand to be around me after what I did to her. It's really surprising since I wouldn't even talk to me if I suggested myself for eviction.**

"I bet I'm going to go once we hit the final five." Sayde stated.

"We are long ways away from that so it's better to focus on the present." Ellie explained.

 **Ellie: Sayde messes up, but in life, that's how we are. We make mistakes and we learn from them. This is a game, but friendships shouldn't be ended over petty decisions.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose was in the storage room when Derek came in. Jose thought he was going to need someone else since Arnold basically turned on him.

"Hey Derek." Jose greeted.

"Uh...hi there." Derek greeted as he stepped back.

"Yeah, I know I'm scary to look at, but it's all an act. I just want to look tough for the ratings." Jose explained.

"I'm not sure if I should believe that. I see you with a switchblade every time." Derek stated.

"It's for self-defense, dork." Jose explained.

"Hopefully you don't need a reason to use it." Derek stated.

"Don't give me on then. So, listen, I'm in bit of a crisis. My friend, Arnold, threw me away for his sister. I'm all alone without anyone so I thought...Derek is available. Why not him?" Jose explained.

"What about me?" Derek asked.

"You're going to be my new alliance." Jose replied with a smile.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because you aren't with anyone in the game and you won't last long if there is a higher power in the house. You'll need to pair up with someone eventually." Jose replied.

 **Derek: Do I really need an alliance? I'm strong and I can win this game on my own. I won the Veto and proved that I can handle myself when the time arises.**

"Look, I'm an independent individual just as much as you are. Teaming up would be bad for my game." Derek explained.

"You're seriously going solo for the entire game?" Jose asked.

"If I can do it, I can do it." Derek replied.

 **Jose: As if this guy didn't get any dumber. He realizes if he's caught in a position without power or a way of getting out of things, he's evicted. I hope he learns his lesson soon when he is close to eviction.**

Jose left the storage room as he bumped into Cody.

"Hey Cody." Jose greeted.

"Oh hey, Jose. Still no luck on finding someone else?" Cody asked.

"Derek is stubborn so I'm not even going to bother. I guess it's you and me. That's alright. I've got a few new plans to try out." Jose replied.

"Let's go talk in private then. We get caught and we are so going home." Cody replied.

Jose nodded as the headed to the Nature Room to discuss the next week.

 **Cody: My plan is to lure Jose into a trap and make himself the target. That way, he won't be onto me or my new alliance. This isn't as easy as it might seem since I'll have to be sneaky.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose came up to the HOH Room and knocked on the door. Sayde let him in as he plopped down on the couch.

"Alright, I have a plan for this week that you might be interested in." Jose explained.

"Let's hear it." Sayde stated.

"We have the power to get rid of Arnold this week. I know the intention is for Chowa to head out this week, but hear me out...Arnold and Dana are a team. They will pick us off one by one if we don't start with them sooner." Jose explained.

"What about Chowa?" Sayde asked.

"She won't win HOH. Just make sure that doesn't happen and problem solved." Jose replied.

"What if she does though? I'm going home." Sayde stated.

"You think with her revealing where her loyalty is, anyone is going to let her win. We have physical beasts in this house. They will be HOH before she does." Jose explained.

 **Sayde(Head of Household): Jose makes a good point that people like Conor, Cody and Derek can win HOH before Chowa can. However, keeping her here one more week is asking for trouble. What if it isn't a physical comp?**

"Think about it. We used this same strategy on Mana and Chowa. Let's weaken them a little bit." Jose explained.

"That could work. We also might have a double eviction coming up as well." Sayde explained.

"See? This all works out and that's three threats out the door." Jose explained.

 **Sayde(Head of Household): That's actually a good plan. However, there are some flaws. Mainly whether who wins the next two HOH comps and the next two Veto comps.**

"I'll think it over with everyone." Sayde considered.

"Alright, remember, we have the power." Jose stated as he left the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly was in the kitchen eating some slop since she was a have not. However, Cody came by and sat down by her.

"Whatsapp, Codemeister?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"Hey Kim. We are literally getting down to the stretch in this game." Cody replied.

"Tell me about it." Kimberly stated as she took another bite.

"We're gonna be the Final 11 soon after the next eviction." Cody added.

"It's going to be crazy. That's for sure." Kimberly explained.

 **Kimberly: I really feel alone in this house, because I don't converse with enough people. Cody reminding me we are getting down to so many people means I have to start my strategy game. I can't let people hold me back.**

"So we are still on Chowa going home, right?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course. However, I want to send Jose and Arnold home. They are in cahoots together." Cody replied.

"I knew there was something about Jose that I didn't trust." Kimberly stated.

"It's an alliance called Striker's Galore. It's been formed since Day 1." Cody explained.

"How do you know this?" Kimberly asked.

"Jose tried recruiting me, but I turned him down. I was too busy in this soap opera after Pierce's eviction." Cody replied.

 **Kimberly: A secret alliance?! I'm not surprised since I have one with Conor, but I can't believe that rat, Jose, has been flying under the radar this entire time. I think it's time we make some game moves to send this guy home before he picks us off.**

"We need to get him out fast." Kimberly stated.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. We just need to keep HOH away from him." Cody explained.

Jose was in the Shadow Room thinking over what he wanted to do to get Arnold out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on the screen with the living room shown on the monitor.

"Let's head to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV as the houseguests gave her their attention.

"Hello Houseguests. It's been an easy week for all of you in aspects of gameplay. Jela, you became the unfortunate person plagued to become America's Nominee. Any reason why they did that?" Julie asked.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises to them." Jela replied with a chuckle.

"Tep, you almost won your first Veto. How did you get so good at basketball?" Julie asked.

"When you're tall, you have that advantage. Also, I have a pretty good aim so there's that as well. It's all in the wrist as they say." Tep replied.

"Indeed. Derek, you were accused of not pulling your own weight in the game and you silence the critics by winning the Veto. How did that feel?" Julie asked.

"Oh it felt great! These guys have no idea how hard I work to get to where I am today." Derek replied.

The crowd chuckled at that as most of them thought he was a floater. Julie moved on to another houseguest.

"Arnold, this week saw the debut of your sister, Dana. How does it feel having her in the house?" Julie asked.

"It feels great." Arnold simply replied with a smirk.

"Well, we will waste no time here getting into the live vote and eviction. Chowa, Arnold, Jela, in just a few minutes, your housemates will cast their votes to evict. You may all now have a brief moment to sway their votes one last time with one last statement. Chowa, you're up first." Julie stated.

Chowa nodded and stood up facing her fellow houseguests.

"Let me be clear that I don't like any of you, but I'm not the only evil one here. There are other people in this house who want the glory and fame of being the winner. They will backstab you and if you aren't stupid, you'll get them out. That is all." Chowa stated as she sat back down.

Arnold got up and had his head down.

"This is the fourth time I've been up here and while I saved myself last time, it was a no-go and I had no control over this. However, I'm not the same Arnold you all saw at the start of the game. I'm much more calm and collected. Hopefully, that's a factor you take into consideration when voting tonight." Arnold stated as he sat back down.

Jela got up and smiled at everyone.

"I would like to thank everyone for me getting far and I would like to continue in this game. I've been dealt a strange hand by America and I'm going to fold on this one. Please keep me and I'll do my best to repay that." Jela stated as she sat down.

"Alright, the three nominees are not allowed to vote. Sayde, as current HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your votes to evict. Conor, you're up first." Julie announced.

Conor nodded and headed for the Diary Room.

"Conor has had a grudge against Chowa since the teams formed. Will he take his shot tonight? Hello Conor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Conor greeted as he rubbed his hands together.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"For Pierce and Chasi, I vote to evict Chowa!" Conor voted.

"Thank you, Conor. Tep shares sentiments with Conor so he should vote the same. Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Tep greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict the former artist known as Chowa." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. Ellie felt betrayed by Chowa so she could take a shot at revenge tonight. Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie!" Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Chowa. Love you, Dad!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ellie. Cody looks to finally end Chowa's reign in the house. Hello Cody." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Cody greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Chowa." Cody voted.

"Thank you, Cody. Dana has a secret agenda against Jela starting so will she take this opportunity to get her out. Hello Dana." Julie greeted.

"This feels weird." Dana greeted.

"Please say your vote to evict." Julie greeted.

"Let's cause some controversy. I vote to evict Jela." Dana voted.

"Thank you, Dana. Kimberly has been in the dark on who she wants so has she finally decided? Hello Kimberly." Julie greeted.

"Wassup, Julie?!" Kimberly greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Kimberly voted.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Derek has been in the plan to get rid of Chowa so will he go along with it? Hello Derek." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Derek greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Chowa." Derek voted.

"Thank you, Derek. It's official. With 5 votes to evict, Chowa will leave the house tonight, but let's see how Razor votes. Hello Razor." Julie greeted.

"Hey." Jose greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Jose voted.

"Thank you, Razor." Julie praised.

Jose got up and headed for the living room.

"The results are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV to grab everyone's attention.

"Houseguests, the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. With only 1 vote to evict, Jela, you are safe. That leaves Chowa and Arnold. By a vote of 5-2, Arnold, you are safe. Chowa, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Chowa rolled her eyes and sighed as she went straight to the lobby, grabbed her bag and looked at the houseguests.

"Later losers." Chowa insulted as she opened the door and left the house.

She got mixed reactions as she walked right over dropping her bag and sitting down in her chair. The houseguests cheered and clapped as Chowa's picture faded to black and white.

"That was for you, Pierce! We got her!" Tep cheered.

"That was also for you, Chasi!" Conor added.

"It must be bittersweet leaving there." Julie commented.

"They are all petty. It wasn't even my idea to put Chasi and Ellie up, but if they want to be idiots, why not?" Chowa explained.

"Speaking of petty, I bet Pierce is losing it seeing you out here." Chris stated as he chuckled.

"I'd imagine he's on the moon, because of his excitement." Chowa retorted.

"Let's take a few questions. Why did you turn on Sayde?" Julie asked.

"It was her idea and it got me in trouble. So she deserved to be put up and evicted. I rather have Chasi in the house over her." Chowa replied.

"Chasi and Ellie were the two biggest allies along with Sayde you had. Do you think you could've explained the situation to them?" Julie asked.

"Doubtful. If they believe everything those idiots in the house tells them, their good as dumb." Chowa replied.

"Well, Chowa, in the event, you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated.

"Interesting." Chowa added as she looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tep: We finally have you out that door where you belong! Maybe you'll learn not to go behind someone's back next time! You lost half a million dollars for one stupid mistake!**

 **Kimberly: I didn't vote for you surprisingly, but I'm glad you're gone. You caused nothing, but hell for the last few weeks and it's come back to haunt ya. Just another one in the hole, bye girl!**

 **Jela: I would've worked with you, but I had to save myself so consider this...don't be such a drama queen next time.**

 **Ellie: You're the meanest, most selfish girl on the planet and I hope your sister sees you for the monster you've become. She won't be so proud that her own sister just wanted power and I hope you take one long good look in the mirror to see what you've become. Other than that, you did this to yourself. Bye!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chowa sighed as she looked at Julie and Chris.

"Thank you for playing, Chowa. Up next, the power is up for grabs once more as a new Head of Household is about to be crowned. Stick with us." Julie announced.

Chowa smiled as the crowd cheered as the houseguests were all ready in the backyard for their next HOH competition.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother comes back on as Julie stands in front of the monitor. The crowd cheered as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. The power is up for grabs once again. Let's head to the backyard for the Head of Household competition." Julie announced.

The backyard was decorated like some highway out in the middle of nowhere. There was ten highway lanes covered in slick oil. Sayde sat over on a bench and observed the competition. There was a large tube, an average-sized tube and a smaller tube with each tube having a red line in the middle. They also had different markings on each of them.

"Houseguests, this is the next Head of Household competition. Sayde, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called 'Highway to Sell' and here's how it works. You each will take your cup and fill it up with gasoline( **A/N: Grape Juice.** ). Then you must slide down your highway to the three tubes and fill up the one that says 'HOH'. The other tubes can also be filled up. The average-sized tube has the words 'Never-Not' on it which means if that tune is filled up, the houseguests that chose to fill it up will be safe from being Have Nots for the week. The smaller tube is marked with '$500' which means the houseguests that fill up that tube will revive $500. The houseguest to fill up the larger tube passed the middle marker will become the new Head of Household." Julie explained.

The houseguests got prepared for the competition as an air horn sounded. They started filling up their cups as they started slowly walking down their highways. Conor and Ellie started slipping while Jela slipped to her knees spilling some juice.

"Sunday, find out who will become the next Head of Household and which two houseguests will be nominated for eviction. Then, next Wednesday at 8/7c, the Power of Veto is on the line and could be used to save one of the two nominees. Then, next Thursday is a special double eviction episode. Two houseguests will be out the door by the end of the night and the house will be out through a whole week's worth of Big Brother in one night. For now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced.

The last scene was the houseguests filling up the fist amounts in their tubes. Tep, Arnold and Dana seemed to be out to an early lead.

 **A/N: We have finally reached the Jury stage. That's right everyone! From now on, whoever gets evicted will join the nine person Jury who will decided the winner on finale night. So exciting and we also have the first double eviction of the season. Can you guys believe this?!**


	21. Descriptions of Characters

**A/N: Alright, I wanted to do a chapter like this, but I've been caught up in everything that I For got to do this. People don't know what these characters look like except if you own that character. So, I'm going to give physical descriptions of each character right now.**

 **Dana- long blonde hair, hourglass figure, blue eyes, tall (specifically 6" 1 ). Purple t-shirt, black short shorts, purple shoes.**

 **Arnold- Tall (specifically 6" 2 ) and a bit muscular, Brown mullet, and green eyes, and white skin. Blood red t-shirt, black pants, blood red combat boots, black fingerless gloves.**

 **Sayde- She is tall and she is really strong but really pretty with long blond hair. Pink Shorts, White tank top, Blue flip flops.**

 **Kimberly- Long brown hair, athletic build, Half White/Half Asian, average height, and 126 lbs.  
A pink crop top that shows off her mid-riff, blue jeans, and black converse sneakers.  
(recently dyed her hair pink.)**

 **Ellie- She has short curly hair that's fashioned into the cut of a bob cut that just tucks underneath her ears. Her bangs are short and wavy, they fall around her eyes. She has strawberry blonde locks. Large doe-like blue/gray eyes with long lashes. She's 4'8'' in height and weighs 102 lbs. She is short and petite, very thinly fit. She has little to no bust size, she's barely a "B cup". Her long legs and scrawny arms make up for her short stature while pertaining a tiny torso. She is Caucasian and very fair-skinned. (She doesn't tan very well. As a matter of fact, she gets sun-burnt a lot.)  
Deep purple off the shoulder sweater with a smile thin pale pink strap camisole top underneath. She wears a golden heart chained necklace around her neck with several red and purple bangles on her wrists. She wears a set of large pink stars.  
+Light blue mini shorts on her bottom with black and white music notes on her stockings underneath them. And on her feet, she wears black Mary Janes platforms.  
**

 **Jose- He has long greasy black hair that is shoulder length, with the right side completely buzzed off exposing his nickname 'Razor' tattooed there with a skull underneath it. His bangs (on the side that's not buzzed) are long and cover his left eye completely from sight.**

 **Eye color: Dark brown. His eyes are small and squinty- like he just ate a lemon.**

 **Skin color: A darker tan than most due to him spending a lot of time outdoors in the sun. On another note, Razor has a bottom lip piercing, one above his right eyebrow, and several more in his ears. He's also tall and lanky with a little bit of muscle tone.**

 **Body Build: He's about average in height 5' 5'' ft tall and weighs about 143 lbs. weight. He's slightly tall and lanky in figure, with long limbs and a narrow waistline. He almost looks scrawny unfed.  
**

 **+Dark gray hoodie unzipped revealing a regular, plain white tank top with a black scarf worn loosely around his neckline  
+Faded bluish-gray jeans with holes around the knees  
+Worn-out black converse tennis shoes  
**

 **Conor- Messy black hair, athletic build, moderately handsome. Black pants, white socks, white tank top, black slip-on shoes.**

 **Derek- Pretty strong but no endurance. big muscles. A black nike shirt and camo shorts. Blue running shoes.**

 **Tep- 6'1 and about 185 pounds. Heavily tanned. Black, balding hair. Eyes the color of emeralds. White tank top and black cargo shorts.**

 **Jela- Chocolate brown skin, thick, curvy body, long black hair to her waist and a tattoo of a rose on the side of her abdomen. Red Nike crop top, black joggers, and white Jordans.**

 **A/N: Also, I copy and pasted the descriptions from each app that was accepted into the chapter. Bye!**


	22. Chapter 21- Out From Under

**Previously on Big Brother: Cody hatched his plan to make Jose the target and send him home. He told Kimberly about Striker's Galore twisting the truth that he wasn't in on it. Jose and Jela go into a little conflict when Jose made Jela splash herself with water making him a big target. Jose tried recruiting Derek for an alliance, but he refused. Ellie also decided to make amends with Sayde for suggesting putting her up, but Sayde still blames herself for Chasi going home. At the live eviction, the votes were split, but Chowa had the majority vote to be evicted. The Head of Household competition rages on as one houseguest will rise to power. Who will be the new Head of Household? Who will be nominated for eviction and who will be America's Nominee? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."

 **Mana** flashes a peace sign at the camera while **Chasi** does a cheerleader pose.

Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while **Dottie** writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera.

Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick.

 **Chowa** shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose.

Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out.

 **Pierce** flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks.

Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while **Brady** points at himself.

 **Joseph** tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence.

Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly.

The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 21- Out From Under**

The houseguests were continuing from where they left off with the HOH competition. So far, Jose, Kimberly and Cody were taking the lead.

 **Jose: It's really crucial for me to win this competition. I need to make sure I have that power to send Arnold or Dana home this week. One of them falls, the other will lose all the power they once had.**

Cody filled up and he was nearly to the middle marker on his tube. Sayde was cheering him on to win.

 **Sayde: I really hope Cody takes this competition, because then we will have another week of power. He wants to go after Jose so we need one of us in power to make sure that happens.**

Dana filled up her tube as she slid on the road before getting back up.

 **Dana: I don't necessarily need the HOH power, because you can do so much outside of that. Arnold is a threat which makes things difficult for my plans to go through. I want Jela gone, because I know she's hiding something.**

Cody fills up his tube some more nearly one scoop full away from becoming HOH.

 **Cody: I'm so close! I need just one more scoop!**

Conor filled up the $500 tube as a bell rung. Sayde got to announce his prize.

"Congratulations, Conor, you successfully filled up the tube needed to win $500." Sayde announced.

Everyone started cheering on Conor has he started heading back.

 **Conor: I figured I had no chance of winning this competition. So I took a third place prize of some easy cash. Can't go no wrong there.**

Kimberly continued filling her tube as she was close as well.

 **Kimberly: I want to win so bad to make sure I can make it further in this game. Arnold and Dana are a team and they are scheming. They are my first targets and especially Jose from what Cody told me.**

Cody, however, finished up his tube as another ding signified his win. Ellie ran and tackled Cody to the ground as Sayde jumped up and down.

"Congratulations, Cody, you are the new Head of Household!" Sayde exclaimed.

Cody got up and kissed Ellie on the mouth as she embraced him. Sayde handed him the key as he broke the kiss.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I did it! Yes! This makes carrying out plans easier for me! Don't have to worry about people getting me out!**

Kimberly hugged Cody congratulating him as she entered the house to clean.

 **Arnold: I think I can work with Cody to get various targets out. I think it's time to get Jose out, because I have been notified he wants me out. Well, my friend, that's where your game ends.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jose and Derek sat in the kitchen after their knees hurt from slipping. Sayde came inside as she jumped for joy which Jose found strange.

 **Jose: Why would Sayde be excited about Cody winning? Does she not realize she's the next target?**

Sayde went to over to Cody as they high-fived and sat down in the living room.

"That was a much needed win." Sayde whispered.

"You bet it was. We needed one of us in power to execute Jose's eviction." Cody explained.

 **Sayde: I'm all for Jose getting evicted if he's as shady as he seems. I know I'm just agreeing with Cody, but he does seems like an idle threat.**

 **Cody(Head of Household): There was three votes that were disrupted in this eviction. Obviously, some people had their own agendas and while that's fine, that helps show us who's the defectors we need to look out for.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jela marched right up to Jose with her biggest glare imaginable.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me." Jela vowed, making fists.

"You know how many people say that to me and actually go through with it?" Jose asked.

"I'm guessing from your confidence...none." Jela replied.

"Quick on your feet." Jose stated.

"It doesn't matter. I'm an expert strategist and I won't be beaten easily." Jela explained.

"Whatever. I'm a manipulator and I've already caused an eviction this season." Jose stated.

"I've caused two evictions so you're lacking behind." Jela retorted with a smirk.

"You act like that's an accomplishment. You've got a long ways to go before you reach Alejandro or Heather rank." Jose explained.

 **Jela: Jose is such a nuisance! I can't believe he made me splash water on myself. Nothing, but trouble. Luckily, I know how to deal with trouble.**

 **Jose: If Jela wants to boast about evicting someone, let her try and get me out. She'll regret it when I come off the block. Plus, I have Cody to save me. I'm also in good graces with the other houseguests so Jela is going down.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody comes out from the Diary Room as he holds up his HOH key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Cody called.

Everyone was cheering and clapping as they went up the stairs. Cody unlocked the door and poured into the room towards the basket. He found pictures of his family's sking vacation in Vancouver.

 **Cody(Head of Household): It's always good to see pictures from home. I'm homesick a little bit, but I have Ellie as my cuddle buddy when I need her.**

Cody grabbed the letter from the basket and sat down to read it.

"Dear Cody, this is your father. I watch the show and the live feeds which is weird since I'm used to always seeing you in the family room. You don't know how much you've made me proud in the three season you've been in being smart and sticking to your guns. I hope you make the final 2 this time. Good luck, Dad." Cody read.

Some of the female houseguests cooed at that as Cody had some tears he wiped away quick.

"Now, don't start the waterworks on us." Jose warned.

"He can't help it. It's a loving letter from a family member." Ellie retorted.

"Can't handle a little emotion, Razor?" Conor asked.

"You tell me." Jose replied.

"Obviously not." Conor answered.

 **Jose: I can't let emotions get the better of me and have everyone thinking I'm going soft. I'm picking up where Duncan went wrong.**

 **Conor: I think Jose needs to loosen up a bit. This game gets to us, but that's no reason to settle down for a brief moment.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jose was in the Shadow Room while Kimberly was trying to get some sleep. Jose got up and headed for the bathroom when he ran into Tep.

"Oh hey Vader." Tep greeted.

"Whatever." Jose stated.

"What's up?" Tep asked.

"Arnold is the the problem. Ever since he ditched me for his sister, I've been alone in this game. Maybe even the next one out." Jose replied.

"Well, you've got me as an ally and probably even Cody." Tep explained.

"That's true. I guess I'm just paranoid." Jose stated.

 **Tep: Vader doesn't strike me as someone who should be afraid. Doesn't he have a kid he's missing and we are getting a family reunion soon in this house? Is it Conor? Oh my god, Star Wars come to life!**

"Do you have a long, lost son?" Tep asked as he grabbed Jose's shoulders.

"What the hell are you on?" Jose asked.

"Red Bull, but is it true?" Tep asked as his eyes looked to pop out of his skull.

"You're old enough to be my dad. Why would I have a son?" Jose asked.

"Don't know what you could be doing with Kimmy in the Shadow Room. Can't hide anything from these cameras." Tep replied.

"What a dumbass." Jose muttered as he facepalmed.

 **Jose: Are the people in this house morons? I don't have a son and I don't have time to be a parent.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Starter Pack went inside the HOH Room as Cody began the meeting.

"We already decided the plan is to get Jose and Arnold out this week. This is only in case it's a double eviction." Cody explained.

"Who do we put up as a pawn?" Conor asked.

"Derek, of course." Sayde suggested.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I'm all for Derek being a pawn, but he's gonna notice a pattern so we'll have to slow our roles if we are gonna be winning back-to-back competitions.**

"So do we put Jose up against him?" Ellie asked.

"That should be the move, because Jose can't win a competition and Derek could just win again. If that's the case, I'll put up Dana as a replacement nominee." Cody explained.

 **Sayde: I really hope this plan works, because double eviction could be crucial for us going into the final five. We need to keep at getting threats to our alliance out.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dana looked around the living room as she saw Derek sitting in one on the nomination couch.

"Getting comfortable?" Dana asked as she sat next to him.

"No. Just someplace to really think. I may be seeing this couch very soon." Derek replied.

"Maybe my brother will be with you shortly." Dana joked.

"So what exactly are you lurking around for?" Derek asked.

"I need allies. I feel so alone and a big target, because of obvious reasons." Dana replied.

"Wow, I mean, I rather be myself in this game, but you are going through some things newbies always go through." Derek explained.

"I just want to play this game and show these people I'm just here to play like them." Dana stated.

 **Derek: I know I said I'm by myself, but I know what how it feels to be underappreciated. I feel like I should help Dana fit in and get her far.**

"I'll help you out if you want." Derek offered.

"Really? That would mean a lot to me." Dana stated.

Dana hugged Derek as the muscular guy hugged her back. Dana smirked as she caressed Derek's back.

 **Dana: That's a sucker on the fishing line I threw out. It was only a matter of time before I use Derek to get me farther in this game. Maybe I could coast to the final three in this relationship.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody walked across the living room with the TV displaying 'NOMINATIONS TODAY'. Cody looked at the faces on the Memory Wall as he started taking different keys out. He went into the HOH Room deciding on which keys to slide in the box.

 **Cody(Head of Household): We are at the point where the double eviction could occur. Jose can't catch on to my new alliance otherwise I can kiss half a million dollars goodbye. Time to play the guy at his own game.**

Everyone came to the dining room table as Cody brought out the nomination box.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. Inside this box are the keys of the houseguests I've nominated. I'll turn the keys and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Cody explained as he turned the first key.

Jose's face appeared on the Memory Wall as Jose raised an eyebrow.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Cody announced.

Derek's face appeared on the wall as Derek crossed his arms.

"I've nominated you, Razor, and you, Derek, for eviction. Derek, you proved to be a valuable player to keep. Let's see you do it again. Razor, don't worry, I'm just using you to get to someone else. That's all I have. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Cody concluded.

Everyone got up as Derek hugged Dana.

 **Derek(Nominee): I knew sitting on the couch was a bad move, because I'm once again on the chopping block. I'm not diced vegetables so I hope Jose has some fight in him. *cracks knuckles***

Jose went up to Cody and flipped him around.

"What's your deal?" Jose asked.

"Look, we can eliminate Arnold if he thinks I got rid of you. He won't know it." Cody replied.

"While I like the plan, you couldn't have used someone else as fish bait?" Jose asked.

"You're just a pawn. Don't worry about it." Cody replied as he went up the stairs.

 **Jose(Nominee): I'm used as fish bait? I really hope Cody knows what he's talking about otherwise I will shank him into oblivion. I'm not afraid of stabbing others in the back like they do to me.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TV came on with the last edition of America's Nominee. Everyone heard the familiar tune as they all headed for the living room.

 _"It's so sad! This is the last week for America's Nominee and it's not fair! America deserves this chance to bring justice to this game. Anyway, enough of the sappy garbage...America's Nominee is…_

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

 _"Arnold!"_

Arnold smiled as he sat down on the couch and the meeting was adjourned.

 **Arnold(Nominee): I guess America just decided I was the target for the week. Let's see how well that stays when I turn the tables on poor Razor.**

 **Jose(Nominee): I might be next to the snake, but I'm going to sink my fangs into his delicious skin. Watch out, Arnold, I'm only just getting started with you.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Derek, Jose or Arnold from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	23. Chapter 22- Veto to the Rescue

**A/N: Finally, another episode of Total Drama Big Brother. Now, I have to state something regarding character development. Some players in Big Brother are just floaters for the game and are just there really. Doesn't mean they aren't special in their own way, but I can't give everyone significance in one chapter. I like doing how Total Drama does it. Focus on the main pairs for the episode. Now, this doesn't mean just leave everyone alone like they did with Sadie after Katie was eliminated or Justin not really having a purpose in the first season. You need to remind everyone that you still have all the campers and not just a select few. Everyone is not going to get featured all at once, but they are still there regardless. Another example could be Mike, Zoey and Cameron. Those three are considered bland by most fans, but they are significant in their own ways. Not everyone needs to have a special thing about them in my opinion. Sometimes, being basic is what you need. I know people could say I'm wrong, but look at Lightning. He's just as bland as the other three, but he makes his character work by being the stereotypical jock. That doesn't count as his own thing, because Tyler was the first jock on the show so any other argument is invalid. Just wanted to get that off my chest. On to the show now!**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Cody won his second HOH competition of the season which sets in his plan to evict Jose. His team discussed once again putting up Derek as the pawn as Derek sidelined with a very sneaky Dana. Jose tried getting Tep in an alliance, but all he got was utter stupidity from the comedian. At the nomination ceremony, Cody nominated Jose and Derek going through with his plan and America came through for Jose nominating Arnold in the process. The Power of Veto will be the most crucial one for these three men considering a double eviction on the horizon. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Jose, Derek or Arnold from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 22- Veto to the Rescue**

Everyone got up after America's Nominee was announced. Kimberly hugged Jose and then Derek.

 **Kimberly: We have three villains on the block once again and this looks to be an interesting eviction coming up. Arnold is clearly the target for the week since America just handed his eviction to us.**

Sayde regrouped with Ellie and Cody on what to do next.

 **Sayde: Phase 1 Of Operation: Jose Out is complete. We just need to win the Veto and keep the nominations the same so we have a straight through vote.**

"All we need is the Veto so don't draw attention to yourselves." Cody warned.

Conor nodded as he headed back to his room with Tep.

 **Conor: We have full control over the house this week and another target is gonna be sent packing. I can see the finale in sights and we might have to fight each other, but we will succeed where others failed.**

Jose was mad that he is on the block and saw Cody talking with Sayde, Ellie, Tep and Conor. He was a little suspicious considering Sayde being in the group.

 **Jose(Nominee): Are you joking? You're gonna choose Sayde over the person you've been allies with since the beginning of this game? I see where the loyalty went to Cody and you sold me out.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly walked up the stairs and went to the HOH Room. She knocked on the door and Cody let her in. She sat down on the couch as she started talking.

"So we have Arnold yet again on the block. Do you think we should take this opportunity?" Kimberly asked.

"On him? This would be a good way to weaken him and Dana." Cody replied.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I'm really thinking hard on this and my answer is….NO! I already have Jose where I want him so Arnold and Dana will have to wait til double eviction.**

"Think of this: we win the Veto and keep the nominations the same. We have the votes to finally get Arnold out." Kimberly explained.

"It seems to easy. He could easily win Veto and there's Jose who can manipulate the house to give him the votes. Derek would be gone then." Cody stated.

"Derek doesn't need to be around, but we don't take this chance. Arnold and Dana will make sure one of us goes next week to make sure they are a few steps closer to the final two." Kimberly retorted.

 **Cody(Head of Household): Kimberly really wants to ruin my plans and get Arnold out instead. He's not as much as a threat Jose is. Jose probably knows about this secret alliance and will get votes to stay. It's not rocket science to figure out who goes next.**

"You can't let this opportunity slip by Cody. Arnold and Dana probably want to take you down first." Kimberly explained.

 **Kimberly: I understand Cody probably has his own game to worry about, but Arnold is the definite choice to go. Jose really hasn't been doing anything like Derek so I think they are just pawns. I know he told me about the alliance Jose tried reeling him into, but Arnold has proven he's not so trustworthy either.**

"I can't just let either of them slide." Cody stated.

"Just give it some thought. You have until the Veto meeting." Kimberly explained.

Cody was furrowing his brow at Kimberly as he thought over the possibilities.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek was in the kitchen when Sayde came through. He glared at her as she stepped back.

"What's wrong with you?" Sayde asked.

"So you think I'm weak, huh? Even after I helped you and Chowa get out one of the most obvious threats in this game." Derek replied.

"Derek, you haven't done anything since you were HOH. I just thought you didn't have it in you." Sayde stated.

"You may perceive me as weak, but I proved you wrong when I won the Veto." Derek retorted.

"Good for you." Sayde muttered as she rolled her eyes.

 **Sayde:Derek is just a big baby over nothing! He thinks when he gets nominated that he's going home. He's not the threat! I may just tell Cody to get rid of Derek so I don't have to hear his whining.**

"Guess what else? I'm going to take you down." Derek stated.

"Are you seriously holding a grudge over me nominating you?" Sayde asked as she sat down.

"You always said you wanted to nominate the weak people to find a threat between them. Obviously, you perceive me as a threat." Derek replied.

"No, you haven't done anything since you were HOH so that makes you a floater." Sayde explained.

"I'm gonna win this game and then come back on finale night proving you that I do have what it takes to win. I'm no floater and I'm just as strong as any of you in this game." Derek stated as he walked away.

 **Derek(Nominee): It's obvious most people in this house fear me and they should. I'm a threat to their game and I'm strong making me a favorable candidate to win this game. They won't know what hit them when I come out on top.**

 **Sayde: Derek winning the game? I don't like speaking ill about people, but I would vote Arnold over him.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone gathered in the kitchen for the annual slop. Cody recognized some of it from the Brunch of Digustiness challenge from the first season. He cringed as he picked up the card.

"This week's slop is filled with delicious sardine and work pizza, deluxe crow nail soup and tequila roach shots. Don't forget to eat or this could be your last meal." Cody explained.

Tep and Derek grabbed trash cans as they threw up in them as they hoped Cody would take mercy on them.

"Um…I wouldn't want anyone to have to eat these, but the four brave souls are Tep, Sayde, Derek and Razor. Enjoy the meals guys." Cody chose.

 **Tep: So I'm on the Have Not list once again. At least it's not really too bad. Just roach shots and crow nail soup...I've had worse from one bar.**

 **Sayde: This is so gross! I think this is my first time being a Have Not and I have to eat this crap. Why couldn't Cody pick someone else?**

 **Derek(Nominee): Cody has it in for me too! I knew I couldn't trust those two! Well, watch out world, because Derek is coming back full force!**

 **Jose(Nominee): Whatever. I already have foul tastes in my mouth called backstab.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie and Cody are playing Jenga together as a date. Ellie pulls out a wooden block from underneath and the stack stood. Cody took one from the middle and the tower fell over. Ellie cheered for her victory.

"That's the 20th victory and the streak continues!" Ellie cheered as she raised both arms.

"Seriously? We've been at this for two hours and I still haven't managed to beat you. This game must be rigged." Cody complained.

"Aw, don't fret, babe. You'll beat me...in your dreams." Ellie teased with a giggle and kissed Cody on the cheek.

 **Ellie: It's been great since me and Cody started dating. He's taken me on a series of mini dates around the house. We've slept in the HOH Room and the hammock outside. We've ate dinner outside.**

The camera cuts to the HOH Room where Ellie cuddled up to Cody. Cody and Ellie are then shown sleeping with their heads cuddled up to one another. They are then shown having a candle lit dinner in fancy clothes.

 **Cody(Head of Household): Ellie's a great girl and I would never trade her for anyone else in the world. It's weird how this all began with a simple notice of beauty and what it involved into. I'll always have her back and I know she's got mine.**

Ellie and Cody are seen eating together in the kitchen. Playing tag as Ellie jumps over the couch for safety as Cody trips on the edge. Jela laughs as she passes through at Cody's misfortune.

 **Cody(Head of Household) and** _ **Ellie: It Just feels perfect knowing there is someone there for you every step of the way.**_ **Hey, I could never abandon you. You are probably the coolest and most beautiful girl I've ever seen.** _ ***giggles and kisses Cody on the lips***_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold was walking into the spare lounge room as Jela closed the door. They sat down on the couch together.

"So you never told me you had a sister." Jela stated.

"I never thought you would trust me." Arnold explained.

"I can trust you, but she can't be your number ally. Don't forget about me." Jela stated as she cupped his chin.

"We still have an alliance and I'll be sure to take you to the final three with me and Dana." Arnold promised.

 **Jela: I don't trust Dana fully, but it would be worth teaming up with her til the finale. Makes my plans of eliminating Cody that much easier. Three forces of evil working together. Me and Arnold gracefully crushing our foes with an iron fist. Dana isn't part of that future and she won't replace me.**

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Jela asked while blushing.

"I haven't really given it much thought. My focus has been on this game and my sister. Maybe one or two back in the day, but I couldn't hardly remember." Arnold replied.

"Well...I'm just curious is all. Dana surprised me being your sister." Jela stated.

"Did you think she was my girlfriend?" Arnold asked.

"Possibly. I was skeptical, but thought of it in more detail." Jela replied.

"I couldn't date my sister. She already has a girlfriend and I believe they refer to that kind of relationship as incest." Arnold stated.

"Eww! Way to put a nasty image in my head, doof!" Jela exclaimed as she punched Arnold in the arm.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Jela seems...alarmed that Dana was my sister and thought she was my girlfriend. Granted she could be suspicious of me keeping Dana from her, but asking me if I ever had a girlfriend rings some alarms.**

 **Jela: I don't like Arnold in that way if that's what you're thinking about. It's just I simply wanted to find out how close Dana and Arnold really are. Being siblings means trouble for my game and I can't let blondie get in the way. *blushes***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose was in the living room as Sayde came into the room.

"Are you always wearing that hoodie?" Sayde asked.

"It fits with my personality." Jose replied.

"Ellie tells me you've recently become a sweetheart." Sayde stated.

"Can that girl keep her mouth shut? Seriously, I'm not sweet and I'm certainly not soft." Jose protested.

"There's no shame in being sweet. It's not like you have to completely change who your are." Sayde stated.

"You got that right! I'm not changing myself, but I figured people could use the talk. That's how I get them to stop moaning and groaning." Jose explained.

"Why are you so dark and mean?" Sayde asked.

"You think being nice gets you anywhere in this world? Hell no! It's a tough world out there and it's survival of the fittest." Jose replied.

 **Sayde: Jose doesn't like to open up a lot from what I can tell and I'm not against him as a person. He may be going home this week, but I wanna find out what makes him the way he is.**

 **Jose(Nominee): Like anyone in this house understands what I go through on a daily basis. I'm in this game for a variety of reasons. I'm not a good guy by any means…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody came through the Diary Room door with a bag full of names.

"Hey everyone! Time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Cody exclaimed.

Everyone cheered as they headed for the living room and sat down on the couches. Jose, Derek and Arnold sat down on the nomination couch.

"Only six players will play in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the three nominees and two other houseguests selected by random draw. Will the three nominees please join me up here." Cody requested.

The three nominees came up front as Cody continued.

"As the Head of Household, I shall choose the remaining players." Cody stated.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a name.

" **Jela.** " Cody called.

Jela smiles as she joined the others up front.

 **Jela: If I win the Veto, I'm saving Arnold and Cody can choose whoever else to put up. I just want to see Jose head out that door.**

" **Conor.** " Cody announced.

Conor whooped and join the others up front.

 **Conor: Finally, I get back to competing for the Veto since I was the very first Veto winner of this season. I think it's been awhile since I got to compete in this competition.**

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is ready! Good luck to everyone!" Cody announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold walked out in a purple shirt with a purple cape as the backyard was decorated in all white. A giant display window was showing 18 different comic books of all the houseguests.

Cody-The Codemeister

Brady-The Rich Playa

Mana-The Dangler

Pierce-Mr. Fabulous

Dottie-The Technician

Chasi-Prep Girl

Chowa-The Scowler

Arnold-The Silencer

Dana-The Sneaky Gal

Jela-Two-Faced

Conor-Karate Emperor

Ellie-Ms. Disguise

Jose-Nightshadow

Kimberly-Rock N' Roll Rebel

Derek-Strongman Derek

Sayde-Shy Strategist

Tep-The Jester

Joseph-Dr. Inventor

Arnold grabbed the card and began to read it.

"Welcome to the warehouse of BB Comics. The new issues are to be released tomorrow, but the staff needs you to make sure they are in the right order. Get on the platform and swing across to see the comics on display. Then, head over the shelf and start organizing. When you think the comics are in the right order, press the buzzer. If you are right, you're done, but if you are wrong, you must keep going. The first houseguest to organize the comics in the right order in the shortest amount of time will win the Golden Power of Veto. Let's play BB Comics!" Arnold read.

 **Arnold(Nominee): I'm most likely going to be the target for some people so to cancel those votes, I need me or Jela to win. I can't let Jose have that satisfaction of sending me home.**

Arnold swung across seeing the display case and dropped down to start organizing. He started placing his first comics in order and as he had to go back seeing the different comics. He had the order set and ran over to his buzzer. He pressed it, but he was wrong. He spent another five minutes memorizing and stacking. He ran over again to his buzzer and he was still wrong.

"What am I not getting?" Arnold asked.

He zipped across again and realized his mistakes running back over memorizing what he saw. He ran back to the buzzer and pressed it getting it right this time.

It was Jela's turn as she was wearing an orange shirt with an orange cape. She zipped across and dropped down to start organizing. She thought she had it right the first time running over pressing her buzzer. She was wrong so she got back on the platform and swung over.

 **Jela: This has to be a hard challenge, because I'm not good with memory for only a few seconds. I need to win this Veto to keep Arnold in the game and get Jose out.**

Jela started her attempt again seeing where she made mistakes. She ran back over to her buzzer pressing it getting it right.

Jose was text flying next to the display window as he got a few seconds to look at the order.

 **Jose(Nominee): I need this more than anything. I can save myself and get Arnold out the door this week. Then, I can work on getting Jela, Cody and his new friends out. I'm going to rule this game.**

He started stacking the comic book covers up. He had to get a second look and he dropped back down to finish the order. He ran to the buzzer and pressed it winning pretty quickly.

Cody took his turn as he dropped down and began organizing.

 **Cody(Head of Household): Nominations need to stay the way I had them so it needs to be me or Conor winning this competition.**

Cody ran to his buzzer and pressed it. He was wrong so he back and zipped across the window. He started stacking again and finished running to the buzzer to press it again. He was still wrong so he had to go back across.

"I'm taking way too long." Cody muttered as he zipped across.

Cody saw his mistakes and dropped down stacking them back in the order they supposed to be. He ran for the buzzer and pressed it getting it right the second time.

Derek took his turn as he zipped across at full force determined to win. He dropped down and started his stacking. He thought he had them right and went for the buzzer. It indicated he was wrong so he went back to doing it.

 **Derek(Nominee): I need to think fast and use my brain rather than my muscles. I want to win to make the house know that I'm a force to be wreckin with.**

Derek zipped across and know what he needed to change so he tried fixing his order. He tried for the buzzer again. He was still wrong.

"What the hell?!" Derek yelled as he went back up.

He zipped across and dropped down to fix what he needed to. He ran back over to his buzzer and bashed it. He still had it wrong as Derek was growing frustrated.

"What am I missing? Conor's wearing a crown! Sayde is wearing a mask! So unless I'm missing something, I got it right!" Derek screamed.

Derek took one more tune zipping across the platform as he dropped down and realized what he was missing. He quickly put thing in order and ran for the buzzer. Derek slapped the buzzer getting it right as he held his head.

Conor zipped across as he dropped down immediately putting his puzzle skills to the test.

 **Conor: I wanna win this, because I don't know if Cody would have his puzzle skills in tact. It's up to me to win this and make sure Jose hits the road.**

Conor finished his first attempt heading over to hit the buzzer. He was wrong so he did it a few more times to make sure he wasn't missing anything when he tried again. He finished and went back over slamming the buzzer.

"Still wrong? Oh wait!" Conor exclaimed.

He started changing his the order around to make it fit. He tried one more time and locked in his time.

The six players were gathered by the scoreboard as Cody addressed them.

"Let's find out the times for everyone. Arnold, your time was... **7:34.** " Cody announced.

Arnold felt proud of himself for his time.

"Jela, your time was... **6:30.** This means you are currently in the lead." Cody announced.

Jela comforted Arnold as she was confident.

"Razor, your time was... **5:25.** " Cody announced.

Jose smirked as he crossed his arms. Jela and Arnold gave him a big glare.

"My time was... **11:35.** Razor, you are still in the lead." Cody groaned.

Jose smirked even bigger knowing that Cody lost.

"Derek...your time was **16:37.** " Cody announced.

Derek sighed as he lowered his head in shame.

"Conor...you need a time of less than 5:25 to win. Your time was... **9:23.** Congratulations, Razor, you have won the Power of Veto!" Cody exclaimed as he placed the Veto around Jose's neck.

 **Jose(Nominee/Veto Holder): Didn't think this week through, did ya, Cody? You thought I was going down without a fight and you lost this fight. I'm going to savor this moment for the next few hours.**

Cody and Conor groaned as their plan was foiled.

 **Conor: Low and behold, Jose had to win the Veto which means our plan is chucked out the window. We have one other option however.**

"We're going to get Derek. He's going crazy." Conor whispered.

"Why's that?" Cody asked.

"Sayde told me that he's so mad about being put up. He's coming after us full force." Conor replied.

Cody looked back to Derek with an eyebrow raised.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I was thinking of saving Derek for when we hit the final six, but it looks like he wants to take an early exit. I would be happy to oblige for him.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jela and Arnold came in as Arnold hanged his head down.

"Don't feel so down, Ar. You did your best." Jela comforted.

"I suppose, but I'm still the big target. I'm going home this week." Arnold stated.

Arnold went to the Nature Room to hunker down as Jela felt concerned.

 **Jela: I'm not one to show concern much, but Arnold is losing his focus. I need him to stay in the game so I have someone to back me up. I need to convince the house to vote out Derek or whoever goes up next.**

Sayde was in the kitchen as Jela decided to try her luck with her.

"Hey Sayde." Jela greeted as she sat next to Sayde.

"Oh hey Jela." Sayde greeted.

"Listen, I know you don't like Arnold very much…" Jela started.

"You got that right." Sayde interjected.

"Let me finish at least…" Jela hissed.

"Let me guess...you want to save him?" Sayde asked.

"I guess I'm very transparent with my actions." Jela replied.

"Normally, I would decline such things, but I have someone else to eliminate." Sayde stated.

"You aren't going to vote for him?" Jela asked.

"I would on any other day, but I want my vote to count." Sayde replied.

 **Jela: Easiest thing I've done all season. I didn't have to lift a finger.**

 **Sayde: Jela is very suspicious for wanting to protect Arnold, but he could've manipulated her to side with him. Poor girl...doesn't know what she's in for.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold sat down on his bed as he hampered over the things going through his head.

 **Arnold(Nominee): It feels sucky that I'm going home this week obviously. I have ran out of escape routes and my sister is going to be alone. I'm sorry to my family...I couldn't protect Dana in this game.**

Derek held his head as he threw a pillow across the room.

 **Derek(Nominee): I suck! I suck! I suck! I couldn't win the one thing to save me! This is bulls**t!**

Derek smacked the bed a couple times before laying down on it soaking in his misery.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose walked across the living room as he stopped in front of the Memory Wall. He grabbed the Veto and put it around his neck.

 **Jose(Nominee/Veto Holder): Winning this Veto was the icing on the cake to get me off the block. This was a dumb move in the first place to put me up and pass me off as a pawn. I'm going to enjoy the next few weeks.**

"Everyone, time for the Veto meeting." Jose announced.

Everyone started coming in and seated themselves on the couches. Derek and Arnold sat down on the nomination couch as Jose took his spot.

"This is the Veto meeting. Myself, Derek and Arnold have all been nominated for eviction. However, with the Power of Veto, I have the power to veto one of the nominations. This shouldn't be a surprise, but I'm coming off the block with the Veto. Cody, since I've vetoed one of your nominations, you must choose a replacement nominee to take my place." Jose announced.

Cody nodded and got up as he stood up front.

"I didn't think I would have to do this and no one deserves going up, but I have been talked to regarding questioning better judgement. Kimberly, you know I love you as a person, but you wanting to change plans around doesn't fit my narrative. Please have a seat." Cody explained.

Kimberly gasped as she got up and sat down next to Derek. Some of the house gasped as well.

"With that, this Veto meeting is adjourned." Jose stated as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Kimberly hugged Ellie and Sayde.

 **Kimberly(Nominee): Cody must be kidding. I just said going after Arnold was a great plan and he puts me up because of it. Maybe he's in on that secret alliance.**

Cody walked up to the HOH Room with a sad look.

 **Cody(Head of Household): It was a tough call to make, but I felt like it was the right one. Hopefully, the house will vote out Derek and then we can work on regaining power.**

Derek hugged Jela as he walked back to his room.

 **Derek(Nominee): I'm not done by a long shot! I have two other people I can campaign against and you bet I'm going to get some votes.**

Arnold hugged Dana as they embraced for a few moments.

 **Arnold(Nominee): It seems more turmoil is ahead and I might get out of his one. I hope that the tables don't turn on me.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Kimberly, Arnold or Derek? Also, it's one week of Big Brother all played in one night. Stay tuned for the first double eviction of the summer Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_


	24. Chapter 23- What The Double Eviction

**A/N: Here we are at the first double eviction of the summer. Well, it's winter, but summer in the story. I guess it's swinter. Get that reference and you're my friend for life. Anyway, let's get right to the story.**

The monitor in front showed Kimberly, Derek and Arnold on the couch surrounded by their friends. Julie was shown standing in a long, white dress as Chris was wearing a black tuxedo. One of the biggest nights was finally here.

"With three wildcards on the couch tonight, this will surely explode over into a night of surprises." Julie announced.

"Kimberly, the innocent bystander Cody wanted to buck off his alliances' trail. Derek, the athlete with a killer mood for revenge over Sayde calling him weak. Lastly, Arnold, the sneak who could be caught finally come tonight." Chris explained.

"Circumstances are unpredictable going into this first eviction of the night, but another will follow shortly after. It's double eviction night here and the first one of the summer." Julie announced.

"So which two unlucky houseguests will join the Jury and which houseguest will be lucky enough to the ultimate power of just tonight? Find out right now on Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The crowd cheered as the camera zoomed in on the door.

 _ **Previously On Big Brother**_ **: Cody's plans for getting Jose out we're being compromised by Kimberly suggesting he go after Arnold. Realizing he could be going, Arnold and Jela shared some moments together and Jela promised to fight for him. Sayde and Jose even tried explaining themselves to one another, but Jose wasn't having any of it. At a super Veto, Jose used his memorization skills to secure his first Veto and used it to save himself for the week. Cody threw out a warning to Kimberly by nominating her after her attempt at sabotaging his plans. Tonight, one of these three will be the next houseguest out and then it's a week's worth of Big Brother all in one night! Who will join the Jury and who will win power for the night? Find out right now on a special double eviction episode of Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _Derek crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while Jela crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 23- What The Double Eviction?!**

The crowd cheered while the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome to a very special double eviction of Total Drama Big Brother. Tonight will be the night where we start the Jury stage in the game. Two houseguests will be evicted once the night is over with, but first, a backstab nomination may have put Kimberly in a put where any one of these nominees could be heading out the door." Julie explained as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone got up from the Veto meeting as Cody went back to the HOH Room. Kimberly was feeling a little skeptical about him.

 **Kimberly(Nominee): Cody think I'm ruining his game? I just told him what a smart move it would be to get Arnold out since he is still on the block. What's his deal?**

Jose went over to Cody with a giant smirk on his face. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Didn't think you had it in ya? Here I thought you wanted me gone." Jose stated.

"Well, I can't let one person ruin our chances, right?" Cody asked.

"Exactly. You know, I was skeptical about you putting me up, but I guess you wanted me to win to put her up." Jose replied.

"Well, I told you I wanted to go after someone else and she would've went up just the same if Derek or Arnold won. I'm glad you won so we can manipulate this house to vote Kim out." Cody explained.

"No, Arnold goes this week." Jose retorted.

"Well, that's also good." Cody stammered.

"He goes and then Dana. That way I won't have any more problems with them." Jose states as he walked away.

 **Cody(Head of Household): Jose is off the block and the plan to send him home has failed, but I don't know who should go. Arnold is the likely target, but there has been some complications with Derek. Who to choose?**

 **Jose: I'll admit Cody had some balls to put Kimberly up. He usually likes to play it safe for himself or someone hence Sierra or Gwen. However, he took a page from my book and put up a natural threat. Kudos.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana was in the living room and Tep was eating a slice of pizza from the kitchen.

"How can you stand that?" Dana asked as she covered her mouth.

"Do you know how my ex wife cooks? I'm pretty sure she tried poisoning all my meals." Tep replied.

"If she did that, you wouldn't be alive." Dana stated.

"Than I must be one of the lucky ones. My iron stomach can handle anything." Tep retorted.

 **Dana: How many gross people do I need to target before we get left with the normal ones? I swear he's worse than that Owen guy.**

Tep sat down on the left couch and continued to chow down.

"How can anyone stand your repulsive eating habits?" Dana asked.

"How can anyone handle your uptight ass?" Yep shot back.

"Oh, you are so asking for it!" Dana exclaimed as she glared at Tep.

"I'm not asking for anything. You're too young for any of that." Tep joked.

Dana raised a hand to slap Tep across the face, but she retracted by just walking off.

 **Tep: *bites off a piece of pizza* What?**

 **Dana: Next one is Tep. He's so annoying I can't take him anymore!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek and Tep were hanging out in the Have Not Room. Derek heard Dana rambling about Tep and he decided to see what was up about it.

"What's up between you and Dana?" Derek asked.

"She's acting like my ex-wife. Being bitchy about a steel stomach." Tep replied.

"Well, you can't exactly expect a girl to be humble about seeing you eat disgusting food." Derek replied.

"If she could take a joke, she wouldn't be having beef with me." Tep stated.

"Maybe you just need to back off a bit, dude. She's having it rough right now." Derek explained.

"Rough? How so?" Tep asked.

"She feels alone in this game and is a easy target, because of you know who. This is why we need to get Arnold out so she can have a chance to shine." Derek replied.

"So like Chasi?" Tep asked.

"Same thing only she has a brother." Derek replied.

 **Tep: Hmmm...maybe I've been a douchebag way too long to the new girl. I do have to cut her some slack since this is her first time in the game.**

"Alright, I'll watch myself around her." Tep stated.

"Thanks man." Derek praised as he laid back down on his bed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold was coming into the spare lounge room when he saw Jose occupying the room. He tried stepping out when Jose spoke.

"What's new, traitor?" Jose asked.

"I didn't think you would want to talk to me." Arnold replied.

"Heh...you're right...but I just to savor this one last moment together before shipping you to losertown." Jose stated.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have enough votes to stay or pull my way." Arnold claimed.

"Yeah right! I'll call your bluff on that and sell it back to you. Everyone sees through you and Dana so you have the lowest percentage of staying." Jose stated.

"It seems Cody has seen through your charade." Arnold reminded.

"His motives have been questionable, but it doesn't matter since I won the Veto and you're still on the chopping block." Jose explained.

"What about double eviction? You won't have a way out then." Arnold pointed out.

"I'll win HOH and send your sister packing as well. You have to understand Ar that nobody double crosses me and gets away with it. We all stay loyal till the very end and you haven't done a great job of that." Jose explained as he got up.

"You just assume I was backstabbing you." Arnold stated.

"Mentioning your sister the first meeting we had would've been nice. Maybe I wouldn't be so skeptical of your trust." Jose stated.

"You can think what you like, but you would be doing yourself a favor by keeping me." Arnold explained.

"To get doubled crossed one last time? Sorry, but I already played that hand." Jose rejected.

"If you keep me, I can help you with your mother." Arnold stated.

"How do you know about her?" Jose asked.

"I can feel your troubling disturbance and your tension with her." Arnold replied.

"It's none of your business what goes on between me and her." Jose stated as he pointed a finger at Arnold.

"Your father wasn't loyal and you had enough of your mom's antics." Arnold explained.

"You shut up! You shut your mouth!" Jose yelled, getting in Arnold's face.

"Face it, Jose. You need my help...otherwise it will get worse for them." Arnold explained.

Jose sunk down fighting back tears and he wanted punch Arnold square in his jaw.

"Out of my face! Out of my life, you low-life scum!" Jose exclaimed as he pushed Arnold out of the way.

He ran to the Diary Room as he slammed the door. Arnold sighed as he looked at the empty room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie and Conor heard the screaming Jose made as they walked through the living room.

"That sounded like Jose." Ellie stated with a concerned look.

"He went into the Diary Room." Conor explained.

"I should go see if he's okay." Ellie stated as she reached for the handle of the Diary Room door.

"He probably needs some time to himself. Knowing what Cody told me about him, he could be pretty dangerous if bothered." Conor explained as he grabbed Ellie by the shoulder.

"I just can't let him wallow in tears." Ellie protested.

"Worry about the upcoming eviction. He'll be alright." Conor assured.

 **Conor: I don't know what's gotten into Jose, but we did see Arnold in the spare lounge room so he could've done something majorly bad to Jose.**

 **Ellie: This isn't fair! Jose is troubled and he just needs someone there for him. I really hope he'll be alright.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose was crying his eyes out in the Diary Room in front of the camera. He hates Arnold to the core for exposing that bit of history on live TV.

 **Jose: *sniffles* Yeah, my parents have a bad history. My dad left my mom with some bimbo and my mom fell into depression. I was an only child growing up and I only had my crew. I know I get called out for being a thug or a jerk, but I'm just a troubled guy. Get that camera out of my face! *shoves camera away***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie stands in front of the monitor showing the living room.

"It's time for the first live eviction of the night. Who will be sent home out of Arnold, Derek or Kimberly? Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as tweets started filling the TV screens of viewers watching at home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on with the crowd cheering very loudly as the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back. It's time for the first eviction of the night in this special double eviction episode. Let's head to the living room to inform the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie's face came on the TV screen as everyone stared up at her.

"Hello houseguests. Well, it's a special time of the evening as we made it to the first double eviction night. By the end of the evening, two of you will be leaving the house. This is also the night where two of you will become the first couple members of the Jury." Julie announced.

The houseguests all gasped and smirked at each other.

"It's now time for the first eviction of the night. Arnold, Derek, Kimberly, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict. Before that, you all may have a brief moment to sway their votes one last time." Julie announced.

Kimberly got up as she smiled sweetly.

"I love all of you guys and it's been a whirlwind of a week playing this game, but we all have the chance to win some serious cash. So here's my statement: I don't know what I did, but I'm here to play a strategic game and I just want that to be known." Kimberly stated as she sat back down.

Derek decided to take his turn.

"I've been called weak, but last week pushed me over the edge. I'm the muscle man of this group and I will be not be referred to as weak. Vote me out if you may, but I know two certain individuals who are gonna feel my wrath come next eviction." Derek stated as he stared at Sayde and Cody.

Arnold got up and held his sister's hand.

"I know I'm up here once again due to circumstances I'm assured. The real threat isn't me and I want to help Jose for those that heard the outburst. He's going through some troubles and he needs to stay in this game. Please consider that voting me out tonight." Arnold stated.

"Alright, the three nominees aren't allowed to vote as always. Cody, as current HOH, you aren't allowed to vote either. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Jela, you're up first." Julie announced.

Jela nodded and headed for the Diary Room.

"Jela has vowed to protect Arnold so who does she as a threat? Hello Jela." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jela greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Derek." Jela voted.

"Thank you, Jela. Tep has been at odds with Arnold's sister, Dana, so will he take it out on him to stick it to her. Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Tep greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict the meathead, Derek." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. Dana will not vote against her own brother so who will she vote for? Hello Dana." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dana greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict sweet, sweet Derek." Dana voted.

"Thank you, Dana. Conor has been skeptical of Arnold's actions so will he turn his vote back over to him? Hello Conor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Conor greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict...Arnold." Conor voted.

"Thank you, Conor. Jose has wanted to get rid of Arnold and the blowup might be the reason. Hello Razor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jose greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julien ordered.

"I won't be burned by this guy anymore. I vote to evict Arnold." Jose voted.

"Thank you, Razor. Ellie was worried about Jose's blowout that she might vote Arnold since he was the cause. Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie! You look beautiful!" Ellie greeted.

"Thank you, Ellie. Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. The final vote is a tie and Sayde's problems with Derek might seal the deal for him. Hello Sayde." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Sayde greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I'm gonna have to cast my vote to evict Derek." Sayde voted.

"Thank you, Sayde." Julie praised.

Sayde nodded and went back to the living room.

"All the votes are in so let's give the results to the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie's face appeared back on the TV screen as the houseguests gave her their attention.

"Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. With 0 votes to evict, Kimberly, you are safe. That leaves Arnold and Derek...by a vote of 4-3, Derek, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Jose growled that Arnold was safe as Dana and Jela sighed a breath of relief. Derek shook his head and immediately grabbed his bag, swinging the door open and getting a big cheer from the crowd. The other houseguests gathered around the Memory Wall to see Derek's face go black and white.

"Was this shocking to you considering you were sitting next to a big threat?" Julie asked.

"I'm not surprised at all. Cody wanted me out, because he felt threatened by me. I feel the whole house wanted me out." Derek replied.

"You were starting a little tirade in there." Chris stated.

"Well, Sayde called me weak and I know I was the pawn, but I didn't want to be seen as the floater of the game. So I pushed through and won the Veto to save myself." Derek explained.

"Do you feel like there was some heat on you, because of your involvement in Pierce's eviction a few weeks ago?" Julie asked.

"I feel like there was some heat on my part, but that's just pettiness. Pierce made a mistake and it costed him the money. That's what we all come to play for. There's no friends, only foes." Derek replied.

"At least the man gets it." Chris stated as he clapped his hands.

"One more thing before you go...what would you say if there was chance that you could get back in the game and get another shot at the money?" Julie asked.

"I would say I'm all for it." Derek replied.

"Well, there will be more on that later, but you're now the first member of the Jury. You're off to the Jury House for now. Coming up, a whole week of Big Brother in an hour coming up. We crown a new Head of Household next." Julie announced.

Julie talked with Derek more as the crowd cheered very loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered as the camera zoomed on Julie and the HOH logo appeared on the monitor.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time for a whole week of Big Brother in one hour. We start off with the live Head of Household competition. Let's head to the backyard and inform the houseguests." Julie announced.

The houseguests were set up in nine booths as each had their names on them. They also had a silver question mark on them. Cody was sitting in the stands as he wasn't allowed to compete.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live Head of Household competition. Cody, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called 'What The Bleep Did You Say?' and here's how it works. I will show you a statement made by an evicted houseguest, but one word will be bleeped out. I will say a word and you have to tell me if the bleeped out word was true or false. The last houseguest standing will be the new Head of Household and must make nominations immediately after." Julie announced.

The houseguests were ready as Julie showed the first clip.

" _I just want to *bleep* everyone for hearing me out and to tell Kimmy that you are a snake."_

"Question 1: Was the bleeped word thank?" Julie asked.

Arnold, Tep and Jose chose True while everyone else chose False.

"Let's listen to the line." Julie announced.

" _I just want to thank everyone for hearing me out and to tell Kimmy that you are a snake._ "

"The correct answer was true. The bleeped word was thank. Everyone who answered wrong reset and step down. Arnold, Tep and Razor are left." Julie announced.

Everyone who got the question wrong stepped down from their booths as Arnold, Tep and Jose reset their plaques.

" _I just want to say that it's been *bleep* being in the game and in this house._ "

"Question 2:Was the bleeped word boring?" Julie asked.

Arnold answered True while Tep and Jose answered False.

"Let's listen to the statement." Julie stated.

" _I just want to say that it's been exciting being in the game and in this house_."

"The correct answer was false. The bleeped word was exciting. Arnold, reset and step down please." Julie requested.

Arnold obeyed and sat next to his sister as they hoped for Tep's victory.

" _What I did to Mana and Chowa was a big mistake, but understand that Chowa went behind my team's *bleep* and threw people under the bus_."

"Question 3:Was the bleeped word back?" Julie asked.

Both men said true.

"Let's listen to the statement." Julie stated.

" _What I did to Mana and Chowa was a big mistake, but understand that Chowa went behind my team's back and threw people under the bus._ "

"The correct answer was true. The bleeped word was back. Both of you got it right so both of you reset." Julie requested.

Tep and Jose reset their plaques as the next clip played.

" _You each have a special place in my heart and I know there's a *bleep* in this house, but that didn't stop me from making great friends_."

"Question 4: Was the bleeped word disturbance?" Julie asked.

Tep answered True while Jose answered False.

"Let's listen to the clip." Julie stated.

" _You each have a special place in my heart and I know there's a division in this house, but that didn't stop me from making great friends._ "

"The correct answer is true. The bleeped out word was division which means congratulations, Razor, you are the new Head of Household!" Julie announced.

Jose smirked as he reset his plaque and grinned at Arnold. He was going to enjoy the next half hour. Cody handed him the key as Jose put it around his neck. The Starter Pack should be out of the way as they knew Jose had his own personal matters to attend to.

"Razor must now make his nominations in a few minutes. We'll be right back shortly." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as the monitor showed the houseguests coming back in for the live nomination ceremony.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered as Julie returned to the screen with the living room on the monitor.

"Welcome back to this special double eviction episode of Total Drama Big Brother. Before the break, Razor won Head of Household and must make his nominations shortly. Let's head to the living room for the live nomination ceremony." Julie announced.

Julie's face appeared on the TV screen.

"Hello houseguests. First, I would like to congratulate Razor on winning HOH, but he's faced with a decision. Who are you going to put up for nominations? Please stand at the front of the living room and make your nominations." Julie requested.

Jose stood up front as he looked at each one of the houseguests.

"Well, we've come far in this game and I have a personal vendetta with some of you. Arnold, you're obviously my target for the week so please take a seat. Jela, you've also been a big thorn in my side and have been playing very dirty since I found you out. Please take a seat next to your boyfriend." Jose explained.

Arnold and Jela took their places on the nomination chairs.

"Alright, Arnold and Jela have been nominated for eviction. I'll be back momentarily for the live Veto competition." Julie announced.

Julie turned towards the audience.

"Coming up, Arnold and Jela have their fates on the line as they fight for safety. The live Veto competition is next." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as the double eviction would be back after this break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on the air as the crowd cheered and Julie stood in front of the monitor showing Jose, Arnold, Jela, Tep, Sayde and Dana.

"Welcome back. Jose became the new Head Of Household and nominated Arnold and Jela for eviction. Now, the Veto is their only way out from the dreaded second eviction tonight. During the break, Tep, Sayde and Dana were randomly selected to participate in this Veto competition so let's head to the backyard and meet with the houseguests." Julie announced.

The six players were standing at blue tables slicked with ice. Three empty holes waited at the other end of the table. They each had a bucket of blue balls beneath them.

"Hello houseguests. The Power of Veto is on the line and you six have the chance to shake this last eviction up. This competition is called 'Skiball' and here's how it works. Each of you will roll balls along your table and try to sink three of them in the empty holes at the other end. The first houseguest to sink three balls in the holes wins the Power of Veto. Let's begin." Julie explained.

An air horn sounded as everyone grabbed their first balls and rolled them down their tables. Jose and Arnold got their first balls in as everyone else had their balls fall off. Jela and Sayde got their first balls in as the competition continued. Tep and Dana tied it all up with their first balls. Jose, Jela and Sayde each got their second ball in a hole. Arnold, Tep and Dana all caught up tying it again. Sayde got her third ball in as a bell rang.

"Congratulations, Sayde, you've won the Golden Power of Veto!" Julie announced.

Sayde was handed the Veto and put it around her neck. Cody hugged her and then she hugged Tep, Conor and Ellie secretly.

"Sayde has won the Power of Veto and this means she has the power to influence the nominations or keep them the same. What will she choose? Stay with us." Julie announced.

After another quick commercial break, Big Brother came back on as the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back. Earlier, Sayde won the Power of Veto and must make the decision whether to use it or not. Let's head to the living room for the decision." Julie announced.

Julie appeared once again on the TV screen as everyone gathered around with Arnold and Jela in the nomination chairs.

"Hello houseguests. It's now time for the live Veto meeting. Sayde, you have a very important decision to make. You have to decide whether you want to save of the two nominees or keep them the way they are. Stand at the front of the living room and make your decision." Julie explained.

Sayde stood up walking to the front of the living room facing the others.

"I'm decided to play it safe and not use the Power of Veto." Sayde decided.

"It's settled then. Arnold or Jela will become the second member of the Jury in just a few moments." Julie announced.

After a few moments of silence so the houseguests could get ready, Julie came back on the screen.

"Houseguests, it's time for the second live eviction of the night. Arnold, Jela, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict live. You each may now have one final chance to sway their votes with a brief statement." Julie announced.

Jela got up as she rubbed her hands together.

"Well, we've made it to this stage again. I don't understand why I've been targeted, but I suppose I'm a pawn for Jose's plan to get Arnold out. I just want to say it's been fun and I hope I can continue to be here." Jela stated as she sat back down.

Arnold got up and addressed the house.

"This the second time I've been in this position and I think my game is done. I just hope you all see the threat sitting in that seat. I wanted to help him, but he continues to be foolish. Please don't keep me in the house otherwise you're all acting foolish." Arnold stated as he sat back down.

"Thank you to you both. The two nominees aren't allowed to vote and Razor, as current HOH, neither are you. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Cody, you're up first." Julie announced.

Cody nodded as he went to the Diary Room.

"Cody has claimed to side with Jose, but will he stick to that pledge? Hello Cody." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Cody greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Jela." Cody voted.

"Thank you, Cody. Sayde has had bad history with Arnold in the past so will that affect her vote? Hello Sayde." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sayde greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Jela." Sayde voted.

"Thank you, Sayde. Conor has had bad blood with Arnold since Week 1 so will he vote for him? Hello Conor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Conor greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I stand by my earlier vote and choose to evict Arnold." Conor voted.

"Thank you, Conor. Kimberly wanted Arnold out for awhile so she should vote against him. Hello Kimberly." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Kimberly greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Twice the charm. I vote to evict Arnold." Kimberly voted.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Ellie has had bad history with Arnold back then as well so will she take that into account? Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie!" Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I hate him for what he did to Razor so I continue to evict Arnold." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. Tep has been at odds with Dana so will he stick it to her with his vote? Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Tep greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict my girl, Jela." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. It's a tie vote and Dana knows who her vote is going to. Hello Dana." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Dana greeted with a smirk.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Jela." Dana voted.

"Thank you, Dana." Julie praised.

Dana nodded and headed for the living room.

"The results are in so let's give the news to the houseguests," Julie announced. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 4-3,Jela, you have been evicted from the Big Brother House."

Jela hissed as she got up and hugged Arnold as he picked her up. She yelped and blushed glaring at him. He put her down and she headed out the door, but not before planting Arnold with a kiss on the cheek which made the house gasp. Jela went out the door and got a big cheer reaction as she made her way over to Chris and Julie. The house stood by the Memory Wall sewing Jela's picture go black and white.

"So how do you feel after that shocking announcement?" Julie asked.

"It's really surprising. I knew one of us was going to get the boot, but I had no idea it was gonna be me considering Arnold's status in the house." Jela replied.

"Man, Arnold got so lucky tonight. I wonder what their secret is." Chris stated.

"I didn't even reveal my true intentions and somehow I got the boot." Jela added as she crossed her arms.

"One more thing: you kissed Arnold on the cheek after he carried you to the exit. Why is that? Is there any romance there?" Julie asked.

"There might be some feelings. He was very sweet to do that even though I didn't ask him to." Jela replied.

"Well, you might not be out of the game yet. You could get another chance to get back into the house soon." Julie announced.

Jela widened her eyes at that statement and made a mental note to look out for that.

"Well, you're the second member of the Jury and you will be shipped off to the Jury House. This double eviction episode was filled with surprises and we will continue the game Sunday 8/7c where a new Head of Household is crowned and two more houseguests are nominated for eviction. Then, Wednesday, Zingbot makes his return to be the special guest host for the Veto competition and has a bone to pick with the houseguests. Finally, join us back next Thursday for another live eviction. For now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as the houseguests were off doing different things as the showed closed out for the evening.

 **A/N: There we are! Another one for the history books and Arnold escaped with his safety on the edge of a cliff. Derek and Jela are the first two members of the Jury or so it seems…? Anyway, that's all I have for right now so I'll see you all later.**


	25. Chapter 24- The Secret Society

**A/N: Sorry, it's been awhile for Big Brother to come out. I recently finished up my last week of schooling and I'm on spring break. Just didn't have time to write chapters for this story. I also went through some personal stuff yesterday and wasn't feeling up to it, but I still wrote a chapter for another story. I'm back today and ready to continue this story.**

 _ **Previously On Big Brother:**_ **On a special double eviction episode of Total Drama Big Brother, Tep and Dana decided to get into it over Tep's eating habits and Arnold exposed the troubles of Jose's past. Jose was ever more determined to vote Arnold out of the game. In the first eviction of the night, Derek was sent packing after his threats to anyone calling him weak. At the live HOH competition, Jose revived redemption and decided to go after his main targets, Arnold and Jela. At the live Veto competition, Sayde saved her alliance by securing the win and not using the Veto. At the second live eviction, Jela was surprisingly sent to the Jury House. Now, a new Head of Household will be crowned tonight and two more houseguests will be nominated for eviction. The fallout of the live eviction begins tonight right here on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 24- The Secret Society**

It was an hour after Jela's eviction as her picture was already black and white. Conor and Ellie were disappointed as they knew Cody, Sayde and Tep could've been among the votes to keep Arnold.

 **Conor: It seems like there has been foul play to keep Arnold in the game. As far as I was sure, he should've been the next one out. I want to get to the bottom of this so we can end this madness.**

 **Ellie: I'm a little confused as to why Arnold was saved. I thought we had the votes to send him home with Dana being an exception. I wonder what's going on.**

Cody and Sayde were on the edge of their seats as they passed by close votes.

 **Cody: We figures sending Jela home was the best option. Arnold is always gonna be a target and that will give something for Jose to focus on while we get into power.**

 **Sayde: As much as big of a threat Arnold is, Jose was supposed to head home this week. Cody planned to send anyone home, but Arnold so Jose would stay off our track. I just hope this worked.**

Jose was steaming as he planned for Arnold to head home. He thought it would be flawless.

 **Joss(Head Of Household): Why was Arnold saved?! This is bulls**t! He should be out the door talking to Julie! What's it gonna take?!**

Cody regrouped with his alliance and told them just this.

"We win HOH and Jose goes home this week. We'll be a step closer to $500,000." Cody whispered.

"What about if anyone else wins?" Ellie asked.

"Arnold and Dana will go after Jose. Kimberly is a wildcard and might go for what she thinks is good for her game. I might have to talk to her if that happens." Cody replied.

 **Cody: Kimberly is someone to be concerned about since she doesn't have someone to feud with. She could come after me for putting her up, but I'll have to do damage control should that happen.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests came into the backyard for the HOH competition. There were emojis hanging from the ceiling as two podiums with buzzers were shown. Jose grabbed a card as he began reading.

"Welcome to the next HOH competition. As outgoing HOH, I'm not allowed to compete. This game is called 'Emoji Rules'. Here's how it works: there are matchups in a tournament bracket style. When the two houseguests are up, emoji faces will appear on the screen displaying a competition or evicted houseguest. The first houseguest to buzz in with the correct answer moves on to the next round. The last houseguest remaining after seven rounds will become the new Head of Household." Jose explained.

The matches were randomized as they were displayed on the screen:

 **Dana vs Ellie**

 **Conor vs Cody**

 **Kimberly vs Arnold**

 **Sayde vs Tep**

Dana and Ellie stepped up to their podiums as the first sequence appeared.

 **Party popper emoji, throwing up emoji and a ping pong emoji**

Ellie buzzed in first as she spoke the name.

"I think it's displaying Ditzy Sphere." Ellie answered.

"That's correct. The emojis were displaying the Ditzy Sphere BoB competition. Dana, you're eliminated." Jose announced.

The two ladies stepped off the podiums as Conor and Cody stepped up to the podiums. The next sequence appeared.

 **Two men emoji, knife emoji and purple devil emoji**

Cody pressed the buzzard as he took his guess.

"It's referring to Pierce which we know isn't his true self." Cody answered.

"That's correct. The emojis are displaying Pierce. Conor, you're eliminated." Jose announced.

Both men stepped down as Kimberly and Arnold stepped up next for the next sequence.

 **Two girls emoji, purple devil emoji and sly face emoji**

Kimberly buzzed in as she took her guess.

"Chowa and Mana." Kimberly answered.

"That's correct. The emojis are displaying Chowa and Mana. Arnold, you're eliminated." Jose announced.

Sayde and Tep stepped up as the last of the quarter finals as the next sequence played.

 **Man Dancing Emoji, Woman Dancing Emoji, Disco Emoji**

Sayde presses her buzzer as she goes for the answer.

"I believe they are displaying the Dance Fever HOH competition." Sayde announced.

"That's correct. The emojis was displaying the Dance Fever HOH Competition. Tep, you're eliminated." Jose explained.

Ellie and Cody stepped up to their podiums as the next sequence showed.

 **Happy Face Emoji, Kissy Face Emoji and Cheerleader Emoji**

Cody pressed the buzzard as he answered.

"Chasi." Cody answered.

"That's correct. The emojis are displaying Chasi. Ellie, you're eliminated." Jose stated.

Kimberly stepped up to the podiums as the next sequence appeared.

 **Angry Face Emoji, Steaming Face Emoji and Cussing Emoji**

Kimberly buzzed in a second as she answered.

"I say that's the What The Bleep Did You Say? HOH Competition." Kimberly answered.

"That's correct. That is the What The Bleep Did You Say? HOH Competition. Sayde, you're eliminated." Jose announced.

Cody bit his tongue as he and got up on the second podium as the last sequence played.

 **Sly Face Emoji, Kissy Face Emoji and Winking Face Emoji**

Kimberly pressed the buzzard really fast.

"Obviously, it's Brady." Kimberly answered.

"That's correct. The emojis were displaying Brady. Congratulations, Kimberly, you are the new Head Of Household!" Jose exclaimed.

Jose passed the key off to Kimberly as she jumped up in excitement. She put the key around her neck as she did a cartwheel of victory.

 **Kimberly(Head of Household): Whew! I thought I was gonna lose this shot to be back on top! Who would've thought that Brady would've been useful for something?**

 **Cody: Okay, I'm a little concerned, but Kimberly shouldn't be too hard to convince. She seems content on Arnold going home so we might have to change that around a bit.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold took this time to stop Kimberly as she turned around.

"Listen, Kim, I know I am a threat to you, but I want you to remember who was coming after you in the first place." Arnold stated.

"You've gotten off scot free and I'm not sure how. Just don't get comfortable being here any longer." Kimberly warned.

"I can assure you that there are two other targets you can go for. Two other targets that put you up for eviction." Arnold reminded.

"Two other targets? Who exactly?" Kimberly asked.

"Cody and Sayde. Cody put you up as a replacement, because he said you was disturbing something and Sayde put you up as a "pawn" the first week. I know her strategy was to weed out the nominees and find a target." Arnold replied.

"That is something I should keep in mind." Kimberly stated as she thought about it.

"I put you up, because I viewed you as a strong player to get yourself off the block. Those two never had faith in you and don't trust you like Dottie did." Arnold explained.

 **Kimberly(Head of Household): Do I really listen to this guy? He doesn't sound wrong. Cody and Sayde have major reasons for putting me up. They are both threats to my gameplay and if I want to stay in, it might be worthwhile to put them up.**

 **Arnold: I lost Jela and that's one ally down. Me and my sister still have Cody on our side, but the final three deal might be dead. I just hope Kim can come to reason during nominations.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly came through the Diary Room with her HOH Key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Everyone got up and headed up the stairs as Kimberly opened the door. She ran to the gift basket left for her as she got out everything inside it.

 **Kimberly(Head of Household): I'm so happy to finally win an HOH for once. It's about time I get into a higher position of power.**

Cody, Sayde, Conor, Ellie and Tep field out into the hallway as everyone began leaving the room.

"We ain't gonna be able to savor our alliance for long so we need spilt up. Who wants to become mini alliances?" Cody asked.

"Me and Ellie can join you. Tep and Conor have a partnership anyway." Sayde replied.

"That's sounds cool with me." Conor stated.

 **Cody: Five people together in one room is too risky. We split up into mini alliances and no one will suspect a thing. I think that's a good idea….probably the best idea I came up with all season.**

 **Tep: Mini alliances, huh? That's a really smart move, because this means we don't have to worry about someone walking in on us talking strategy.**

 **Ellie: I think mini alliances are a great idea. Good thing there isn't a house full of people otherwise this could've been bad for us.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde and Tep were at the table eating as Sayde wanted to get in good graces with Tep.

 **Sayde: I'm not entirely sure, but I know Conor and Tep don't trust me like Cody and Ellie do. I think it might be good to get on their good sides so I'm not kicked out when the final five rolls around.**

"So you're a comedian?" Sayde asked.

"That's right. You book me a gig and I'll have some jokes ready for you." Tep replied.

"I would love to hear a comedy act." Sayde stated.

"Well, I don't really like gas stations. I swear it's the weirdest kind of sex I've ever seen. You have to pump gas into your car and pay for it. I swear it's like they want you to run down and get wrecked. That's why greed is the biggest problem and the nation is on the verge of bankruptcy. It's like my wife taking $20 dollars out of my wallet for groceries, but it turns out it was $40 and she used it on perfume. No amount of good spray can help, but it sure can serve as a smokescreen cause it's blinding." Tep explained.

"Hehehehehe...not bad for a geezer." Sayde teased.

"I'm not that old." Tep retorted.

"Just playing. You seem pretty good at your job." Sayde explained.

"A magician never reveals his secrets when he's literally doing that all the show." Tep explained.

"I never understood why they said that. It's like their tricks are something special." Sayde added.

 **Tep: Sayde's not so bad as long as you get to know her. I guess maybe I grouped her in with Chowa all those weeks ago. She's nothing like Chowa and she's proving that notion.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Ellie were in the spare lounge room trying to figure out what went wrong with the last two evictions.

 **Conor: Something went wrong with the last two votes and me and Ellie want to figure out what happened.**

"So what do you think happened with the vote? There was no reason to send Jela or Derek home." Conor stated.

"Dana would be a vote for Arnold. Their siblings." Ellie added.

"Some of our own defected from the vote. They didn't really inform us of any changes." Conor figured.

 **Ellie: That's weird that Cody, Sayde or Tep didn't include us in on the vote. It's not like we could know what their thinking. We were supposed to get Jose out, but that plan was foiled when he won the Veto and HOH after.**

"That's really disturbing that they wouldn't even fill us in on the voting." Conor stated.

"Especially since Arnold was the one who made Jose angry." Ellie added.

"I guess they may want to keep Arnold around since he's always going to be a threat, but see him and Dana together worries me." Conor stated.

"I really think we should voice our opinion to them." Ellie suggested.

 **Conor: Arnold and Dana at the moment are two people we need to worry about. They may not be good at competitions, but Heather wasn't good either and still managed to get far in two other seasons.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Ellie went up to the HOH Room where they knew Cody would be. Cody was talking with Kimberly when the entered.

"Hey, you guys. Come in, come in." Kimberly insisted as she closed the door.

Ellie literally jumped into Cody's arms while Conor sat on the other end of the couch.

"So we had some concerns over the last eviction." Conor stated.

"What's up?" Cody asked.

"Why did Derek and Jela go home? Not saying I don't mind, but there were a lot of reasons that Arnold should've went home." Ellie replied.

"Ah, well, Arnold is always going to be a threat so sending him home isn't our concern. That's one Jose to make sure that happens. I'm sure with added commonality on Kimberly's part, he'll be one of the two nominees going up." Cody explained.

"Yeah, probably going to happen." Kimberly assured.

"Derek was just getting overconfident ever since Sayde called him weak. He was just a floater, what else can I say about the guy?" Cody added.

"Arnold did mention about you and Sayde possibly going up." Kimberly interjected.

"Seems like something he would say." Ellie stated.

"Who's going to be your second nominee?" Conor asked.

"I have someone in mind. Me and Cody worked out some sort of deal." Kimberly replied.

"A deal?" Ellie asked.

"All will be revealed at the nomination ceremony. I just hope things work out." Cody explained.

 **Conor: I hope Cody didn't sell us out as pawns. Well, me and Tep, anyway. He wouldn't want Ellie going up since their lovebirds. I don't want to be a pawn even if I have a 1% chance of going home.**

 **Ellie: A deal, huh? Cody is a veteran of this game and combined with Kimberly, it seems it could play out quite nicely. Nice gameplay.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly walked across the living room as the TV displayed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She stopped in front of the Memory Wall as she started taking keys out.

 **Kimberly(Head of Household): Coming into power this week puts a huge target of these nominations don't quite work out. I want to have as less blood on my hands as possible. I do can manage that, I can survive one more week.**

She opened the case full of keys and stuck two into the nomination block. Everyone came inside as they sat around the dining table. Kimberly brought out the nomination block and set it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will turn the keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall." Kimberly explained.

The houseguests were tended as who was gonna be put up as Kimberly started.

"The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Kimberly began as she turned the first key.

Arnold's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he shrugged his shoulders.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Kimberly continued as she turned the second key.

Sayde's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she smiled.

"I've nominated you, Arnold, and you, Sayde for eviction. You both put me up, but that's not the only reason. Arnold, you're a threat and it's better for my game that you go up. Sayde, you're a wicked competition beast and that also concerns me so this is also a good game move. With that said, this nomination ceremony is adjourned." Kimberly concluded.

Everyone started to get up as Arnold hugged Dana tightly.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Another week, another nomination. I feel like this is going to happen daily, but I'm not going down without a fight.**

Cody hugged Sayde as he wondered how this would work out.

 **Cody: I need the plan to go into motion this week and Sayde was gonna have to take one for the team. Hopefully, I can dodged by this week one more time and avoid going up.**

Sayde hugged Ellie and Tep really tight.

 **Sayde(Nominee): As far as I know, I'm a pawn, but I hope I can win the Veto again and save myself just in case. I have quite the heat on me is I don't win.**

 _Who will the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Arnold or Sayde from eviction? Also, the Zingbot will be back in the house! Stay tuned Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Question of the day:**

 **Who do you think should win and why?**

 **Also, fun fact, I have met BB19's Kevin, because he's from my dad's home state of Massachusetts and my Aunt Lisa used to babysit his kids for him. I met him back when I was younger when he dropped off his kids at the daycare my aunt worked at.**


	26. Chapter 25- Zingless in Seattle

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **After the double eviction, it was revealed that Cody planned to keep Arnold around to throw Jose off their trail until they could get him out. At an emoji filled HOH Competition, Kimberly correctly guessed her way into power which made matters difficult for Cody's alliance which meant he had to do some damage control. Meanwhile, Sayde tried to get in the good graces with Tep while Conor and Ellie pondered over the last vote. At the nomination ceremony, Kimberly was convinced that Arnold was the target and Sayde would be the pawn not knowing Cody's true intentions. Tonight, Zingbot makes his official return and hosts the next Veto competition. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Arnold or Sayde from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 25- ZINGLESS in Seattle**

Everyone got up from the table as Arnold hugged Dana shrugging at the thought of being put up again.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Might as well say I'm going up each and every week I stay here. I seriously need to get my head in the game otherwise this week could be my time to head home.**

Cody and Kimberly nodded at each other, but both had their own intentions with this week.

 **Cody: Dodged a bullet with this one, but mission isn't over yet. I need one of the Starter Pack to win the Veto and take Sayde off so Jose can go up. We have the votes and we just need that gold medallion.**

 **Kimberly(Head of Household): I hope the plan is to get Arnold out. I've wanted this since Week 1 and we came so close in the double eviction. Just two votes short. Let's nail it this time!**

Sayde hugged Ellie and Kimberly understanding her reasons.

 **Sayde(Nominee): I'm a pawn this week, but the question remains will anyone use the Veto to save me? I'm not sure about Conor and Tep so that's why I'm amped up my game to get in their good graces.**

Conor and Tep started whispering in the storage room.

"Should we take this opportunity to get Sayde out?" Tep asked.

"That's gonna blow a hole in this alliance and we'll be the next two out." Conor replied.

"I understand that, but we have the least likely chances of going out. We're a two man power trip and we were able to lead the charge to get Chowa out." Tep explained.

"Even if we tried, who would we convince?" Conor asked.

"Cody, of course. He must want to keep her around to shave any threat off our back. However, if we were to somehow convince him of dropping her, we can escape to the final four no problem." Tep replied.

"That's true. We don't really have much reason to go home. We're basically floaters." Conor conceded.

"Right, but it won't help forever. We need to eventually start winning comps." Tep stated.

 **Conor: Convincing Cody of getting Sayde out would eliminate suspicion off us and we can head into the final four without detection. The odds are 50-50 in this solution so we may need to push our 25% forward.**

"I never thought you had a good idea." Conor stated.

"I may be old, but I can surely think of some wicked plans. I ain't no Einstein, but my brain is about as big." Tep explained.

"You realize he was an actual genius, right?" Conor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actual being the keyword there." Tep replied.

Conor just had a puzzled look on his face.

 **Conor: Why do I hang around him again?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold went up to the HOH Room as he knocked on the door. Kimberly opened the door for him reluctantly letting him enter.

"This is a surprise. You're usually not one to come around often." Kimberly stated as she sat on the bed.

"I just thought you should know about this one little detail. Cody wants Jose out." Arnold explained.

"How do you know that?" Kimberly asked.

"He understands you may have wanted to put him up in place of me or Sayde so he worked a little deal with you to slowly hatch a backdoor plan on Jose. He basically used you." Arnold replied.

"Like you wouldn't do it either." Kimberly stated as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe me?" Arnold asked.

"You're not exactly a trustworthy person and the last person to be blaming someone else. Cody wants Jose out, big deal! Everyone wants someone out." Kimberly replied.

"He's using you to get what he wants. Can't you see that?!" Arnold demanded.

"I'm a strategist and Cody using me, while hurtful on the surface, is kinda a good move, but I just have to push back harder. No reason to cry over spilled milk." Kimberly answered.

 **Kimberly(Head of Household): What reaction was Arnold expecting? Me to cry my eyes out and cradle into a ball? Cody knows the game in and out which means he wants to win. I do as well so it's a battle of wits and I wholeheartedly accept the challenge.**

"So you do understand?" Arnold asked.

"Duh! I'd even expect an idiot like Ezekiel to pull off something like that." Kimberly replied.

"That's not cool." Arnold stated as he left the room.

"What I'd say? Jeez, sensitive much?" Kimberly wondered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde and Ellie were in the backyard on the hammock.

"So how are you and Cody?" Sayde asked.

"It's really been wonderful. We went dancing here in the backyard to celebrate one whole week of being together." Ellie replied.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Sayde exclaimed.

"Honestly, it was weird crushing on him at first. I just felt inferior." Ellie admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sayde asked.

"Well, he's a veteran of this game and he probably has many female fans vying for his attention. I just didn't feel so special." Ellie replied.

"Obviously, Cody isn't an ego-driven maniac like Chris is and cares for personal feelings above anything else. He take you over any fangirl in a heartbeat." Sayde explained.

"What makes you so sure? What if he gets tired of me?" Ellie asked.

"I can't tell you don't date much." Sayde replied as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah….never been good at it." Ellie admitted as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Listen, boys and girls are complicated. Dating is complicated. Relationships are complicated. Moral of the story is to find someone not so complicated." Sayde stated.

"Like someone who knows how to handle stuff like that?" Ellie asked.

"Exactly. Cody probably has had experience in the past so I'm sure you're in capable hands." Sayde assured.

 **Ellie: Someone not so complicated? It makes sense if we're talking personal experience. Cody has tried for other girls in the past and he has dealt with Sierra. Maybe Sayde is right.**

 **Sayde(Nominee): I've had the same problems Ellie has, but some were more personal. I know what it's like and she's my best friend in this house so I'll help her as much as I can.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests were gathered in the kitchen to see who would be living on slop for the week.

"Alright, so the four houseguests that are going to be on slop for the week are...Ellie, Tep, Dana and Razor." Kimberly chose.

 **Ellie: Great, I have to live on slop for the week. I was really hoping Cody would have a romantic dinner with me.**

 **Tep: Back in the most uncomfortable room in this house! I swear this is like the time in college where they ousted me in the janitor's closet for a week straight. It was very pleasant trying to breathe nauseous fumes.**

 **Dana: So I'll be living a peasant life for a week. At least, it's not all bad, but I'm sharing a room with Tep. Not going to be fun.**

 **Jose: Whatever…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly was in the kitchen making some dinner when Arnold sat down at the table.

"Are you stalking me now?" Kimberly asked.

"I merely came to eat something." Arnold replied.

"I'm making spaghetti. I'm so regretting not making you a Have Not." Kimberly complaining.

"Last I checked, you made my sister a Have Not. Something I don't take lightly." Arnold stated.

"I'm basically just getting players who haven't been Have Nots. Everyone is going to have to give some pleasures up." Kimberly explained.

"Tep has been a Have Not so many times." Arnold retorted.

"I just figured he liked it." Kimberly stated.

"Unless you put him with my sister just to annoy us." Arnold suggested.

"Sounds like something I would do, but I didn't do that." Kimberly stated.

 **Arnold(Nominee): Kimberly is starting to get on my nerves. She believes she has some moral high ground and she thinks she'll finally be the one to unseat me. I don't think so! I came to play and I'll run her down into the ground!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody and Conor were in the spare lounge area as they sat down.

"What do you need?" Cody asked.

"Tep brought up the possibility of getting rid of Sayde. That way me, you, him and Ellie can go to the final four undetected." Conor replied.

"Tep made this plan?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, and it's not bad. Sayde is a huge threat and putting her aside can help us get to the finals faster." Conor replied.

 **Cody: I thought we was in this til the final five, but I guess Tep likes thinking his own way. I need Sayde so I can strategize with her. I really don't want to have to put one of my own on the block.**

"See, Sayde has her uses. She's a good strategist so we have an edge over Arnold, Jose and Kimberly." Cody explained.

"What about me and Tep? We are good strategists as well." Conor stated.

"Yeah, but we need a competition beast. At least with Sayde, we have better chances of getting into power. We also have the numbers game and I don't want to lose that." Cody explained.

 **Conor: I see what Cody is saying as much as I hate to hear it. Sayde really can help us in more ways than one, but that doesn't mean keeping her has its flaws.**

"What if she defects and forms an alliance with someone else?" Conor asked.

"Then we send her to the Jury House. That's the only thing we can afford to do." Cody replied.

"I have my doubts about keeping her." Conor stated.

"I understand that the doubts are still there, but sometimes working with your enemies can help you. Just give it a chance." Cody explained.

 **Conor: I can't say that I tried, but that puts Tep in a bad place. He suggested the plan and gave Cody an idea for a replacement nominee. I hope it doesn't come to that, because I'll defend him if I have to.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold was in the backyard on the couches and he had sunglasses on. Ellie came out to sit out by the pool.

"Hey Arnold." Ellie greeted as she set out her towel.

Arnold waved simply as he was back in his world.

"Let me ask you something: why are you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Mean? I haven't been anything, but me." Arnold replied.

"Well, your actions say otherwise." Ellie stated.

"I'm simply playing this game. If that makes me the baddest person on Earth, throw me in a cell and put the key away." Arnold retorted.

"You're not so bad. You just do questionable things. Like how you cost Conor and Mana the BoB." Ellie reminded.

"Well, I'm very keen on balance so I'm slower than others. That's why me and Conor lost. As for Mana, she had it coming." Arnold explained.

"I can see your reasons, but what about Dottie?" Ellie asked.

"I merely didn't like her way of gameplay. She seemed so weak for a smart person." Arnold replied.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about someone." Ellie stated.

"You'll understand when you need to make the harsh decisions to get what you want. You wouldn't want someone coming between you and Cody, would you?" Arnold asked.

"Of course not, but I wouldn't plan to get them out unless I was sure they were threat to us." Ellie replied.

"That shows just how naive you are. The whole point is that if you pose them as a threat, then they are your enemy." Arnold retorted.

"What if they want to work together?" Ellie asked.

"That only gets you so far. If you are the weak link, then every single one of your allies targets you." Arnold replied.

 **Ellie: I really think Arnold is being cryptic all because he got put up yesterday. He's really starting to scare me.**

 **Arnold(Nominee): I wouldn't expect someone like Ellie would know anything about gameplay. She hasn't won HOH or the Veto yet and she's basically holding onto the stronger players for leverage. Floaters can be so troublesome.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly came through the Diary Room with a box full of names.

"Hey everyone! Time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Everyone made their way to the living room as they sat down on the couches. Arnold and Sayde sat down in the nomination chairs.

"Only six players will play in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. Will the two nominees please join me up here." Kimberly read.

Arnold and Sayde joined Kimberly up front.

"As HOH, I'll pick first." Kimberly stated as she dug around in the bag.

 **Tep: I really hope to get picked, because I want to convince my alliance of getting Sayde out this week. She's a ticking time bomb on our side and she'll spill the beans if we rub her the wrong way.**

" **Dana**." Kimberly announced.

Dana smirked and went to stand by her brother.

 **Dana: I get picked and I couldn't be more pleased. This means that I can save Arnold and start planning revenge for when one of us wins HOH.**

Arnold picked next as he pulled out a name.

" **Cody**." Arnold announced.

Cody smiled as he joined the others up front. Sayde took her turn and picked out a name.

" **Tep**." Sayde announced.

Tep smirked as he stood beside Sayde giving her a side look smirk.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is to be ready. Good luck to everyone!" Kimberly announced.

 **Cody: I'm a little worried that Tep is in the competition, because he was the one planning to get rid of Sayde this week. If he steps out of line and doesn't use the Veto, I'm afraid an executive decision will have to be made.**

 **Conor: I really want Tep to win, but at the same time, he put a target on his back. The best thing for him to do is to let Cody win it so he can take Sayde off and Jose goes up. I don't want my best bud hitting the sack, because he decided to play rough.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests were sitting around the house as the Diary Room door began opening. Jose noticed it as a green robot came through.

" _Hello everybody!_ " The robot shouted.

"Oh my god, it's Zingbot!" Sayde screamed.

Sayde ran and hugged Zingbot as everyone else was confused.

 **Kimberly(Head of Household): So this robot called Zingbot comes into the house...what exactly for? Veto competition? Luxury competition?**

Everyone gathered in the kitchen as they wondered what Zingbot was here before.

" _Zingbot in the house! As most of you probably don't know, my speciality is to zing you where it hurts!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Everyone knew what he meant as they were ready for what he had.

" _Sayde! You are a big competition beast this season...too bad you flopped when it meant the most! ZING!_ " Zingbot exclaimed.

Sayde giggles as everyone started laughing their heads off.

 **Sayde(Nominee): Well, I was walking right into that one after putting up the wrong nominees when I was HOH.**

" _Tep! You and I have a lot in common. We're both comedians, very blunt and dashingly handsome. However, the one difference between us is...I'm not dead weight! ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing as Conor patted Tep on the back for that burn.

 **Tep: Dead weight? So he means to say that I bring nothing to this game and I'm just being pulled everywhere. Harsh, but unfortunately true.**

" _Ellie! You are probably the nicest houseguest I've ever seen! I don't think it would be appropriate to zing you...Strawberry Shortcake! ZING!_ " Zingbot exclaimed.

Ellie pretended to pout as Cody hugged her to console her.

 **Ellie: The short joke was not okay. I wouldn't have done it to him.**

 **Cody: Hahahahahahahahaha! This robot doesn't care! He's a savage! Poor Ellie...please don't show her this.**

" _Conor! You know so much martial arts moves and have made good work of getting threats out! However, the one move you don't seem to know is...how to win a competition! ZING!_ " Zingbot exclaimed.

"Oh!" The houseguests exclaimed.

 **Conor: I won the Veto competition the first time around. That's gotta count for something.**

" _I don't know if it's the size of the room, but I was told there would be nine of you."_ Zingbot explained.

Everyone was confused as to what he meant and who he was zinging.

" _Oh sorry, Jose, I didn't see you there! ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Jose growled as everyone started laughing their heads off.

 **Jose: There's gonna be a dismantled robot by the end of this show.**

" _Kimberly! You seem to play your hand very well...breaking hearts, breaking rivalries and breaking…..relevance! ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

" _Arnold! You are a known cheater in competitions...however, you are also a relationship cheater. Whenever you tried to get with Jela, you broke the heart of….the nomination chair! ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Arnold placed his head on the table as everyone started laughing.

 **Cody: Dang! Talk about zinging you where it hurts!**

" _Cody! You have been involved with three girls over the course of your tenure on Total Drama! One was too distant...one was too crazy….and one was just right. Way to be picky, Codylocks! ZING! Fairytale ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Cody gasped as Ellie and the others laugh hysterically.

 **Cody: What...what!**

 **Ellie: Hehehehehehehehehehehe...I can't help myself….hehehehehehehehehehe!**

" _Dana! You are the newbie of the group so you're inexperienced around here!_ _However, I'm sure you're used to...being in Arnold's shadow! ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Dana gasped as everyone started laughing. Conor and Tep got the floor rolling around.

 **Tep: Not to mention my constant entertainment! Hahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Dana: Don't you all laugh at me! I'm in no one's shadow! I'm in control of this game!**

" _Now, for why I'm here is a bit different. My workshop is torn up after some rebels broke inside and destroyed my inventions. I need your help to fix every single one of them. Get changed and meet me in the backyard."_ Zingbot explained.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests came out to a workshop design. There was six inventions broken on the six wooden tables. The Veto players came dressed in jumpsuits as they took their place at the tables putting their safety goggles on. Zingbot came out with the Veto in his hands.

" _Welcome to my workshop! It's a very snazzy place if I say so myself! However, we are focusing on my inventions. You'll see six different inventions on your tables. Your job is to connect every tune with their proper outlet. Once the invention lights up, that means its fixed. Run over and hit your buzzer to complete the challenge. The first houseguest to fix their invention will win the Golden Power of Veto! Let's play "Zingventions!"_ Zingbot announced.

 **Arnold(Nominee): It's me and Dana in this game. We need to win so I can stay another week. I have the most chance of going home and I really need to get some momentum on my side.**

 **Kimberly(Head of Household): I kinda view myself as a wildcard, because I'm sure everyone has a reason to win the Veto. I want to win so I can make that all-important decision myself.**

" _Ready, set, go!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

The six Veto players started grabbing tubes and started connecting them together. At the end, Arnold fixed his invention and ran over to hit his buzzer.

" _Congratulations, Arnold, you have won the Power of Veto!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Arnold grabbed the Veto and placed it around his neck.

 **Arnold(Nominee/Veto Holder): I savaged for this win! I thought for sure that I was going to lose and be the one heading home, but I got the all too important win in the end.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold came inside as he took off his goggles hugging his sister as he was here for one more week. Cody came up to him and took him off to the side.

"Nice job, Ar." Cody praised as he stuck out his hand.

"Thank you." Arnold praised as he shook Cody's hand.

"So who do you think is going up?" Cody asked.

"Maybe Jose. I know you want him out." Cody replied.

"I'm kinda having second thoughts on that. Tep has been playing a little dirty lately." Cody explained.

"Like how exactly?" Arnold asked.

"Turns out Conor told me he's been making big moves behind our back. He even said he was the reason Jela went out." Cody replied.

"Really now?" Arnold asked.

"You know how he taunts your sister. He just likes causing trouble." Cody replied.

 **Arnold(Nominee/Veto Holder): So Ol' Tep is the reason Jela was sent to Jury. Well, that's all I needed to know about. I was going to vote Sayde out, but Tep will settle.**

 **Cody: I know it's turning on my alliance, but Tep needs to realize he needs to stick to the plans. I got some Heather in me and I'm not afraid to take some pages from her book.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose was in the living room playing with his switchblade when Dana came in.

"Being a troublemaker, huh?" Dana asked.

"What's it to you?" Jose retorted.

"There's cameras everywhere and they are letting you keep that. You're not very smart." Dana replied.

"Then how have I managed to get so far? Dumb luck?" Jose asked.

"Well, your bad boy attitude can get you oh so far, dear Jose." Dana stated.

"The name's Razor, sweetheart. I managed to help get Jela out and I'm not afraid of sending you home." Jose threatened as he stood up.

"I'm much more dangerous than Jela ever was. She wished she had my kind of star power." Dana boasted.

"Yet a green robot seems to think you follow your brother's lead." Jose countered.

"Well, we will just have to see what happens. As far as I'm concerned, you'll be going home next." Dana stated.

Sayde came by and saw the conversation hiding behind a corner.

"I might be going home, but you'll become the next one out and so will that idiotic brother of yours." Jose promised.

"It must suck to come so close and be so far." Dana stated as she walked away.

 **Sayde(Nominee): I knew Dana being the sister of Arnold was suspicious, but this takes the cake.**

 **Jose: I'm tired of being provoked! Dana doesn't realize just how competitive I can get! I beat Jela and I can sure beat Dana! *takes off hoodie* Screw this damn hoodie! Dana and Arnold are mine!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold walked across the living room towards the Memory Wall. He grabbed the Veto and put around his neck. He looked at everyone on the Memory Wall. The camera zoomed in on Cody's face.

 **Cody: Arnold comes off and I hope Tep goes up. I have talked with Kimberly about it and I hope she sees it my way.**

The camera zoomed in on Jose's face.

 **Jose: Let Kim put me up, because I'll come back down. Dana thinks she can beat me, but I'm the one who owned this game from the start. I built the first alliance and I took out a known threat.**

Arnold opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone, it's time for the Veto ceremony." Arnold called.

Everyone came inside as they all sat down on the couch. Sayde sat down in a nomination chair while Arnold stood.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Myself and Sayde have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to change one of the nominations. I've escaped yet again and I'm using the Veto to save myself. Kimberly, since I've changed one of your nominations, you must choose someone to take my place." Arnold explained.

Kimberly got up front and clasped her hands together.

"Well, I wish it didn't come to this, but I have no choice. Jose, you've been causing trouble behind the scenes and Tep, you tried making some deals. I believe the person who deserves this the most is…

….

….

….

….

….

….

…

….

….

….

….

"...Jose, I'm sorry." Kimberly decided.

Jose sat down next to Sayde as Arnold came up front.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Arnold finished as he shut the box.

Everyone started to get up as Ellie hugged Jose and Sayde.

 **Sayde(Nominee): I think this is what we wanted and Jose is going to the Jury House. It's a sad endeavor, but I don't wanna go just yet.**

 **Jose(Nominee): Kim made the biggest mistake of her life when she decided to nominate me. I'm only getting started and looks like Sayde is the unfortunate one. Sorry girl, but business needs to be dealt with.**

Cody glared at Kimberly a little.

 **Cody: The fact that Kim wants to usher in this power she has is bull crap! Tep made deals where he shouldn't have and Jose only did what he thought was best for his game. Kim made a huge mistake!**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Sayde or Jose? Who will be the new Head of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Jose turns good! However, he finds himself in a tight situation against Sayde for eviction. Anyway, here's today's question:**

 **Which was your preferred finale for all the seasons? Here's mine:**

 **TDI: Heather vs Gwen**

 **TDA: Duncan vs Lindsay or Justin vs Beth**

 **TDWT: Alejandro vs Cody**

 **TDROTI: Cameron vs Lightning(it was alright)**

 **TD All-Stars: Scott vs Zoey**

 **TDPI: Shawn vs Sky(again, it was alright)**

 **I guess if you wanna add TDBB in there, go for it.**


	27. Chapter 26- Easter Flare

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! This is going to be a special occasion for TDBB as it's the Easter holiday. Basically, a normal chapter with an Easter themed HOH competition. I hope everyone has a good Easter with their families and friends.**

Julie and Chris stand in front of the monitor with Sayde and Jose in the nomination chairs.

"A divide in the Starter Pack is brewing as Tep as decided to play leader over Cody. Sayde is in jeopardy, because of Tep's judgement and he may pay the ultimate price of losing this game." Julie explained.

"Tep reminds me a lot of Ezekiel. No class, no strategy and definitely, no hygiene." Chris stated.

"Initial jabs aside, Jose has decided Arnold and Dana are his targets should he stay this week. You know he will be campaigning hard to stay this week." Julie continued.

"This guy is like the biggest leech on the planet. Not letting go and sucking the blood that is the competition." Chris stated.

"Who will be lucky enough to stay this week and who will be the third member of the Jury? Find out right now…" Julie began.

"On Total...Drama…" Chris continued.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The camera pans out to the crowd as they start cheering very loudly as the camera zooms in on the door.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Cody was working to get Sayde off the block while Kimberly worked her own game to get Arnold out. Arnold tried to reason with Kim and tried to put a target on Cody's back, but Kimberly took the challenge ahead of her. Zingbot returned to the house giving fresh zings to everyone he saw, but Arnold surpassed his zinging habits to win the Veto. With heated tensions between Jose and Dana rising, Kimberly saw it to put the noble rebel on the block. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Sayde or Jose? Who will become the new Head of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while Jose flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 26- Easter Flare**

The camera zoomed in on Julie as the crowd cheered really loudly.

"Welcome to Big Brother. Another drama filled week comes to an end as Sayde and Jose find themselves at odds end with the house. Sayde, the big strategist with a big heart, and Jose, the sneaky thug who overthrows his competition, fight for their spot in the game. How will things end? The live eviction happens tonight. Also, we will crown a new Head of Household tonight as well. All good things to come in due time, but first, Cody is very skeptic of Tep so how will he react to his disloyalty?" Julie explained as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde and Jose got up from the chairs hugging everyone around them.

 **Sayde(Nominee): So I'm officially on the block this week, but I think I'm safe. My alliance has wanted to get Razor out and I think we have the votes to make it unanimous.**

Jose went back to the Have Not Room flopping down on his slab.

 **Jose(Nominee): I'm a concealed demon which means I don't open up to mostly anyone. However, people like Ellie and Sayde have helped me come out of my shell while Arnold and Dana wish to exploit it. I'm done hiding and I'm ready to fight!**

"This is bull crap!" Jose whispered as he smacked the wall.

Cody gathered with Conor, Tep and Ellie as Tep held up his hand for a high-five.

"Finally got what you wanted, Cody." Tep stated with a smile.

"I can have regrets as well." Cody retorted as he put his arm around Ellie.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want Jose gone?" Tep asked.

"Yeah, but I have a new target in mind." Cody replied.

"Cody, please don't make this more than it already is." Conor pleaded.

"Conor, you and Tep betrayed my trust. I understand we have our own games, but we need to be smart as well. I thought we was final five." Cody explained.

"We are. Yep just wanted to try and make it easier. Nothing to get petty over." Conor stated.

"Just like Noah and Brick. Just trying to save each other from eviction." Cody retorted.

"What's up with you, man? We are in this together." Tep stated.

"I thought we was, Tep. You are trying to get rid of one of our own." Cody argued.

"Sayde? She's a snake. Don't you remember what happened all those weeks ago?" Tep asked.

"I was on Pierce's side, but it seemed like it was throwing out any other girl we could get our hands on." Cody replied.

"Dottie was on you. Chasi was on Chowa's part. Chowa was gone next." Tep reminded.

"Chowa was a piece of crap. However, Chasi has to suffer for it. You and Kimberly were at the center of it all. You should have thrown the comp." Cody stated.

 **Tep: Throw the comp? I'm not going to throw anything, because I don't bow down to anyone. I'm not about to get rid of my game to keep others happy.**

"Guys, just stop fighting." Conor pleaded.

"We are not doing this, Tep. Vote the way you want, but it's not going to happen." Cody stated as he walked off taking Ellie with him.

"Blame me and Kimberly. That's classic." Tep muttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Tep were in the spare lounge area as they thought over Cody's words.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Conor stated.

"He definitely did. We tried saving Pierce and there was a growing girls alliance. I'm not losing to these punks going around throwing everyone under the bus." Tep explained.

"Chowa only did that. Sayde was only doing things in the interest for Mana." Conor stated.

"No she wasn't. Pierce was on to Mana and Chowa from the beginning. Mana likes putting up the strong types and Sayde hits below the belt. I'm not an idiot." Tep retorted as he wagged a finger at Conor.

 **Conor: Tep shouldn't have done anything to insist Sayde goes home. I thought it was a good idea, but Cody runs this game right now and I don't want to ruin my chances of making it further.**

"Someone needs to apologize." Conor stated.

"Let it be him. He knows I'm right and that's why he called me out on it." Tep explained as he sat back.

 **Conor: Why does everything have to be difficult with Tep? He needs to realize he makes himself a big target for acting the way he does.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold was in the kitchen as Conor came in opening the fridge putting in milk he got from the storage room.

"I heard your squabble with Tep." Arnold stated.

"You stalking people now?" Conor asked.

"I can tell when people are in despair. You and him are at odds with one another." Arnold replied.

"I ain't at odds with him. He's a good guy, but he plays this game all wrong. He's just waiting to be evicted." Conor explained.

"He has a plan to get out Sayde, correct?" Arnold asked.

"How did you know that?" Conor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know a lot of different things, Conor. That's why I'm such a big target in this game. I'm the one running it." Arnold replied as he came around the counter.

 **Conor: I don't want to deal with Arnold's manipulation tactics. He's trying to psych me out to turn on Tep and bring an extra vote in his favor.**

 **Arnold: Tep seems to be shifting to the dark side with his new plan of getting out Sayde. There's more to this than Conor let's on, however.**

"Why do you trust Tep as much as you do?" Arnold asked as he leans against the counter.

"Cause he's my best friend in the game. Everyone might think we are only friends because of what happened with Pierce, but we enjoy each other's company." Conor replied.

"Is that really the reason?" Arnold asked.

"Yes. You are only trying to turn on each other so you can divert attention from yourself." Conor replied.

"We can be friends, Conor. No need for hostility." Arnold stated.

"I don't see how you survived double eviction. Everyone wants you gone." Conor stated as he walked off.

 **Arnold: Correction. I know where to make deals whereas you cling to Cody for leverage.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody was in the Nature Room while Dana strolled in as she sat down on Arnold's bed.

"What's up, Dana?" Cody asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm just happy Arnold is off the block. Too bad that Tep isn't on the block." Dana replied.

"Yeah, it's very unfortunate." Cody stated.

"Why's that?" Dana asked.

"He's a snake. He goes behind making deals where he shouldn't and he just seems to pick on everyone." Cody replied.

"No way…" Dana gasped.

 **Dana: Hehehehehehe...Tep is exactly what he acts to be. A no-good troublemaker and terrible game player. No wonder Cody is getting tired of him.**

"Maybe we could work out something to get him out. He's always coming at me." Dana stated.

"Ugh...he's completely a troublemaker. He just cares about annoying everyone." Cody added.

"Exactly what I'm thinking. So let's work together on this and we can send him home next week." Dana offered.

"Sure, one of us needs the power after the next eviction and then we wait to put him up. He is always lucky in different competitions." Cody explained.

 **Dana: Finally, someone is going to take on that sniveling slob. We can get rid of him so he can't be a hindrance to my game any longer. However, this doesn't rule Jose out. Him first, then slob.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor was in the hammock while Sayde was sitting doing her nails.

"Why's Tep acting weird?" Sayde asked to break the silence.

"You're gonna have to be more specific." Conor replied.

"Why does he seem to hate me when he looks my direction?" Sayde asked.

"He's just on edge about the eviction." Conor replied.

"He's not on the block." Sayde reminded.

"Well, he isn't exactly a game player. He doesn't know who to vote for." Conor stated.

 **Sayde(Nominee): Jose, obviously. He wouldn't break this alliance, would he?**

"I just thought I should ask you since you guys are best friends." Sayde stated.

"Yeah, he's crazy. I don't think you'll have much to worry about." Conor assured.

 **Conor: Tep is my best friend and we will stick together. I just hope next week can teach him to stay in check.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as the image of the living room showed on the monitor.

"Let's head to the living room for the live eviction." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen as everyone cheered for her arrival.

"Hello houseguests. It's time for the live eviction. Sayde, Razor, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict live. You may both have a chance now to plead your case one last time. Sayde, you're first." Julie announced.

Sayde got up and cleared her throat.

"Well, it's been fun playing this game. I want to say I love you to my parents and my brother, Dakota, back home. I have so many friends here in the house and I know I'm not the most trustworthy person here due to my past actions, but we've managed to move past that. I just want to continue my time here, but I understand if you all think it's time for me to go." Sayde explained as she sat back down.

Jose stood up as he rubbed his hands together.

"Arnold, Dana, beware." He simply said as he sat down.

"Thank you both. As always, the two nominees aren't allowed to vote and Kimberly, as current HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your vote to evict. Arnold, you're first." Julie announced.

Arnold got up and went straight to the Diary Room.

"Arnold has been at odds with Jose so his vote should be obvious. Hello Arnold" Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Arnold greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Jose." Arnold voted.

"Thank you, Arnold. Ellie has been friends with both nominees so what will her choice be tonight? Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Sayde, sadly." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. Dana vowed to go after Jose so her vote should stand. Hello Dana." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dana greeted with an evil smirk.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Jose." Dana voted.

"Thank you, Dana. Tep made the plan for Sayde to get evicted so will he follow through despite the backlash? Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Heya Julie!" Tep greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Sayde." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. Cody has been wanting Jose out for awhile so will he take the chance to send him packing? Hello Cody." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Cody greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Jose." Cody voted.

"Thank you, Cody. Conor is best friends with Tep so will he follow with his plans or play it safe? Hello Conor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Conor greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict Jose." Conor voted.

"Thank you, Conor." Julie praised.

Conor got up and headed back for the living room.

"Let's give the news to the houseguests," Julie announced as she appeared back on the TV. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 4-2, Sayde...you are safe. Jose, you are evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Jose got up and hugged Ellie only before walking to the lobby, grabbing his bag and shoving the door open. He walked out to cheers from the crowd waving a little bit before sitting down next to Chris and Julie. The houseguests gathered in the house to see Jose's picture go black and white.

"That must've been no surprise for you." Julie stated.

"It kinda was. However, I know Cody and Ellie are in there fighting so Arnold and Dana will be dealt with in no time." Jose explained.

"Hehehehehehehe...this rivalry between you and Arnold is radical for ratings! I can't get enough of it!" Chris exclaimed.

"Me neither. However, I'm out of the game." Jose stated.

"Not necessarily. At some point, you may get a chance to re-enter the game." Julie stated.

Jose look confused, but he also was intrigued by Julie's proposal.

"One last question: if you do get that chance, what's your plan to follow through?" Julie asked.

"If Arnold and Dana are still there, I'm going back in full force." Jose replied.

"Well, Razor, since you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three turned to the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cody: Razor, I didn't want it to come to this and that's not another ally down. However, Arnold will be out next week, because it's only him in this game and he can't run forever.**

 **Sayde: It's sad to see you go, because you were finally starting to open up. I hope we can continue to be friends on the outside when the game is over.**

 **Dana: Hahahahahahahahaha! You got what was coming to you and all the trash talk was only that: trash talk! See ya, Razy!**

 **Ellie: Honestly, I consider you my best friend in the house even when you were the meanest person. I'm glad you're opening up and hopefully, you can rekindle some relationships outside once we're done.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for playing, Razor. I'll talk more with Razor tomorrow on The Talk, but up next, a new HOH is around the corner. Stay with us." Julie stated.

The crowd cheered as the cameras showed the backyard with a field of colorful eggs spread throughout the grass.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned with the camera zooming in on Julie and the crowd cheering.

"Welcome back. It's time for the Head of Household competition. Let's head to the backyard and meet with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Seven of the houseguests were on the field as Kimberly sat on a bench.

"Hello Houseguests, the power is up for grabs once more. Kimberly, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called 'Easter Dash' and here is how it works. Hidden in the backyard are different colored Easter eggs each with an 'H' or an 'O'. Your job is to find the letters to spell out 'HOH' on your plaques. The first houseguest to do this and hit their buzzer becomes the new Head of Household. Let's begin." Julie explained.

The houseguests start scouring the backyard as Tep found a ton of eggs behind a bush. He grabbed an egg containing an H so he put it in his plaque. Dana got to Tep's eggs and brought out an H even taking some so Tep couldn't win. Dana took another egg and grabbed an O putting it on her plaque. Sayde found an egg underneath the pillow in the hammock and placed the H inside on her plaque. Arnold found one in the window sill and put the H on his plaque. Conor found one at Tep's place and put the H on his plaque. Yep grabbed the last one from behind the bush and it contained an O which he put on his plaque tying with Dana. Conor found one in the pool and jumped in getting an O. He was cold, but put the O on his plaque. Conor got one egg Dana dropped as he got another H. He put it on his plaque and pressed his buzzer.

"Congratulations, Conor, you are the new Head of Household!" Julie announced.

Kimberly passed over the key to Conor as he hugged Tep and Ellie. Cody was a little peeved that he didn't win and that Tep could be staying another week. Tep breathed a sigh of relief thinking he was safe from eviction this week.

"How will the game change now that Conor has taken charge? Find out Sunday 8/7c where he puts two nominees up for eviction and a new twist slides its way into the game. Then, Wednesday is where the Veto is up for grabs and could change one of the nominations. Next Thursday is another live eviction and the Jury Competition where one of the four Jury members can get their ticket punched back into the game. Derek, Jela, Jose and the next evicted houseguest will battle live. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as the last shot was Conor hugging Tep and talking game with him.

 **A/N: Here are the current Jury standings:**

 **Derek**

 **Jela**

 **Jose**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading guys and see ya next time!**


	28. Chapter 27- Influenced

**A/N: Got a new logo for the story which is awesome. Thanks to TheProtectorOfHim. Also, Pokémon FTW will be creating a TDBB:OTT season right after Total Drama Big Brother 2. Obviously, he told me this and I was cool with it even helping him narrow down his choices for a cast. Anyway, stick around for that and much more!**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Tep was going through with his plan to get out Sayde while Conor was on the fence about everything. Arnold tried getting inside Conor's head about the ordeal, but Conto stood clear of him. At the live eviction, the plan was foiled when Jose bit the dust and was sent to the Jury House. At the HOH competition, Conor won his first HOH and the battleines have been drawn in the Starter Pack. Who will Conor go after and who will be the influence? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 27- Influenced**

The houseguests came in from the backyard after Conor won HOH. He stared at Tep, who smiled and waved at him, and to Cody, who crossed his arms.

 **Conor(Head of Household): Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. I got caught up in winning that I completely forgot about the two deterring sides in the Starter Pack. Cody and Tep will battle for my attention. I'm not sure this week will end well.**

Cody turned to Sayde and Ellie, who looked at him with worried expressions.

"What's wrong, Cody?" Sayde asked.

"Tep has been conspiring with Conor and I'm afraid he'll do it again." Cody replied.

"Conspiring?" Ellie asked.

"To get Sayde out." Cody replied as he pointed at his teammate.

"Seriously? Can we put the past to rest?" Sayde asked, getting frustrated.

"Tep is going to ruin thing withnus getting to the final five. I need to talk with Conor before he gets that chance." Cody replied.

 **Ellie: I voted Sayde out, because Jose was my friend and I couldn't bring myself to do that to him. Sayde is also my friend and I'll definitely keep her in this house. Tep and Conor, however, still hate Sayde after what Chowa did.**

 **Cody: If Tep thinks he runs this group, he's wrong. We agreed to make a pact to the final five to get outsiders out. He's not living up to that promise.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody and Conor went into the storage room as Cody stood near the counter.

"Has Tep said anything regarding nominations?" Cody asked.

"Nope. He just said congrualtions." Conor replied.

"So he hasn't tried persuading you to put someone up?" Cody asked.

"Look, I know you probably know about what he did, but he's cool." Conor replied.

"It's not cool infringing the group's purpose. He is trying to just get you and him to the final two." Cody explained.

"I know he is. I've tried to get him to stop, but he insists." Conor stated.

"Well, just listen to this advice. Don't let him influence you. The last thing we need is another Alejandro." Cody explained.

 **Conor(Head of Household): What do I do? Do I put Tep up to keep him in check or do I put Sayde up? It's a good thing to do since she has caused trouble around us, but Tep is literally blowing our cover. Maybe both could go up and I can decide from there.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly sat down at the kitchen table as she ate some crackers. Arnold came in and groaned.

"You're here?" Arnold asked.

"Man, you just trying to be Brady." Kimberly replied.

"I'm not a hopeless flirt like he was. The fact that you keep popping up where I just happen to be sacres me." Arnold stated.

"If you want to self-evict, the door is up front." Kimberly retorted.

 **Arnold: Why must Kim be so stubborn? Why must she be where I am? How does she do it?**

"It's pure speculation how I'm always around here. You got a crush on me?" Kimberly teased with a giggle.

"Definitely not. One to date someone as obnoxious as you would have to be out of their minds." Arnold stated.

"You're not bad looking, but I'm seeing that 500K right now. It's a slow relationship." Kimberly stated.

"Then unfortunately it won't work out when I steal him from you." Arnold retorted.

 **Kimberly: I wonder if he realizes what he was implying there.**

 **Arnold: NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS IMPLYING AT ALL! I WAS MERELY DETAILING ABOUT HOW I WILL WIN THE MONEY! I'M NOT GAY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor came through the Diary Room with his HOH Key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Conor yelled.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they went up the spiral staircase. Conor opened the door and went straight for the gift basket. He got a bunch of Bruce Lee movies he could watch on the plasma TV.

"Ah man! Bruce Lee, my idol!" Conor exclaimed.

 **Conor(Head of Household): Bruce Lee was pretty much the man growing up. My bro loved him and I idolized him when he battled other martial artists.**

Conor received basics stuff like candy and sweets. He grabbed the letter and sat down.

"It from my brother. _Dear little bro, I'm so proud you managed to tough it through this summer. You've had me worried since you made a lot of enemies, but you're the man of this game. You've made me proud in more ways than I can count and I know you can win. Just don't screw up when you're this close. Love ya, bro!_ " Conor read.

Ellie and Sayde touched their hearts cooing as Tep wiped a tear away.

 **Tep: I'm not crying! I have something in my eye and it ain't crust. At least, I'm pretty sure it isn't. *pokes eye* Ah *************!**

Cody hugged Conor as Conor sat back down to eat some sweets. Everyone stayed around until they filed back out so Conor could enjoy himself.

"Very beautiful being the king for the week." Dana stated as she came back in.

"I don't know about royalty, but it's a pleasant experience." Conor explained as he down some Milk Duds.

"Don't let it go to your head, though." Dana warned as she sat on the couch.

"What are you here for anyway?" Conor asked.

"I know you plan to put me and Arnold up like everyone else does, but the main person you want to deal with is Kimberly." Dana replied.

"Kimberly?" Conor asked.

"She and Arnold have been spending a lot of time together. She could be trying to steal his attention to buy a vote. She knows her way with men very well." Dana replied.

"They practically hate each other. Are you sure about this?" Conor asked.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't." Dana replied.

 **Dana: Of course my added words into Kimberly's mouth will make sure that puts doubt of Kimberly in Conor's head. I know they aren't dating since Arnold was clearly into Jela. Unless he's cheating on her.**

 **Conor(Head of Household): Sayde, Tep and now Kimberly on the list. This job is getting much harder as they say goes by. Lots of people to consider.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde was washing dishes since they were almost out when Arnold came around the corner.

"Hello Sayde." Arnold greeted.

"Oh hey, Arnold." Sayde greeted.

"Listen, I know listening to me will be as easily as watching paint dry, but I just want to say that I'm not a bad guy. Sure, I've made some bad decisions, but this is a game and you have to play tough sometimes to win." Arnold explained.

"Well, your actions don't seem very genuine." Sayde stated as she crossed her arms.

"How do you think I got this far without even going home? I'm a masterful player, because I play tough." Arnold boasted.

"You're not masterful...or smart for that matter. How you survive is beyond me, but it's not going to happen for much longer. You'll be on your way out soon." Sayde stated as she tossed the dish towel over her shoulder.

"As I see it, I'm protected. There's obviously a reason why you guys don't want me gone." Arnold retorted.

"It's probably because we had another target in mind. Don't feel so special." Sayde stated.

"I feel like I'm just on the top of the freaking world. You're only making it easier for me to get the half mil." Arnold explained.

"Putting you up and not voting you out is helping? We don't have a target to get out this week so looks like your luck ran out." Sayde stated with a confident smirk.

"We shall see." Arnold stated.

 **Arnold: Sayde is too confident and this is why I've been wanting her out for awhile now. She's too predictable looking to put up weak players and decide from the remains who should be eaten. I'm going to make sure she is out sooner or later.**

 **Sayde: Arnold is predictable and acts like he's a god, because we don't vote him out. It's dangerous, but we have other options that won't bite us in the future. We have the numbers to succeed. You might as well call us the Wolf Pack 2.0.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold went up to the HOH Room as he bumped into Conor coming out.

"Watch it!" Conor exclaimed.

"My apologies." Arnold apologized.

"You probably bumped into me to talk to me." Conor stated.

"Transparent as ever, but I did want to say something. I understand the difficulties you face between Tep and Cody. You don't know who to put up, but your biggest benefit would the stronger players." Arnold explained.

"You mean like Sayde, Cody or Kimberly?" Conor asked.

"Yes. They have the most power in this game and your best bet would be to try to get them out. Cody has the numbers to stay, but Sayde and Kimberly don't have much support going for them." Arnold replied.

 **Conor(Head of Household): I wouldn't have gin after Cody, but Sayde and Kimberly do have the most power. Sayde can win a lot of competitions to win HOH as she already has four wins under her belt. Kimberly is manipulative and plays very hard to win. Those are my options along with Tep.**

"Whatever you decide, it needs to be smart." Arnold stated.

"I see what you're saying, but I won't do it for your benefit." Conor warned.

"Do it for your benefit only. This is your week to rule and change the game for the possible better." Arnold stated.

"Whatever. Just let me pass." Conor stated as he pushed pass Arnold.

 **Arnold: I got into Conor's head and it worked out well. Although, I would like Sayde to be the one to head home this week. The next part will be convincing possible voters. Tep is convinced and I can get Dana onboard. Cody might be challenging and Ellie is stubborn. Not very many options left.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly was chilling in the pool when Ellie came out and joined her.

"Hey there." Kimberly greeted.

"Hello." Ellie greeted.

"How's it feel to be this far in the game?" Kimberly asked.

"Really nerve wracking, because I haven't won a competition and feel like a floater." Ellie replied.

"It's alright. You don't necessarily need to play the game too hard to get to where we are." Kimberly stated.

"There's probably viewers out there that don't think I belong here." Ellie depanned.

"Nonsense. Everyone has someone they are rooting for and I bet America wants you to win." Kimberly explained.

"You really think so?" Ellie asked.

"Sure, why not? Everyone started out 0% chance of winning until we got further down the line. You may have the lowest chances of winning, but you still have time to make up. Do it for your fans!" Kimberly replied.

 **Ellie: I guess Kim is right when she saids I probably do have fans out there. I just need to believe in myself to win this game. I've made it this far and I hope to be able to win some competitions in the near future.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor walked across the living room as he passed the TV saying ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. He stopped at the Memory Wall taking out the keys for everyone. He went up to the HOH Room as he sat down on the couch.

 **Conor(Head of Household): I have a lot of options and a lot of people to put up. Tep seems to be popular and so does Sayde. Kimberly's name has been said a few times so I think I know what to do.**

Everyone started to come into the dining room to sit down. Conor brought in the nomination block sitting it down on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head of Household, it's one of my duties to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I shall turn the keys in the nomination block to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Conor explained before turning the first key.

Tep's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he raised an eyebrow at his closest ally.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Conor continued as he turned the second key.

Kimberly's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he glared at Conor.

"I've nominated you, Tep, and you, Kimberly, for eviction. Tep, you are my best friend in this house, but you've been trying to run my game as your own. I wanna keep you in check for what you're doing. Kim, you are a strong player and you knew this would be where you would be eventually. Not saying you guys are my target this week, but I need to mold my gameplan for the week. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Conor concluded.

Everyone started to get up as Tep had a sour taste in his mouth.

 **Tep(Nominee): If this is for the Sayde thing, I'm sorry, but she can't be trusted. Does the pre-Jury stage ring a bell, pal?**

Kimberly held her head as Ellie hugged her.

 **Kimberly(Nominee): Take a shot at me and you'll be deeply sorry. Conor, we had a deal going to stay out of each other's way and that deal got broken. See you on the block next week.**

Cody smiled as he hugged Sayde real tight.

 **Cody: Maybe Tep will learn to shut the hell up when he's suppose to now. If not, he'll be seeing Julie by Thursday.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will be able to save Tep or Kimberly from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Twists and turns! Anyway, I think it's time for a special occasion. It's time to vote for America's Favorite Player. Here's the deal: you will PM me your vote for who you want to win an extra $25,000 by the finale. However, there is one rule: you can't vote for your own OC. I know that may seem not fair, but fairness is what I value the most so please give votes to any one of the other houseguests. See ya guys til then!**


	29. Chapter 28- The Power Struggle

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! Anyway, just a reminder to vote for AFP by PM'ing me and you can't vote for your OC. Okay, boring rules aside...let's go!**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Cody and Tep were in a power struggle for Conor's attention. Tep wanted him to put up Sayde and go through with his plan for the week while Cody wanted him to play his own game and figure out what he wants. Meanwhile, Arnold had made plays to Kimberly, Conor and Sayde trying to smooth talk his way for votes and ended up making Kimberly the prime target. At the nomination ceremony, Conor did what he could to set the foundations on his game plan for the week. He put Tep, his closest ally, and Kimberly, his closest dealbreaker, on the block. Tempers will flare in the most important Veto competition of the season. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Tep or Kimberly from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 28-** **The Power Struggle**

Everyone got up from the dining room table as Kimberly hugged and went up to Conor.

"What was that?" Kimberly asked.

"What was what?" Conor asked.

"We promised to stay out of each other's way. You know making an enemy of me is a sin." Kimberly replied.

"Listen, don't you think I'm trying to get Arnold out? Literally, every time he goes up the first time he's always off or he somehow manages to stay somehow." Conor explained.

"You said you wouldn't say which one of us was your target and I know it isn't your best friend in the house." Kimberly stated.

"What makes you think it's you?" Conor asked.

"Probably the fact that I'm a strategic threat to this game. Possibly considering I sent a powerful threat home from this game. Probably because I can do the same to you." Kimberly replied and held up three fingers for emphasis on her points.

"Well, it's none of those reasons. Arnold told me to put you up." Conor explained.

"Heh, I guess some guys can't hide it. I know he's crushing on me." Kimberly stated.

"Is this really the time to be flirty?" Conor asked.

"Don't you worry...I've got ways to persuade people. Maybe tickling his fancy will do the trick." Kimberly replied as she walked off.

 **Kimberly(Nominee): To get off the block is simple. If I can't win the Veto, I need a backup plan. Arnold and me have been spending some much time together since Jela went out. He's basically moved on from her and attached himself to me. I'll make sure to use this to my advantage. Wouldn't be the first time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold and Dana were in the Have Not Room as they wanted to talk.

"Well, I don't know how you managed it, but you're off the hook for the first time." Dana stated.

"It's merely strategy on Conor's part. He obviously put Tep and Kimberly up as pawns so he can have a reason to put me up." Arnold explained.

"Which is why we need to win the Veto and not use it. That way we are here for another week." Dana stated.

"We also need to start winning HOH after HOH so we can have complete control over this house." Arnold added.

 **Dana: Me and my bro have made it to the final 8 and I don't want to have any sort of funny business to deal with. The goal for me is to get Tep out this week so that slob can be out of my life for good.**

 **Arnold: Kimberly is my target for the week. She's rude and very conniving. She acts as if I have a crush on her. I mean, she's good looking and her pink hair is very pretty, but that's besides the point.**

"Just try and not cause anymore controversy. I swear if I have to save your ass again." Dana cursed.

"You know you will have to." Arnold teased.

Dana playfully punched her brother on the arm and left the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana walked out into the kitchen where she saw Tep. She tried to avoid him by walking fats, but he turned to see her.

"Oh, hey Dana." Tep greeted.

"Oh god, what do you want?" Dana asked.

"Well, I thought people told you to respect your elders." Tep replied.

"I don't want to respect you. You're a slob and you're total deadweight." Dana insulted.

"Dead weight, huh? You know that you're not so relevant yourself." Tep shot back.

"It's called strategy, smart one." Dana stated.

"The strategy of being totally annoying and hopping on a bandwagon to the finale? See I know what I'm talking about and you don't want to hear it." Tep explained.

"Hearing you talk is the last thing I want to hear." Dana taunted.

"Hearing you bitch is the last thing I want to hear." Tep stated.

 **Dana: He's so vile! I can't believe any women want to be around him. He's so rude and he's a slob! I don't know how much more I have to drive that point home.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests were in the kitchen as Conor stood there waiting to pick out the Have Nots for the week.

"So, this week's Have Nots will be...Dana, Cody, Kimberly and Arnold." Conor decided.

Dana glared at Conor while Cody looked nervous. Kimberly turned to Arnold and winked at him which made him blush a lot.

 **Arnold: Why did she wink at me just then? Is the universe rewarding me for being patient with this process?**

 **Kimberly(Nominee): I could be mad at being a Have Not again, but it worked well in my favor this week. Thanks for being a sucker, Conor.**

 **Dana: So I'm stuck as a Have Not with my brother and that harlet Kimberly is as well. I notice those two becoming close and don't think I won't try to stop it from happening.**

 **Cody: First time as a Have Not. No cuddling with Ellie for a week, no comfortable bed and no hot, steaming showers. Oh boy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor called Tep up to the HOH Room as he wanted to work out their differences.

"So is this for the whole me wanting Sayde out plan?" Tep asked as he sat down on the couch.

"In a way, yes." Conor replied.

"Why are you so against it? It's a good game move." Tep stated.

"However, she's part of the Starter Pack and you want to focus on the past." Conor stated.

"Let me tell you this...sure, she wins challenges and we can keep ourselves in power, but she can't be trusted. Chowa and her pretty much tried throwing us out one by one and we got rid of the trash that way." Tep explained.

"Chowa started that. She threw our team under this bus pretty much. You saw how she was." Conor stated.

"However, Sayde was part of the problem to. You can't deny that. These girls had us outnumbered and we took them down." Tep retorted.

"I understand we want to have a numbers game and get out the people we can't trust, but there's no need to be power hungry over it. Cody was right about you." Conor stated.

"Cody was right about me? So he started this, huh?" Tep asked.

"I agree with him. We can't let anyone know this alliance is happening." Conor replied.

"What do you think I'm trying to make easier?" Tep asked.

"In the process, Kim can find out or Arnold can try to manipulate you to do his bidding. This is what they want." Conor replied.

"I don't trust Kim or Arnold. I wouldn't listen to anything they say." Tep stated.

"Which makes you that easy puppet. They can turn the tables on you quickly and send you right out before you even notice it." Conor explained.

Cody was hearing the whole conversation from the outside as Dana came by.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dana asked.

"Tep is a liability at this point. He's too easy for people to manipulate. We might need to cut him loose." Cody replied.

"An easy puppet? He's not really useful for anything other than being a total slob with no manners." Dana stated.

 **Cody: Tep is not really useful anymore, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be the perfect puppet. Kimberly or Arnold could have him do their bidding by the pull of the strings.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana was sleeping on the couch when Tep came into the room. He saw Dana sleeping and decided to prank her. He went behind the couch she was sleeping on and started to slightly move it. Dana woke up and looked around glaring.

"Who's there?!" She demanded to know.

Dana shrugged her shoulders and went back to sleep. Tep saw she was still asleep and grabbed a pillow. He grabbed some whipped cream from the fridge and sprayed it on the pillow. He went back over to Dana and made sure she was still asleep by waving his hand in front of her face.

"Nice. She's out like a light." Tep whispered.

He then slammed the pillow in her face with whipped cream as Dana screamed bloody murder. Tep started laughing as he tripped over the table, but he managed to catch him on the floor.

"You inconsiderate douchebag!" Dana exclaimed as she tackled Tep.

"I got-I got-hey, come on now!" Tep exclaimed as Dana smeared whipped cream on his clothes and face.

"How's that?!" Dana screamed.

Tep's face and half his clothes were covered in whipped cream. Dana got up and went to go clean herself off.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I got you good!" Tep laughed.

 **Dana: *cleaning up face* Douchebag! Douchebag! He's a straight up-arrrggghhh!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana was in the bathroom getting cleaned up as Sayde went up to her. She felt bad for Tep's behavior and wanted to make it up to her.

"Hey...I'm sorry for what Tep did to you. He's becoming a problem lately." Sayde stated.

"I've never done anything to him. He's so mean to me for no reason." Dana added with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know it was this bad!" Sayde exclaimed as she hugged Dana.

"This game is getting to everyone. Even my own brother is mean." Dana stated.

"I can see that. I'm sure he's a better person on the outside." Sayde assured.

"He is, but he's a bit of an idiot. I'm sorry he causes you so much pain. He's just in this game to win it like everyone else." Dana explained.

 **Sayde: My heart really aches for Dana as what she has to go through with Tep. Pranking her was a little too far especially with someone with as much stress as her. We really need to keep him in check.**

Dana and Sayde held hands for a minute so Dana could regain her composure.

"You feel better now?" Sayde asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just make Tep go away." Dana replied as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'll do my best. We are trying to keep him under control, but I guess he doesn't want to behave." Sayde stated.

Sayde went off as Dana made sure she was gone before giggling.

 **Dana: The best part of fake tears is that they are so real it's unreal. Ironic how I just have to amp up the sadness factor and everyone is at my whim. I just hope this will be enough to get Tep outside that door on Thursday.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor came through the door with a box of names.

"Everyone, it's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Conor exclaimed.

Everyone headed to the living room and sat down on the couches. Tep and Kimberly sat down in the nomination chairs.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto Competition. The Head of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. Will the two nominees join me up here." Conor read.

Tep and Kimberly joined Conor up front as he continued on reading.

"As Head of Household, I shall choose first." Conor stated as he reached in the bag.

 **Conor(Head of Household): I want Cody or Sayde in this competition, because if one of them wins, them it won't fall back on me as a result. I'm gonna throw this competition so I don't have to be the one to make this decision.**

" **Ellie.** " Conor chose.

Ellie smiled and got up to join the others up front. Kimberly reached into the bag and pulled out a name.

" **Cody.** " Kimberly announced.

Cody smiled and slapped fives with Conor as Ellie hugged him tightly. Tep reaches into the bag for a name.

" **Houseguest Choice.** " Tep announced.

Tep looked at the remaining houseguests that could compete.

"I'll choose Arnold." Tep decided.

Arnold joined the others up front as Sayde and Dana were the only ones not playing.

"Big Brother will announce when it is time for the competition. Good luck to everyone." Conor announced.

 **Cody: It's great that I'm playing and I want to win the Veto so the noms can stay the same. Tep is in for a serious reality check.**

 **Tep(Nominee): Cody playing really worries me, because I know Conor is gonna sit this one out and try to let him win. I need this Veto more than ever so I'm safe for the week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The backyard was turned into a pirate ship at sea. Different squirrels were dressed up in pirate clothing with a lead squirrel holding up a sword and wearing typical captain pirate clothing.

"Whoa, I should've grabbed my Nani cosplay outfit." Ellie remarked coming out.

The six Veto players came out in pirate clothing as Sayde took a seat off to the side. The six players got on the ship as Dana stepped up on a podium with an instruction card.

"Arrrr, me maties! Welcome aboard the BB Pirate Ship! In today's voyage, we need all hands on deck. The ship needs to be prepared for the harsh waves of the seven seas and we need to spruce it up for Captain Coconuts. First, you will climb the nets, second, you will lead a puck through a voyage on the seven seas and finally, ye will try your luck on shooting down a scrvy enemy ship. The first houseguest to complete all three tasks will get promoted to first mate and will win the Golden Power of Veto! Let's play Voyage to the Veto!" Dana explained in her best pirate accent.

 **Tep(Nominee): I need to be fast on my feet in this, because I can't trust Conor, Ellie, Kim, Arnold or Cody in this. It's me and me alone to do this.**

 **Conor(Head of Household): Cody has to win so I don't have to choose. Taking Tep off would make me an enemy and not taking him off might end me up in more trouble.**

"On ye marks, get set, go scallywags!" Dana exclaimed as an air horn blew.

All six players began climbing their nets and trouble hit when they started slipping through or getting tangled. Cody, Ellie and Arnold began their descent down the other side of the net. Arnold made it to his table first and started to steer his puck through the maze.

 **Arnold: I really feel like I don't need to win the Veto. Even if I did, this week will be alright for me so I don't have to rush.**

Ellie made it to her table and started to lead her puck through her maze. Tep was climbing over the other side of his net getting ready to go to the second task. Arnold had finished up his maze and went on to the final task as he started figuring out his aim.

 **Ellie: I'm getting really nervous. Cody is tangled up in his net and Tep is getting closer. I'm afraid it's up to me to beat Arnold and get that Veto.**

Ellie finished her maze as she went onto the third task. She started getting out balls and placing them in her slingshot. Arnold knocked down his ship as the air horn sounded.

"Congratulations, Arnold, ye have won the Golden Power of Veto!" Dana announced.

Dana put the Veto around his brother as Tep slammed the boat dock. Ellie was relieved Tep didn't win,but was worried what Arnold might do.

 **Arnold(Veto Holder): Who knew I would win one more Veto for the week? I thought about not winning it, but I couldn't help myself.**

 **Cody: I'm glad Tep didn't win, but Arnold isn't exactly good either. I hope he can find it in himself to not use the Veto. That's the last thing I want to happen.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold was in the Nature Room as Sayde came in. She sat down on an opposite bed from him.

"What brings you here?" Arnold asked as he sat up.

"I know you probably have your own plans with that Veto, but it would mean a lot if you didn't use it." Sayde replied.

"Why wouldn't I use it? It is my choice." Arnold stated as he fiddled with the Veto.

"Yeah, but if you use that on Tep, you could put Dana in danger." Sayde stated.

"I could? I hadn't really thought about that." Arnold explained.

"Conor would feel too compelled to make a decision. He would really have no other choice, but to put Dana up and her going home." Sayde stated.

 **Arnold(Veto Holder): I really did think about what would happen, but Sayde does make a good point about Dana being the eventual one going home. I probably should think about my next move carefully.**

"I was thinking of not using it. I don't like either nominee and wouldn't be bothered seeing either one going home." Arnold explained.

"Then you should go with your first instinct. It's usually the right one." Sayde suggested.

 **Arnold(Veto Holder): I would want to cause a little bit of controversy as long as it doesn't compromise my sister in anyway.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep appeared in the Have Not Room as Dana looked up glaring as she saw him.

"What are you doing here?!" Dana demanded.

"I wanted to apologize for the prank. I realized I went too far with that one." Tep stated.

"Hmph! I appreciate the apology, but I don't want to hear anything from you anymore." Dana scoffed.

"Oh come on, you can't be mad at me forever." Tep suggested.

"Just watch me as I'll watch you squirming in your seat come Thursday." Dana stated as she pushed past Tep.

 **Tep(Nominee): I guess it's my time to go. I know Arnold won't use the Veto on me and this gets me an easy out. Well, it's been fun entertaining you America and I guess my wife wins our bet.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold walked through the living room and towards the Memory Wall. He grabbed the Veto and put it around his neck.

 **Arnold(Veto Holder): I don't like either nominee so I I'm inclined not to use it. However, I could mess up a game plan if Conor creates one. Tough decisions.**

"Hey everybody, it's time for the Veto meeting." Arnold called.

Everyone came in as they sat down at on the couches. Tep and Kimberly sat down in the nomination chairs. Arnold stood up front.

"This is the Veto meeting. Tep and Kimberly have both been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to Veto one of the nominations. I will give both nominees a chance to explain why I should use the Power of Veto on them." Arnold explained.

Kimberly stood up and put on pouty lips.

"Please use it on me, Arny! I don't want to be stuck in this situation since I didn't do anything mean to anyone." Kimberly whines as she sat back down.

Arnold blushed as Dana seemed suspicious as Tep got up.

"I know I've made enemies and Conor, I still consider you one of my best friend in this house. I've made game moves where I shouldn't have and I'll do my best to correct them in the future. I just need one more chance to prove that." Tep explained as he sat back down.

"Alright. So I've decided to….

….

….

…

…

….

….

….

….

….

"...not use the Power of Veto." Arnold decided.

Kimberly pouted and Tep placed his head down. Arnold put the Veto in the box.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Arnold concluded as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Tep kept sitting down in his chair

 **Tep(Nominee): I can't believe it. I guess eighth place is the number I'm getting and I'm going to meet Julie this Thursday.**

Kimberly hugged Sayde and then Ellie.

 **Kimberly(Nominee): Better believe this girl is going to the Final 7 and I'll continue my flirting assaults on Arnold to get what I want. I ain't done with you yet, honey.**

Cody hugged Ellie as they serpents into different rooms.

 **Cody: Tep is still on the block and the plan is to evict him. I'm glad he came to his senses with what he's done, but this will be for the better good so he isn't a puppet.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Tep or Kimberly? Who will win the Jury Competition and return to the house? Find out Thursday 8/7c on a special two-hour episode of Big Brother!_

 **Current Jurors:**

 **Derek**

 **Jela**

 **Jose**


	30. Chapter 29- Jury Aftermath

**A/N: So this chapter will be a little bit different. It's going to have a aftermath-style format to it, but Big Brother the same way. Anyway, keep voting for America's Favorite Player to see which houseguest will rack up an extra $25K on finale night.**

The Total Drama Aftermath Theme plays as the letters of T, D, B and B scroll upwards in the color red. They start coming together to form TDBB Aftermath. The letters start dissipating as one of the B's has a hole that takes viewers right into the studio. The crowd begin cheering as the cameras are live and they zoom in on Da'vonne, Cody, Geoff and Bridgette.

"Welcome to a special edition of Total Drama Big Brother! We are at the halfway mark with only eight houseguests left. However, one will leave and join the Jury tonight." Cody explained.

"However, we also have the Jury Competition where the four jurors will have one last shot at getting the grand prize of $500K!" Da'vonne exclaimed.

"I'm so stoked for tonight's show. It's truly going to be a great Aftermath where we will get to talk with all three jurors." Geoff added.

"Will Tep or Kimberly be leaving to join the Jury and get one last chance to save their game? Find out right now on Total…" Bridgette began.

"Drama…" Geoff continued.

"Big Brother!" Da'vonne and Cody finished as the crowd began cheering.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _Kimberly blows a kiss towards the camera while_ **Brady** _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 28- Jury Aftermath**

The TDBB Aftermath Theme came back on as we enter the studio once more to hear the crowd cheering again as the camera zooms in on the four hosts for today's show.

"Welcome to TDBB Aftermath! I'm Da'vonne Rogers from Seasons 17 and 18 of the original Big Brother and these are my co-hosts." Da'vonne introduced.

"I'm Cody Calafiore. The runner-up in Season 16." Cody introduced.

"You know us as Geoff and Bridgette of Total Drama fame and the original hosts of Total Drama Aftermath." Geoff stated.

"We are here with big things today. We have Derek, Jela and Jose in the green room ready for their chance to get back in the house and the game." Bridgette explained.

The monitor shows all three Jury member packing up from the Jury House to head over to Aftermath Studio.

"We will hear from them momentarily. However, we have a special surprise." Cody stated.

"That's right. We have a special competition planned." Da'vonne announced.

"Last season, we had the fans vote in one Total Drama contestant to be a houseguest to celebrate the halfway point. This season, we wanted to do something similar and give one of the non-Jury houseguests a chance to get back in the game themselves." Bridgette explained.

"The non-Jury houseguest that wins will earn their spot to compete in the Jury competition later on." Geoff explained.

"Without further ado, let's welcome the seven non-Jury houseguests. Brady, Mana, Pierce, Joseph, Dottie, Chasi and Chowa!" Da'vonne exclaimed.

The seven houseguests came out as the crowd cheered for them. They all wore grey shorts with the TDBB Logo on them and black sweatpants. They all came onstage as they stopped in front of the hosts.

"So how does it feel to be getting one last shot at the money?" Geoff asked.

"It's going great and I hope everyone does well in this challenge." Joseph replied.

"I hope I can win and prove that my smarts will get me through the game." Dottie added.

"Me winning would be super awesome and I can see Conor again." Chasi added.

"I felt I never got a chance so let's do this." Brady added.

Pierce, Mana and Chowa kept their silence, but ironically, it spoke volumes to the crowd.

"Well, let's get to the challenge. It's the return of Total Drama: The Board Game!" Geoff exclaimed.

The board was revealed as the seven houseguests each stood on one platform. Each platform had the face of a current TDBB Houseguest(Cody, Conor, Ellie, Sayde and Arnold) or a previous Total Drama challenge from the last three generations. What made these tiles unique was the five question marks and the words **Special Challenge** in bold print underneath them.

"Each pathway is ten tiles long and you will each roll this six-sided die." Geoff explained as he grabbed a large orange foam die.

"Depending on the number you get is how many spaces you move. If you land on the face of a current TDBB Houseguest, that houseguest has submitted a special challenge that you have to complete in 10 seconds. If you land on a "special challenge", you must complete that challenge in 10 seconds. Failure will result in starting over. The first houseguest to reach the Finish Spot will earn their way into the Jury Competition." Bridgette explained.

The seven houseguests understood what they had to do and were ready.

"Brady's taking the lead on this one." Geoff stated as he tossed Brady the die.

Bray caught it and threw the die on the board to see his result. It was a one so he moved one step forward on the Cody space.

"You got the Cody Challenge! Your challenge from him is to try and hit on any random girl on the streets. If you can't get at least a yes on a date from one girl, you must start over." Geoff announced.

Brady was led outside as the camera crew followed him. He started chatting up some girls that were walking past. He remembered the 10 seconds he had and it was counting down. Luckily, he managed to get a yes from a blonde girl and she gave him her number. Brady said his goodbyes and pumped his fist in the air.

"Brady has completed his challenge and is still in the game." Geoff explained.

Mana was up next and threw her dice down on the board. She was worried of what it could be. Another one for her. She stepped forward on the Cody space.

"Another Cody Challenge. This one is the same as Brady's only you have to get a yes from a guy." Geoff explained.

Mana gulped and blushed. Chowa patted her on the back as she was led outside. Mana was sweating and panting that she ran back inside.

"Looks like Mana cracked under the pressure and has to restart." Bridgette stated as she felt concerned for Mana.

Pierce was next and rolled the die hoping for an easy result. He rolled a three as he took three steps to the Conor space.

"You got the Conor challenge, Pierce! His challenge is to break 20 yellow boards in 10 seconds." Geoff announced.

Pierce smiled and nodded as twenty plastic yellow boards were brought out. He was through about the halfway mark, but some boards were having trouble breaking and the timer ran out.

"Sorry Pierce, no luck this round." Geoff apologized.

Joseph rolled the die gracefully on the board and stopped on a four. Joseph stepped for spaces and landed on a mystery challenge.

"You landed on a mystery challenge. Your challenge is to find five alien eggs hidden throughout the studio and bring them back to the stage." Bridgette read.

Joseph adjusted his glasses and accepted this challenge. He started running into the studio looking for green alien eggs. He found them all in the green room, but he didn't have time to carry all of them at once. He thought very quickly and brought out his latest invention: a modified toy dump truck with a large back platform. He took out a remote control and started lifting the eggs in the truck. He raced the truck out of the room and back on stage with only a second to spare.

"Whoa! Talk about being creative!" Geoff exclaimed.

"It's really nothing. This gizmo came in handy when I needed it the most." Joseph stated as he chuckled.

Joseph stayed where he was currently in the lead. Dottie was next as she threw the die on the board. She got a six as the crowd cheered for her. She took six spaces on her path way as she also landed on a mystery challenge space.

"Another mystery challenge. This one is to make it through a laser field like what the contestants did in Paris." Geoff announced.

Dottie cracked her fingers as she was taken into a different room. The lasers started as he got into a ready stance. She was doing fine, but she made a misstep and went through a laser. The lasers weren't harmful so they shut off immediately.

"Oh, thought break." Geoff stated.

Dottie came back and stood on her starting spot. Chasi got the die next and threw it on the board. She got a five and went up to the Ellie space.

"An Ellie challenge. You must dress up in this Sailor Moon costume in ten seconds." Bridgette explained.

Chasi was handed her costume as the clock started ticking. Chasi was able to get the costume on with three seconds left. The crowd cheered as she was currently in the lead.

"Good job, Chasi. You've made it and will continue on." Geoff stated.

Chowa was last to go and threw the die on the board. A three was her result as she landed on the Conor space.

"Ooh, a Conor challenge. You won't like this one bit. Apologize to Pierce." Geoff announced.

"That's it?" Chowa asked.

"Like you mean it, of course." Geoff stated.

Chowa blushed and walked over to Pierce, who stood with his arms crossed.

"Well, I guess there isn't any other way to put it. I'm sorry for being a total jerk and going behind our team's back. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused and I didn't want to get you involved in any of it. I just did everything to protect me and my sister, but I understand that I went overboard." Chowa explained.

"Hmmm...it's a start. Apology accepted." Pierce accepted with a smile.

Chowa grinned as she completed the challenge and went back to her place on the board.

"So, Chowa, Joseph, Chasi and Brady have advanced, but Dottie, Mana and Pierce have yet to move. Brady, you're up." Geoff called.

The game went on as normal as everyone was getting through their pathways. The two competitors left in the game was Brady and Dottie. The final die was rolled and it landed on a one which decided the winner.

"Congratulations, Brady, you are moving on to the Jury Competition!" Geoff announced as he clapped his hands.

Brady raised his hands in victory as the six other evictees gave him a round of applause. Brady would get his chance to make up for going out first and get one more shot at the money.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a brief commercial break, the show returned as the crowd cheered. Brady was in the hot seat while the hosts were all on the couches.

"Welcome back. First of all, we want to once again give Brady congratulations on earning his spot in the Jury Competition later on tonight." Da'vonne stated.

"Thanks guys, I didn't really expect to be the one sitting here." Brady explained.

"It was a hard-earned victory, bro. You can totally make up for it when you went out first." Geoff stated.

"So what's going to be the game plan going into the competition?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm going to try and not go out first. I want to hang in there for as much as I can." Brady replied.

"Depending on what it is, you'll have to adjust accordingly. Well, we'll have Brady, the first three jurors and tonight's evictee battling it out tonight for another chance at the half mil. Stay tuned for that." Geoff announced.

"Up next, we get to know the thoughts of the three jurors going into this competition, their potential game plan if they get back in the house and what life is like in the Jury House. Then, we go live to the Big Brother House for tonight's live eviction." Bridgette announced.

"All here on Total Drama Big Brother!" Cody exclaimed as the crowd cheered very loudly.

Another commercial break ensued and we were right back in the Aftermath Studio with the four hosts.

"Welcome back to TDBB. Right now, we have three special guests. They are the current Jurors and they, along with Brady and tonight's evicted houseguest, will compete for another shot at the grand prize money. Please welcome, Derek, Jela and Jose!" Bridgette announced.

The three jurors came out to cheers from the audience. They glared at each other as they down in the hot seats provided for them.

"So, how does it feel to be out of the house for a few weeks now?" Geoff asked.

"It honestly feels good. I was in a very hostile environment in the game and didn't really feel comfortable." Derek replied.

"That's funny about you, Derek. Do you feel anyone was truly put to get you?" Cody asked.

"Cody, Sayde and I'm sure there was the others. The only person I felt I could trust was Dana." Derek replied.

"What about her made you trust her of all people?" Da'vonne asked.

"She's pretty for one and she is considered a loner in the game like me." Derek replied.

"Don't people who consider themselves loners play the game alone?" Bridgette asked.

"She felt compelled to work with me." Derek replied.

"I think she was using you, bro. She even voted for you." Geoff stated.

"Nonsense. We needed each other in the game." Derek retorted.

"Even idiots are too gullible for her tastes." Jela muttered.

"That brings us to Jela. How's life been for you outside the house?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm out and can't get the money. How do you think it's going?" Jela retorted.

"You get another shot." Geoff interjected.

"Still, I lose and I'm out for good. Not the happiest person and I have this thug right here to thank for it." Jela stated as she pointed at Jose.

"I'm a changed man, but you deserved it." Jose retorted.

"Whatever. I'll win this competition and get back in." Jela declared.

"Speaking of which, what will be the main plan of attack going back in?" Geoff asked.

"Going after the others in the house." Derek replied.

"Kimberly will be the #1 target after she's trying to steal Arnold away from me." Jela added.

"I've got Arnold in my sights." Jose added.

"You can keep your hands off him, too." Jela warned.

"How's life in the Jury House?" Da'vonne asked.

"It's peaceful for once. Not having to worry about people except for these two." Derek replied.

"Like you're not the annoying one." Jela stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Me and Jela have learned to tolerate each other. She was stoked to see me as the next one evicted." Jose explained.

"It was priceless seeing your mad face coming in the door. If only I had a camera, that's a souvenir I'll keep forever." Jela stated as she laughed.

"Won't Arnold get suspicious?" Jose asked.

"He hates you, too. We both can enjoy it." Jela replied.

"Well, it was great hearing the thoughts from the three of you, but we're out of time. Time to head to the Big Brother House for tonight's live eviction." Bridgette stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie and Chris were in the studios as the monitor behind them showed the eight remaining houseguests in the living room.

"Thank you, Bridgette. Let's head into the living room to talk with the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV as everyone gave her their attention.

"Hello houseguests. It's time for the live eviction. Kimberly, Tep, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict live. You both may now have a chance to sway their votes one last time with a brief statement. Kimberly, you're up first." Julie announced.

Kimberly smiled and got up as she looked at the rest of the house.

"I just wanna say it's been great meeting all of you and I can't wait to see what the future has for all of us for the ones I continue being friends with. Arnold, you've been my greatest enemy, but I feel that makes us closer to one another and I know you've got Jela, but I know you can do better. Conor, just know that's there repercussions for your actions as well. Cody, you've been a great adversary to play this game against so let's keep at it. That's all I wanted to say." Kimberly stated as she sat back down.

Tep saw his turn as he got up and cleared himself.

"I know I've done so many wrongs in this game and made more enemies than friends, but I'm ready to behave and play this game right so please give this old coot something to live and fight for besides blueberry muffins. I love those damn things!" Tep exclaimed as he sat back down and the audience started chuckling.

"Alright, the two nominees are not allowed to vote. Conor, as current HOH, you are not allowed to vote either. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your vote to evict. Dana, you're up first." Julie stated.

Dana got up and went to the Diary Room.

"Dana has had her troubles with Tep so her vote should be obvious. Hello Dana." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dana greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict that slob, Tep." Dana voted.

"Thank you, Dana. Ellie is good friends with Kimberly, but has an alliance with Tep. Who does she choose? Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I vote to evict Kimberly." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. Arnold has been wanting Kimberly out for awhile so will he take this chance? Hello Arnold." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Arnold greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Sticking to my guns. I wish to evict Kim." Arnold voted.

"Thank you, Arnold. Cody has wanted Tep out for the week so his vote should be obvious. Hello Cody." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Cody greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I've done a lot of thinking, but I've made my decision. I vote to evict Kimberly." Cody voted.

"Thank you, Cody. It's official. With 3 votes to evict, Kimberly will be leaving the house tonight. However, let's see how Sayde votes. Hello Sayde." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sayde greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Tep." Sayde voted.

"Thank you, Sayde." Julie praised.

Sayde got up and walked back to the living room.

"Let's give the results to the houseguests." Julie stated as she appeared back on the TV. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 3-2, Kimberly, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House."

Kimberly had a shocked expression on her face as she was the one going home. Tep was equally as shocked. Kim got up and started hugging Ellie and Cody. Tep as Conor hugged his best friend and he just sat there in complete shock. Kimberly went to the lobby and got her bag. She was bitter about her eviction, but opened the front door to the outside world. Kimberly got cheered as she poses and blew kisses to everyone. She went over to Julie and Chris hugging them as she sat down. Everyone gathered by the Memory Wall as Kimberly's picture faded to black and white.

"That's must've been quite the shocker for you." Julie stated.

"It was a little surprising." Kimberly explained.

"See, this is why reality television is better than fiction. It's where people have to face reality." Chris stated as he chuckled.

"Why do you think you got evicted?" Julie asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was because I've done more things in this game and Tep only did it in one week. Plus, they could use him more and I'm a more stronger player." Kimberly replied.

"Yeah, after what you did to Brady, you put that painted target on your back." Chris stated.

"That was for good reason." Kimberly interjected.

"So, you grew close to Arnold over the last few weeks. How was that?" Julie asked.

"It was good. Mainly, I wanted to use him to get far, but I do have some feelings for him." Kimberly replied as the crowd cheered.

"Well, Kimberly, since you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dana: You were not the intended target this week, but I did want you out of the way. You're gone and Jela's gone. Arnold can now focus on me and our way to the money.**

 **Sayde: I don't know how this happened and I was sure Tep was the next one to go. I just wanna say sorry that this happened to you and you were a great friend inside this house.**

 **Conor: You kinda had this coming after your scuffles with Brady and Dottie. Tep has done it for a week and you have been doing it from the beginning.**

 **Arnold: I voted you out, because you wanted me to cheat on Jela with you. I do admit I like you somewhat, but I don't like untrustworthy and sneaky girls. Jela isn't like that and I rather have her over you.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly was a little hurt after hearing as tears came to her eyes. Chris got up and hugged her as the crowd was feeling sympathy for her.

"You gonna be alright enough to compete?" Julie asked.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a few." Kimberly replied.

"Well, Kimberly and the other three jurors along with Brady compete next for a shot at getting back in the house. Stay with us." Julie stated.

The crowd started cheering as the seven remaining houseguests were in the living room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back as Julie and Chris were onstage with Derek, Jela, Jose, Brady and Kimberly.

"Welcome back. It's now time for the Jury Competition. However, you guys won't be competing alone. You five will be entering the next Head of Household competition to compete for the return spot and a shot at becoming the next HOH. It's time for all of you to enter the house." Julie explained.

The four jurors and Brady were super excited and took a quick look at each other. They went to the front door. There was a doorbell ringing.

"What was that?" Tep asked.

The door opened to find the four jurors and Brady entering the house as Jela hugged Arnold, Derek and Jose glared at the house, Kimberly hugged Ellie and Sayde and Brady pounded fists with Conor and Tep.

"Surprise! We are having the annual Jury Competition. For those of you wondering, Brady won a competition earlier tonight to gain his spot in the Jury Competition to return to the game. If he wins the spot, the number of jurors will be raised to ten. Please head to the backyard for the Head of Household competition." Julie announced.

Everyone decided to get changed and go to the backyard to get ready. After another commercial break, the houseguests were up high on 11 pedestals with a Victorian-style background on the wall.

"It's time for the Head of Household competition. Conor, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called "Old Fashion Standoff". You 11 are high up on these pedestals and the wall behind you will lean forward to try and knock you off. The last juror standing will return to the house and the last houseguest standing will become the new Head of Household. Let's begin." Julie announced.

The wall had started moving and started leaning forward shaking. Derek went off as he was eliminated fairly quickly.

"I'm sorry, Derek, you've been eliminated. I'm afraid it's back to the Jury House with you." Julie stated.

The remaining 10 players hung on as the wall started getting buckier. Tep decided to jump off as he was laying down on the mat.

"Tep, sorry, you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

"That's alright." Tep stated as he got up.

The wall was getting buckier was everyone hung on to their railing. Jose made misstep and fell off much to the delight of Dana and Arnold.

"Razor, that's it for you. You're done." Julie announced.

Cody, Ellie, Sayde, Jela, Arnold, Dana, Kimberly and Brady remained. The camera cut back to Julie and Chris.

"We are out of time. Join us Sunday 8/7c to find out who will become the new Head of Household and who will be returning to the house. Then, the Power of Veto is back on the line, but will it be used to save one of the two nominees? Then, next Thursday 9/8c is another double eviction. Two houseguests will be leaving the house that night when the first one goes and then a whole week's worth of Big Brother will occur. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie explained.

The last shot was the remaining 8 houseguests standing and struggling to hang on.


	31. Chapter 30- Big Decisions

**A/N: So here we are once again. This story will be focused on a lot more than TDBB 3 at the moment. I gotta get this one done and over with so I can move on. However, we are at the point a member of the Jury or Brady will return to the game. If Brady wins, the Jury number goes up to 10. Let's get on it.**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **The first seven evicted houseguests got a chance to get into the Jury Competition to get a chance to earn their way back into the game. After many rounds of challenges, Brady had conquered the task and got himself into the competition. At the live eviction, the house remain divided and Kimberly was he next one to hit the bricks. However, that put her in the Jury Competition with Derek, Jela, Jose and Brady. Now, they fight for their chance at returning to the game and becoming the next Head of Household. Who will become the next Head of Household and who will they nominate for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela(?)**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _ **Kimberly(?)**_ _blows a kiss towards the camera while_ _ **Brady(?)**_ _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 30- Big Decisions**

The HOH competition was still going strongly as Arnold, Dana, Jela, Kimberly, Brady, Ellie, Sayde and Cody were still left. Jose and Derek were taken out since they fell off. Tep joined Conor on the sidelines.

 **Tep: It really sucks not winning HOH and I'm probably going home next. They thought Kim was the biggest threat that week and got her out, but she has the chance to get back in. I'm hoping Arnold or Brady wins and I can get in talks with them to keep me safe.**

Cody, Ellie and Sayde struggled as the wall tilted. They needed to keep control this week.

 **Sayde: It's crucial me, Cody or Ellie take the power this week so we can keep control. Arnold and Dana would abuse it. Jela, Kimberly or Brady wouldn't follow through with what we want. It's attacks on the Starter Pack from all sides. Not to mention the dissension with Tep.**

 **Cody: I'm hoping Brady or Jela get the return spot. They haven't been in the house so I could strike deals with them. Kim would definitely come after us if she won.**

Sayde felt her grip loosen as she jumped down leaving Cody and Ellie up there.

"Looks like it's just us, El." Cody stated.

"I've got this comp down. I'm small enough to keep going." Ellie assured.

"You're gonna have to." Cody stated as he jumped off.

 **Cody: I couldn't hang on for long. My arms are really built for this.**

The other competitors hung on as Kimberly, Jela and Brady struggled. Arnold and Dana held on with all their might.

 **Jela(Juror #2): I want this so badly, because my eviction was a joke. I can tell Arnold was the one to be going out and I have to get him away from Dana so we can get to the finals together.**

 **Arnold:I need this win so I can keep Dana and, if she returns, Jela safe. This means we have a route to finale night. If Kim won, she keep flirting with me until she could try and manipulate me.**

Dana felt her grip loosen as Arnold wanted to catch her. Dana fell off and scowled.

"We have Arnold, Ellie, Brady, Kimberly and Jela left in the competition." Conor announced.

Jela couldn't feel her muscles anymore as she jumped and landed on the bottom.

"No Jela!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Damn it! You better win Brady and you too, Arnold." Jela stated as she was escorted out of the house.

Kimberly was confident she had this competition won. She just needed to outlast Brady and she was back in the house.

 **Kimberly(Juror #4): I need to win this return spot so I have a better chance of getting the money. I can get revenge on Conor for throwing me out and Cody for orchestrating the plan.**

Brady was having trouble hanging on as he jumped. Kimberly cheered as she hung on.

"Congratulations, Kimberly, you have won the return spot into the house!" Conor announced.

Brady was escorted out as he almost got back in the game. Kimberly, Ellie and Arnold remained in the competition.

"Can't...hang….on much….longer." Arnold stated as he jumped off.

"You got this, El." Cody cheered.

 **Ellie: All up to me? This is scary and very nerve wracking at the same time.**

Kimberly kept hold of herself and Ellie used her smallness to her advantage. Kimberly was losing her grip and she tried keeping herself up. She jumped and the air horn sounded. Ellie took a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations, Ellie, you are the new Head of Household!" Conor yelled.

Ellie cheered as she jumped down with Cody helping her up and then kissing.

"We made it to the Final 7." Cody whispered.

 **Ellie(Head of Household): I finally won HOH! Ahhhhhhhhhh! This is so exciting! I can't believe it! Me and Cody are going to the Final 7!**

Kimberly was frustrated as she won her spot back in the house, but the competition.

 **Kimberly: I'm glad to be back, but the power would've been a lot better. I'm just glad Cody, Arnold or Dana didn't win, because that would've put a wrench in my plans. Ellie should be easy to work with since she considers me a friend.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor passed the key over to Ellie and went inside.

 **Conor: Ellie is the winner this week and this bodes well for me and Tep. We got a good chance of staying together to the finale.**

"Worried about Tep?" Sayde asked as she walked up to Conor.

"I've been worried. Ellie is in power, but Cody will be in her ear a lot." Conor replied.

"The smart thing would be to put Kim up and Arnold. Dana could be the replacement if the Veto is used." Sayde explained.

"Yeah, but what if Cody wants Tep out and decides he's the target?" Conor asked.

"I don't think Cody would want that. He just got mad with Tep, but we agreed that Kim could be dangerous as well." Sayde replied.

 **Conor: I don't trust Cody as far as I can throw him. He was up in my ear telling me to choose who I want and I almost sent my best friend. This is dangerous having him up there. You might as well say he's the HOH this week.**

"I feel Tep is in danger. Cody doesn't like what he is doing." Conor stated.

"I'm sure it will all work out. Just give it some faith." Sayde assured as she patted Conor on the back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie came out of the HOH Room swinging her key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Ellie yelled.

Cody was the first up as Conor stated behind. Tep noticed this as he sat down with his best friend.

"I don't really like this." Conor whispered.

"You don't trust, Cody?" Tep asked.

"Dude, think about it. He's going to be in Ellie's ear the whole week." Conor replied.

The other six houseguests headed up the stairs as Ellie unlocked the HOH Room. Ellie immediately ran to the gift basket full of candy, extra cosplay costumes and a few pictures from home.

 **Ellie(Head of Household): Seeing all the memories from home really made me feel better. I had to admit being homesick even if I wasn't too far away from home.**

"Who's this handsome fellow?" Sayde asked as she held up one picture.

"That's my brother, Josh. He's off to college right now." Ellie replied.

 **Ellie(Head of Household): My brother and I don't get to see each other a lot due to college and except on breaks. However, I know he's probably cheering me on from his dorm every time I'm on.**

"You have some extra cosplay costumes here." Kimberly stated as she checked them out.

"Yeah. These are from Highschool DXD, Pokémon and Fairy Tail." Ellie explained.

 **Kimberly: I used to play dress up a lot, but I never knew it would actually become a thing in the future. Though, it's more cosplay and there are certain conventions for that.**

Arnold and Dana took their leave outside which Ellie caught. She stuck to the door and listened in on their conversation.

"This is completely bogus. This little girl who plays dress up is in charge for the week and we have no power." Dana stated.

"It's not all bad. She's completely gullible and she will have Cody in her ear every single time." Arnold assured.

"How can we know that Cody won't try and get rid of us? He's the strongest player in the game at the moment and he's basically in control this week." Dana retorted.

"I used to be in an alliance with him. He's pretty much still got my back if I need him." Arnold stated.

"So who do you expect to go up then?" Dana asked.

"I would say Tep and Kimberly. They are the two threats from last week so it would be wise to repeat the process." Arnold replied.

Tep was shown downstairs and Kimberly was sitting on the couch in the HOH Room.

"I would say that's right, but you have a better chance of going up next." Dana reminded.

"Then we just need the Veto. I'll always be a threat to most people here, but I got this far with smarts." Arnold stated.

"Not very bright if you keep getting into trouble." Dana groaned as she walked off.

Ellie heard the entire conversation and started thinking about what to do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana was in the kitchen cooking something to eat as Tep walked in. Dana turned seeing him and groaned.

"Can't you just go away." Dana groaned.

"Well, I'm certainly no magician. That would be totally awesome if I was." Tep stated.

"You should be gone already. I don't see the use of keeping you around." Dana stated.

"Well, I guess people just see me as a faithful ally. Nah, that's totally a lie. Dumb luck? Well, I guess it is seeing if I'm a threat and people didn't want to get rid of me." Tep explained.

"You're gonna end up confusing me even more. I just wish you were gone already." Dana stated.

 **Tep: Pfft...see why I don't deal with women so much. They give me a headache listening to them. Dana has been a worthy adversary this season. I wonder how she does it.**

 **Dana: *banging head off the wall***

Dana walks off as she shakes her head. Tep just saw the left over food Dana was eating and decided to eat it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold was in the Nature Room just laying down on his bed when Kimberly knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Arnold asked.

"Is that anyway to treat a girl?" Kimberly countered as she sat down beside him.

"I like Jela. I don't like you." Arnold replied as he stated away.

Kimberly brought his head back over to her sight. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"We all have feelings we wish to deny, but we can't escape them forever." Kimberly stated as she grabbed Arnold's hand.

"I don't-" Arnold tried saying, but Kimberly kissed him on the lips.

Arnold was trying to struggle against it, but gave in to Kimberly's tender lips. Kimberly broke the kiss and giggled.

"Not bad, Ar. I say we have something going." Kimberly stated with a smile.

"I guess we do. It can't be that bad to try to live a little." Arnold figured.

"Hehehehehehe...it isn't. We all have to quit playing it safe at this stage. Don't keep me waiting on a date." Kimberly stated as she walked from the room.

Arnold had a goofy smile on his face as he got together with Kimberly. Someone he didn't even realize he would have feelings for.

"Now, that that's settled. I have someone to leech off of for the rest of the game." Kimberly stated.

Tep just happened to be listening and stared at Kimberly suspiciously.

"Well, I guess she's at it again with manipulating people. That Dottie girl was right not to trust her and go after her. We even got her out not even a day ago." Tep stated.

 **Tep: Women can be cold-hearted and the two I know of are Kim and Dana. Arnold is being played like a fiddle by those two. Maybe I can get him onboard with the Starter Pack if they'll allow it. No! They'll just try and evict you again. Gotta be smart, but…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep and Kimberly were in the bathroom with Kim applying lipstick.

"So I heard Arnold was getting with you." Tep stated.

"How did you know that?" Kimberly asked without looking at him.

"He told me. The guy has the hots for you." Tep replied.

"Anybody could've told me that." Kimberly stated.

"He's just shy about it I think. He's not the type to express his feelings too much." Tep stated.

"I hope it's not Brady all over again. The last thing I need is a distraction." Kimberly explained.

"You'll probably just do to him what you did to Brady." Tep figured.

"Strategic planning and moves are made, because we need to get a lot of people out. I can't let him distract me too much. I almost got evicted and lost my chance at the money." Kimberly stated.

"Just make this time count." Tep instructed.

 **Tep: I'm really nervous going into this nomination ceremony. You don't exactly have to get nominated first to go home. I have to make sure the Veto is on my side this time.**

 **Kimberly: I really hope the talking with Ellie for that short time was worth it. I came to play this game and I'm gonna do what I can to stay.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie walked across the living room and by the TV that said ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. Ellie walked up to the Memory Wall and grabbed the keys. She took them up to the HOH Room as she sat down and thought this over.

 **Ellie(Head of Household): Everything falls on me to make the right decisions this week and if it goes wrong, I'm most likely gone next week. I hope Cody can continue to guide me well so I don't mess up.**

Everyone started to come into the dining room for the nomination ceremony. They reached sat down as Ellie came in with the nomination block. She sat it down and proceeded to her address.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head of Household, I must nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will turn both keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've decided to nominate is…" Ellie began before she turned the first key.

Arnold's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he nodded.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Ellie continued as she turned the second key.

Dana's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she glared at Ellie.

"I've nominated you, Arnold, and you, Dana, for eviction. Dana, you haven't been up yet and you are very sneaky I feel having a say in Jose's eviction. Arnold, you are a primary threat that I believe should be gone. I'm making my game moves as I see fit. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Ellie explained.

Everyone started getting up as Tep hugged Arnold.

 **Tep: Oh yes! I escaped the first stage and I just need to get past stage two. Once that Veto is won, I can save myself for another week.**

Arnold hugged his sister and then hugged Kimberly.

 **Arnold(Nominee): It turns out Ellie wants to be braver than most people and take a shot at actual threats to her game. Well, this ain't my first rodeo here and it won't be my last.**

Dana hugged Cody and then hugged Conor.

 **Dana(Nominee): I'm going to win the Veto and save myself. There's no way I'm letting this little girl ruin my chances at half a million dollars. I bet Cody had something to do with this.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Arnold or Dana from eviction? Plus, Total Drama contestants Katie and Sadie stop by as the special hosts for the Veto competition. Tune in Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	32. Chapter 31- Fashions-Veto

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **At a intense battle to re-enter the house, Jela, Brady and Kimberly were on the edge of their rides. Kimberly managed to win the return spot and almost outlasted everyone until she fell off her platform. This left Ellie winning her first HOH of the summer and the power for the week. Kimberly had tried restarting her flirtatious ways with Arnold and even kissed him to make him think about it. Conor grew weary of Cody's gameplay as he figured he coaxed Ellie into going after Tep. At the nomination ceremony, Ellie went with her safe bet and nominated Arnold and Dana. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Arnold or Dana from eviction? Find out right now on Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _ **Kimberly**_ _blows a kiss towards the camera while_ _ **Brady**_ _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 31- Fashionis-Veto**

Everyone got up from the dining table as Arnold and Dana were the nominees for the week.

 **Arnold(Nominee): I saw this coming from a mile away. I'm still a big threat to Ellie's game and I didn't expect her not to come after me. However, I'm not going to lose here when I came so far.**

 **Dana(Nominee): I'm on the block for the first time and I'm a little bit livid. I didn't expect it to be this scary and nerve wracking, but I warned Arnold about this and the idiot doesn't listen.**

Conor and Tep went to the living room and started chatting.

"I'm not surprised. They probably put them up to throw us off." Conor stated.

"You think?" Tep asked.

"Cody's a vet in this game need I remind you. He's picked up some Heather moves." Conor replied.

 **Tep: So Cody convinced his girl to put the twins up and then tried throwing me and Conor off his scent so I wouldn't see it coming come eviction night. Definitely a Heather move.**

 **Conor: I was with Cody last week, but he's not better than Tep was. I know he's trying to convince Ellie to put Tep up as a replacement. He was all about getting rid of him last week.**

Cody and Ellie regrouped as they headed up the stairs.

"This is getting hectic. Conor and Tep seem awfully suspicious." Cody stated.

"Why? I did what I thought was right. Who wouldn't put those two up?" Ellie asked.

"Exactly. Arnold and Dana would take advantage of all this blame being tossed around to coast to the final two." Cody replied.

"Flying under the radar sure is easy to catch onto." Ellie boasted with a proud smile.

 **Cody: Conor and Tep seem to be on my case now with Kimberly on the rear. So many people will be itching to put me up next time an eviction comes around. I'm only trying to help them along.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor was in the storage room when Cody walked in. Conor saw him and quickly ducked out.

"What's going on with you?" Cody tried asking, but Conor was already gone.

 **Cody: Now, Conor won't try talking it out with me. Seriously, was Ellie winning a mistake?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor ducked out as Tep was walking. They bumped into each other.

"Well, don't you have a sense of direction." Tep mocked.

"Not really in the mood for slapstick humor." Conor stated.

"What's wrong?" Tep asked.

"I have to avoid Cody. I'm just too suspicious of him to talk to him." Conor replied.

"Well, I think you should talk with him. He probably has a lot to tell." Tep suggested.

"Yeah, and what if he lies to me? I could be the next one out as we speak." Conor stated.

"Not talking to him makes you that way. Not being social makes you a target...or you're a floater. Not really sure how that works." Tep stated as he thought it over.

"Just leave it alone." Conor ordered as he walked off.

Cody heard the conversation and looked down to the floor.

 **Cody: Maybe it was a mistake. I don't blame Ellie, though. Conor just needs some to think.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie and the other seven houseguests stood around the Have Not food for the week. Ellie twiddled with her thumbs.

"I really don't want to choose anyone to be a Have Not. I feel like none of you deserve it." Ellie stated.

"You know you have to make a decision sometime." Dana retorted.

"Alright, um...Conor, Tep, Sayde and Kimberly." Ellie chose.

The four houseguests were all shrugging their shoulders.

 **Conor: I've been a Have Not enough time to know it gets easier and easier as you go through with it.**

 **Sayde: It's been awhile since I've been a Have Not or maybe I haven't been one yet this season. It's really hard to know.**

 **Tep: I'm used to it.**

 **Kimberly: Great, stuck on slop and cold showers. Maybe I should've let Brady or Jela win.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly decided to go up and talk with Ellie. She went up the stairs and up to the balcony.

 **Kimberly: I need reassurance that I'm staying this week. Arnold might be the one going home and I'll need to latch onto someone to take me far.**

Kimberly knocked on the door as Ellie opened it. She let Kimberly in as Kim sat down on the couch and Ellie down on the bed.

"What's up?" Ellie asked.

"I just need some reassurance that I'm safe for this week. I've not done anything to you and Cody." Kimberly replied.

"Of course not. I wouldn't target you anyway. Arnold is the one I want gone." Ellie stated.

"Good that we can be on the same page. However, don't you think Dana should be going?" Kimberly asked.

"Why? Did she do something?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, she's using Arnold. She tried to even manipulate me into a possible final three alliance." Kimberly replied.

Ellie bit her thumb as she thought over her decision.

 **Ellie(Head of Household): I'm scared on what to do now, because I haven't had to make a big decision all season long. I just hope whatever happens doesn't come back on me.**

"Who were you thinking as a replacement?" Kimberly asked.

"Tep. He's definitely my next thought." Ellie replied.

"Perfect. Than he will be the one going home." Kimberly stated.

 **Kimberly: Tep or Dana this week have to go home. This way Arnold can focus on me and take me to the final two. I can coax my way in with the Jury I'm sure.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Arnold decided to go up and knock on the HOH Room. Ellie let him in, but she was weary about what he wanted.

 **Arnold: My goal is to win the Veto this week, but I also need to do some damage control in case that fails. Ellie is someone really easy to manipulate and then when the time is right, I can push her out that door without another word.**

"What do you want?" Ellie asked.

"I just want to do some damage control. I'm really sorry about what happened earlier this season." Arnold replied.

"You're only apologizing now, though." Ellie retorted with her hands cuddling her blue bear.

"Well, I guess I got a little carried away with my fun." Arnold stated.

"I'm having a hard time really believing that. You could just be luring me in to a false sense of security." Ellie explained.

"You have every right to think that. I was just hoping to do some damage control." Arnold stated.

 **Ellie(Head of Household): Arnold isn't the most trustworthy person, but I guess he does look a little remorseful. I really hope this isn't a ploy just for me to use the Veto on him if I win.**

 **Arnold: It seems she's more resilient than I originally intended to believe. Time to up the ante as they say.**

"It's just...Jela told me to continue for her. She wouldn't want me to give up this soon." Arnold stated as he made a fake crying voice.

"Jela told you to continue for her? That's so cute!" Ellie exclaimed.

"She doesn't want me to be this mean guy anymore. She's sees the good in me…" Arnold stated before fake crying his eyes out.

"Awww, you do have a heart. Well, I guess I could forgive you as long as you promise not to do it again." Ellie explained.

"I promise with all my heart and for Jela." Arnold promised.

 **Arnold: Whew! I guess all those romance movies I watched were worth it. I never suspected you gain mischievous tips from watching a love story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde and Tep were in the Have Not Room. They were in bed as Tep turned over to Sayde.

"Do you forgive me?" Tep asked.

"Why do you ask that? Of course I forgive you." Sayde replied.

"I just don't want people mad at me. I made a dumb move and I really did suffer for it by almost being evicted." Tep stated.

"As long as you learned your lesson, I'm sure people will warm up to you." Sayde stated.

"I just don't feel like that's going to happen. You make one mistake in this game and your game is over." Tep explained.

"It's alright, Tep. I was disappointed, but I got over it." Sayde assured.

 **Sayde: I know me, Conor and Tep have had our differences, but it shouldn't be taken out on him. I was hurt since I thought we had an alliance, but Tep didn't no any better.**

 **Tep: I guess Karen was right when she said I don't make much sense anymore. I'm not smart and I'm devilishly handsome. I've got good material as a comedian, but the curtains could be closing on my time here.**

"Just don't let it bother you. We all make mistakes and we need to learn from them." Sayde stated as she turned over to go to sleep.

Tep thought about it, but fell asleep mid-thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie came through the door with a box full of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Ellie exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they sat down on the couches. Arnold and Dana sat down on the nomination chairs.

"Only six players will play in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected at random draw. Will the nominees please join my up here." Ellie requested.

Arnold and Dana met Ellie up front as he continued on.

"As Head of Household, I'll choose first." Ellie stated as she reached into the box.

Everyone watched as she pulled out a name from the box.

" **Sayde**." Ellie announced.

Sayde clapped and joined the others up front. Arnold took his turn and reached into the bag.

" **Tep**." Arnold chose.

Tep clapped and smiled as he joined the others up front. Dana took her turn crossing her fingers for Conor.

 **Dana: I want karate boy in this and not Cody or Kimberly. They will use it on Arnold in a heartbeat and leave me out in the dust.**

" **Houseguest Choice.** I choose Conor." Dana stated.

Conor came up as he smirked at Cody shrugging his shoulders. Cody glared back at him.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition will begin. Good luck to everyone!" Ellie exclaimed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The six players Veto players came out dressed as themselves as Cody and Kimberly took a seat to the side. The backyard was decorated into a fashion show as six rows of clothes were on the racks.

 **Ellie(Head of Household): Never was a big fan of fashion, but I love the clothes that are on display. I really hope me or Sayde wins this Veto so we can keep the nominations the same.**

Two people came out from backstage as the houseguests were surprised. It was Katie and Sadie of Total Drama fame.

"Hi guys!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm back in the Big Brother House! Eeeeeeekkk!" Sadie added.

"You do know it's not actually your return to the house, right?" Conor asked.

"Of course. Me and Katie were called up to be the special hosts of this week's Veto competition." Sadie explained.

"The what?" Dana asked.

 **Dana: More glitter girls ruining my chances?! What was Chris and Julie thinking?**

"We hope you guys are ready to put your fashion skills to the test. Here's how this game works. We will show you a model on display and you must present the dress that matches the one on display. However, there is a long row of clothes so you'll have to look very fast. The last person who presents last obviously has bad taste and will be escorted away from the premises." Katie explained.

The six Veto players got to their rows waiting for the first dress to come up. The model had on a red party dress. The six players went through their rows trying to find the dress. Tep, Arnold, Sayde, Dana and Ellie presented their dresses.

"Thanks to all for finding the dress. Conor, you are done so bye-bye!" Katie exclaimed.

Conor took a seat next to Cody as he sighed.

 **Conor: I wanted to keep the noms the same and keep me and Tep here another week, but it looks like it's up to him.**

The next dress on display was a baby blue navy dress. Sayde, Tep, Arnold and Ellie brought back their dresses.

"Dana, time to hit the hay!" Sadie exclaimed.

Dana growled as she sat down near Conor.

 **Dana: I can't believe I lost! However, I trust that Arnold can win this Veto and make it lucky number three for this week.**

The next dress on display was a orange traffic cone dress. Tep, Ellie and Arnold found the dress as they presented their dresses.

"Sayde, time to take a seat." Katie announced.

Sayde smiles as she sat down and hopes for Ellie's success.

 **Sayde: Bad case scenario is Arnold winning. I want these noms to stay the same so Tep or Ellie better step to it.**

The next dress on display was a pink schoolgirl outfit. Arnold and Tep presented their dresses.

"Sorry, Ellie, you're cute, but you fail at fashion." Sadie stated.

The last dress on display was a golden dress as both men set out to find it. Arnold was the first to grab the dress.

"Congratulations, Arnold, you have the cutest fashion sense and you have won the Power of Veto!" Katie exclaimed.

Arnold was awarded his fourth Veto as Dana hugged him.

 **Arnold(Nominee/Veto Holder): Three time in a row! This Veto just likes hanging around my neck and let's me decide my own fate. They ain't ever gonna get rid of me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone came inside as Conor and Sayde were stuck outside.

"I saw you smirk at Cody. What's that deal?" Sayde asked as she decided to break the silence.

"I just can't trust him, Sayde. He's a vet and he can get around anything in this game. It's like no one can stop him." Conor replied.

"What's up with that? We're an alliance here." Sayde stated.

"He tried getting rid of Tep and he's in Ellie's ear half the time. I think it's time he goes." Conor decided.

"Why? He's taking us to the final five. Can't you just wait till it's everyone for themselves?" Sayde asked.

 **Conor: I appreciate that Cody is willing to stick with this alliance in the long run, but he's been proving that he can't be trusted like Arnold and Kimberly. Those three are the big threats that we need to focus on getting out.**

"I just can't trust that he will stick to that promise. He still has ties with Arnold and Arnold is looking to probably take Kimberly to the finals." Conor explained.

"That's not fair. You won't even talk to him about this." Sayde accused.

"I can't right now, Sayde. I don't know if he'll try to manipulate me." Conor stated as he walked back in the house.

 **Sayde: Conor is being a jerk! He's letting paranoia get to his head. He was the one putting Tep up last week, he was the one onboard with getting rid of him and he's blaming this all on Cody? Talk about being a big hypocrite.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly was in the kitchen as Dana came through the living room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the one who loves my brother." Dana stated.

"What's it to you?" Kimberly asked in a sassy tone.

"Listen, my brother is my partner in this game and he's not allowed to screw around with some harlet." Dana replied.

"Harlet? What are you, his mom?" Kimberly asked with a smirk.

"I'm his sister and he follows my orders. You can do your own game, but you won't treat him like you did Brady." Dana stated.

"For the last time, Brady was a distraction and he was going to flirt with me ruining my game." Kimberly explained.

"Still doesn't mean you can't do the same thing to Arnold." Dana retorted.

"So what? I'll be getting that half mil pretty soon. Six more people to get rid of." Kimberly boasted.

 **Dana: Six more indeed. Including her, because me and Arnold are sitting in those chairs come the finale.**

 **Kimberly: I can't believe Arnold's sister doesn't like me. Not like I really care, but it could help my game out a little bit. I really hate making nice with people I don't like really well.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold walked across the living room as he went to the Memory Wall. Arnold grabbed the Veto and put it around his neck.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto meeting." Arnold announced as he opened the door to the backyard.

Everyone came in as they sat down on the couches. Arnold stood where he would sit and Dana sat down in her chair.

"This is the Veto meeting. Me and Dana have been nominated for eviction, but with the Veto, I have the power to change one of the nominations. This is my fourth Veto win of the season and I've always used it on myself. However, I rather face off with someone I know I have a good chance against. I'm gonna use the Veto on Dana." Arnold announced.

Arnold put the Veto around Dana's neck as she sat there shocked at Arnold.

"Ellie, since I've vetoed one of your nominations, you must choose a replacement to take Dana's place." Arnold explained as he sat back down.

Ellie went up front and looked at everyone. She was deep in thought.

"I totally didn't expect that from you, Arnold, but this is a game of surprises. I'm gonna make this decision based on what I've been told by others. So, the replacement nominee sitting with Arnold will be…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

…..

….

….

….

….

"...Kimberly." Ellie announced.

Kimberly was skeptical after she was told she was safe, but sat down next to Arnold. He got up and went to the front.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Arnold concludes as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Sayde hugged a crying Dana.

 **Dana: *crying* Why would that idiot give me this?! He...he...he's the best big brother ever!**

Arnold hugged Kimberly as Dana joined the hug.

 **Arnold(Nominee): I did what I did, because I know if there's another threat beside me, that's going to get some heads thinking. Let's see if it pays off.**

Kimberly was a little mad at Ellie for putting her up and vowed revenge.

 **Kimberly(Nominee): Back on the block where I know I don't belong. Whatever. It was probably Cody that told her to do it like it was last time. I can't catch a break with the guy.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Arnold or Kimberly? Plus, it's a whole week of Big Brother in one hour as another houseguest will leave the house. Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_


	33. Chapter 32- Double Eviction in the Dark

**A/N: Another double eviction and the last one for the season putting us at our last six houseguests. The season is coming to a close soon and I'll be hot and heavy working on TDBB 3 when I can. I'm going up to my dad's**

 **in Massachusetts by the end of the month and my cousin is getting married. I've also got some Total Drama BB side stories I wanted start. Anyway, enough rambling.**

The monitor showed Arnold and Kimberly holding hands on the nomination chairs as they sat there. Kimberly looked mad and Arnold was just nervous.

"Conflicted about his actions over the past week since Kimberly's return, Arnold saved his sister and risked eviction just to get Kimberly out of the house." Julie stated.

"Arnold is such a sweet guy. Manipulative, but sweet all around." Chris added.

"The double eviction will be the most shocking yet as two houseguests leave for the Jury tonight. After Arnold or Kimberly leave the house, it's a whole week of Big Brother in one night." Julie stated.

"So come inside and sit down for this special double eviction episode of...Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the crow started cheering very loudly.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Conor was on the fence about trusting Cody since he thinks Cody would be in Ellie's ear for the entire week. Sayde called him out on his silence from Cody and instantly became a target with it painted on his back. Kimberly and Arnold went up try to do some damage control from their past actions in the game with Ellie. Tep and Sayde shared a moment where Sayde forgave him for his actions weeks prior. At the Veto competition, Arnold showed why he was the Veto King winning his third straight Veto in a row. However, he proved he was a little generous saving his sister and Kimberly being put beside him. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Arnold or Kimberly? Also, it's a whole week of Big Brother in one hour. Two houseguests will leave for the Jury right here on Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 _Arnold just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _ **Kimberly**_ _blows a kiss towards the camera while_ _ **Brady**_ _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 32- Double Eviction in the Dark**

Julie and Chris reappeared onstage as the crowd started cheering. The cameras zoomed in on them as Julie started speaking.

"Welcome to another double eviction episode Total Drama Big Brother! Tonight, two houseguests will leave the game and join the Jury. After tonight's first eviction, a whole week of Big Brother will play out in the house." Julie explained.

"The most exciting night of the season. This time, we get the sequel and Arnold has a reputation of getting nominated and avoiding eviction on these nights." Chris stated.

"Will he be able to escape tonight's eviction? Also, who will join Arnold or Kimberly before the night is done? Let's find out." Julie stated as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone got up from the couches and chairs as Dana hugged Arnold tight.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"It's for your safety. I knew I would be going home, but they could try and keep me to beat me in the finals." Arnold replied.

"That is a good plan. I'm the one beating you in the finals anyway." Dana stated.

 **Arnold(Nominee): There's not many people who will come up on the block just to use the only thing that can save them on the other person. My sister is an exception, because these people have ulterior motives. Maybe having someone equally as threatening as me up there will improve my chances of staying.**

Conor and Tep Knee What they had to do for this next eviction.

"You think Cody had something to do with this?" Conor asked.

"Doubtful, although he did have an alliance with Arnold at one point. How did he manage to get him to stay on the block?" Tep wondered.

"In any circumstance, Kimberly getting evicted again is perfect. She's too much of a threat to keep around." Conor stated.

 **Conor: Normally, I would be on board if Arnold was the one evicted, but Kimberly coming back in creates more problems. She's too manipulative and untrustworthy.**

 **Tep: I have to wonder…nevermind.**

Cody, Ellie and Sayde gathered together as they discussed who was to go.

"So who we sending home?" Cody asked.

"I say Arnold and just get rid of one of the twins. Also, Kimberly won't have anyone else to latch onto." Sayde replied.

"Plus, that's only two votes. Dana will vote the other way and Conor along with Tep are up in the air." Cody explained.

"I think we can convince Tep. He's easily manipulative." Sayde stated.

 **Cody: I'm not convinced or on board with getting Tep to vote our way. He's easily working Conor again after that little hiccup last week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie and Sayde were in the kitchen as Ellie caught sight of her boyfriend walking to the shower. Sayde caught her looking and smirked.

"I see you want a piece of Cody-pie." Sayde teased.

"Um...well, of course, he's my boyfriend." Ellie stated.

"That's not what I mean. I saw those eyes looking." Sayde teased.

"Oh…" Ellie realized as she blushed like mad.

"It's alright, sweetie. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Sayde assures as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it's not exactly that. He's just hot to look at sometimes." Ellie confessed.

"You're allowed to explore more than his face." Sayde stated.

 **Ellie(Head of Household): I was just too embarrassed to even think about looking at him and have people thinking I wanna...no more comment.**

Ellie blushed as Cody passed her, but not before he kissed her on the cheek.

"He's so dreamy." Ellie cooed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Ellie were walking into the storage room as she crossed her arms.

"Sayde tells me you have some problems with Cody." Ellie stated.

"So what if I do? He's been in your ear all week." Conor confronted.

"He has not! I've been playing this game the way I want since I came in. Cody has not once tried to swoon me his way." Ellie retorted.

"I find that hard to believe. You two are a couple which gives you plenty of alone time." Conor stated.

"That's totally unfair to think of!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I don't think it is. It would be the perfect game strategy." Conor stated.

"So would you do the same thing at the expense of Chasi's feelings?" Ellie asked.

Conor stopped in his thoughts as he thought that over. Ellie had caught him there.

"Would you put your feelings over her own for the sake of this stupid game?" Ellie asked while glaring at Conor.

"That's not important at the moment." Conor replied.

"I guess I've heard what I needed to. Chasi would hate you so much right now." Ellie stated.

Ellie walked out as Conor was left feeling a little guilty about his choice of his words.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold was sitting in the nomination chair as Sayde walked by.

"Awfully comfortable, are ya?" Sayde asked.

"I'm just waiting for when Julie announces the eviction. I have some tough competition ahead of me." Arnold replied.

"Not afraid of a unanimous vote?" Sayde asked.

"If it happens to be my time, then so be it. I just would feel selfish if my sister went home in my place." Arnold replied.

"That was awfully sweet of you." Sayde cooed.

"She doesn't deserve it. I had to save her just in case." Arnold stated.

Suddenly, the power in the house went out unexpectedly.

"What's going on?!" Sayde recoiled.

"The power has went out into the house." Arnold stated.

Everyone came to the living quite blindly as they started feeling around.

"Why did the lights go out?" Kimberly asked.

"A fuse must've broke." Cody replied.

"So are we just stuck in the dark?" Ellie asked.

"It would seem so. I don't even think Julie will be able to get to us." Conor replied.

"Well, I guess there probably won't be an eviction until they get the power back on." Tep added.

Everyone decided to stay in the living room as they didn't want to risk going anywhere else until the power comes back on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We have suffered technical difficulties within the house and we have managed to reconnect ourselves to the houseguests. There is still work to be done, but those will come in due time. Let's get to the first eviction of the night." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV which let in some light to the pitch black living room. Each houseguest was provided a headlamp.

"Houseguests, I want to apologize for the lack of power in the BB House. We are currently working on reconnecting and finding out the problem. However, the show must go on and what a time to have this night as this is double eviction night." Julie announced.

Some houseguests were shocked and some knew this was coming.

"Alright, we have a lot to get through in the next hour so let's get right to it. Arnold, Kimberly, in just a few moments, your fellow houseguests will cast their votes to evict live. You both may now have one last chance to sway their votes with one brief statement." Julie announced.

Kimberly stood up and clasped her hands together.

"This is my last chance at winning that money and I've had the best time with everyone here. I fought my heart out and almost won HOH upon returning. If I hung on, I would be safe right now. However, I'm willing to work with a lot of you going closer to the finale. If you can save me, that would be the first step back to Trustville." Kimberly stated.

Arnold got up as he looked at everyone.

"I know I've been on everyone's radar. I know I'm not the most trustworthy person. However, I'm willing to play fair these last few weeks in order to make it to the top 2. It's been a dream of mine and Dana so please let me have this moment." Arnold stated.

"Alright, as always, the two nominees are not allowed to vote. Ellie, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to vote either. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your vote to evict. Sayde, you're up first." Julie announced.

Sayde got up and went to the Diary Room.

"Sayde has been one to go after Arnold so will she finally take the chance to get rid of him. Hello Sayde." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sayde greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Sayde voted.

"Thank you, Sayde. Tep has been a wildcard with his vote. Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Tep greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Arnold." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. Cody has been a frontrunner in this eviction so will he stick with his choice? Hello Cody." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Cody greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I strategically vote to evict Arnold." Cody voted.

"Thank you, Cody. It's official. With 3 votes to evict, Arnold will be leaving the house tonight. Let's see where the other votes stand. Hello Conor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Conor greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Arnold...just screw it." Conor voted.

"Thank you, Conor. Dana hasn't voted for her brother and probably won't start now. Hello Dana." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dana greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Hopefully, people here have a brain to do it again. I vote to evict Kimberly." Dana voted.

"Thank you, Dana." Julie praised.

Dana got up and went to the living room to sit down.

"The votes are in. Let's give the new to the houseguests," Julie stated. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote,the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 4-1, Arnold, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Arnold got up and consoled a crying Dana and Kimberly was trying to hide tears. Arnold hugged other people and grabbed his bag leaving the house as Kimberly went into a full meltdown sitting against the wall. Arnold got a cheered reaction as he turned in his headlamp and went over to Chris and Julie.

"So how was it to be in this game?" Julie asked.

"It was a lot of fun and a little challenging at times. I was almost on the block every single time." Arnold replied.

"We can hear Kimberly having a breakdown in there. Any thoughts on that?" Chris asked.

"I guess she realized what she did was wrong or she actually had feelings for me. One option on any side is my best guess." Arnold replied.

"You saved Dana with the Veto. Why did you do that?" Julie asked.

"I figured I have a better chance against someone as strong as a threat as me. If Dana stated up there, they could've got rid of her and kept me since I'll always be a threat." Arnold replied.

"Well, we thank you for playing Arnold and you are off to the Jury House. Up next is the live Head of Household competition, stay with us." Julie stated.

The crowd started cheering as the backyard lights came on showing six booths and Ellie sitting on the sidelines.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the crowd started cheering and the camera zoomed in on a smiling Julie.

"Welcome back to a special double eviction episode of TDBB. We now go live to the backyard for the live Head of Household competition." Julie stated.

The six eligible houseguests were all at their booths with their answering blocks.

"Hello houseguests. It's time for the live Head of Household competition. Ellie, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called "Through The Looking Glass". I will show you a blurred image of a formerly evicted houseguest and I'll give you two options. You must guess whether you think it's Choice A or Choice B. The last houseguest standing will be the new Head of Household." Julie announced.

The first image came in as it was very blurry.

"Is the image showing A.) Brady or B.) Dottie?" Julie asked.

All, but Sayde and Dana answered A for Brady. Brady's face showed up in the mirror.

"The correct answer is Brady. Sayde and Dana, reset and step down." Julie requested.

Sayde and Dana reset their plaques as they were eliminated.

The second image showed up as Julie buzzed in.

"Is the image showing A.) Chowa or B.) Mana?" Julie asked.

All four houseguests answered Chowa, but the image showed Mana.

"The correct answer is Mana. Everyone got it wrong, but you all are still in play." Julie announced.

The third image came up as Julie buzzed in.

"Is the image showing A.) Pierce or B.) Joseph?" Julie asked.

Everyone, but Cody answered A for Pierce. The image showed Pierce in the mirror.

"The correct answer is Pierce. Cody, please reset and step down." Julie requested.

Cody reset his plaque and stepped down joining the other girls. The next image came in as it started forming.

"Is the image showing A.) Jose or B.) Chasi?" Julie asked.

All three houseguests answered B for Chasi. The image showed Chasi in the mirror.

"The correct answer is Chasi. Everyone got it right so everyone stays in the game." Julie announced.

The final image shows up in the mirror as everyone got on their plaques.

"Is the image showing A.) Derek or B.) Jela?" Julie asked.

Conor answered A, but Tep and Kimberly went with B. The image showed Derek in the mirror.

"The correct answer is Derek. Congratulations, Conor, you are the new Head of Household!" Julie exclaimed.

Conor reset his plaque as he hugged Tep and stepped down from his booth. He grabbed the key and placed it over his neck. Cody, Ellie and Sayde were a bit weary with him in charge.

"Who is in the sights of Conor? The live nomination ceremony when we return." Julie stated.

The crowd started cheering as Big Brother went to a quick commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returns as the camera zooms in on a smiling Julie.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Conor has won the power of HOH and must now make his two nominations. Let's head to the living room for the live nomination ceremony." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV as she caught the attention of everyone showing them wearing their headlamps.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live nomination ceremony. Conor, you won the power so you must make your nominations right now. You've had a few moments to think it over. Please stand at the front of the living room and make your nominations." Conor announced.

Conor stood up front and looked at everyone.

"It's not this easy to make nominations. I haven't had a lot to think about, but this is basically what I feel is best for me at this point in the game. Cody and Sayde." Conor announced.

Cody and Sayde got up to sit down in the nomination chairs.

"Alright, it's time to pick players for the Veto competition. Dana, Kimberly and Ellie." Julie announced.

Tep was the odd man out as Cody and Sayde nodded to each other.

"I'll be back for the live Veto competition." Julie stated.

Julie turned back to the crowd.

"Up next, Cody and Sayde fight for one more chance at the money when they compete for the Power of Veto. Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd started cheering as Big Brother went to another quick commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back as the crowd started cheering very loudly.

"Welcome back. Conor has just nominated Cody and Sayde for eviction, but those two will have one last chance to claim their spot in the final six. Let's head to the backyard and see the houseguests." Julie announced.

The six Veto players were on different computer paths as a hump was placed in the middle. Six pits of balls were at the end and behind the players were three empty holes.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live Veto competition. This competition is called "Time is Veto". Here's how it works: you all will run down your lane to the ball pits at the end searching for three clocks. You must run back and place the clocks in the holes. You must then grab your Veto. The first houseguest to place all three clocks in their holes and grab their Veto will win the Golden Power of Veto!" Julie explained.

The six players started as they got in a ready stance.

"Begin!" Julie commanded.

The six player began running as they climbed their humps and jumped into their ball pits. Ellie got her first clock and got out running back to fit it in the first hole. Sayde wasn't far behind as she got her first clock. Conor got his first clock as he slipped, but placed it in the correct hole. Dana got her first clock and placed it in her hole. Kimberly was next placing her first clock in her first hole. Conor got his second clock and placed it in his second hole. Kimberly was now in second as she got in her second clock. Sayde got lucky and place dher second clock in. Ellie wasn't too far behind as she placed in her second clock. Ellie got her third clock very fast and climbed over her hump placing her clock in her final hole grabbing her Veto.

"Congratulations, Ellie, you've won the Power of Veto!" Julie announced.

Ellie jumped around and went hug Cody wrapping her legs around her boyfriend. Cody and her kisses while Cody fetched the Veto and put it over her neck. They hugged one more time knowing they were closer to the finale.

"Alright, everyone head inside so we can get to the live Veto ceremony." Julie requested.

Everyone grabbed their headlamps and went to the living room. They sat down as Cody and Sayde took their spots on the nomination chairs.

"Ellie, you have an easy decision to make. Go ahead and announce your decision." Julie stated.

"I'm obviously using the Veto on Cody!" Ellie exclaimed.

Ellie placed the Veto on Cody as the couple sat down on the couch.

"Conor, please stand at the front of the living room and make your replacement nomination." Julie requested.

Conor got up and looked at his fellow houseguests.

"I've decided to nominate Kimberly as Cody's replacement." Conor decided.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sayde.

"Alright, Sayde and Kimberly are now locked in as the final nominees. It's time for the second live eviction of the night. Sayde, Kimberly, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict live. You both may now have one last chance to sway their votes." Julie announced.

Sayde got up and dusted herself off.

"Guys, it's been a great experience playing the game me and my brother have been fans for a long time. I would like to keep playing and show everyone what I'm made of. I'm surprised I've made it to the final seven and hopefully, final six. Maybe you will see me as the perfect person to head out, but keep in mind how loyal I've been." Sayde explained.

Kimberly got up as she wiped her eyes from crying earlier.

"I want to tell you all that I have made mistakes, but I'm willing to pay for them. I've done many horrible things this season, but I feel that makes ratings go up and makes the game more interesting. I've played hard and I'll continue if you deem it worthy." Kimberly stated.

"Alright. As always, the two of you aren't allowed to vote and Conor, as the current HOH, you will only vote if there is a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your votes to evict. Tep, you're up first." Julie stated.

Tep came up and went to the Diary Room.

"Tep has made up with Sayde, but will he stick to his game on this? Hello Tep." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Tep greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Kimberly." Tep voted.

"Thank you, Tep. Cody has been at odds with Kimberly so will he take this chance? Hello Cody." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Cody greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Kimberly." Cody voted.

"Thank you, Cody. Ellie is best friends with Sayde so her vote should go the other way. Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Kimberly sadly." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. It's official. With 3 votes to evict, Kimberly will once again leave the house. Let's see how Dana votes. Hello Dana." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dana greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"For my brother, I vote to evict Kimberly." Dana voted.

"Thank you, Dana." Julie praised.

Dana got up and went to the living room.

"Let's give the news to the houseguests," Julie stated as she turned to the living room. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say their goodbyes and walk out the front door. By a vote of 4-0, Kimberly, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House."

Kimberly did cry a little, but smiled that she was leaving. She hugged everyone and then went to the lobby out the front door as she got a mixed reaction. She went to hug Julie and then Chris.

"How are you feeling right now?" Julie asked.

"It was hard being in there, but challenging. I really needed to get out of there." Kimberly replied.

"Man, first Ar and now you. Maybe I shouldn't go in there no more." Chris stated.

"You seem stressed when Arnold was evicted earlier. Do you like him?" Julie asked.

"A little bit. He's not a bad kisser and he's really cute. However, I don't want to come between him and Jela." Kimberly replied.

"Very smart. However, once you enter the Jury House, I'm sure you all can work it out. So ends another night for Big Brother. Two more houseguests have joined the Jury and four more are to follow. Join us Sunday when we crown a new Head of Household and two new nominees will be put on the block. Wednesday 8/7c will have the houseguests fighting for the Veto and trying to change one of the nominations. Then, next Thursday is another live eviction. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie announced.

The crowd started cheering loudly as Kimberly and Arnold were set to join the Jury.

 **The Jury:**

 **Derek**

 **Jela**

 **Jose**

 **Arnold**

 **Kimberly**


	34. Chapter 33- Tides are Turning

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **A double eviction occurring during a power outage put all the houseguests on edge. Ellie revealed that she wants more of Cody so to speak and Conor and Tep planned on getting Kimberly put the door this week. At the first live eviction, Arnold was finally put down as he took eighth place in the game. At the live Head of Household competition, Conor rose to prominence as he got his second win of the season. He put up Cody and Sayde wanting to make a big move, but Ellie put a stop to Cody's time on the block using the Veto to save him. Kimberly was the replacement and was the second houseguest out the door that night. Only six players remain in the game for half a million dollars. Who will become the new Head of Household and who will they nominate for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 **Arnold** _just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _ **Kimberly**_ _blows a kiss towards the camera while_ _ **Brady**_ _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 33- Tides are Turning**

Everyone gathered around the door to see Kimberly make her final exit out of the game.

"Two down. Four more to go." Conor stated.

"Who's next on the list?" Tep asked.

"We need to get Cody and Sayde our in the next two weeks. They will be chomping at the Big to get to the finale. Dana and Ellie don't threaten me as much." Conor replied.

 **Conor: It seems to win this game and secure half a million dollars, I need Cody and Sayde gone within the next two weeks. However, I won't be HOH so I need Tep or Dana to secure victory this week.**

Cody, Sayde and Ellie met in the storage room to discuss Conor's actions.

"It's clear Conor isn't on our side anymore." Sayde stated.

"Ever since last week. I just don't get what he has against me." Cody added.

"It's basically getting closer to the end of this game and he wants people that he doesn't mind facing. Looks like you and Sayde are his targets." Ellie stated.

 **Sayde: Conor needs to take a chill pill and get used to the fact it's every person for themselves here. If he doesn't like it, he can take a hike.**

 **Ellie: Conor is really being mean as it is and I think he's just holding onto a grudge from earlier in this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The six houseguests come outside to the backyard transforming into a football field. There was a big quarter on the side as Conor read out the rules.

"Welcome to the next Head of Household competition. As outgoing HOH, I will not be participating. This competition is called "Quarterback". Each of you will roll this giant quarter down the field until it lands on a playing line. The playing line it falls down on indicates how many points you'll receive. The houseguest with the most points will become the new Head of Household!" Conor explained.

The five participating players took their place on the football field.

 **Cody: I feel like I need this victory more than ever. If Tep or Dana wins, I'm most likely the target for the week and heading home. I can't let them get the better of me.**

 **Sayde: I want to win this HOH so bad so I can stay safe and keep Cody and Ellie here one more week. You bet Conor is in my sights when I do win.**

Tep goes up to begin his turn as he pushes the quarter as it rolls down the field. It stops short and lands on the '50' yard line.

"Tep, your score is 50 and this means you take the lead." Conor stated.

Tep smiled and stepped back for the next person. Ellie took her turn as she got a running start and pushed the quarter. She got further as the quarter landed on the '60' yard line. Ellie jumped for joy.

"Ellie, you scored 60 points and that puts you in the lead." Conor announced.

Ellie stood on the sidelines and kissed Cody. Dana took her turn and started to push the quarter. The quarter landed on the '90' yardline as Dana cheered.

"Dana, you scored 90 points which puts you in the lead." Conor stated.

Dana went over to the side as Cody and Sayde looked nervously at each other. Sayde went up as she pushed the quarter down the field. However, the quarter fell over on the '20' yard line.

"Sayde, you've only scored 20 points, but that's not enough." Conor stated.

Cody stepped up as he looked to beat Dana and get the win to get Conor evicted. He pushes the quarter down the field and it falls at the '80' yard line. Cody put his head down.

"Cody only scored 80 points. Congratulations, Dana, you are the new Head of Household!" Conor exclaimed.

Dana cheered as Conor handed her the key to the HOH Room. Cody, Ellie and Sayde were really worried now.

 **Dana(Head of Household): OMG! I got my first HOH win of the season and it's super great since we are this close to the finals. I'm in the final five!**

 **Cody: I really feel like I really let down Ellie and Sayde which means they are big targets and I'm the prime target. Dana will want revenge for Arnold and she'll be looking at me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana came out of the Diary Room with her HOH Key.

"Hey everyone, who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Dana screamed.

Conor and Tep were the only ones who clapped and cheered.

"Figures these two would go for the opposition." Sayde muttered.

"What's the matter?" Conor asked as he heard Sayde.

"It's just you think you are so tough and the stuff since you got by this week. You may be going into the final five, but only one of us will be gone." Sayde replied.

"I want it to be Cody." Conor stated.

"What's your deal with me?! I ain't done nothing to you!" Cody yelled.

Conor was taken back by Cody's tone that he was speechless at first.

"I've done everything I could to help your game. Tep was playing hardball and he didn't get evicted. You then decided to start throwing tantrums, because Ellie won that last HOH." Cody explained.

"Because you wanna dictate how everyone's game should be. If Tep wanted to talk game with me, he could." Conor retorted.

"The only reason he's your friend is because of mutual standings on Chowa and Pierce. It's over now!" Cody exclaimed.

"Chowa turned her back on us. She set this whole thing up to get Pierce out, because he made a big game move on her and Mana." Conor stated.

"I stood up for you guys then, but now, it seems like I'm the enemy." Cody stated.

"Yeah, because you seem to be this controlling leader and you wanted this Starter Pack alliance just to get you this far. Just like TDWT, you are riding the coattails of your team." Conor accused.

"I ain't doing no such thing. I don't use people and I don't certainly turn my back on them. I was loyal from the very beginning." Cody stated.

"It's just too close in the game to really believe any of that. How do I know you wouldn't just can me after Tep would've been evicted that week?" Conor asked.

"We made an agreement to make the final five together before going our separate ways. Tep then wanted to get rid of Sayde and started playing dirty." Cody replied.

"Only after you thought it was a good idea to let in a known traitor." Conor retorted.

"F**K YOU! I HAVEN'T DONE S**T TO YOU!" Sayde screamed, scaring everyone.

"BULLCRAP! THIS STARTED WITH CHOWA BEING A BITCH AND THEN PIERCE WENT FOLLOWED BY CHASI! YOU'VE BEEN A WHOLE PART OF THIS FROM THE VERY START!" Conor yelled.

"I'VE BEEN F**KING NICE TO YOU AND I MADE UP FOR IT! I WOULD'VE ACCEPTED GETTING EVICTED TO SAVE CHASI! BECAUSE I KNEW IT WOULD HAVE MADE YOU HAPPY!" Sayde exclaimed.

"That's a lie." Conor stated.

"FINE! BE AN ASSHOLE ABOUT IT!" Sayde screamed as she cried her eyes out running away with Ellie chasing after her.

Conor and Tep walked off as Cody looked at them.

"F**K you, guys." Cody muttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor went up to the HOH Room To patch things up with Dana. Dana let him in as he sat down on the couch.

"What's up?" Dana asked.

"I want Cody and Sayde gone as much as you do. I'm willing to take you to the final three with me and Tep." Conor replied.

"I hate that slob, though." Dana stated.

"We need to put differences aside. Besides, it's not like anyone is going to vote his way in the finals." Conor explained.

"You mean I have a chance against him?" Dana asked.

"Anyone has a chance against him. However, we can't get to the final three with Cody, Sayde and Ellie around. They've secured a final three alliance." Conor replied.

 **Conor: Dana is a risky person to trust now that Arnold has been evicted. To get her on my side, it's high time to play turn the tables on Cody and Sayde.**

"Think of how much Sayde wanted to have Arnold out of this game. The lengths she and the rest of the girls were going to go to. They failed one by one out the door. Mana, Dottie and Chowa have fallen. All that's left is Sayde." Conor explained.

"You bring up some good points. However, you were after him as well." Dana reminded.

"Only that first week, because I knew he wanted to take me out. I forgot about that though." Conor stated.

 **Dana(Head of Household): I do want Sayde out the most for all the trouble she has caused me this season. Her constant going after Arnold made me sick and she deserves to go.**

"Sayde is becoming a very big annoyance." Dana admitted.

"Which is why it's the perfect time to can her. Then we deal with Cody." Conor added.

"Are you trying to start an alliance with me?" Dana asked.

"It's a deal. We get rid of Sayde and then Cody for the taking. Obviously, Ellie would be the next one and then it's everyone for themselves in the finale." Conor replied.

"Hmmm...sounds tempting. I'll think about it around nomination time." Dana stated.

"Alright, cool." Conor praised as he left the room leaving Dana with some options.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde was crying her eyes out as Ellie was consoling her.

"Conor is such a jerk! I don't know why we didn't go after him the first week!" Sayde screamed as he bawled her eyes out.

"He's just in a misguided direction. It's the end of the game and he's really trying too hard to win." Ellie explained.

"I've been nothing, but nice to him and kept him away from the block. Why doesn't he appreciate it?" Sayde asked.

"His main focus is Cody and he's been a real jerk about it." Ellie replied.

 **Ellie: Making it to the end of the game is very exciting, but it shouldn't be at the extent of your close friends. Conor just wants to be this power hungry jerk and hurt anyone to get the money. I thought he was better than this.**

 **Sayde: *sniffing* Conor is going down! He's going down!**

Conor walked down the stairs as Ellie went to pull him aside.

"Why are you acting like this?" Ellie asked.

"It's too close to get comfortable with people, El. One wrong move makes my game the worst and I could be heading out next. I'm done playing safe." Conor replied.

"This game is getting to your head. You need to stop being mean." Ellie retorted.

"I'm not being mean. I have to do what's best for my game." Conor stated.

"You're being ridiculous. We made a pact to the final five and that's ruined now." Ellie retorted.

"Not like it would've lasted anyway." Conor stated as he walked off.

Ellie was frowning very big as she walked back over to Sayde.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde was crying in the Pink Room when Tep came through.

"Hey Sayde, why are you crying?" Tep asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't see how you can't tell." Sayde replied.

"Oh Conor…" Tep realized.

"How can you still be friends with him?" Sayde asked.

"It's complicated. I don't really know why he's like this. He's playing like Chowa." Tep replied.

"You need to set him straight." Sayde stated.

"How can I? The guy has more wins and more experience for this game than I do. He probably thinks of me as dead weight." Tep replied.

"He's only stringing you along so he can win the money." Sayde added.

"I can tell that. This whole friendship just started over Pierce and a stupid feud with Chowa. She's gone and now, he's taken her place." Tep stated.

 **Tep: I think Conor is losing it. He's really playing underhanded and there is a chance me and him end up being in the final 2. I need to step up my game in order to win this thing if that happens.**

 **Sayde: Conor is the new target to get out of this house and he has the best chance of talking in with the Jury. He'll be a bitter vote, but him being evicted will be so satisfying.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana walked across the living room by the TV displaying ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She looked at the Memory Wall and took each key out.

 **Dana(Head of Household): I really need to be careful of who I'm nominating, because it could bring back pain upon me. I want to make the final three relatively under the radar and play my heart out to win this game despite coming in late.**

Dana took the five keys up and figured out her options. She placed in two keys and locked them in. Everyone came into the dining room to sit down as Dana brought in the nomination block.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head of Household, I have to nominate two houseguests for eviction. Inside are the keys of the players I've chosen. I'll turn them to lock them in and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Dana began as she turned the first key.

Sayde's face appeared on the Memory Wall as Sayde wipes her eyes.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Dana continued as she turned he second key.

Tep's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I've nominated you, Sayde, and you, Tep, for eviction. Sayde, you have had a very big part in getting rid of my brother and I think it's time to return the favor. Tep, I don't like you as you already know and despite that, you are just a pawn. It's clear who I want gone. That is all." Dana finished.

Everyone started to get up from the dining table as Sayde hugged Cody.

 **Sayde(Nominee): Looks like I'm the prime target this week and I'm not surprised. Looks like I'll have to fight my hardest to live another week.**

Conor and Tep regrouped as they started talking.

 **Tep(Nominee): I feel like Conor could turn his back on me and try to get rid of me this week, but I've been nominated before and haven't backed down yet.**

Cody hugged Ellie as they looked at each other.

 **Cody: Conor and Dana are in cahoots with each other. Just another Heather and Alejandro. Looks like it's game on from here on out.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Sayde or Tep? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	35. Chapter 34- This is The End

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Dana secured her spot in the final five when she won the Head of Household competition and got the power for the week. Cody, Ellie and Sayde knew Conor was going to be their target to get out before the finale. Cody and Sayde blew up at Conor for his trusting issues which prompted him to strike a deal with Dana to evict Sayde and then Cody leaving Ellie and Tep as easy targets. At the nomination ceremony, Dana made it clear who she wanted gone putting Sayde up as the target and Tep up as a pawn. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Sayde or Tep from eviction? Also, Cody has had enough with Conor. Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 **Arnold** _just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _ **Kimberly**_ _blows a kiss towards the camera while_ _ **Brady**_ _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 34- This Ends Now**

"That is all." Dana concluded.

Everyone got up from the dining table as Cody, Ellie and Sayde regrouped.

 **Cody: So this is where we stand in the week as it is. Conor is a big jerk and wants me out for trying to run this game. Dana wants Sayde out for Arnold being evicted. I guess they think they somehow run this game now.**

Tep and Conor winded up in the storage room as Tep confronted Conor.

"Dude, aren't we going overboard here?" Tep asked.

"What are you talking about?" Conor asked.

"We are at the end of this game, yes. However, we are hurting a lot of people in the process." Tep replied.

"Cody and Sayde think they are running this game. I need you and me on the same page to get to the final two." Conor stated.

"We need to play with honor and integrity in this game. It's a wonder how we made it this far." Tep retorted.

"Playing honestly when others aren't? I don't think that's fair, man." Conor stated.

 **Conor: Cody's not playing fair. Sayde is a competition beast. We need to get these two out before the finale, because they are literal favorites to win the money. I can't let that stand in my way.**

 **Tep(Nominee): Conor is slowly turning into someone that isn't my best friend. We coasted the whole game together and we've done so well. I can't let Conor screw himself up at this point.**

Ellie and Sayde hug as she consoles her best friend.

"Conor is a jerk! I'm playing my heart out for the Veto and he's going up." Sayde stated.

"That's the right attitude to have. We need to hit him hard coming up and make sure he doesn't win any power." Ellie added.

 **Sayde(Nominee): You screwed with the wrong people, you Bruce Lee knockoff! I'm not playing nice with you. If I'm going down, I might as well go down with a fight on my hands. You're coming with me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep went up to the HOH Room as he wanted to talk with Dana to find out about her and Conor's talk.

 **Tep(Nominee): I hate Dana and she doesn't like me, but I need to find out what she and Conor talked about. He's acting really bad and that's bad for my game, because I'm this close to the half million.**

Tep knocked on the door as Dana answered, but rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, slob?" Dana asked with a disgusted tone.

"I know we don't get along and I hate your guts, but I need some info on what you talked with about Conor." Tep replied.

"It's none of your business. You think I voluntarily tell you anything?" Dana asked as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe a little bribery will change your mind." Tep replied with a smirk.

"What are you on about?" Dana asked.

"If you tell me everything, I won't put you up if I win HOH and I'll even use the Veto on you should you go up." Tep replied.

"You would save me?" Dana asked.

"Hard to believe even after all we've been through, but I won't be petty." Tep replied.

"Quite mature of you. Just don't think this means I have to like you." Dana stated.

"I wouldn't hold my breath. Just spill it." Tep demanded.

"We just talked about who we wanted gone to get to the finale. That's it." Dana explained.

"Who did he have in mind?" Tep asked although he kinda had an idea.

"You said tell you what we were talking about and I just did. We're done here." Dana replied.

Dana closed the door without another word, but Tep understood what she meant.

 **Tep(Nominee): As I suspected, Conor is after Cody and she wants Sayde out. Man, I really feel like this joke is running its course and it's not funny anymore.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde was in the living room when Dana was coming down the stairs. Sayde saw her and waved at her.

"We have nothing to talk about." Dana stated.

"I was just being nice." Sayde stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly here to play nice. There is a reason you are on the block." Dana explained.

"Because of your brother, huh?" Sayde asked.

"A very smart one you are. You were a big part in my brother going home and don't think I forgot that little dressing up friend of yours." Dana replied.

"Ellie was doing a smart move." Sayde stated.

"She'll pay just as well and you'll all be out of my way towards the end." Dana retorted as she walked off.

 **Dana(Head of Household): I gotta play for myself and not have to rely on others like my brother did. I'm the last hope of our family winning the money so I have to be smart.**

 **Sayde(Nominee): Dana seriously needs to get over herself, but I can't blame her in what she said. Conor definitely struck a deal with her otherwise, I would be up just because I'm a physical threat.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana and the other five houseguests stood in the kitchen as she was going to choose Have Nots for the week.

"So Big Brother says there will only be two Have Nots for the week and I have the ability to choose who I want. Since I consider this payback for Arnold, my choices are Cody and Sayde." Dana explained.

Cody and Sayde just shot double glares at Dana for her snarky attitude.

 **Cody: I think this is a rare time for me being in this position. Dana is just being petty though in her reasoning.**

 **Sayde(Nominee): I knew I was going to get picked so I'm stuck taking cold showers for the week. Just adding salt in that visible wound. Kick me down why don't you?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody was in the kitchen as he was cooking dinner for him and Ellie. Ellie was sitting waiting patiently to eat with her boyfriend.

"Well, well, well, I wish I wasn't dining here tonight." Conor stated as he walked in.

"Here we go." Ellie muttered.

"Conor, can you go five seconds without starting something?" Cody asked.

"Can you go five seconds without being in someone's ear?" Conor retorted.

"I was just about to have a pleasant dinner with my girlfriend. The least you can do is stop your pestering." Cody replied.

"I was trying to make sure you don't try and sucker me in again. Tep didn't leave that time I nominated him and I realized I was just scared." Conor stated.

 **Cody: Scared? You have been taking shots at me ever since last week. How can you be scared?**

"What do you mean scared?" Cody asked.

"You told me to not let Tep influence my gameplay. He didn't go home and I felt my game was in danger of failing. You could've had me evicted." Conor replied.

"That's what this is all about?" Cody asked.

"You are bad for my game. Listening to you, it's not good for anyone's game and you are trying to run this til the end." Conor replied.

"Come on, Ellie. Let's just go somewhere else. He has no idea what he is talking about." Cody stated.

Cody and Ellie held hands as Conor shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on the bar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor came out from the kitchen as he saw Cody and Ellie.

"Don't hide it, Cody. You are just like any other BB villain." Conor intisgated.

"Can you leave us alone?" Cody asked.

"I'm just saying you walking away seems to seal the deal that I was right." Conor replied.

"Back off, you jerk!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Ellie, he's just using you to get to the million. He doesn't care about your feelings." Conor stated.

"You're going too far man! Back it up!" Cody exclaimed as he shot up.

"You can't hit me!" Conor exclaimed as he held both arms out.

"I can sure yell at that stupid look in your face!" Cody screamed.

Sayde and Dana came out to see what was going on.

"Just leave me alone, you bastard!" Cody yelled.

"I'm just showing people the truth, Cody. You wanna run this game." Conor stated.

"I ain't running any game. This is just a game! You act like your life depends on it." Cody accused.

"It does when you try to hinder my game based on false accusations." Conor retorted.

"I don't need this." Cody stated as he walked away.

"Trying to plan his escape. Just like any other villain. You are nothing new, Cody." Conor stated.

"YOU WANNA SEE NEW?! YOU WANNA SEE F**KING NEW! I'LL SHOW YOU NEW, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH! I'M DEALT WITH THIS FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOUR ATTITUDE IS GETTING ON MY GODDAMN NERVES!" Cody yelled.

"Yeah, yell at me." Conor mocked.

"YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT AN INCONSIDERATE PUNK! I WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO YOU AND CHASI! I WONDER WHY SHE STILL HAS FEELINGS FOR A GODDAMN TROUBLEMAKER LIKE YOU!" Cody yelled.

"DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS! DON'T BRING HER INTO YOUR MANIPULATIONS!" Conor yelled back.

"YOU DUMBASS! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!" Cody demanded.

"I don't need this. You'll be out of here soon enough." Conor stated as he walked away.

Ellie was scared of Cody and Conor now as Sayde told her to come with her.

 **Cody: THIS BITCH WANTS A WAR WITH ME! GET READY, BECAUSE I'M DONE BEING THE NICE GUY WITH YOU!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep came out as he heard yelling as Conor stomped past him.

 **Tep(Nominee): I'm coming out hearing all this screaming and yelling while I'm trying to get some beauty rest of the Veto comp tomorrow and all of a sudden, Conor is walking like a kid that got grounded.**

"What happened?" Tep asked.

"Conor and Cody went at it." Dana replied.

"Over what?" Tep asked.

Cody was trying to enjoy a nice dinner and time with Ellie, but Conor was calling him out for trying to ruin his game and being in everyone's ear." Dana replied.

 **Tep(Nominee): As if Conor wouldn't be a total pest when he shouldn't be. This makes my game just as broken as his. He's trying to drag me down with him.**

"Are you gonna put him up if the Veto gets used?" Tep asked.

"Why would I waste an opportunity like this? Using him is basically my plan from the start." Dana replied.

"You're just using him?" Tep asked.

"Exactly. I'm not gonna work with someone that unhinged and stalkerish." Dana replied.

"I guess that makes sense, but are you gonna use the Veto?" Tep asked.

"Nope. Sayde is going home if she doesn't win. It's pretty simple." Dana replied as she walked off.

 **Tep(Nominee): Then if she does win, Dana will probably put Cody up as a replacement and then I'm the one going home. Aw man, this totally ruined my chances which means I need to win.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The six remaining houseguests were the only ones left to play in the Veto as they came out in slow motion dressed in army boot camp clothes.

 **Sayde(Nominee): We come out and we have a boot camp theme going on for the obstacle course. Why do I get the feeling we are going for some basic training.**

 **Cody: I remember Gwen telling me about them doing some boot camp challenge back in Island. I'm glad I was actually mauled by a bear, because getting on Chef's bad side would've been worse.**

The six players stood at attention as the host came up. It was Brick in a military uniform.

"Hello recruits! Welcome to B.B. Boot Camp! Today, you will be taking yourselves to the limit in this obstacle course for character supremacy. In this course, there are five obstacles to overcome." Brick explained as he motioned over to a board.

The cameras zoomed in on the obstacle course.

"First, there is the rope bridge. You must walk and balance across this tricky bridge which will be a challenge of its own." Brick explained.

"Second, is the balance pads. 10 pads that you must hop across to the other side." Brick explained.

"Third, we have the rock wall climb. Climb up and over to get to the fourth obstacle which is the mud crawl which you must crawl through the mud under these hurdles and the final obstacle is the balance beam. Simple enough, just balance and don't fall off. Hit the buzzer at the end to lock in your time. The recruit with the shortest time will win the certified Golde Power of Veto. Let's play "Boot Camp Veto!" Brick announces with a salute.

 **Dana(Head of Household): I want to win this Veto and keep the noms the same. I don't trust Conor it any of the others with the power. This will help get Sayde out of my hair.**

 **Conor: I have to win and save Tep so Cody goes up. He might not go home, but this will put him on edge for what is to come later.**

"First recruit up is Sayde." Brick stated.

Sayde got up to the starting platform as the horn blew for her to go. Sayde blew through this obstacle course pretty quickly and made it to the buzzer in a short time pressing it down.

"Next up is Cody." Brick announced.

Cody took his turn on the platform and the horn went off as Cody ran off. Cody didn't have as much luck as he looked to have trouble getting through most of the obstacles. He finally completed and pressed the buzzer.

"Next up is Tep." Brick announced.

Tep went off as he crossed the first obstacle. He was having as much trouble as Cody was as he was stuck in the mud til he pulled himself through. He reached the buzzer and pressed it.

"Next, we have Conor." Brick announced.

Conor was off next as he looked to get through this fast. He got caught on the balance pads falling about four times. He got over the other obstacles quickly and pressed the buzzer.

"Our next recruit going is Ellie." Brick stated.

Ellie was to go next as she was going to use her small stature to her advantage. The rock wall kept giving her trouble as she couldn't muster the strength to climb at points or she lost her grip. She finally made it and pressed down the buzzer.

Dana was next as she started off running onto the course. She had quite the trouble on most obstacles as she pressed the buzzer.

The five houseguests stop with each other as Brick told them to stand at attention.

"Sayde, your time was...4:30." Brick answered.

Sayde smiles at her time noting her fast paced work.

"Cody...your time was 15:27." Brick answered.

Cody wasn't proud of his time, but took it.

"Tep, your time was 16:30." Brick answered.

Tep swallowed his pride and took this loss as a man.

"Conor...your time was 12:23." Brick answered.

Conor nodded and clapped his hands.

"Ellie...your time was 13:44." Brick answered.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders.

"Finally, Dana...your time was 9:59." Brick answered.

Dana rolled her eyes as she was in second place.

"Congratulations, Private Sayde, you have won the certified Power of Veto!" Brick exclaimed as he placed the medallion around Sayde's neck.

Sayde giggles and saluted Brick to which he saluted and dismissed the others.

 **Sayde(Nominee/Veto Holder): This was a must-win and I am heading into the final five! Yes! I'm still in the running and Conor is gonna be my first target when I win HOH next.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde came in as Cody and Ellie walked up to her. Cody hugged tightly and chuckled.

"We got an upper hand." Cody muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid you or Ellie could be next to Tep." Sayde stated.

"It's ok. I'll go up, but I know I have the votes to stay. Conor will vote against me, but you two vote out Tep and he's gone." Cody explained.

"Same scenario with me. We have no way of going home." Ellie added.

"Man, that's gotta suck for Tep. He's the next one going home." Sayde stated as he felt bad.

"He played quite the game and even got sixth place. That's not too bad for him." Cody admitted.

 **Sayde(Nominee/Veto Holder): I really feel bad for Tep, because he's been playing a very hard game the last few weeks to survive and he's coming up short.**

 **Cody: Tep has been a trooper and we are sure gonna miss him and his jokes.**

 **Ellie: I'm sure gonna miss Tep, but it's one step closer to seeing off Conor and then Dana leaving us as the final three in a friendship finale!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody and Ellie were in the backyard as they rode in the hammock.

"Sorry about yesterday, babe." Cody apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Conor was just getting under our skin." Ellie stated.

"We was gonna have dinner and snuggle under the stars together. We can have at least that tonight." Cody explained.

"What if we end up in the final two? Will you split the money with me?" Ellie asked.

"Of course. I believe the crowd likes us enough and even if we don't win, there's still $25K on the line for America's Favorite Player." Cody replied.

"I really hope Sayde wins if that's the case." Ellie hoped.

 **Cody: I never actually thought about being in the final two with Ellie until we got together. Of course, I would probably win since a majority of the Jury will probably view Ellie as a weak player. She has only 1 HOH and 1 Veto under belt while I have 2 HOH's and no Vetoes. Tough call I suppose.**

 **Ellie: That would be so much fun to be in the final vote with Cody. Even if I don't win, it would still be such an honor.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde went across the living room as she went to the Memory Wall and picked up the Veto. She put it around her neck and went to the backyard door.

"Guys, it's time for the Veto ceremony." Sayde called.

Everyone came in as Ellie, Cody, Dana and Conor took their spots on the couches. Tep and Sayde sat down in nomination chairs. Sayde stood up.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Me and Tep have been nominated for eviction. However, I have the power to Veto one of the nominations. This isn't a hard decision as I choose to take myself off the block. Dana, since I vetoed one of your nominations, you must choose a houseguest to take my place." Sayde announced.

Dana rolled her eyes and went to the front to stand.

"I think we all know who's going home and I'm completely fine with that. Cody, take a seat." Dana decided.

Cody shrugged and took a seat next to Tep high-fiving him.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Sayde stated as she closed the box.

Everyone started getting up as Tep gave Cody a big hug.

 **Tep(Nominee): I guess it's officially time to set sail onwards towards the Jury House. I had fun playing this game, but I couldn't quite get the job done.**

 **Cody(Nominee): I'm up and I probably shouldn't worry, but Conor is still an asset that could try and screw me. I need to keep him away from Sayde and Ellie.**

Conor hugged his best friend in the house.

 **Conor: This is kinda bullcrap, but it ain't over yet. Cody's on the block and I'll take the chance anyway I can get it.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Tep or Cody? Who will become the new Head of Household? Also, how are the Jury members getting along in the Jury House? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_


	36. Chapter 35- It's Just Tep, Right?

The monitor showed Tep and Cody on the block as Julie walked across the stage.

"It seems this eviction might be predictable on the surface, but the sinister evil below still lingers to turn the road of fate in his favor." Julie explained.

"A fortune teller usually only tells fortunes for money, but I'm really interested to see how this future plays out." Chris stated.

"It will be a battle to see who goes out next and a must-win battle for Head of Household where all the odds don't favor Conor." Julie explained.

"So get set for the most thrilling...and predictable probably episode of Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the crowd began cheering very loudly.

The camera zoomed in close on the door.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Conor and Dana drew a deal in order to get rid of the people to they wanted gone. However, Cody was wise to his tricks and Conor tried calling home out on it. Sayde was pitched as the target and Tep had doubts about his partnership with Conor. At the Veto competition, a quick paced Sayde won her freedom into the final five leaving Tep as the evicted for the week. Cody took Sayde's place, but Conor decided he is going to take his chance to save his best friend. Tonight, things will get heated as Conor's conquest continues. Will he be able to become the new Head of Household despite the three-to-one odds. Also, what is up with the Jury Members in the Jury House? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 **Arnold** _just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as Tep does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _ **Kimberly**_ _blows a kiss towards the camera while_ _ **Brady**_ _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 35- It's Just Tep, Right?**

The crowd was cheering as the cameras zoomed in on Julie and Chris.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. Tonight, Cody or Tep will be leaving the house and joining the Jury as we begin to wind down towards finale night." Julie stated.

"That's right. In the following weeks, most qcompetitions will take place in combination with each other along with live evictions." Chris added.

"However, we have tonight's eviction to get through before any of that. Conor has been on the fences with Cody lately and will look for any way to possibly evict him tonight." Julie stated.

"I thought Heather and Alejandro were bad enough. These two have it out for each other. I love it!" Chris exclaimed.

"What will happen tonight as the live eviction folds over? What about the Jury Members in the Jury House? How has life unfolded outside the BB House? All that and more later. Right now, let's see what Conor plans to do to save his best friend and ally in the house." Julie announced as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde closed the box as everyone started getting up. Cody and Ellie real close as Ellie has some doubts.

 **Ellie: I know I should be relieved that Cody won't be going home, but Conor is really on his trail. I have no idea what kind of measures this guy will go to get what he wants.**

Cody and Ellie went to the Nature Room as Ellie grew a little worried.

"I'm really afraid Conor is going to try something." Ellie whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm well aware Conor could try to flip one of your votes." Cody stated.

"What if he makes Sayde gullible? I'll refuse to speak to him." Ellie stated.

"They practically hate each other. I doubt she would give him the time of day and he can't do what Harold did in Island since we vocally give out votes." Cody explained.

"So there's no possible way for you to go home." Ellie concluded.

"Unless somehow I'm injured and can't compete, I'm here for next week." Cody stated.

 **Cody: I'm well aware Conor can try something, but we have two other people he tried to convince. Ellie wouldn't listen to him and Sayde hates his guts. Still, I can't let him try either.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tep went into the spare lounge area and sat down on one of the couches.

 **Tep(Nominee): I failed to win the Power of Veto and it looks like my time will come Thursday. I have to admit I never thought it would end in 6th place. I'm lucky I wasn't gone Week 1.**

Tep started walking around the house and saying goodbye to various things in the house.

 **Tep(Nominee): I really feel like that this house will become a distant memory for me. I forget stuff very quickly so my eviction might become a blur.**

Tep was in the backyard in his swim suit and dived into the pool. He punched a beach ball out of the pool.

 **Tep(Nominee): I had some good times in this backyard. No one knows where I had to take a big piss yet though. *looks around the room frantically* I have to get the tapes…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody went up to the HOH Room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Dana asked with a hand on her hip.

"I need some assurance about Conor. Do you guys have something going?" Cody asked.

"If you're talking about an alliance, somewhat." Dana replied.

"I figured. What's going on there?" Cody asked.

"We want you and Sayde out. Just the usual things." Dana replied.

"I see. Do you think he's up to anything about trying to get me out on Thursday?" Cody asked.

"I would do the same thing, but it's pointless. You have two votes to stay which means he's the only vote against you." Dana replied.

 **Cody(Nominee): I really hope she's right. Conor has gotten sneakier over the last couple weeks and I'm afraid he could try to swing a vote in his favor. Dana's not voting so that's a relief.**

"Trust me, you ain't got nothing to worry about. Maybe if me and Conor could vote together, but I'm HOH so consider yourself lucky." Dana stated as she closed the door.

"Don't I ever." Cody added as he walked off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera zoomed out on Julie and Chris as photos of Derek, Jela, Jose, Arnold and Kimberly were shown.

"They were evicted one by one and became the Jury Members. They each moved into the Jury House during their evictions and have had the time to wind down from being in the game." Julie explained.

"These five were some of the best players and they all got canned. They will have the ultimate decision on finale night to decide who best fits the bill for the prize money." Chris added.

"How has life outside the Big Brother House been for all these players? Let's take a look at how the perspective of this game change for these five individuals." Julie stated.

The camera zoomed in on the monitor showing the Jury House.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Kimberly was chilling in her bikini on a lawn chair as Arnold took a dive in the pool._

 _ **Kimberly(Juror #5): Life outside the house is much grander as we get this whole luxurious life just to us. Although, the big money is what I wanted the most.**_

 _ **Arnold(Juror #4): I was finally defeated in this game and was evicted from the house, but I feel like I played this game to the best of my ability. I have a girlfriend in Jela and we get to have some time rekindling our relationship.**_

 _Jela was in the kitchen eating some grilled cheese as Derek passed through._

" _This really sucks. I can't believe I was first out of the return spot." Derek cursed._

" _You lost, windbag. Get over it." Jela stated._

" _You lost as well. To your boyfriend's new lover at the most." Derek taunted._

" _Yet he knows better after I slapped the sense back into him. I didn't kiss him on the cheek for nothing." Jela explained._

" _Just what I needed at the moment, two people I don't really like very well." Jose stated._

 _ **Jose(Juror #3): As much as I'm happy that Arnold was evicted, him and his troublesome sister are the reason I'm here and not winning any money out of this.**_

" _You think we want to be here any more than you do?" Jela asked._

" _I'm the reason you're here in the first place, darling." Jose taunted._

" _Yet you go out right after me. I consider that a win for myself." Jela retorted with a giggle._

" _At least you both didn't become the first Jury Member. It's just embarrassing to me." Derek interjected._

" _Just can it, you stupid jock." Jose retorted._

 _ **Derek(Juror #1): The guys were really rooting for me back home and I feel like I really failed them. Being the first member of the Jury isn't fun, but I get to decide who gets the money in the end. It's win-lose, but I win in the end.**_

 _ **Jela(Juror #2): I dealt with Arnold once he got into the house. He was going to pay for trying to cheat on me. Kimberly then begged for forgiveness for what she did and promised to never try that again. Best believe you won't try it again!**_

 _The five jurors sat around the living room discussing who they thought should win._

" _You ask me...Cody has played this game fine and should be most deservable to win." Arnold stated._

" _For once, I actually agree with Arnold. He didn't backstab me like so many of the others." Jose added._

" _I think you both have it wrong in that department. Dana has shown she can be very sneaky and I think she could very well take this to the end of the game." Derek explained._

" _Dana is a snake alright. Part of the reason I'm sitting here." Jose retorted._

" _You just got unlucky." Derek stated._

" _It's called I got screwed. The same happened to you." Jose retorted._

" _Anyway, Conor has surprised me with how dirty he is willing to play so I think he is very favorable." Jela stated._

" _Too bad he's going next week. Sayde has my vote if she makes the final two. She's a good competitor." Kimberly explained._

" _She know how to escape an eviction as if her entire life depended on it. I give her props." Jose conceded._

" _Who's likely to be in the final two?" Derek asked._

" _Cody vs Sayde or Cody vs Conor. Dana and Ellie haven't really deserved it as much." Jela replied._

" _Cody would take his girlfriend to the finals for an easy win." Derek added._

 _ **Jose(Juror #3): Finale night will be the deciding factor of who gets it and wants it more. I'm rooting for Cody to win and he better keep his promise about splitting the money with me. I don't really want him sharing it Arnold.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cameras returned to Julie and Chris onstage.

"Coming up, the live vote and eviction and the battle to crown the next Head of Household." Julie announced.

The crowd started cheering as the wide shots showed the six houseguests all conversing with each other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the crowd started cheering and clapping as the cameras zoomed in on Julie and Chris.

"Welcome back. Conor has it out for Cody and has tried already to make sure he goes out tonight. With moments to go before the live eviction, he has one last chance to make it count." Julie explained.

The camera zoomed in on the monitor to show Conor looking for Sayde and Ellie.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor was in the living room as he sat down with Sayde and Ellie in the nomination chairs.

"I'm really sorry for the way I've acted towards the both of you and Cody, but it's getting close to the end of the game and I can't screw this up." Conor stated.

"Your letting this game affect your judgement." Sayde retorted.

"You've been a jerk because of it." Ellie added.

"Sayde, I've caused you some grief, but don't you think a good move would be to get Cody out right now?" Conor asked.

"He's my biggest ally. Why would I screw it up for myself by voting him out?" Sayde asked.

"He can't get off the block, though. Ellie won't vote him out and you have no reason to vote out Tep. We can take him to the finale and beat him in the vote." Conor replied.

"Dissing on your own best friend?" Sayde asked.

"It's true. He's got no chance of winning and chances are after Cody hits the door, I'm going to. This is your chance to make a big move." Conor replied.

"Sayde, don't listen to him." Ellie pleaded.

"I ain't stupid." Sayde retorted.

"You would be without thinking this through. I'm thinking about your game and not trying too much to influence. It's called game perspective." Conor explained.

 **Sayde: I would be crazy to vote Cody out and lose a friend in Ellie. Having Cody get me this far is great and I'll be sure to eliminate him when it's good for my game. I wanna ride with him to the finale so getting him out would be stupid.**

"Has he been in your ear since he got nominated?" Conor asked.

"We've talked mainly about your behavior." Sayde replied.

"See, I don't trust that. He's always talking and I know that's the point of the game, but he's trying to run it and control all of us." Conor stated.

 **Ellie: He's repeating himself again. Seriously, can we play back the tapes and see how much he said that same line?**

"Can't you see where I'm coming from?" Conor asked.

"I do, but I don't think Cody would jeopardize our games. He's not using us like you probably would." Sayde replied.

 **Conor: He's gotten through to them and that's not right. Cody is a manipulator and no one can see that. He's been in cahoots with Jose and Arnold for pete sake! Why can't they see that he's just as maniacal as they are?!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie returned onscreen as the monitor showed all six houseguests in the living room.

"It's time for the live eviction. Let's head to the the living room and speak with the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV as everyone knew what time it was.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live eviction. Cody, Tep, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict live. You may each now have one last chance to sway their votes with a brief statement. Cody, you may go first." Julie explained.

Cody got up as he smiled and looked at everyone.

"I've gotten so far in this game making allies with the right people and I know some people may not like my gameplay, but it's what benefits me and friends getting to the finale and having a good ol' friendship finale. I know not everyone is a fan of the friendship finale, but it will be grand. I wanna love you to mom and dad back home. You guys have been by my side. I also wanna say love you to my beautiful girlfriend, Ellie. Hopefully, I can stay here and finish this game strong." Cody explained.

Tep got up and cleared his throat.

"The curtain has dropped on my time here and I have one last time for a final joke: my entire run of this game. Seriously, I piss so many people off and I'm in the final six. I've lasted longer than most annoying people have ever done. Holy crap, does this mean something? Am I actually a great competitor? I may not be the best physically, but I sure know how to play mental mind games. What does this mean? I don't know, but I love misses back home and I know she'll laugh her ass off about this, but, hey, no sex for a week. Thank you, America!" Tep stated as he sat back down.

Julie and the crowd couldn't contain their laughter as Dana scoffed while Sayde, Ellie, Conor and Cody chuckled and giggled.

"Thank you, Tep. Very revealing. Anyway, the two nominees aren't allowed to vote and Dana, as current HOH, you aren't allowed to vote either. This leaves Conor, Sayde and Ellie to enter the Diary Room and cast their votes to evict. Ellie, you're up first." Julie announced.

Ellie went to the Diary Room as he left the living room.

"Ellie is in a showmance with Cody so her vote should be the other way. Hello Ellie." Julie announced.

"Hey Julie." Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict my dear friend, Tep." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie. Conor is best friends with Tep so he could go ahead and vote against Cody. Hello Conor." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Conor greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Not like it matters, but I vote to evict Cody." Conor voted.

"Thank you, Conor. Sayde gets the deciding vote so who will she choose to vote for? Hello Sayde." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sayde greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"My game is very important and I need a strong player around. I vote to evict Tep." Sayde voted.

"Thank you, Sayde." Julie praised.

Sayde got up and went back to the living room sitting next to Ellie.

"The votes are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests," Julie announced. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 2-1, Tep, you are evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Tep got up and did a bow as he hugged Sayde, Conor, Ellie and Cody. He walked to the front and grabbed his bag saying his final goodbye disappearing out the front door. Tep got a huge cheer as he came over shaking hands with Julie and Chris setting his bag down and sitting in his chair. The five remaining houseguests gathered around the Memory Wall as Tep's pictured faded to black.

"That must've been a very predictable outcome to come out of." Julie stated.

"Yeah, but still, it gave me a chance to run over my speech. Only was about a five minute preparation." Tep explained as the crowd laughed.

"Man, you are killer, bro." Chris commented.

Tep bowed again as Julie moved on with her questions.

"So how do you feel about your alliance with Conor?" Julie asked.

"I feel it went well and he helped me just as much as I tried to help him. He's a little misguided at the moment, but I still think of him as my best friend." Tep replied.

"You're a very forgivable person." Chris stated.

"I give and take depending on the person. Conor isn't bad, but this game is getting to him and I just hope he doesn't blow it and gets his act together in the future." Tep explained.

"Well, since you were the one being evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's watch." Julie stated as the three looked towards the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dana: Can't say I'm shocked, but I guess I will miss our little quarrels. The money is on the line and I can't have you being dead weight out behind me. See ya and wouldn't want to be ya!**

 **Conor: Tep man...I tried is all I can say and I hope you aren't mad at me. Cody was supposed to sitting out there, but I can always get him next time, but it's going to be hard. You are my best friend and I can't wait til you come to Tennessee with me.**

 **Ellie: I'm going to miss all those free comedy shows you did in the house. I think you're funny and sweet even at your most inappropriate times. Have fun with your wife and see you on the outside!**

 **Cody: It's really hard to see you go, but I need to be here to bring Conor back to the light. You did the best game you could and I respect you for that. Keep it real, man!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, you're off to the Jury House. Thank you for playing." Julie stated.

Tep shook hands with Julie and Chris as Julie turned to the camera.

"Tune in Sunday for the Head of Household competition and see who they nominate for eviction? Then, at special times Wednesday and Thursday, there will be two live eviction on each day. We wind down to finale night this week. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced as the crowd started cheering very loudly.

 **The Jury:**

 **-Derek**

 **-Jela**

 **-Jose**

 **-Arnold**

 **-Kimberly**

 **-Tep**


	37. Chapter 36- The Road to Finale Night P1

**A/N: We are the way to getting the second season completed and all this time...it's going to be spent focusing on this season. I'll try to get the finale up sometime after I get back from vacation. I'll try to work on it some when I have free time and I'm bored(probably not much considering it's Florida). I know you guys would want me to enjoy vacation which I will, but I enjoy working on Fanfiction even if I'm out of state. Can't do it out of country since they have different providers than what we have over here. Learned that when I went to South America and couldn't work on Fanfiction unless I was on WiFi.**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Growing tensions in the house escalate as Cody and Conor form two sides of the house. Dana admitted to using Conor to get her to the finale and wouldn't let him influence her game. Conor tried getting Sayde to flip a vote to get Cody out, but Sayde wouldn't budge. Dana and Tep actually had bonding moments setting aside a rivalry to talk and Tep said goodbye to everything in the house. At the live eviction, Tep was the next houseguest sent to the Jury House. Tonight, the most important Head of Household competition starts and the fight for power grows as the finale approaches. Who will become the new Head of Household and who will be nominated for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 **Arnold** _just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as_ _ **Tep**_ _does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _ **Kimberly**_ _blows a kiss towards the camera while_ _ **Brady**_ _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 36- The Road To Finale Night Part 1**

Tep was next the one evicted as the final five gathered around the Memory Wall watching his picture go black and white.

"This is bullcrap." Conor stated as he walked off.

 **Conor: I'm alone in this game now and I have no way to win as my only support went out the door. I'm alone now. I don't see how I can win, because even if I'm HOH, I have to rely on trust from Dana afterwards.**

Cody, Sayde and Ellie all hugged each other as they smiled big.

 **Cody: I'm off the block once again and the next target is Conor. He's been a big thorn in the side of us for weeks and he's had it coming.**

 **Sayde: How's that for a comeback?! I'm so happy that I'm staying one more week and that Conor will be out the door next. Then, it's on to the final four with my friends.**

Conor was in the spare lounge area as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm all alone. I can't win under these circumstances." Conor conceded.

 **Conor: I need to win HOH this week and get out Cody. It's my game I have to focus on and I need to get to Finale night. Even if I don't win, I can't let Cody win and get the money.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The final five houseguests came out as the backyard was transformed into a space station. The four playable houseguests were in spacesuits while Dana was dressed normally on the bench. There were four rows with different colored balls made to look like the previous 13 houseguests.

"Welcome to the Big Brother Space Station where it seems the planets are out of alignment. As outgoing HOH, I'm not allowed to compete. On the horn, you must grab the ball of the first evicted houseguest and place it in your slingshot. You must then aim for your holder. The houseguest to get all 13 planets in their holder in the correct elimination order will become the new Head of Household. Let's play 'Encounter of the Evicted Kind'!" Dana announced.

 **Cody: I need this win more than ever, because Conor is the target for the week and we need him out. If he wins, me and Sayde are going on the block for sure.**

 **Dana: I need Conor to get the win here and make sure he puts Sayde on the block. That way she can go already and I can make sure that Conor is gone before finale night.**

An air horn went off as Cody, Conor, Sayde and Ellie started their paths for the power. Sayde got Brady in her holder first as she went for Mana next. Cody got Brady in his holder. Sayde got Mana in her holder next. Conor got Brady in his holder. Cody got Mana in his holder next. Conor made it a three-way tie getting Mana in his holder. Cody got Pierce in his holder next. Sayde followed up with Pierce in her holder. Cody got in Joseph next taking the lead back. Conor got in Pierce in his holder. Sayde ties Cody once again getting Joseph in her holder.

 **Conor: It's Cody and Sayde at the moment and I need to stop missing so much so I can get the power. These two are my targets to get out before the finale.**

Cody gets Dottie in his holder. Sayde keeps tying with Cody getting Dottie inside. Ellie finally gets Brady in her holder. She then quickly sinks Mana in her holder. Conor quickly gets Joseph in his holder. Cody takes back the lead getting Chasi inside his holder. Conor ties up with Sayde getting Dottie in his holder. He ties up with Cody getting Chasi in his holder. Sayde makes it a three-way tie. Ellie gets Pierce in after some mild confusion. Conor takes the lead getting Chowa in his holder. Ellie gets in Joseph next. Sayde ties it up getting Chowa in her holder.

 **Sayde: It's up to me at this point to make sure I can get Conor out. I've won four Head of Household titles over the course of the summer. Time to make it five.**

Conor takes the lead getting Derek in his holder. He quickly follows it up with Jela in his holder. He then gets Jose in his holder. Ellie gets Dottie in her holder. Conor gets Arnold in his holder. Cody gets Chowa in his holder next. He then gets Derek in his holder. He then gets Jela in his holder. Sayde gets Derek in her holder next. She then gets Jela in her holder. Cody gets in Jose on his next throw. Conor gets Kimberly in worrying Cody and Sayde. Sayde gets in Jose. Cody gets in Arnold next. Cody gets in Kimberly as he tied with Conor.

 **Cody: I just need one more and I win the Power for the week. Me, Sayde and Ellie will have gotten into the final four and we will finally get rid of Conor.**

Conor gets in Tep as a bell rings and he cheers.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Conor cheered.

"Congratulations, Conor, you are the new Head of Household!" Dana exclaimed.

Dana passed over the key as Conor dangled the key in Cody's face. Ellie started shedding a few years since her team lost again.

 **Conor(Head of Household): I did it. I defied all the odds and finally, I have the power! I'm heading into the final four and the beginning of the end starts for Cody.**

Cody hugged Sayde and Ellie tightly.

 **Cody: I really feel like I let both Sayde and Ellie down when I didn't win. Most of all, because I believe Conor wants me gone the most. I'm going to fight for the Veto all I can.**

 **Sayde: Knowing Cody didn't win was a shocker for me, but I'm gonna do what I can to make sure it's going to be Dana out that door next. Conor can't do anything next week so fingers crossed.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor came through the Diary Room and event straight up the stairs to the HOH Room.

"He didn't even have any common courtesy to invite us up." Cody stated as he sat on the left couch.

"Did you expect anything less?" Sayde asked, sitting down on the right couch.

"He's such a jerk! I bet Chasi is regretting ever crushing on him." Ellie replied.

"Well, I guess it's you and me up there. You know that's who he's going for." Sayde stated.

 **Cody: I'm in danger of going home this week, but I need to keep myself here. We need to get Dana on the block and we have the numbers. Me and Sayde will probably be the nominees and we have Ellie as a backup option. Conor will have to put up Dana as long as we expose her.**

Conor was chilling in the HOH Room as he jumped on the bed.

 **Conor(Head of Household): Who's the man?! I defeated the three people against me and I'm not in the final four! No one has ever defied these odds before.**

"Holy crap, is this happening to me right now?!" Conor exclaimed.

Conor did a victory dance as he fell back on the bed celebrating his third HOH win of the season.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie was lying in bed as she was crying a little bit. Cody came in and sat down by her.

"It's not over yet. I'm not going home." Cody promised as she rubbed her back.

"What if he puts you and me up? I could go home as well." Ellie stated.

"That's alright. I know we can overcome this." Cody promised as he grabbed Ellie's hand.

 **Ellie: *wrapped in a blanket* Conor is probably going after me and Cody since we are the only couple left in this house. He wants Cody out so why not put up the person he cares for the most? Why not stick it to us even harder?**

Cody snuggled with Ellie as they pondered about the eviction.

 **Cody: Right now is crunch time. It's most likely me and Sayde going up, but Ellie is another possibility. There isn't too much to go off of and Dana is the only other target. We need some way of surviving for all three of us.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana walked off the stairs as she knocked on the HOH Room. Conor let her in as she hugged him almost immediately.

"This is going great!" Conor exclaimed.

"This couldn't be any better. We need to get Sayde out this week." Dana stated.

"What about Cody?" Conor asked with a surprised look.

"We agreed Sayde goes out first." Dana reminded.

"Well, I'm in power and I want Cody gone. I just need your vote for it and he's out." Conor stated.

"How do you figured that?" Dana asked.

"I'm thinking of putting up Cody and Ellie. We win the Veto and keep the noms the same. Sayde will vote out Ellie and you need a vote on Cody. I get the deciding vote and he's history." Conor explained.

 **Dana: Yeah, or I could play what's best for my game and see you squirm in disappointment. There's payback for me to dish out against Sayde and Ellie for what they did to Arnold. Cody can wait, my friend.**

"We need this vote in a tie. That's the only way Cody will go home." Conor stated.

"I'll try my best. I really want Sayde out this week. She's going to get the most votes from Jury." Dana stated as she sat down on the couch.

 **Conor(Head of Household): Sayde can go out after Cody which means we are going to have a sweep in the finale as Ellie can't handle us. Me and Dana are heading to the final two which she can win the game. She played pretty good.**

Dana was twirling her hair as she looked at Conor.

"You seem like that a dumb move. Like it's not in your best interest." Conor stated.

"Yeah, but this is my game too. You have to think about what I'm willing to put on the line." Dana interjected.

"This is my plan. Sayde votes Ellie and you vote Cody. I get the deciding vote." Conor stated.

"What if Cody wins the Veto? What if you decide to put me up?" Dana asked.

"Sayde's going up and going home." Conor replied.

"Why can't that be now?" Dana asked.

"Because it's my turn for the power. Come on, give me a break!" Conor replied in anger.

"I didn't agree to this partnership so I can throw my own game out the window for pettiness. I hope Cody kicks your ass in the finale." Dana stated.

Dana opened the door and slammed it behind her as Conor flopped down on the bed angry as hell.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody and Ellie heard the commotion from upstairs as they saw Dana march down the stairs as Cody confronted her.

"What went on up there?" Cody asked.

"Conor only cares for himself and want to influence everyone's game for himself. Talk about being a hypocrite." Dana replied.

"Very hypocritical." Cody added.

"I'm sure he could nominate any two of us and just get you out. Well, luckily after this week, it won't matter anymore." Dana stated.

"So I guess we're all on the same page about him?" Cody asked.

"For now. Until finale night." Dana replied.

"Ditto." Cody stated.

 **Dana: You're not gonna stop my game just, because you want to be a hypocritical loser who can't get his facts straight, Conor! I'm heading into the final three and winning this game, because it's my game that I played.**

 **Cody: Looks like Dana is on board with us in a temporary truce. Conor is so going down!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor walked along the living room as he passed by the TV displaying " **NOMINATIONS TODAY** ". He looked at the Memory Wall while glaring st every face.

 **Conor(Head of Household): I'm going home next week no matter what, but I want Cody out of this game more than anything. He's a seasoned vet and he practically floated and manipulated this game all season. How anyone blames me for wanting home gone is beyond me?!**

Everyone came into the dining room and sat down at the table while Conor carried in the nomination box.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head of Household, it's my duty to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will turn the keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall." Conor announced.

Cody, Ellie, Sayde and Dana tensed up as everyone was available.

"The first person I've nominated for eviction is…" Conor began as he turned the first key.

Cody's face appeared on the Memory Wall as Cody sighed.

"The second person I've nominated for eviction is…" Conor continued as he turned the second key.

Sayde's face appeared on the Memory Wall as held her head down.

"I've nominated you, Cody, and you, Sayde, for eviction. You both saw this coming when you two were battling me for this power. Cody, you think you can run this game, but I'm going to be the one to put you out of commission. Sayde, you are a competition beast and you could easily kick butt in the finale. You both have reasons for going home, but I know my target is obvious. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Conor concluded.

Everyone started getting up as Ellie cried Cody's chest.

 **Cody(Nominee): I'm on the block again for the fourth time this season and I'm the actual target. However, if I can win Veto and Ellie goes up, I'm sorry to say one of my biggest allies is going home.**

Sayde went to the bathroom as she stared at herself in the mirror.

 **Sayde(Nominee): Conor is out of control and it's up to me and Cody to take him down. I have to win the Veto so I can keep Cody safe here. Conor has no escape next week so we are on the road to the light in this horrible nightmare.**

Conor took the box back to the room as he looked back.

 **Conor(Head of Household): Cody is the main target for the week and I'll win the Veto to make sure of that. I'll do some damage control with Dana and possibly get her to give me the deciding vote. Hopefully, everything works out.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Cody or Sayde from eviction? Also, who will be the next houseguest evicted from the Big Brother House? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother_


	38. Chapter 37- The Road to Finale Night P2

The monitor showed Cody and Sayde on the block as the camera zoomed out on Chris and Julie.

"The finale is almost upon us as we get set for the wonders it has to offer where the Jury will decide who will become the winner of the second season of TDBB." Julie announced.

"However, tonight we have one of the final three evictions. Cody and Sayde are on the block st the moment, but the Veto is still up for grabs." Chris reminded.

"The Golden Power of Veto could be used to save Cody or Sayde allowing them their ticket into the final four. The only confirmed spot belongs to Conor as he is the current Head of Household. However, he's the main target for a few weeks now and could be the next one out here." Julie explained.

"Tonight, Cody, Sayde, Ellie and Dana will need to be on their A-game. The greatest spectacle is about to begin right here on Total...Drama…" Chris announced.

"Big Brother!" Julie announced as the crowd began cheering like crazy.

The camera zoomed in on the door as the narrator began speaking.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **The fight for the most important HOH of the summer began, but despite a close race to the top, Conor defied the odds and got his third HOH won of the summer. Conor was set on getting Cody and Sayde out of the house and he tried to convince Dana to make the vote a tie so he could have the deciding vote. Conor angered Dana and she accused him of trying to ruin her game which made her another enemy. Conor, figures he was on his own, took her up as a possible nominee. Cody and Ellie considered the possibility of them both going up on the block making Ellie really sad leaving Cody to comfort her. At the nomination ceremony, Conor stuck to his original nominees of Cody and Sayde looking to get Cody out this week. Tonight, the Power of Veto will help decide it all and one more houseguest will join the Jury. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Cody or Sayde from eviction? Also, who will be the next houseguest evicted from Big Brother? Find out right now on Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 **Arnold** _just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as_ _ **Tep**_ _does a funny pose._

 _Sayde smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _ **Kimberly**_ _blows a kiss towards the camera while_ _ **Brady**_ _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 37- The Road to Finale Night Part 2**

The camera zoomed in on Julie as she smiled and the crowd cheered for another edition of Total Drama Big Brother.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. We are only two episodes away from finale night and we cap off another one with a Power of Veto competition and another live eviction. We will also crown a new Head of Household tonight." Julie announced.

"Not to mention, there is sure to be more of that delicious drama between Conor and Cody. These two particularly hate each other." Chris stated.

"Cody and Conor have had a brisling feud as Conor has accused Cody of trying to run the game like to win the money. He looks to put a stop to that tonight." Julie added as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone got up from the dining table as Cody hugged Ellie while Sayde was twiddling her thumbs.

 **Cody(Nominee): I'm not the sole target for Conor this week and he must be loving this. For weeks, he's tried getting me out and it hasn't worked yet. I've got votes to stay so the Veto doesn't even need to be used.**

Sayde got up and pulled Cody to the side as she was really worried.

"This ain't fair." Sayde stated.

"I know it isn't. Listen, I want you to win the Veto and save yourself." Cody ordered.

"What if Dana or Ellie win it?" Sayde asked.

"Dana will keep the noms the same and Ellie will save me, but that means Dana goes up and she goes home." Cody replied.

"Yeah, but if the noms are the same, I'm going home. Ellie won't vote against you." Sayde stated.

"Well, we just have to make sure one of us wins the Veto. There's nothing more else to do at this point." Cody stated.

 **Cody(Nominee): I hope me or Sayde can win to save ourselves and send Dana home this week. This means one more week to go before we have our intended friendship finale.**

 **Sayde(Nominee): I can win this game easily, but I need to get the Veto. It's crucial I save myself and Dana goes home so it's still three-on-one against Conor in the final four.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody, Sayde and Ellie were in the backyard as they were playing soccer. Cody had the ball and kicked it to Ellie, who tripped and stumbled onto the grass.

"El, you okay?" Cody asked as he ran to help his girlfriend up.

"Yeah, I just tripped over the ball." Ellie stated.

"Sorry, about that. I'm not good at passes." Cody explained.

"I'm not good at most sports either. It's no worries." Ellie stated.

"You two are such a cute couple together it's not even funny." Sayde stated.

"I never really thought I would be getting a boyfriend and let alone a veteran from Total Drama." Ellie stated.

 **Ellie: I've never been one to date too much and I didn't have that expectation coming into the game. Look where aligning Cody has gotten me, this close to the final three and maybe even the final two.**

Sayde took the ball and tried to make a goal on Cody, but he sidekicked the ball away to the left. Ellie caught it and tried getting past Sayde, but she intercepted and took back control trying for another goal as Cody blocks with his hands.

"Oh come on!" Sayde complained.

Cody took the ball and passed it back to Ellie as she got it running for the goal, but Sayde took back control and Ellie tried to get it back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody and Dana met in the spare lounge area as she closed the door sitting down near him.

"So would you be open to maybe using the Veto if you win?" Cody asked.

"Not in the slightest. It wouldn't be good for my game." Dana replied.

"It would probably be best, because Ellie would be the only other one available going up. I don't want her in that situation." Cody stated.

 **Dana: Not necessarily. I could save Sayde and maybe have Ellie go up which could mean I could make the vote a tie if I vote out Cody. Conor's proposal isn't completely off the table, but I could use it to my advantage.**

"What about you? I'm going up if one of you win." Dana stated.

"Would you want a plea deal?" Cody asked.

"You and me can get to the final two. We are the surprise entrants in this house. Three more people to go and you and me have this game." Dana replied.

 **Cody(Nominee): I know Dana's offer to help me out in this game could make it easy for me to get back in the final three, but I don't trust her as much as I trusted Arnold. I'm at the enemy lines and bordering which one to go across.**

"You and my brother had a pact, a bond and an alliance. You helped him get far to bring me in and I feel I should at least repay that." Dana stated.

"Can I guarantee safety for Ellie, though?" Cody asked.

 **Dana: Just take the offer, dummy! It's a ticket into the final three. Who cares if your cosplaying little girlfriend doesn't make it?**

"I can't guarantee it, but it's on the table." Dana replied.

"I don't know about that. I want her and me safe for the week if you become HOH." Cody stated.

"Like I said, it's gotta be good for my game as well. I can't just take people all willy nilly." Dana retorted.

 **Cody(Nominee): Offers from Dana don't usually mean good things. She says it has to be good for her game, but taking me and Ellie to the finale might not be good. I'm all about getting Conor out next week and making the final with my girl. That's my game plan.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The five Veto players came out in blue jumpsuits and orange helmets with goggles. There was five giant hamster wheels in the middle of the backyard with the Golden Power of Veto hanging from a pole.

"Hello houseguests and welcome to the B.B. Hamster Factory. In this competition, you will be asked a question on how many times a certain event happened. You must roll your hamster wheel to try and match the number of how many times that event happened with the number lit up on your panels. The last houseguest to get it right in each round will be eliminated. The last houseguest standing will win the Golden Power of Veto! Let's play "Hamster Havoc!" Conor announced.

 **Cody(Nominee): I don't need to win the Veto since I know I'll have the votes. I need Sayde to win in order to get a confirmation that Dana goes up and goes home**.

 **Conor(Head of Household): I need to win this Veto, because one of the nominees will come off the block and I have to make sure it's not Cody. I'm this close and all the power needs to be with the underdog.**

"First question: how many times has Sayde been nominated for eviction this season?" Conor asked.

The contestants started rotating their wheels and lighting up their panels. Conor, Ellie, Dana and Cody were able to get '6.' Sayde was sad that she didn't get it.

"Sayde, you failed to get the right number which means you are eliminated." Conor stated.

 **Sayde(Nominee): Well, this sucks. I'm not getting myself of this week and I'm more likely to be the one heading out the door.**

"Second question: how many times did a male houseguest win HOH?" Conor asked.

Dana, Ellie and Conor got the right number of '9'. Cody sighed and stepped off his wheel.

"Cody, you failed to get the right number which means you are eliminated." Conor announced.

 **Cody(Nominee): I didn't win, but I still feel safe that Ellie could possibly win. Dana and Conor, I don't trust entirely as I know which way they could play it.**

"Third question: how many times did a female houseguest form a showmance?" Conor asked.

Conor and Ellie got the right number '2.' Dana took her helmet off in shame.

"Dana, you failed to get the right number which means you are eliminated." Conor announced.

 **Dana: I didn't win like I wanted to, but Conor is still in and if I can do some damage control, I can probably get him to swing my way.**

"Final question: how many times were different genders nominated for eviction?" Conor asked.

Conor was able to get the right number which was '11.'

"Congratulations to me! I've won the Power of Veto!" Conor exclaimed.

Conor grabbed the Veto and put it around his neck as Cody hugged Ellie for her valiant effort.

 **Ellie: I was so close to winning the Veto and I really felt like I failed Cody and Sayde. All I can hope for is that Conor has some sort of mercy for these two, but I won't hold my breath for long.**

 **Conor(Head of Household/Veto Holder): All the power is mine! This means that I control what happens this week and the plan to get Cody evicted is coming together nicely. The person I need to convince is Dana to vote in making it a tie. I can then come in and cast that satisfying vote.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie looked at the crowd as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Coming up, Conor decides whether or not to use the Power of Veto to save either Cody or Sayde or leave his decision as final. The Veto Meeting when we return." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as the monitor showed Cody and Sayde currently on the block.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back. Before the break, Conor won the Power of Veto and he has the power whether to change his nominations or keep them the same. However, before he makes the decision, he will have chances to meet with the possible nominees on what to do." Julie stated as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody went up to the HOH Room and knocked on the door. Conor opened and reluctantly let him inside. Cody was surprised, but came in and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you need?" Conor asked.

"I'm not gonna ask you to use the Veto on me. I don't really need it." Cody replied.

"Why's that?" Conor asked.

"Cause I have the votes to stay, but this is a chance for you to get Dana out." Cody replied.

"I'm listening." Conor stated.

"She came to me wanting to offer me an alliance for the final two. I wanted to take Ellie with me, but she didn't know if it be good for her game. I don't trust her." Cody explained.

"She is responsible for Tep going out last week. I thought Sayde was going home for sure." Conor stated.

"She picks off people she doesn't think would be good for her game. Who's to say she wouldn't put me up in the final four eviction?" Cody asked.

 **Conor(Head of Household/Veto Holder): Okay, Cody. Let me level with you. You're panicking that you could be the next one out and you're throwing Dana under the bus to save your skin for me to use the Veto on you. Not gonna happen, bro.**

"I can guarantee you that either you or me is going next week." Cody stated.

Conor looked in deep thought, but he was only pretending to do that.

 **Cody(Nominee): I need to hope for a freakin' miracle, but Conor hasn't thought about this a lot. Hopefully, he saves Sayde and then Dana will go up on the block.**

 **Conor(Head of Household/Veto Holder): Well, I have Cody squirming in my arms and it's so satisfying. Finally, I'm gonna he able to bring this guy to justice for trying to run this game for the better half of this season.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayde takes her turn and heads up to the HOH Room as she knocks on the door. Conor opens it for her as she sits down on the couch.

"Cody told me he came up here and what the plan was." Sayde stated.

"Take you off and put Dana up." Conor repeated.

"Just think about it. Dana could be the one you really want out. She doesn't have any way to save herself." Sayde explained.

"I don't know. What if Cody just wants his butt saved again?" Conor asked.

"It's a smart move for all of us. We are so close to the finale it ain't even funny. We need to get her out now or she can win in the Jury vote." Sayde replied.

 **Conor(Head of Household/Veto Holder): What do I do? Use the Veto and put up Dana or keep everything the same and get out Cody? I'm so confused here.**

"She can talk her way in with the Jury just as much. Her brother is in there and she can get a lot of votes." Sayde explained.

Conor thought this over as he had a tough decision with the Veto to make.

"Just think about it. You do what you have to do." Sayde stated.

She got up and exited the HOH Room as Conor sat on his bed thinking this over.

 **Conor(Head of Household/Veto Holder): I'm torn on what to do. I think this is just a ploy set up by Cody, but at the same time, Dana is a sitting duck. I could sweep her out and get a big threat off to the Jury. What to do?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor called in the other four houseguests as Dana and Ellie took their seats on the couch. Cody and Sayde sit down in the nomination chairs.

"This is the Veto Meeting. I've nominated both Cody and Sayde for eviction, but I can Veto one of my own nominations with the Power of Veto. I'll now give each nominee a chance to explain why I should use the Veto on them." Conor announced.

Sayde got up and cleared her throat.

"Conor, we haven't gotten along so much in the last few weeks, but I want to put differences aside and maybe work together on these last few weeks. There's a target we all need gone before the finale and I think you know what to do" Sayde stated.

Cody got up and rubbed his hands together.

"I don't need it so do what you need to." Cody stated as he sat back down.

"Right. Well, you both are clear targets and I do have a target in mind. I can't risk this as I'm this close to the finale I can taste it. I'm afraid my decision is clear and I've decided not to use the Power of Veto." Conor decided.

Conor put the Veto in the box sealing Cody and Sayde up there. Dana smirked as Ellie held her head down.

"This Veto Meeting is adjourned." Conor concludes as he closes the box.

Cody and Sayde got up hugging each tightly and wishing one another luck in the live eviction.

 **Cody(Nominee): Not surprising in my opinion and I don't expect Conor to be that bright. Dana is a wildcard vote and that's what I'm afraid of. That vote goes into a tie and I'm the next one out.**

Sayde hugged Ellie as Ellie began tearing up hugging her boyfriend.

 **Sayde(Nominee): I really hope that the vote can go into a tie, because I want to stay here and win. I've gotten so far and I feel sorry for saying that. However, I have to look out for myself going forward.**

 **Ellie: *crying* Conor is so mean! Dana is who he should go for, not my Cody. Why?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera zoomed in on Julie where the monitor shows the five remaining houseguests in the living room.

"Let's head to the living room for the live vote and eviction." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV as the five houseguests turned to her.

"Hello, Houseguests. It's time for the live vote and eviction. Cody, Sayde, in just a few moments, Dana and Ellie will cast their votes to evict live. You may now have one last chance to sway their votes with one brief statement. Sayde, you are up first." Julie announced.

Sayde smiles and got up.

"Listen, I've had the most wonderful time here with each and every one of you. Ellie and Cody, you guys are the bestest friends I could ask for. Same goes for Dottie and Chasi out there back home. I just have to say that I would love to win this game and get to the finale, but no hard feelings if I leave here tonight." Sayde stated as she sat back down.

Cody got up and cleared his throat.

"As the game winds down, we see who the real people are for who they are. Ellie, it's been so great getting to know you and date you. Sayde, you are another great friend. You two have been with me since the game pretty much started. Conor, things between you and me are tense, but hopefully, they wind down once this game ends. After all that, vote who you think should go." Cody stated.

"Okay, as always, the two nominees are not allowed to vote. Conor, as current HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Dana and Ellie, it's up to you two to decide who gets evicted tonight. Dana, you're up first." Julie announced.

Dana smirked and went to the Diary Room.

"Dana is the wildcard in tonight's eviction so who does she feel deserves to go? Hello Dana." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dana greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Sayde for my bro." Dana voted.

"Thank you, Dana. Ellie is the girlfriend of Cody so her vote should swing the other way. Hello Ellie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Ellie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I've got no other but to vote to evict my best friend, Sayde." Ellie voted.

"Thank you, Ellie." Julie praised.

Ellie nodded getting up and heading to the living room.

"The results are in. Let's give the new to the houseguests." Julie stated. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 2-0, Sayde, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House."

Sayde sighed and got up hugging Cody and Ellie before retiring to the front lobby. She grabbed her bag as she bid farewell to her fellow houseguests and out the door to a thunderous cheer. She went to hug Julie and Chris as the final four gathered by the Memory Wall as Sayde's picture faded to black and white.

"It must be hard getting this far and having to be evicted like that." Julie figured.

"Well, I had a feeling with how I got nominated multiple times, I would eventually lose out on the money." Sayde stated.

"Happened to a lot of people here. You just happened to be luckier than most." Chris stated.

"What did you feel led to your eviction?" Julie asked.

"Definitely that vote from Dana. She saw me as a threat and she wanted me gone last week." Sayde replied.

"Dana is a great player. Does what is best for her game and she got revenge." Chris commented.

"She's definitely sneaky." Sayde added.

"Are you confident in Cody or Ellie to win?" Julie asked.

"Cody, yes. He knows how to be more social and he's played a lot better than last time. Ellie, of course, because she's come back in the last few weeks and I believe she could stand a good chance in the end." Sayde replied.

"Well, Sayde, in the event you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three looked at the monitors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ellie: Sayde, you've been the bestest friend of mine all season long. I know we've had differences, but you made up for most of them and I hope you dear in my heart. Hope you like cosplay when we get out of here.**

 **Dana: Sure, getting Cody out would've been a good move, but you were the target from the start of last week for me. I hope you enjoy 5th while I'll take the throne.**

 **Cody: I wouldn't worry yourself about me, because I'm coming at Conor full force in the next week. He will be joining you very soon and paying for every single person he's hurt while playing this game.**

 **Conor: Can't say I'm shocked even if you weren't the target, but another bites the dust as the song goes. This ain't personal, it's just a game and I hope you do well for yourself on the outside.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for playing, Sayde. Up next, the Power is up for grabs one more time as the live Head of Household competition is next. Stay with us." Julie announced.

Sayde smiles as the crowd cheered as the cameras showed three podiums where Cody, Ellie and Dana stood in the backyard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back. It's time for the live Head of Household competition. Let's head back to the backyard." Julie announced.

There were three podiums that Cody, Ellie and Dana stood at. Conor was on a bench alone.

"Houseguests, it's time for the Head of Household competition. Conor, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called 'Down Memory Lane' and here's how it works. I'll show you random events in the house and you'll only get a five second window to memorize it. I'll ask a question about a particular thing in the video and you'll answer whether that was True or False. The houseguest with the most points at the end of seven rounds will become the new Head of Household." Julie announced.

The first video showed Mana giving her nomination speech as the video cut out.

"Question 1: The sweater Mana was wearing was blue. True or False?" Julie asked.

Cody answered True while Dana and Ellie answered False.

"The correct answer was True. Cody earns a point." Julie replied.

Everyone reset as the second video showed Pierce hiding his Veto card in the Shadow Room.

"Question 2: Pierce's hair was dyed in that shot. True or False?" Julie asked.

Cody and Ellie put False as Dana put True.

"The correct answer was False. Cody and Ellie earn a point." Julie stated.

The third video showed Cody stumbling towards Ellie when he's drunk.

"Question 3: Ellie has her hair in a bun. True or False?" Julie asked.

All three houseguests chose False for that one.

"The correct answer is False. Each of you get a point." Julie replied.

The fourth video showed Dana coming into the house with all the other houseguests shocked.

"Question 4: Dana's sweater had white lines. True or False?" Julie asked.

All three houseguests chose True on this one.

"The correct answer is True. You each earn a point. Right now, Cody in the lead with 4, Ellie with 3 and Dana with 2." Julie announced.

The fifth video showed Jose and Jela in the bathroom as Jela's face goes in the sink.

"Question 5: Jela was wrapped in a towel in that shot. True or False?" Julie asked.

Cody and Dana answered False while Ellie answered True.

"The correct answer is False. Cody and Dana earn a point each." Julie replied.

The sixth video showed Kimberly and Ellie on their platforms before Kimberly dropped in the water.

"Question 6: Kimberly's shirt was grey. True or False?" Julie asked.

Cody answered False and Dana and Ellie answered True.

"The correct answer is True. Dana and Ellie get a point each. Cody in the lead with 5 and Dana and Ellie tie with 4." Julie announced.

The final video showed Sayde going through the obstacle course.

"Final question: Sayde had black marks on her cheeks. True or False?" Julie asked.

Cody answered True while Dana and Ellie answered False.

"The correct answer is True. Congratulations, Cody, you are the new Head of Household!" Julie exclaimed.

Cody cheered as Ellie hugged him and kissed them.

"Cody is now the new Head of Household and holds the power. Joins us tomorrow to see who he nominated for eviction, who will win the Power of Veto and who will be the next to last houseguest evicted from Big Brother. Then, Sunday 8/7c is the live season finale of Total Drama Big Brother where the Jury will decide who will win $500,000. For now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced.

Cody and Ellie hugged kissing in the grass as they were now in the final three. Conor sighed and Dana rolled her eyes.

 **The Jury:**

 **-Derek**

 **-Jela**

 **-Jose**

 **-Arnold**

 **-Kimberly**

 **-Tep**

 **-Sayde**


	39. Chapter 38- The Road to Finale Night P3

The cameras zoomed in on Julie as the monitor showed Conor, Cody, Ellie and Dana together in the living room.

"We are at the peak of the finals as these four houseguests remain in the game. They have battled through thick and thin this summer and it will all come to an end on Thursday as the Jury decides who shall win the second season of Total Drama Big Brother." Julie explained.

Julie walks across the stage towards the center as the monitor showed the Power of Veto.

"Tonight, the last Power of Veto will be on the line and could be used one last time to save one of the two initial nominees. Whoever is not nominated tonight, they shall cast the sole vote to evict." Julie continued.

Julie then walks to the door of the house as she turns back to the crowd.

"It's been one drama-filled summer, but it will be coming to a screeching halt. Tonight, will Conor finally be evicted after all the bad things he has done or will she slide into the eviction with one more shot at the money? Find out right now on…Total…Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the crowd cheered very loud.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Conor's crusade against Cody continued as he nominated him and Sayde for eviction. Dana and Cody tried striking an alliance for the finale, but he wondered if Ellie would be able to gain safety for herself in this alliance which annoyed Dana. At the Power of Veto competition, Conor won his third Veto which guaranteed him all the power. Cody and Sayde tried to convince him to take Sayde off and put Dana up, but Conor was convinced it was a trap set by Cody. At the live eviction, Ellie and Dana set Sayde up for failure as he was the next houseguest evicted. At the Head of Household competition, Cody won back the power struggle as he and Ellie seemed to be heading for the final three. Tonight, Conor's life in the house hangs in the balance as he fights for the final Veto. Will Conor manage to survive and who will be the next houseguest evicted from Big Brother? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 **Arnold** _just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as_ _ **Tep**_ _does a funny pose._

 _ **Sayde**_ _smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _ **Kimberly**_ _blows a kiss towards the camera while_ _ **Brady**_ _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while Dana giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 38- The Road to Finale Night Part 3**

Julie came back onscreen as the crowd was very vocal in their cheers.

"Welcome to Big Brother. One episode away from finale night as Cody and Conor fight to pave the way. Tonight, Conor's life in the house hangs in the balance as he is set up as the target for the week. Will he succeed in claiming the Veto or is his time up?" Julie asked as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody and Ellie came in celebrating and hugging each other.

"We are safe, babe. We just need that Veto and he's gone." Cody stated as he kisses Ellie.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I have the power this week and it's really great. I can plan ahead on what I want to do and get Conor out of the house. We only need to win the Veto and he'll be the next one out.**

 **Ellie: Ahhhhhh! I'm going to the final three with Cody! I never really thought I would get this far! I really hope me and Cody can make the final two!**

Conor came in and looked a bit disappointed.

 **Conor: So Cody wins and I'm the target for the week. This is just great, because I thought I was gonna make the finale. That final Veto is what I need to beat Cody out and cripple him. There's no way I'm giving up.**

Dana came in as she smirked. She had a lot of thoughts in her head.

 **Dana: I didn't win, but did I really need to? Cody and Ellie will be too focused on Conor and I can slide by with a spot in the final three. It's really easy laying low and getting what you want.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana, Ellie and Conor came and sat down at the dining table as Cody came in with his nomination box. He sat it down on the table as he stepped back.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head of Household, I must nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will turn the keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Cody began as he to turn the first key.

Conor's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he sighed.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Cody continued as he turned the second key.

Dana's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she smirked.

"I've obviously nominated you, Conor, and you, Dana, for eviction. You two are the big threats in this house and I have no other choices. Conor, you and me have had our differences and you are the target for me. Dana, I suppose I can take you to the final, but I won't do anything to jeopardize Ellie's safety in this game. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Cody concluded.

Dana and Conor got up as Ellie sat there waiting for this to boil down.

 **Ellie: I'm glad to be the one safe from eviction as I haven't been nominated since pre-Jury. I have probably have a good shot at making the final two.**

Conor held his head as he sighed and hoped for the best.

 **Conor(Nominee): The Veto can help me off the block and I really need it the most. This will help me have one last chance to dethrone Cody.**

Ellie and Cody hug as Dana just goes into the Nature Room.

 **Dana(Nominee): I was the only other choice, but I'm a pawn. I know Cody doesn't particularly trust me and there could that scary chance of me going home. Fingers crossed for that Veto.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie was in the kitchen cooking lunch as Conor came in and sat down.

"Are you gonna start mocking me?" Conor asked.

"Why are you so hostile? I'm just cooking." Ellie replied.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I'm doing, but this is the game where we play for half a mil. I can do a lot with that and I want to win." Conor replied.

"You've hurts a lot of people, though." Ellie reminded.

"Well, we can't all be winners. Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Sky, Sugar, Justin, Duncan, Harold, Courtney, they never played nice to win." Conor explained.

"Why would you want to be nasty towards Cody? He's done nothing to you." Ellie wondered.

"He's running the game. He's the big vet who's the most likely to win. You, me and Dana don't stand a chance." Conor stated.

"He may be a veteran, but he's played fair." Ellie explained.

"How can you be so sure? You put so much trust in him." Conor stated.

"I can admit I'm pretty gullible, but this game experience gave me some perspective that not everyone is going to nice and not Everton is going to be my friend. However, Cody is just as much Cody as he was before." Ellie explained.

"I just have trouble trusting him. He tried breaking me and Tep apart." Conor retorted.

"Maybe because Tep made that big move to get Sayde out and caused you to have trust issues to the point where you figured you could only trust yourself." Ellie explained.

"Do you maybe think I've been wrong in my judgement this whole time?" Conor asked.

"Well, it's a game and you're just playing it, but your actions were questionable." Ellie replied.

"Aw man, I didn't realize it got that bad. I just wanted to avoid another Chowa, but I guess I became that Chowa." Conor explained as he looked at his hands.

"It's okay. We all go crazy sometimes, but we learn to catch ourselves." Ellie lectured.

 **Conor(Nominee): I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just got trust issues when Tep decided to go after Sayde. Aw man, I can't believe I decided to be this big of a jerk.**

 **Ellie: I forgive him. I just think he was misguided in his thinking and I'm willing to let him off the hook for it. He's still a threat, but I don't believe he should take too much blame.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody invites Ellie up to his HOH Room as they are shrouded by a gift basket of candy from his parents and they sit down on the bed.

"This is so great going into the final three with you, babe." Ellie stated.

"I wouldn't get comfortable yet. We need to win the Veto and make sure you don't go up." Cody reminded.

"Are you still set on Conor going?" Ellie asked.

"I wish I could say yes. I just don't think Conor will be hard to deal with in the finale." Cody replied.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ellie asked.

"Is revenge really worth it? I mean, we get rid of Conor and look who we take with us. Dana." Cody replied.

"Yeah, she's really sneaky." Ellie added.

"She tried forming a final two alliance with me. I wanted to get you in on it, but she was hesitant to include you." Cody explained.

"What?!" Ellie recoiled in anger.

Cody was taken back by Ellie's sudden outburst as he never expected that.

"That little she-devil! She dares tries to take my boyfriend and expect me to sit by. No way that's happening!" Ellie exclaimed.

 **Cody(Head of Household): Okay, Gwen, I expect that from, but totally not Ellie. Why am I still sacred?**

Ellie calmed down and sat back down to enjoy some Skittles.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Ellie apologized.

"It's not a problem. I understand the concern." Cody stated.

"So are we changing our minds on the target?" Ellie asked.

"It just depends on who wins the Veto. If it's me and you, we won't use it. Then, we can decide who be a better fit in the finale with us." Cody replied.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I really need to think on who would be a better fit in the finale with me and Ellie. Conor's a physical threat, but Dana is a mental threat. They could easily swing by and win that final HOH.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conor and Cody were in the HOH Room as they would have a one-on-one confrontation.

"So are we cool on everything?" Cody asked.

"Yes…" Conor replied.

"I was never trying to influence anyone's game. I was just in this to win it." Cody stated.

"I understand…" Conor realized.

"However, I'm not one to hold a grudge. I don't want to take it out on you." Cody explained.

"So I'm not your target anymore?" Conor asked.

"It's possible. 50-50. Depends on the Veto first of all." Cody replied.

 **Conor(Nominee): Cody tells me it depends on the Veto and that just motivates me to win this last Veto saving myself and possibly get rid of Dana.**

"I want to have a good chance of winning this game. I promise no more funny business. I'll be Starter Pack til the final three." Conor promised.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I can only take so many promises, but what of those are actually genuine? I can't trust Conor too much unless this results in Ellie getting evicted. It's something I need proof of.**

"So can we be cool?" Conor asked.

"Just depends on what happens after the Veto." Cody replied.

Conor sighed, but nodded reluctantly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four houseguests come out into the backyard with four makeshift karate opponents. There was a button on the right palm, left arm and right knee. Conor was definitely excited as he looked around.

 **Conor(Nominee): I think this Veto was calling my name. We have a martial arts competition finally!**

Cody grabbed a card and started to read.

"Welcome to the B.B. Dojo. Here is where we will puts your fighting and smart skills to the test. In this competition, you will be given an event and you must display the correct day that it happened on. You must push the buttons on your opponent to build up to your day. The palm is 1, the arm is 5 and the knee is 10. If you display the wrong number, you'll start over at zero and if you're the last houseguest to display your number, you will be eliminated. The last houseguest standing will win the Golden Power of Veto. Let's play 'Martial Smarts!" Cody announced.

 **Dana(Nominee): This Veto needs to be mine so I can advance to the finale. I feel like Conor has been doing some sucking up and the three of them will plan for my eviction on Thursday.**

 **Cody(Head of Household): I only trust me and Ellie to win this Veto. This will leave the entirety of the power with us and keeps Ellie off the block.**

"Question #1: What day did the fight between Conor, Chasi and Chowa happen?" Cody asked.

The four houseguests started going at it with their opponents punching the buttons. Ellie, Conor and Dana got the correct number '34.'

"The correct answer was Day 34. I was the last houseguest remaining so I've been eliminated." Cody announced.

 **Cody(Head of Household): I lost a life in this, but I trust Ellie to win this for us so she doesn't have to go on the block.**

"Question #2: What day did Jose's eviction happen on?" Cody asked.

The three remaining houseguests started punching and kicking the buttons. Ellie and Dana were able to get the right number which was '54.'

"The correct answer is Day 54. Conor, you were the last houseguest remaining. You've been eliminated." Cody announced.

 **Conor(Nominee): I tried my best in this, but math wasn't strong suit. I can only hope that Ellie wins this so I don't have to go home this week.**

"Final question: What day did Kimberly re-enter the house in the Jury/Head of Household Competition?" Cody asked.

Ellie managed to get the right number which was '64'.

"The correct answer is Day 64. Congratulations, Ellie, you have won the final Power of Veto for the summer!" Cody announced.

Ellie jumped for joy at gaining her second Veto. Cody put it around her neck and kissed her.

 **Ellie(Veto Holder): Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm heading into the final three! With Cody! OMG! This is amazing!**

 **Dana(Nominee): Ugh! The little twerp beat me and she has full control over who goes home. This really sucks. I guess I'm joining you soon Arnold.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen with Ellie sitting near Cody with the Power of Veto around her neck.

"Up next: Ellie has earned the right to cast the sole vote to evict. Who will she choose to keep in the house and who will be the next houseguest to join the Jury? Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd was cheering very loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the crowd cheered very loudly as the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back. Let's head to the living room for the live vote and eviction." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV grabbing the final four's attention.

"Houseguests, this is it. The live eviction is here. Conor, Dana, in just a few moments, Ellie will cast the sole vote to evict. One of you has spent your last day in the Big Brother House. You may both now have one final chance to convince Ellie with one brief statement. Dana, you may go first." Julie stated.

Dana got up and she stared ahead.

"I came into the game late and didn't think I would make it this far, but I've played a very fair game. I've gotten out who I saw as threats and hindrances and that does mean I have the highest chance of going home, but I'm not good at any competitions so we are going to take it for what it is. Ellie, you probably have the best chance of beating me in the final two, but it's up to you." Dana explained as she sat down.

Conor got up and sighed.

"I really hope you all can forgive me for my actions. I have been the biggest jerk and take this with any kind of sympathy you can. I played the best game I could and if given one more chance, it would be game on and fairness. Ellie, you are my dear friend and do what you think would be best for you and Cody. I won't take it hard." Conor explained as he sat back down.

"Ellie, you've heard both sides. Please stand at the front of the living room and cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

Ellie nodded and kissed Cody before heading to the front facing Dana and Conor.

"Well, I do like both of you to some extent, but trust plays a big factor with me and you both have displayed untrustworthy characters. I have to think what would be best for me and Cody in the finale. With that being said, I have decided to vote out this person based on what I've seen over the course of the season. Dana, you came in late which made you a big threat in my opinion and you haven't been the most trustworthy person in this game thus far. You could possibly manipulate the Jury in giving you votes and that won't sit well. I choose to evict you." Ellie explained.

"It's official. Dana, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie stated.

Dana got up hugging Conor, Cody and then Ellie as she went to the lobby to grab her bag. She saluted the final three before heading out the door. The crowd cheered massively for Dana as she headed over to Chris and Julie hugging them both. Conor, Ellie and Cody gathered around the Memory Wall watching Dana's picture go black and white.

"So close for you. How are you feeling?" Julie asked.

"Pissed, Julie. A little pissed." Dana replied as she smiled.

"Man, that must burn to get so close to the half mil." Chris teased.

"Watch it, McClean." Dana warned.

"Do you think that Ellie made the right decision keeping Conor?" Julie asked.

"I guess we'll find out if she survives that finale." Dana replied.

"Well, Dana, in the event you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three turned towards the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cody: It was better to send you home as you could manipulate the Jury to your liking. Arnold is in there and you could have the votes to win if enough people were convinced.**

 **Ellie: This is merely, because you were responsible for Jose and Tep going out which means you are a force to be reckoned with. Conor is a lot more stable and I don't think he'll be too much of a problem.**

 **Conor: Whew! I have made it at last to the finale and you are gone. This is the last chance for me so I hope there is no hard feelings between us. Who am I kidding? I'm glad you're gone.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for playing, Dana. It's finale time as the final three have been determined. Find out Sunday 8/7c for the live one-hour season finale of Total Drama Big Brother. Will Conor, Cody or Ellie rise to the top. It's up to the eight jurors and the soon to be ninth juror. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Dana was escorted off the stage to a waiting limo. Conor, Cody and Ellie conversed in the living room as the final three was set.

 **The Jury**

 **-Derek**

 **-Jela**

 **-Jose**

 **-Arnold**

 **-Kimberly**

 **-Tep**

 **-Sayde**

 **-Dana**


	40. TDBB 4 and TDBB 5 News

**A/N: This is just a separate chapter to announce my plans for TDBB 4 and TDBB 5. They always say planning ahead is the best way to go and that's what I'm doing.**

 **For TDBB 4, I'm going to give out apps now so I can make the cast list while working on TDBB 3. You may submit one male and one female app or two of each kind. Those of who already put in an app will also be considered. There will be up to 50 spots opened for TDBB 4 and this will be a fresh new season. No one will be coming back at the start.**

 **As for TDBB 5, it will be an All-Star season. A lot of you have asked for it so that's what is in store for the fifth edition in the future. Previous Big Brother players from past seasons and TDBB will be eligible for participation.**

 **Anyway, I have so much in store for the future of TDBB and thank everyone for reading.**

 **Here the app for TDBB 4:**

 **Name:**

 **Age(Must be 21 or older):**

 **Height:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Physical Description:**

 **Normal Attire:**

 **Swimsuit Attire:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **(Optional) Favorite TD or BB Contestant:**

 **(Optional)Which Houseguest are you rooting for in TDBB 3:**


	41. Chapter 39- The Grand Finale

The crowd started cheering as the lights flickered everywhere. Julie was in a yellow dress while Chris wore a tuxedo as the camera zoomed in on them.

"Welcome to the season finale of Total Drama Big Brother! It has been one fight for the half mil, but we are finally here tonight. One last Head of Household competition and one last eviction before the nine jurors place their votes in for who they think should win this season." Julie announced.

"Cody, Ellie or Conor? Who do you all think should win? We have support for all three competitors still in the game." Chris stated.

The cameras panned to all the supporters for every single last houseguest.

"So, we shall waste no time as we have a lot to cover on this last episode of…" Julie began.

"Total...Drama…" Chris continued.

"Big Brother!" Julie exclaimed as the crowd started cheering nonstop.

 _ **Previously on this season of Big Brother:**_ **16 new houseguests entered the house for one chance to win the half million dollars. The first to go was Brady after his endless flirting with Kimberly. However, that made Kimberly a target for Dottie as she knew she couldn't bet trusted. Next, Pierce entered into conflict with Chowa and Mana resulting Mana to be evicted. Revenge was casted as Pierce was sent home next. Joseph would be taken out of the house due to a medical emergency. The girls would gain a disadvantage as Dottie and Chasi found themselves evicted from the game. Chowa was public enemy #1 and finally made her way from the game. During the first live double eviction, Arnold and Jose went against each other. However, Arnold survived the gauntlet as Derek and Jela filled two spots in the Jury. Jose would turn good, but at the cost of being evicted next out of the house. Kimberly would be targeted next as she was finally unseated from the house only to win the return spot getting back in the house. At a power out double eviction, Arnold was finally defeated and Kimberly was sent home for the second time. Conor had started beef with Cody about him possibly manipulating the game, but this resulted in his ally, Tep, and Sayde being thrown from the house. Seeking forgiveness for his actions, Conor was the next possible evictee and his fears came true when Ellie won the last Power of Veto. However, she forgave him and evicted Dana from the house instead. Tonight, Cody, Conor and Ellie fight for the last Head of Household title of the season. Then, the final two sit down and the Jury cast their votes for the winner of this season. Who will become the last Head of Household and who will win Total Drama Big Brother? Find out right on the season finale of Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Various postcards splash across the screen like "Wish You Were Here", "Expect The Unexpected" and "Twisted Summer."_

 _ **Mana**_ _flashes a peace sign at the camera while_ _ **Chasi**_ _does a cheerleader pose._

 **Arnold** _just gives a death stare at the camera while_ _ **Dottie**_ _writes down her observations on a clipboard before smiling at the camera._

 _ **Derek**_ _crosses both his arms and smiles while Conor does a spinning wheel kick._

 _ **Chowa**_ _shrugs her shoulders as_ _ **Tep**_ _does a funny pose._

 **Sayde** _smiles and blushes at the camera while_ **Jose** _flips a switchblade out._

 **Pierce** _flashes a thumbs up while_ _ **Jela**_ _crosses her arms and smirks._

 _ **Kimberly**_ _blows a kiss towards the camera while_ _ **Brady**_ _points at himself._

 _ **Joseph**_ _tinkers with a remote control before noticing the camera while Ellie does a cartwheel announcing her presence._

 _Cody points both fingers at the camera while_ **Dana** _giggled evilly._

 _The Big Brother logo shows as the Total Drama logo slaps itself on showing the title of the show: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 39- The Grand Spectacle**

The crowd was still cheering as the cameras zoomed in on Julie and Chris.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. It's the season finale and we have finally arrived." Julie announced.

"Tonight, one of the final three houseguests will be walking away with half a million dollars. Pretty big deal and it's going down tonight." Chris added.

"The Jury will be out here later to cast their votes for the winner of TDBB. However, the houseguests face one final Head of Household competition and one last eviction. The Jury is incomplete right now with eight members standing." Julie explained.

"So, let's not waste any time and head straight to the living room for the first part of the last HOH competition of the summer." Chris stated.

Julie appeared on the TV as Ellie, Cody and Conor turned to her.

"Hello final three! It's the night we've all been waiting for. Finale night!" Julie announced.

The final three cheered as they high-fived each other for making it this far.

"However, before we can decide a winner, you three will battle one more time for Head of Household. There are three parts to this final competition. You three will battle in the first part and the last one remaining automatically advances to Part 3 while the other two fight in Part 2 and the winner advances to Part 3. The other one is automatically nominated for eviction." Julie explained.

The final three looked concerned at each other after hearing that.

"The two top houseguests will battle in Part 3 where the winner becomes the last Head of Household of the season. The other will join the nominee that lost in Part 2. The Head of Household will decide who to take up with him. The evicted houseguest will be the last member of the Jury." Julie finished.

"So, now that you've been briefed on the circumstance, the finals are about to begin. Get changed and report to the backyard. Pronto!" Chris ordered.

Cody, Ellie and Conor got up from the couches as they went to the backyard to change. The camera zoomed in on the two nomination chairs.

"Who will the last two nominees be as the final three fight for the last Head of Household title? Stay with us." Julie stated as the crowd cheered very loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the crowd was cheering loudly and the cameras zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back. Before the break, we explained that the final three houseguests would battle one more time for Head of Household. Let's head to the backyard and meet up with the final three." Julie announced.

The backyard was set up with a large ice cream cone with a ledge for the final three to hang on. They each had a black jumpsuit and goggles on.

"Houseguests, it's time for the first part of the final Head of Household competition. This competition is called 'Ice Cream Roller'. Before you is a giant ice cream cone and your job is to hang on and not fall of. Pretty simple. The last houseguest standing advances to Part 3 while the other two fight in Part 2. Let's begin." Julie explained.

The cone started moving as the final three hung on for dear life. Five minutes had past and no one was on the verge of falling off.

"Looks like it's about time for the extra guns. Vanilla, anyone?" Chris asked as he pushed a button.

Vanilla started bursting from cannons as the final three tensed up. Another 10 minutes was passing as the final three hung on.

 **Conor: This is crucial to win so I have the best chance of making the final two. I can't let Cody or Ellie win this part, because I know I'm heading to Jury if they win.**

 **Cody: I want to win for me and Ellie. She hasn't won too many competitions and manages to survive this long. I need to make sure me and her go to Part 3 so it doesn't matter who wins.**

"So cold…" Ellie groaned.

"Just hang on, babe. We got this." Cody assured.

"We will join back in with you three later." Julie announced.

The cone was spinning as 25 minutes had passed and the final three were hanging on. More vanilla shot out from the cannons and even some sprinkles. We now move in to 30 minutes that have passed.

 **Ellie: I'm getting cold from the vanilla on me and the sprinkles sticking to my suit. I don't wanna lose, but my grip isn't as tight when we started.**

We transition to 35 minutes later as Cody, Ellie and Conor struggled to keep hold of the cone.

 **Cody: I believe when Conor falls off then I will give this to Ellie since I know I can beat Conor in Part 2. Ellie can sit and wait for me so we can get to the final two together.**

"How are you two doing?" Conor asked.

"I'm slipping." Ellie replied.

"Just try and get a better grip." Cody suggested.

We reach 40 minutes as more vanilla and sprinkles shoot out from the cannons. Ellie can't hang on as she squeals falling after 41 minutes.

"You did great, El!" Cody yelled.

Ellie took off her goggles as she sat up.

 **Ellie: I hate that I didn't survive until one of the boys fell off. I can only hope Cody wins for the both of us and goes on to Part 3.**

Cody and Conor remained as they hung on despite what they've gone through.

"You can have this, Cody." Conor stated as he jumped off signaling Cody won.

Cody stepped off and took off his goggles spitting out vanilla and sprinkles.

 **Cody: So I'm the winner of Part 1 and I go on to the last part, but Ellie has to face Conor in Part 2 which doesn't favor her very much.**

Cody and Ellie hugged as they kissed each other on the lips. Conor stumbles up on his feet.

 **Conor: I stood on that ledge for over 40 minutes and I threw the competition to Cody so I know I could beat Ellie in Part 2. I figured this showdown would come down between me and Cody so I need to keep my eyes on the prize.**

The final three walked back in the house looking to get changed for the next part.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie looked at the camera as pictures of the Jury members come on the screen.

"Coming up, we have B.B. Legend Derrick talk with the eight Jury members on their thoughts about the final three and then we advance to Part 2 of the final Head of Household competition. Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd started cheering as rows of tweets came in supporting Cody, Conor and Ellie alike.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on the cameras zoomed in on Julie and the crowd was cheering very loudly.

"Welcome back to the season finale of Total Drama Big Brother. It's now time to reconvene with the final HOH competition of the summer. Cody was successful in Part 1 and advances to Part 3 later on, but who will join him? His girlfriend, Ellie, or Conor? Part 2 begins right now." Julie announced as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ellie walks into the backyard as a big blank crossword puzzle was laying on the ground. She took the card and read it out loud.

"Welcome to Part 2 of the final Head of Household competition. This competition is called 'Across the Board'. In front of you is a blank crossword puzzle and you must answer ten questions on the side of the board. Using what letters you have in your holder, you must answer each question correctly filling in the board. When you think you have every single question right, press the buzzer. If you are wrong, you must try again. If you exceed the 30 minute time limit, you'll be done. The first houseguest to complete their crossword puzzle the fastest moves on to Part 3." Ellie read.

 **Ellie: I really need to win this so I'm not stuck on the block. Conor will be the one heading out there to Jury and me and Cody will be that close to the money. I'm pretty smart with puzzles so time to put this smart mind to the test.**

" _Question 1: Who had a twin sister named Mana?"_ Ellie read.

Ellie had to think for a second before putting Chowa in #1.

" _Question 2: Who won the luxury competition during Week 3?"_ Ellie read.

Ellie knew it was Dottie right away as she put the name in the spot.

" _Question 3: Who has a twin sister that didn't come into the game until Week 5?"_ Ellie read.

Ellie knew Arnold as she placed the letter in the spot.

" _Question 4: Who was the muscular houseguest of the group?"_ Ellie read.

Ellie was thinking that was Sayde and put her in #4.

" _Question 5: Who was crushing on Chasi over the season?"_ Ellie read.

Ellie put Conor in the available spot.

" _Question 6: Who was the competition beast this season?_ " Ellie read.

"Was that Sayde? or…" Ellie pondered.

She switched Sayde into #6 and put #4 on hold.

" _Question 7: Who was the returning veteran for the season?"_ Ellie read.

Ellie knew that was her boyfriend, Cody.

" _Question 8: Who was the sneaky one of the season?_ " Ellie read.

Ellie put Dana in that slot.

" _Question 9: Who was the most untrustworthy of the season?_ " Ellie read.

Ellie put Kimberly in that slot.

" _Final Question: Who was the comedy genius of the season?_ " Ellie read.

Ellie knew to put Tep in that slot. She was now stuck on #4.

"What was his name?" Ellie wondered.

She knew it and placed Derek in the slot hitting the buzzer.

 **Ellie: I barely remember Derek since we never talked too much and I got lost on #4. Let's hope it didn't hinder me too much.**

Conor was next as he started his run on the board.

 **Conor: I wanna face Cody in Part 3 and make sure he's going out since I believe I can beat Ellie in the final vote. It's no hard feelings, but this is a second chance to prove I can win.**

Conor was extremely confused on most question as he was wasting time with most of these. He finally completed the board and hit the buzzer.

 **Conor: Man, there was a lot of confusion there as I wasn't in a lot of focus. I just hope it wasn't too bad for me.**

Cody came out and stood at a board with Conor and Ellie.

"It's time to reveal the times for both of you. Ellie...you had a time of...9:30." Cody revealed.

Ellie smiled and took her time for what it was.

"Conor, you had a time of...17:25. That's not enough which means Ellie advances to face me in the final part of the final HOH of the summer." Cody announced.

Ellie cheered as Conor shook hands with Cody and hugged them both.

 **Conor: I fought with all I had and I did well for myself for this season. 3rd place is an amazing accomplishment and I will gladly take it until next time.**

Ellie and Cody kissed as they were going to the final two no matter who won Part 3.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie was standing beside the monitor showing Brady, Mana, Pierce, Joseph, Dottie, Chasi and Chowa.

"They had failed to make the Jury and were casted back to their homes following their evictions. Tonight, they return and we will ask them on how they've been. Stay with us." Julie announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the crowd cheered very loudly and the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back. They had failed to make the Jury and were sent back home, but the seven that didn't make the cut are back here tonight. Please welcome back Brady, Mana, Pierce, Joseph, Dottie, Chasi and Chowa!" Julie announced.

The seven came out to big cheers as they sat down on the chairs that were provided for them.

"Welcome back to you all. It must feel weird coming back after being gone for so long." Julie figured.

There were murmurs or nods in the crowd of pre-jurors.

"I do have a few questions to ask: Chasi, I'm sure you've probably seen the actions of Conor. What do you think about him now?" Julie asked.

"He's honestly been a jerk, but I can see that he's been coming back and wants a second chance. I do want to date him, but I might have some issues if we do." Chasi replied.

"Joey, you were pulled from the game early on due to a mixture of motion sickness and heat exhaustion. How have you been?" Julie asked.

"I've been very well, Julie. I'm just not accustomed for physical challenges very much." Joseph replied.

"Chowa and Mana, have has being outside the house affect your relationship?" Julie asked.

"Well, I was pissed at Chowa for being a jerk to a lot of people, but it was Pierce who started it. We've grown more close after plenty of bonding time with each other." Mana replied.

"Me and Pierce have actually gotten along and we are slow friends in progress you could say." Chowa added.

"I've still got my eye on her." Pierce teased as the crowd laughed.

"That does bring me to you, Pierce. How has your relationship with Chowa changed?" Julie asked.

"We are no longer enemies, but we do have some damage control to work on." Pierce replied.

"Brady, how has life changed for you outside the house?" Julie asked.

"I've actually started dating Dottie. We got to know each other since we were evicted and she's really cool." Brady replied.

"He can be annoying, but we do like being together." Dottie added with a giggle.

"Well, congrats to you two. Thank you all for coming back. We now want to hear the thoughts of the Jury on the weighing finale. We had BB16 winner Derrick sit down with them to talk about their feelings to the final three." Julie stated.

The camera zoomed in on the monitor where the Jury gathered around.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derrick sat in the middle chair whereas the other Jury members scattered on the four couches.

"I'm Derrick from season 16 and I know what it is like to escape the block without going up. That seems to be Ellie this season as she hasn't been up since Week 6." Derrick stated.

"It's very simple that no one viewed her as a target." Arnold stated.

"Yet she's the reason me and you are here, bro." Dana retorted as she crossed her arms.

"I would vote for her over Cody any day of the week." Derek stated.

"How about feelings towards Cody? Does he deserve to win?" Derrick asked.

"In my honest opinion, he does. He's played the best game out of everyone here." Jose replied.

"He's been an amazing player and he has helped out me in so many ways when I've been a huge target." Sayde added.

"Who here feels any negative emotions towards Cody?" Derrick asked.

"I would Derek since he's a bitter voter." Arnold replied.

"Cody and Sayde turned on me and that was why they kept you and not me." Derek retorted.

"We turned on you, because you basically sided with Dana and wanted to get us out." Sayde argued.

"I had reasons to. You and him both nominated me for eviction." Derek reminded.

"Cause you were supposed to be a pawn. Now, I don't agree that Dottie should've went out, but we had to make sure we had someone against Chowa." Sayde stated.

"Yet I was up against Arnold and I'm sitting here." Derek retorted.

"You barely did anything." Dana argued.

"Like you're one to talk." Derek protested.

"I guess we know where his vote goes." Tep whispered to Sayde.

"Any final thoughts on each finalist?" Derrick asked.

"I think Cody is a better option to win. He's played the best game this season and I respect him for it." Dana replied.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with her. Never thought we both agree on something." Jose added.

"I believe Ellie would be a great winner as she has minded her own business through this whole game." Kimberly stated.

"You just don't want to vote for Cody or Conor." Arnold pointed out.

Kimberly stuck her tongue out at him which earned her a glare from Jela.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back on screen as the monitor showed Cody and Ellie on two giant scales.

"It's time to reconvene the final Head of Household competition. When we return, Cody battles Ellie for the final title of the season. Stay with us." Julie stated as the crowd started cheering very loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the crowd was cheering very loudly as the cameras zoomed in on the monitor and Julie.

"Welcome back. It's time for Part 3 of the final Head of Household competition. Let's head to the backyard with Cody and Ellie." Julie announced.

The backyard was dressed as a City Hall with two giant golden scales carrying Cody and Ellie.

"Cody, Ellie, it's time for Part 3 of the final Head of Household competition. This competition is called 'Scales of Just-Us'. Here's how it works: earlier, we recorded statements from the eight jurors. I will ask questions and there will be two different responses. You will either answer 'A' or 'B'. The houseguest with the most points will become the final Head of Household of the summer." Julie announced.

Cody and Ellie nodded as they waited for the first question.

"First question: Who does Derek think was the hardest person to trust this season? Did he say...

" _I believe Cody was the hardest person to trust. Just a very shady guy."_

Or

" _I believe Arnold was the hardest guy to trust. He was too sneaky."_

Cody choose A and Ellie chooses B.

"Answers please. Let's see the answer." Julie stated.

 _Derek: I believe Arnold was the hardest guy to trust. He was too sneaky._

"The correct answer is B. A point to Ellie." Julie stated.

Both houseguests reset as Julie went on.

"Question 2: What does Jela consider to be her downfall in this game? Did she say…

" _Being sneaky all the time. I guess playing the game was the better deal."_

or

" _Letting Jose get one over me. What a creep!"_

Ellie chooses A and Cody chooses B.

"Let's hear her answer." Julie stated.

 _Jela: Letting Jose get one over me. What a creep!_

"The correct answer was B. A point to Cody and we are tied." Julie announced.

The next question was to be read.

"Question 3: What did Jose believe was the most annoying thing about the game? Did he say…

" _Tep. He kept calling me Vader."_

or

" _Ellie trying to be friends with me. Can't the girl get a clue?"_

"Let's hear his answer." Julie stated.

Ellie chose B and Cody chose A.

 _Jose:_ _Ellie trying to be friends with me. Can't the girl get a clue?_

"The correct answer was B. Ellie gets another point." Julie stated.

The next question was coming up.

"Question 4: What would Arnold consider to be the greatest game move he's done? Did he say…

" _Turning on Striker's Galore. Jose didn't know what hit him."_

or

" _Getting together with Jela. Although, maybe a little of Kimberly, too."_

Ellie chose A and Cody chose B.

"Let's hear his answer." Julie stated.

 _Arnold: Turning on Striker's Galore. Jose didn't know what hit him._

"The correct answer is A. Ellie gets another point and is up 3-1." Julie announced.

Both reset for the next question.

"Question 5: What did Kimberly decide was her biggest asset in the game? Did she say…

" _My charms, obviously. I'm pretty irresistible."_

or

" _My excellent strategy. I'm pretty crafty in this game."_

Cody and Ellie both chose A.

"Let's hear her answer." Julie stated.

 _Kimberly: My charms, obviously. I'm pretty irresistible._

"The correct answer is A. You both get a point with the score at 4-2." Julie stated.

Both reset for the next question.

"Question 6: What did Tep think was his funniest joke? Did he say…

" _Bugging Dana with all of them. What a boatload of fun and bonding time! Not really though."_

or

" _Calling Jose by his nickname, Vader. I swear Conor must be his son._ "

Ellie chose B and Cody chose B.

"Let's hear what he had to say." Julie stated.

 _Tep: Calling Jose by his nickname, Vader. I swear Conor must be his son._

"The correct answer is B. You both get a point with the score 5-3." Julie stated.

The crowd laughed a little as both reset.

"Question 7: What did Sayde feel was her worst game move? Did she say…

" _Making an all-girls alliance. I had a lot of controversy with a few of them."_

or

" _Being the competition beast of the season. Put a big target on my back."_

Ellie chose B and Cody chose B.

"Let's hear what she had to say." Julie stated.

 _Sayde: Being the competition beast of the season. Put a big target on my back._

"The correct answer is B. Both of you get a point and the score is 6-4." Julie stated.

Both reset for the final question.

"Final Question: What did Dana think Arnold did the worst in this season? Did she say…

" _Competitions. All he had to do was secure a few HOH's."_

or

" _Strategy. A relationship formed from an alliance? Get real, bro."_

Ellie chose B and Cody chose B.

"Let's hear what she had to say." Julie stated.

 _Dana: Competitions. All he had to do was secure a few HOH's._

"The correct answer was A, but it does not matter as the score is 6-4. Congratulations, Ellie, you are the final Head of Household of the season!" Julie exclaimed.

Confetti rained down as Ellie screamed and cheered hugging and kissing Cody hard.

"It's a big decision for Ellie as she must choose to keep her boyfriend in the house or take a chance against Conor? Her decision when we return." Julie stated.

The crowd cheered as Ellie hugged Conor tightly before they all retreated into the house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the crowd was cheering loudly. The cameras zoomed in on Julie as she smiled.

"Welcome back. When we left off, Ellie became the final Head of Household of the summer. She must now decide whether to save Cody or Conor. Let's head to the living room for her decision." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV as the final three gave her their attention.

"Hello houseguests. Ellie, congratulations on becoming the final Head of Household, but this comes a tough decision. You are guaranteed at least $50,000, but you must choose who to take up with you. Either Cody or Conor will join you in the final two. Please stand at the front of the living room and cast your vote to evict." Julie announced.

Ellie sighed and stood up at the front as she looked at the two last nominees.

"Well, this isn't a hard decision. Conor, I vote to evict you." Ellie voted.

"It's official. Conor, you are the last person to be evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie stated.

Conor hugged Cody and Ellie as he smiled real big.

"It was just an honor being here and making the top three. Thanks guys." Conor stated as he's headed for the door.

Conor went out the front door as the crowd cheered him on and he hugged Julie and Chris sitting down on his chair. Cody and Ellie cheered and hugged each other as Conor's picture faded to black and white.

"This must not be a shocker as you were gunned for in the leading weeks and you knew Cody and Ellie would take each other to the final two." Julie stated.

"Yeah, I was gonna run out of steam so I took this the farthest I could." Conor explained.

"Boy! The top three is a great accomplishment!" Chris exclaimed.

"What is one memory you will have to take home with you?" Julie asked.

"Facing off with Cody. He's a great player and a great adversary to take on." Conor replied.

"Well, it's time to decide who will win the second season of Total Drama Big Brother. Conor has been confirmed as the last Jury member and will decide with his co-jurors on a winner. Up next, we introduce the Jury and they will question each nominee. Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Cody held his head smiling as Ellie jumped in place.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as nine chairs were set up near Julie and Chris as the monitor behind them showed Cody and Ellie in the nomination chairs.

"Welcome back to the season finale of Total Drama Big Brother. It is almost time to determine the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. However, the Jury will have a chance to ask the two finalists a few questions on what makes it worth voting for them. Please welcome Derek, Jela, Jose, Arnold, Kimberly, Tep, Sayde, Dana and Conor!" Julie announced.

The nine jurors came out one at a time as they took their seats in the chairs provided for them as the crowd cheered for them.

"Welcome back to the stage you all once stood on at the start of the summer. You now will have the chance of deciding the winner of TDBB 2. However, you all may have some time to ask a few questions on why each finalist deserves your vote. Let's head to the living room and talk with them." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen as Cody and Ellie gave her their attention.

"Cody, Ellie, I'm here with the Jury and they will make the ultimate decision in just a few moments, but before that, they will ask a few questions. There will be three questions asked to each finalist. This may be your last chance to sway their vote with your answers so answer wisely." Julie explained.

Julie turned back to the Jury.

"Dana, you may have the first question." Julie stated.

Dana got up and looked at her card before turning to the finalists.

"My question is for Ellie. What makes you think you should win considering you haven't played much game this season?" Dana asked.

Ellie stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well, I was able to outlast Cody and Conor to become the final Head of Household so I have played some game. I've also won a couple of Vetoes so I can prove I'm a game player." Ellie replied.

"Derek, you may go next." Julie stated.

Derek stood up and looked at his card.

"Cody, can you say you were a trustworthy guy this season?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I created the Starter Pack, but we had no leader. I tried to give game advice to people and while Conor thought I was merely influencing the game, I was just doing what I could to make sure my alliance got to the end." Cody replied.

"Sayde, you are next." Julie stated.

"Ok. Ellie, you were probably the most active floater in the house and you stayed off the block most of the game. What's your secret?" Sayde asked.

"I'm just likeable and truthful with people. I didn't try any underhanded tactics and I didn't try to push people too far." Ellie replied.

"Next is Arnold." Julie stated.

"Cody, why didn't you come after me when I broke Striker's Galore?" Arnold asked.

"Well, you were a threat per say anyway and I wanted Jose focused on you more than me so we kept you around voting Derek and Jela out at the first double eviction." Cody replied.

"Kimberly, you may go next." Julie stated.

"Okay. Ellie, what did you consider to be the biggest game move for you?" Kimberly asked.

"The biggest move for me was getting Arnold out." Ellie replied.

"Conor, since you are the recent evictee, you get to ask a question." Julie stated.

"I got you. Cody, you and me have been through hell and back to get here tonight. What can you I say to convince me to vote for you?" Conor asked.

"I will say you are a great player and definitely deserved to win tonight, but on the subject of picking me to win, I would say we were great allies and I helped you get this far and it's up to you, but I think that should be awarded." Cody replied.

"Okay, the Jury has gotten to know the thoughts about each finalist. So, we will move on to the voting process. Each of you will head up to the cylinder and cast your vote for the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. Please don't give any hints as to who you voted for. We will go in order. Derek, you are up first." Julie announced.

Derek took his key up looking at Cody and Ellie.

"Trust is a big thing to me and I'm going with the person I can trust the most." Derek stated as he inserted his key.

Jela was next.

"I don't particularly like you two, but I mostly focused on gameplay and actions. It's how you handle the two that counts." Jela stated as she entered her key.

Jose was next.

"Surprisingly, you two are people I consider dear friends, but I have to go with who I thought had the better gameplay." Jose stated as he inserted his key.

Arnold was next.

"Nothing personal, but I had to go with who I think deserves it." Arnold stated as he inserted his key.

Kimberly was next.

"I'm really angry that I'm not in one of those seats, but I won't be bitter. Kudos to you two." Kimberly stated as she inserted her key.

Tep was next.

"There was a joke I had for this, but I kept it under lock and key. That is all." Tep stated as he inserted his key as the crowd laughed.

Sayde was next.

"You both are very great friends which pains me to choose someone. I determined it on gameplay and who I think should win it." Sayde stated as she inserted her key.

Dana was next.

"Obviously, this will go to who I think deserves it more. It's such a hard choice." Dana stated sarcastically as she inserted her key.

Conor was last.

"You guys are my very good friends and I hope we are still up for that trip to Nashville. Good luck." Conor stated as he inserted his key.

"Thank you all for your votes. It's now time to reveal the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. Cody, Ellie, I have the Jury's votes right here. The winner will receive $500,000 and the runner-up will win $50,000. I will reveal the Jury's votes one at a time. You need five to win." Julie announced.

Cody and Ellie held hands as this was it. The final moment of truth. Julie started with Derek's key.

"Derek has casted his vote for... **Ellie** to win." Julie revealed.

Ellie bit her lip as she was up 1-0.

"Jela has casted her vote for... **Ellie** to win Big Brother. It's 2-0 for Ellie." Julie revealed.

Cody smiled and saw that coming.

"Razor has casted his vote for... **Cody** to win Big Brother. It's now 2 for Ellie and 1 for Cody." Julie revealed.

Cody sighed and smiled.

"Arnold has casted his vote and this doesn't seem surprising... **Cody** gets it." Julie revealed.

Ellie could understand that.

"Kimberly has casted her vote for... **Ellie** to win Big Brother. We are now 3-2." Julie revealed.

Ellie smiled as she got another vote.

"Tep has casted his vote for... **Cody** to win Big Brother." Julie revealed.

Cody nodded and thanked Tep.

"Sayde has casted her vote...also for **Cody** which brings it to 4-3 in Cody's favor." Julie revealed.

Cody held Ellie's hand tightly.

"Dana's vote goes to...congratulations, **Cody** , you are the winner of Total Drama Big Brother!" Julie exclaimed.

Ellie cheered and hugged Cody tightly as he couldn't believe it. The crowd started cheering loudly as the couple kissed.

"Come on out, you two!" Julie called.

Cody and Ellie held hands as they walked towards the door where confetti rained down on them both opening the door. The houseguests came down and hugged the finalists. Cody was so stoked he hugged Tep, Pierce and Conor along with Sayde and Dottie.

"Cody has won this season's competition and the half mil. Chris, would you do the honors?" Julie requested.

Chris walked over to Cody as everyone gathered around. Chris held out a grey case and opened it to reveal $500,000 in cold hard cash.

"Cody, you proved you could get the job done here tonight. There was no one standing in your way. You deserve this win." Chris stated.

Cody took the case turned to Ellie.

"Thank Chris, but I couldn't have done it without Ellie. She helped me win and I think she deserves this win more than I do so I'm spitting the money with her." Cody decided.

"Eh, whatever. My job is done here." Chris stated as he shrugged his shoulder and walked off.

"However, we still had one vote from Conor yet to be announced so he voted for **Cody** to win so this was 6-3 vote. However, we still have one more opportunity for the houseguest to earn some cash. It's called America's Favorite Player." Julie announce.

Everyone peeled up at that and a few smirks were seen.

"America has voted all week for their favorite houseguest. The winner will receive $25,000. The top three vote getters were Ellie, Kimberly and Conor. The clear winner here is... **ELLIE!** " Julie announced.

Ellie cheered as she now has a total of $275,050.

"Well, that's it for another dramatic season of Total Drama Big Brother. I'm Julie Chen and we'll see our next summer." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered very loudly as all the houseguests cheered while the showmances kissed very passionately as the cameras went off the air.

 **Final Standings:**

 **Winner($500,000): Cody**

 **Runner-Up($50,000): Ellie**

 **America's Favorite Player($25,000): Ellie**


End file.
